A Different Fate
by Musal
Summary: What if Train never knew Creed was the one to kill Saya and instead believed it was Chronos? What if Train helped Creed create the Apostles to get revenge on Chronos and began to trust and care about him? What happens when Train learns the truth? CxT
1. Questions

A/N: All right, this is my first fanfiction ever. I REALLLLLLY do want reviews cause I wanna know how I'm doing. I consider myself to be an okay writer, so I'd like any improvement tips I can get. Please don't flame me, I want constructive criticism, not out right "you sucks." 

As for the story itself, it is a CreedxTrain fic more so manga-vers, but I'll have points of the anime in here that I liked (such as Saya's song). CreedxTrain is my absolute favorite pairing and there isn't enough out there for my taste. I WANT THEM TOGETHER DAMMIT! I also plan to make this not like other CreedxTrain fics (you'll see what I mean if you read).

It's rated M for later content (hint hint... read and you shall see). I plan to make that unlike any other CreedxTrain lemons you may have read. If you don't want to read those parts, I'll announce when it's their time and you can just skip over them.

I wanna make this story a Shonen-Ai as best I can. Any help will be much appreciated. I've pretty much laid out how I want the story to go, almost figured out the ending and I've already written up to chapter 5, just don't have it typed yet. I plan to write a lot since I'm on summer break and my long vacation time is over. I should have time and I hope to finish this before the next semester starts cause I will be busy as hell (though I'm not sure if it will happen). Those just might be the words of an over confident rookie writer.

So, what I want from reviewers are:

1. Tips and constructive comments on my writing.

2. How you feel the story is (good or bad and why).

3. Any grammar or spelling errors.

I've had this story in my head for quite some time and I really want to make it good so any help I will love. Please review and offer a helping hand. Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here. Except for Frank Merriam… and he's not sexy… and dead… he pays me nothing either... what a loser.

* * *

A Different Fate

Chapter 1: Questions

"The mission has been fulfilled as ordered. You'll find him in an alley near his hideout."

A figure clad in black hung up his phone, resting his gun at his side. Spots of blood covered him as his golden eyes gazed down at his now deceased mission.

A pang of guilt nestled in his heart which both surprised and bothered him, no matter how small it was.

The mission's name was Frank Merriam, an enemy of Chronos. Apparently, Merriam was smuggling illegal goods to areas not yet under Chronos control. Not only would his death stop the smuggling, but Chronos would further their efforts in negotiations with a new area.

Train rolled his eyes at that last thought. His "masters" had to control everything, didn't they? One third of the world wasn't enough.

Not that it mattered to Train. He just did as he was told.

He slid Hades back in its holster then ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair, allowing his thoughts once more to wonder back to his newfound emotion. He wasn't sure why he felt like this.

A voice interrupted the assassin's thoughts.

"That was wonderful, Train." It was the voice of Train's assigned Chronos partner, Creed Diskenth.

The dark haired man glanced over his shoulder at the sliver haired man who slid his sword back in its sheath. His feminine face suffused with admiration and his crimson eyes sparkled with joy as he watched Train.

"A work of art," Creed said as he smiled at Train. It was hard to tell if the smile was friendly or malicious.

_Maybe a little of both._ Train thought. He always had a hard time figuring out his partner's thought process. Then again he didn't feel he really knew the man, other than fighting style and the fact that he never left Train alone even for a minute.

Train turned completely to face Creed as he approached, shooting a death glare at the swordsman. He hoped the glare would be enough to get the point across to Creed that he wanted to be left alone.

It never worked and this time was no different. In fact, the results seemed to be the opposite of the desired ones. Upon seeing Train's eyes, Creed's whole expression would soften. _Almost as if he's swooning_. Train quickly shook that thought off.

Creed drew nearer to his beloved assassin, hoping Train would allow Creed to clean the blood off his beautiful face. Luckily for Creed, Train wasn't the type to back away from anything no matter what.

_He doesn't need to, those eyes of his would make any trash scurry off with their tails between their legs, _Creed thought matter-of-factly.

But Creed wasn't trash. Creed was the only one who truly understood Train. The only one worthy of Train. The only one equal to Train. He knew their destinies were intertwined so deep that not even death could unwind it.

He also knew Train didn't know this, but he would in time. He'd give Train all the time he needed to realize what was meant for them. No matter how long it took, as long as this moment didn't change, Creed would wait for the much anticipated day when his beloved saw their fate as Creed did.

The swordsman now stood inches away from the gunman and admired his features further. Creed couldn't fight how gorgeous Train was. From his looks to his attitude, everything about Train Heartnet was perfect.

Creed smiled warmly, "Just what I'd except from my Black Cat."

He stretched his thin, strong arm out towards Train's masculine, yet pretty face and gently wiped the blood off. He continued to smile as he licked the blood off his slender fingers.

As the blood continued to appear on Train's face, Creed realized with fear that it did not belong to that dead man.

"Train, you're hurt!" Creed exclaimed frantically.

Shaking off the aggravation Creed's touch had brought on, Train raised an eyebrow in confusion, then used the back of his hand to wipe where his partner had regarded. Looking at the red substance now on the back of his hand, Train remembered how Merriam had thrown a shard of glass picked from the ground at him in a pathetic attempt to fight the Black Cat off. Train had to give the guy credit for at least trying. _And for not wetting himself like most have._

He hadn't bothered dodging it, seeing the offending yet non-offending object as no threat. A shard of glass thrown by a low-life smuggler was nothing. The usual pains of a Chronos Number was far worse, but this seemed to have caused Creed a great deal of trouble. As usual.

"We should sterilize it!" Creed's voice was lining hysterical as he grabbed Train's wrist firmly and led him out the alley the mission had run to.

_Talk about drama queen, _the dark haired Chronos agent thought annoyingly before pulling his wrist back.

"Cool your jets, Creed, it's just a scratch from a small piece of glass. No biggy," Train said off handedly. It really wasn't. The wound had already stopped bleeding.

"But that trash pile of a man found that shard on the ground. The ground of an alley no less! We have no idea what diseases could be crawling all over it. We should clean it just to be sure."

Creed knew his voice was panicked, but this was Train. If anything were to happen to his beloved Train, Creed wasn't sure what he'd do. He wasn't even sure how he lived without Train before.

Judging from Train's exacerbated sigh, the swordsman knew the Black Cat was annoyed by Creed's overbearing persona. Had that shard hit anyone else Creed wouldn't have cared. Even if it were himself Creed would have been in more control of his emotions.

Train, realizing Creed wouldn't be calming down anytime soon, turned to walk in the opposite direction towards his apartment. His job was to simply kill the smuggler going against Chronos. Cleaning up wasn't part of the Black Cat package, that was left up to the lower leveled Chronos agents

Footsteps followed close behind, bringing Train's attention back to Creed who was, as usual, following him. However this time the man seemed to have a specific reason.

"Yes?" Questioned the gunman as he came to a halt to eye Creed.

Creed titled his head slightly in confusion, "I told you we need to treat your wound. I'll follow you home to help."

Train sighed yet again, "I told you to chill. It's not a big deal. It even stopped bleeding," he pointed to the cut on his cheek in order to prove his point, "Besides, I've had worse and you know it."

Of course Creed knew it. On past missions Train had been hurt far worse than this. The sliver haired man remembered each wound with grimace and heartache.

Unconvinced of Train's conviction that he'd be all right, Creed continued pestering the man.

"You should still clean it. Just to be safe."

Train growled under his breath, "Fine. I will. But I don't need your help." With that, Train turned around to continue his journey home.

Footsteps made another growl erupt from his throat.

"You swear?" The crimson eyed man asked.

_What the fuck is WITH this guy?!_

"…Yes," the golden eyed man replied in as calm a voice he could muster, which wasn't much. He didn't get angry often, but Creed seemed to be good at making him so. He hoped that it would convince his little follower to drop it and stop following him.

Half of Train's wish was granted as Creed dropped it, but continued following.

"You really are amazing, Train," Creed commented with awe. He eyed Train's feline figure as he accompanied him on his walk home.

He reflected on Train's performance with the smuggler. The mission called Merriam had hired lackeys. Considering he had no skills to speak of for himself, other than smuggling, it was a good choice.

_Good, but useless_, Creed thought maliciously. _He should have known what he was up against._

Pawn after pawn came at Train. The cat avoided each crony with ease. His lithe body ducking and dodging in ways thought physically impossible, leaving Creed to deal with them.

That's how they worked. Train would let Creed take care of the worker bees as he went for the queen. Leaving Creed with the small fires didn't bother him one bit. It meant that Train trusted Creed enough to cover him while he completed the mission. Even if Train wouldn't admit it.

Not only that, the lackeys never took long to dispose of, allowing Creed to have fun with them and at the same time leaving him time to watch his partner in action.

It never failed.

Creed's heart was racing as Train's deep and determined voice repeated his catch phrase in his head, "I've come to deliver some bad luck," a shot accompanied by spatters of blood quickly followed.

He smiled dreamily as they walked.

Train was seemingly obviously to Creed's admiration as he didn't respond to the compliment given. Number XIII seemed to be deep in thought.

Wondering if Train was all right, he tried comforting the man, "Is something wrong, Train? You seem troubled."

"Huh?" Train's response and tone confirmed Creed's suspicions that something was bothering him. The Chronos assassin shook his head slightly. "I'm fine," was his simple reply.

Honestly, Train wasn't sure of the truth behind his own words either. He started to revisit the guilt he had felt. He knew that man wasn't what one would call good, but did it mean he had to die? Was death the only thing that awaited people like him? Did he have the right to make such a decision like that?

But the biggest, most mind tingling question was: why was he suddenly asking all these questions?

"You sure?" Creed's concerned voice interrupted Train's confused thoughts again. A glare in Creed's direction was his only response. "I just want to be sure, Train. You're very important to me."

Train ignored Creed as they approached his apartment building. He also ignored Creed's goodnight as he closed the door behind him and made his way up the stairs to his room.

Still deep in thought, Chronos agent XIII discarded his coat on a nearby chair, planting himself on his bed's edge.

He normally didn't think this hard. Train was the type to just go with the flow and take things as they came, but his flow seemed to be changing and he wanted to know how and why.

Maybe that girl was getting to him. He recently was injured badly on a mission and was taken in by a young sweeper girl named Saya Minatsuki. They quickly became friends and Train found himself invigorated by the woman's outgoing and carefree personality.

She had a rough start on life just as Train had, yet somehow she was still able to look at the world with a smile on her face. She even treated a wounded man she knew to be the infamous Black Cat without worrying what the consequences might be.

_How naïve_. Train thought. Still, he couldn't help wonder why.

"_If I don't wanna shoot, then I don't._" Her words circled in his head. Maybe Train was beginning to understand them.

"_Never forget to ask, for whom am I shooting for? What reason am I pulling the trigger?_" Saya's words were replaced with his captain, Sephiria's, words. The words she had said to him after initiating him as a number.

Train wasn't sure he knew the answer.

* * *

A/N The quote I used for Sephiria I don't think is completely right. I couldn't find the chapter where she said that so I just went with what I remembered. 

Return to Top 

Return to Top 


	2. A Friendship

Okay, I saw I had 14 hits, but none of you reviewed (except one). I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I'll continue writing seeing as I haven't even gotten into the story yet. If you didn't like that first chapter, tell me why or how to improve.

However, the story hasn't even begun yet. It's gonna get much better trust me, I just need to set up the scene.

After finishing this chapter, I realized I probably should have made it part of the first one. Oh well, I'll just stay with this. PLEASE REVIEW ME!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here. I am just a poor college student having fun with a story in her mind.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Friendship

Any sunny day Train could be found lying on the high roof top of his apartment, basking in the sun's powerful glory. Actually, you could find this cat sprawled up there even at night, taking in the moon's rays in the sun's stead.

But there was just something about the sun's heat that Train found intoxicating. Ironic considering he was a black cat. Any normal person would think a black cat preferred moonlight, viewing the sun as too much for their dark fur to handle. Black attracts heat after all.

It didn't matter as that little fact never seemed to stop this black cat. It also didn't stop strays he came across. Oddly enough the cats he saw absorbing the heat along with him were black as well.

_Wonder why that is?_ Train puzzled. He brushed the thought aside, seeing it as unimportant. All that mattered was he enjoyed it.

"I thought I'd find you here, Train-kun."

Then again, a white cat wasn't one to avoid roof tops either.

Train opened his eyes, immediately regretting his rash decision as his bright friend blinded him momentarily. He quickly closed them and placed a hand to above himself in an attempt to block the offending, yet charming light.

He then slowly opened his eyes, learning from his mistake and was greeted by happy teal ones.

With a laugh, Saya sat down next to him, eyeing the forgotten milk next to Train.

_I'll get you my pretty_. Saya thought, adding a witch-like cackle in her mind. (A/N anyone else find that ironic?)

The Black Cat seemed to take no notice to Saya's longing look and instead shut his eyes again, wanting to feel the sun's rays further.

The white cat thought this was the perfect opportunity to snatch her pretty and made a move for it. Neighbor was too quick as his crude hand grabbed it mere moments before Saya's delicate hand could.

The Chronos number gently set it one his other side, determined to keep the weird girl away from it.

The sweeper pouted at the assassin as he looked at her with one eye, careful to have it pointing in her direction before it opened so as to prevent being blinded again.

"You'll have to do better than that," Train said flat toned. He turned his gaze towards the sky, watching as the clouds passed by.

"You're mean Train-kun. You need to learn how to share. Especially with your friends," Saya said as she thought of another plan to obtain the much desired milk.

"Too bad there are none around here," commented Train as he smiled crookedly.

Again Saya pouted, "Boy that was rude. You sure are rude. Why do I talk to you?"

"I ask myself that everyday," mutter the man quietly.

Either Saya didn't hear him, or she chose to ignore his spoken thought. Most likely the former as she smiled mischievously. Her plan to get the white substance was completed.

Train found himself watching one cloud in particular. There was nothing special about it as it floated along with the rest of its friends, but still he found himself watch it's every movement.

Suddenly, Trains view of the marshmallow cloud was obscured by a soft hand.

"Hey! What're you--" Train sputtered, desperately trying to remove the hand from his eyes. All he heard was the evil laughter of the young girl as she leaned over him and grasped the precious milk. Finally releasing her hold over Train's eyes, she sat back and commenced the chugging session.

Train sat up quickly, realizing what just happened and bent on stopping the travesty. He was too late as he helplessly watched his beloved milk disappear before his eyes.

Once the milk was entirely consumed, she gasped happily handing the now empty bottle back to her loner friend. Train snatched it impatiently, grumbling something under his breath.

"What was that, Train-kun?" Saya questioned with a hint of delight.

He looked at her irritated and waved the clear bottle in her face. "The milk's gone now. What do you expect me to do with an empty bottle?"

The female sweeper placed a finger to her chin in thought. "You could scrounge for the small drops clinging to the sides." At Train's irritated look remained, she laughed. "Come on now Train-kun, there's plenty you can do with an empty bottle! You just gotta use your imagination!"

Leaning back on his hands, he raised a brow at the girl, "For example?" He asked wishing to here the rest of the crazy girl's idea.

"Uh, like… Let's see.." She took the bottle from Train's hand and began examining it pensively. "How about building a miniature boat in it? Lot's of people do that for a hobby."

Train couldn't help but chuckle at that idea. "Building miniature boats in a bottle is a hobby for people?"

"Yep!" Replied the girl merrily.

"How does that idea come about? Was someone just staring at an empty bottle and said, 'you know what that bottle needs? A boat.' Honestly, who became bored to the point to make something like that," Train frowned at the idea. _Seriously, a ship in a bottle? _"How do you even go about doing that?" He questioned his neighbor.

"How should I know? It's not a hobby of mine," she continued eyeing the bottle thoughtfully. "They must use really tiny sticks and tweezers or something…" She muttered to herself.

The assassin shrugged, "Seems pretty boring to me." He closed his eyes and laid down once more to relax under the sun.

Saya looked at Train slightly shocked, "Don't you have a hobby, Train-kun?"

"Hobby?" Questioned the resting Black Cat, "What for?"

"What for? You really are weird. Hobbies are fun! They help pass the time and keep people happy." She smiled as she turned her head to face the cloud filled sky, "You should really have one."

"Well, I guess mine would be laying on roof tops." Train thought for a moment longer before adding, "Unless drinking milk counts."

Train heard a thud next to him as Saya collapsed on the roof's shingles in laughter. Once she regained her composure, she sat up blot right and stared at Train amused.

"You know, that was the third time," noted the white cat as she flipped the bottle cap off and began examining it as well.

Number XIII was confused. He looked up at Saya as she spun the miniature object between her small fingers, "Third time what?"

Saya shut one eye as her other peeked inside the glass bottle, "The third time you made a joke."

Train turned his gaze back to the same cloud he'd been watching. The white fluffy puff was now half way across the sky so Train's head faced slightly away from the girl, "Am I incapable of that?"

"That's not what I meant. You just seem to be having a change in your demeanor." Saya balanced the cap on the tip of her forefinger, concentrating on keeping it up more than necessary. "You seem…calmer."

The disk shaped cap fell with a quiet clank. Saya looked at it defeated before picking it back up and scowling in its direction as if that would set the thing straight. A spark in her eyes formed as she devised a plan for her round friend.

Train eyed the girl for a short moment, then returned his golden eyes back to his traveling cloud. _Calmer, huh?_

His questions from the night before were starting to make sense. He was still bothered by the guilt and though he still didn't quite understand why it suddenly appeared, he could tell understanding would soon arrive.

Deep down, he didn't really want to kill that man. He saw him as no threat. Just a short, fat man who made stupid choices. Train didn't know him and didn't have any bad blood towards him, so why did he have to kill him? _Just because my masters told me to._

Train growled in his mind at that thought.

"Let's sing the world's song

How far shall we go

Looking up in the sky"

He turned his attention back to his loopy companion as she sang her song. This was the song Train awoke to after she took him in.

"A baby's first cry

The beating of an insect's wings"

He never could make sense of the lyrics, but it was a nice song and her voice wasn't bad either. _She sings it at such random times though. _That wasn't completely true. Train could tell she sang it when she felt most at ease.

"Lightly, lightly, floating…

Carry our feelings."

Train looked back to the sky as her song finished. _Maybe her lifestyle is getting to me._

Saya's song had distracted him enough to make him oblivious of the shuffling that took place behind him as he felt feminine fingers messing through his hair.

He slapped insanely at the Saya's hands as they tangled something small into one of his many dark locks.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Train shrieked loudly as he smacked around his head at her.

"A little hobby of mine. I call it, 'Annoying the grumpy Train!' Sounds fun, huh?" She laughed as she took the milk cap and proceeded to wrap it within the confines of Train's hair. Its messiness was perfect for hiding something so small.

Train continued prying at Saya's hands, but found it futile. Once she finished, she stood and stared down at Train triumphantly.

"It's no use, Train-kun!" The carefree girl said in a bad guy tone as he hunted for the round cover. "I knotted it in there pretty good. I'm a knot tying champion! Or maybe it should be Cap Tangling in People's Hair Champion?"

The Chronos agent searched thoroughly for the object lodged in his hair. He traced each inch of his chocolate hair slowly with his bold fingers until he came across a lump that didn't belong.

_Damn, she did knot it good._ He fingered the lump with worry. _I might have to cut it out. _As hard as he tried he just couldn't find a point that made untying possible.

Finally, he could feel the cap's cold surface and started sliding it out. It didn't move at first, but slowly, with time, he was able to remove the little devil.

As the sweeper laughed harder, Train knew he must have made his already messy hair even messier. Not only that, strands were damp. It seems the cap still had some small drops of milk in it that his thick hair absorbed.

"Is this how you normally do your hair in the morning?" The sweeper continued laughing at her angry friend. _He probably just doesn't bother brushing it when he wakes up,_ Saya thought with confidence.

She looked down at Train as he poked the spot where the cap had been. "Not cool, there was still milk in there in," he said angrily.

Now Saya fell to her knees in laughter while wrapping her arms around her aching stomach. A sharp smack against her cheek snapped her out of this hysteria. She looked up and saw through the laughter induced tears the trouble making cap on the ground next to her.

She stood and wiped her eyes, "Come on now, Train-kun, your hair's so puffy it should dry in no time!"

"And how do you know this?" Train scoffed.

"It's science! Science doesn't lie!" She taunted with the wag of a finger.

Much to Saya's surprised, Train laughed quietly. She smiled happily. _He is unwinding more. I can see it in his eyes._

The sweeper girl turned from Train and began to walk to the roof's edge. "Well, I'd better get going. I've goofed off enough on my current mission as it is." She looked at Train over her shoulder, "See ya later!" She then jumped off the roof and out of sight.

Train didn't bother looking as she jumped down. Instead his eyes were glued to the same cloud once more. It was nearly out of view as it floated away peacefully.

"Later."

* * *

A/N: I got Saya's song by putting the subtitles on my dubbed DVD (dubbed is better than subbed btw). As I said, this is more so based on the manga, but I wanted to use some small things from the anime that I liked. 


	3. Bad Cat

This chapter is longer than the others and it sets up the scene even more. It'll only get better the further it goes, so give it a chance.

Disclaimer: I don't know own Black Cat for if I owned Train, I would be a very happy girl.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bad Cat

He sat on his lumpy gray couch within the confines of his room, flipping aimlessly through the channels on his scratchy TV stopping only at the mention or appearance of a train or black cat.

Creed had gone over a week without seeing his beloved partner and he was beginning to get twitchy. No missions, no word, no sightings… nothing.

_Where, oh where has my cat gone?_ Thought the sliver haired man dramatically as he sank further into the couch, dropping the remote to the floor as he settled on watching a cat show. The black one instantly became his favorite as he rooted for it's victory.

He sighed for the millionth time. He was bored. Bored and lonely. He was always lonely without Train. That's how he was before he met the Black Cat and that's how he was now.

Why haven't they been given a mission? Even catching a purse snatcher with Train was enough. Just something, anything, that would allow him to see his precious again.

_Stupid Chronos with all their stupid people._ Of course that excluded Train and himself. They didn't belong in such a baby group anyway.

_Maybe Train's getting solo missions and doesn't need me._ Creed whimpered at that thought. The day they were no longer partners was the day Creed would go completely over the edge.

He began to contemplate over Number XIII, reminiscing about the moments they shared together. All the missions they've been through, all the times they faced death together, the times they've seen death together, their conversations.

Well, most the their conversations had consisted of Creed's ramblings on how perfect Train was, but they have had meaningful talks before where Train actually contributed. Creed enjoyed those the most.

A small frown formed on the swordsman's face at an unrelated thought. Train seemed to be changing. Though his personality, sense of humor and laid back attitude was essentially the same, the way he handled missions was slightly different.

Like the Merriam mission. Though Train killed the target flawlessly as usual, he seemed a little troubled after the man had fallen down dead.

Train didn't show emotions towards the death of some worthless human. He would normally kill them, then go home and sleep. Even showing an ounce of sympathy was odd for the Black Cat.

It was disconcerting. If Train lost his killer instinct, who knows what would happen to him?

Creed shuddered at that thought, but decided it would never happen. There was no need to worry about Train. He could take care of himself just fine.

_Still… another quick search around town couldn't hurt, right?_

Deciding it couldn't, Creed grabbed his cream colored jacket, carefully sliding his arms through and straightening it. He left his apartment with a new resolve.

_I'll find you, Train. If it's the last thing I do_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train lay there on the hard, steel bed and thin matress tossing and turning over the thoughts that swam through his troubled mind. The conversation that just took place had been more than aggravating.

"_You are our pet. Chronos is your master."_

Train's throat was beginning to hurt from all the growls he uttered. _Just a pet, huh?_

On a recent solo mission, Train was ordered to kill another random soul. This one was considered far less dangerous than that smuggler, hence it being a solo mission.

_What's so wrong about letting that loser live? He was just that. A loser. And after that threat of mine, he won't be causing anymore problems for anyone._

The golden eyed man smirked at the memory of the man's chubby face as he told him to get out of town. He was shaking uncontrollably as his eyes glanced around at his fallen comrades, all of which were still alive.

There was no doubt he wet his pants. Train laughed out loud at that. _How many does that make now? Ahh, I lost count. Oh well._

Once the laughter quieted, his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with the Chronos Elders, his supposed masters.

He turned on his side so he was facing the cold, dreary wall. The lack of seeing anything fun allowed Train's thoughts to analyze his actions more thoroughly. That was the reason he was locked in this godforsaken room in the first place, right?

He sighed heavily. Was he wrong? Should he have killed that man as well as his comrades? Even now they seemed harmless. They posed no threat to Chronos or its order. They were just a waste of time and bullets.

Not only his actions, or lack thereof, infuriated the Elders, but Train's sass-talk effected their demeanor as well. They weren't used to someone speaking to them as if they were nothing special.

_Injured their precious pride, did I? Suppose they don't like free-thinking…Or free living for that matter._

What was so wrong about wanting to live freely? Why couldn't he live his life the way he wanted? It was **his **life after all. He belonged to no one.

Saya was free and she lived a happy life and Train had finally figured out why. She had freedom.

_Freedom…_

Funny how a seven letter word could have such an impact on a person. Like a paper clip next to a magnet, Train was drawn to it. Deciding not to think too much more into the matter, the Black Cat rested his head into the pillow and allowed sleep to take him over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed arrived at the Chronos Headquarters seeing as Train wasn't at his apartment or anywhere around it and questioned any and every living soul he came across.

After receiving the same answer from the fiftieth person, the unbalanced man lost a little more of his sanity weights.

"What do you mean it's confidential? I'm his **partner** How can you keep the whereabouts of him from me?!" Creed was close to strangling the pathetic man. He was worthless anyway, so who would miss him?

"Sorry, but I cannot tell you," replied the random Chronos crony as he turned and walked away from Creed.

He watched the man go, focusing all his energy into not slicing him in half. He needed to find Train first. _Keep your priorities in check, Creed. Train comes first. _Breathing hard in order to regain his equilibrium, he made a mental note to memorize the low-life's face and kill him later.

Clearly something was wrong. Why would Train's whereabouts being kept private? Especially from Creed.

The assassin had checked everywhere. Every hall, room, alcove, window, corner. He even climbed up to the roof and searched there. He knew how much his cat loved high places.

_There's just one hall left._ Creed thought tiredly, but there was no way Train would be down there. This hall had only one room in it: The Disciplinary Room. Why would Train be there?

In Creed's desperation to find the Black Cat, he walked resolutely down the hall to the single room on the left side.

He peeked through the small window into the narrow, but long room. A toilet was placed at the very end and a small, steel bed with a thin mattress on top to the left.

On further inspection of the bed, he noticed it was occupied. Creed's heart froze and his face drained its color as he eyed the sleeping figure. Though he was facing the wall, Creed knew that dark, spiky hair and slim form anywhere. It was definitely his Train.

Needing to get to Train, Creed gasped the doorknob hard and turned it violently. Finding that useless, since it was lock, he resorted to relying on his beloved sword to free the sleeping cat.

"Creed Diskenth, what do you think you're doing?"

Creed turned his head wildly to reveal who had interrupted him. Sephiria Arks stood there with an incriminating look in her steel blue eyes as she studied Creed. She held a tray of food Creed which assumed was for Train.

_There isn't even any milk there. What are they __**doing **__to him?_

The swordsman turned to face the swordswoman completely. He pointed angrily towards the room where Train was locked up, "Why the fuck is Train locked up in there?!"

_He doesn't even have a proper bed. I hope that doesn't hurt his back._

"That does not concern you," Sephiria replied in a calm tone.

Creed gripped his sword tighter, which was aimed at the door, in attempt to control his anger enough not to decapitate the woman. He was getting sick of hearing Train's business was not his business. Train was **all **his business.

"Why does a matter involving my partner not concern me? I want to know what happened!" screamed the assassin.

Sephiria, sensing the madman's rising homicidal rage, came to the conclusion that it was best to tell him of the Black Cat's situation. Who knows what he'd do in this current state of mind.

_That's a question that needs no answer. It's obvious what he'd do._

"Train was recently sent on a solo mission to dispose of an enemy of Chronos," Sephiria started. Even saying that to Creed was a risk. She wasn't sure how he'd react to the fact that Train went on a mission without him. Creed was not what you would call stable and his skills were admirable.

"On that mission," Sephiria continued, noticing the man's disposition didn't go through a dramatic change. "Heartnet deliberately disobeyed orders and spared the target. After this disobedience, the Elders ordered he appear before them, allowing him a chance to explain his actions and offer another chance to complete the mission. Not only did he refuse their offer, but he mocked them."

First, Creed had to get over the fact that Train had been on a mission without him. Then, he dwelled on the fact that Train failed a mission.

_No, not failed. He allowed that person to live. But why?_

He scowled at Sephiria, "So you locked him up? Train doesn't deserve to be locked up. He hates being confined to one place." He swung Kotetsu so its tip pointed directly in Sephiria's face, "Release him and I won't kill you."

Sephiria was able to keep herself calm as she answered Creed's barely controlled anger, "He is to be locked up for ten days to think over the wrongs he has committed."

Creed scowled even harder at the idea of his beloved committing a wrong.

"It's already been eight days, Creed. He will be released in two more," Sephiria answered flat toned.

"I know basic math, Number I," Creed said through clenched teeth. "How long he has left means nothing because you will release him now."

"It's not your decision to make, Diskenth," spat Number I.

The two stared at each other. Sephiria's in-control-of-my-emotions-and-Train-isn't-your-business-so-leave attitude was draining Creed's already drained patients and Creed's release-my-partner-now-or-else words were disturbing Sephiria.

After several minutes of staring, the silver haired man finally let out a sigh, "Do you know the cause of Train's decision?"

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes and sighed as well. It was clear Creed wouldn't leave without knowing the Black Cat's situation in full detail.

"Seems you don't know everything about XIII after all." The swordsman let out an angry growl.

Sephiria shook her head, "Though it's none of your business, we've recently discovered that he has made contact with a young sweeper girl. They appear to be good friends."

_What does she mean by 'good'?_ Creed asked in his mind worriedly. _How good is 'good'?_

"Not only have they become close, but Train seems to be drifting towards her lifestyle," Sephiria finished, remembering the dark haired assassin's comments on freedom.

Creed's favored sword dropped slightly as his arm went weak. _Sweeper girl? Good friend? Drifting? Drifting towards a sweeper girl who is a 'good' friend? _This was too much to handle.

_Calm down. Maybe you misunderstood. You know Train wouldn't abandon you. Especially for some random whore. _"What exactly do you mean by drifting?"

The desperate man's questions were really tingling at Sephiria's last nerves. How was this man able to infuriate even her? _He could give classes on how to anger people._

"Drifting means exactly how it sounds. Heartnet made several comments about 'living free.' Though this is merely a hypothesis, but I imagine he generated these ideas from her.

Unless I'm wrong, she's really getting to him."

So it was true. Creed didn't misinterpret.

He stared Number I straight in her blue eyes, "And what have you done about this woman?"

Sephiria cocked an eyebrow, "What makes you think we would do something to her?" Creed's glare at her strengthened. "We've already taken action against Train's free thinking, we can't punish the girl too. She doesn't fall in our jurisdiction."

She paused momentarily to analyze Creed's stance, just to make sure he wasn't about to make a move. Seeing no signs of change, she continued. "Even if we did it would only cause more trouble. Heartnet would **not**be pleased and the Black Cat is **not **a desired enemy."

Well that was an understatement. Who in their right mind would **want **Train as an enemy?

"Besides that, the girl isn't causing Chronos any problems. Train is at fault here."

There was a deafening pause. One that caused Sephiria to reach for her sword as well. Creed was eyeing the ground and his stance was unpredictable now.

"Who is she?"

It seemed more like a demand than a question.

"Don't you think you've heard enough? He will be released soon and you will be back to completing missions together." _Hopefully…_Sephiria added in her mind. She couldn't deny Train's freedom vibe and couldn't predict his next move.

However, she hoped that would be enough for Creed. He shouldn't even be concerning himself in this matter. As she repeatedly been telling him, it had nothing to do with him. The man's eyes stayed glued to the ground making Sephiria wrap her fingers around Christ's hilt. She didn't want trouble, but she wouldn't back down either.

"Who-is-she?" Creed repeated, emphasizing each word.

The young Chronos leader could feel the heat Creed's anger was emitting. She knew if Creed didn't receive an answer, everyone within Chronos headquarters would be dead. Or at least injured badly. _With the exception of Train who would undoubtedly be set free._

After that, however, Sephiria knew not the Black Cat's fate. Still, she dared to ask, "Why do you want to know? What do you intend to do?" Sephiria trusted Creed about as far as she could flick him.

Creed's silence was unnerving and Sephiria felt her calm conduct dwindling. _If I don't tell him, it's certain that countless people will die tonight. If I do tell him… I can't exactly promise the sweeper girl's survival. Still, that's one life versus hundreds. _Creed was undoubtedly insane. The smallest comment made could be taken completely the wrong way in his mind and he would snap. _This man snapping will end in people's deaths._

Sephiria looked at the insane man's sliver top for a second before thinking hard again. _But if Creed killed the girl, he'd become Train's enemy. Creed must be aware of that. _Not only would that upset Creed, but Chronos would have two members fighting each other. Two members that are supposed to be partners nonetheless.

_Chronos can't afford that…_

"WHO IS SHE?!" Creed screamed so loud, Sephiria was surprised Train didn't wake up.

He lifted his head and pointed his Kotetsu straight at her neck, but Sephiria never flinched.

She couldn't fight Creed in her master's building. Member's lives would be at stake and the Elder's wouldn't be too please about the disturbance. Weighing her choices, Sephiria finally came to a conclusion.

"Saya Minatuski."

Hearing the name, Creed finally lowered his sword and bowed politely. "Thank you, Ms. Arks."

Creed glanced once more through the small window that allowed viewing access to Train's room at the slumbering cat. To his utter happiness, the Black Cat was now facing his way, allowing Creed to gaze upon his pretty face for a moment.

He gracefully passed by the leader of Chronos and made his way towards the exit.

Sephiria watched him go as her stomach twisted into a tight knot and her heart became heavyt. She was unable to determine if the results of her words would be positive or negative. They escaped her lips out of fear.

Fear of fighting Creed right here and now. Fear of costing Chronos members their lives over something that didn't involve them. Fear of upsetting her masters…

She did not fear Creed. She knew she could handle him, even that she could kill him, but she couldn't start a battle here. Especially with a fellow member. The collateral damage would be immense.

Remembering the tray of food in her hand and her purpose for being here, she unlocked Train's cell, after making sure Creed really was gone, and stepped inside.

She noted that Train was just waking up and sighed in relief. He didn't hear the conversation that had just transpired and she knew she couldn't tell him.

She placed the food next to Train on the bed and quickly left the room, never making eye contact.

She shut the door quietly and stood outside, peering through the window at Train eating his meal. She couldn't stop the pang of regret that coursed through her. She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling about telling Creed the sweeper's name.

Slowly she began to walk away. _He'll just have to remain blissfully unaware and we'll see what Creed's next course of action is._

She was already sure of them. The only thing she didn't know was if this fate was better than the other.

* * *

I've got Sven in the next chapter. 


	4. The Witch Hunt and Fireworks

-1I'm thinking about dedicating this to my only reviewer mikyu. I know other people are reading this, I've gotten 91 hits so far. I still don't know if having hits but not reviews is a good or bad thing. I can't decide if that means you people like it and have no advice to give, or you don't and just happened to be scanning through it. This one is longer than the others.

Well, mikyu has actually helped me a lot with the advice given. I changed some thing about the previous chapter in hopes I fixed what needed to be. (Added some small parts to try to get my point across.)

Anyway, here's my next chapter (yes, so soon. I want to get this up as fast as I can). I have like the first paragraph written of the next chapter, but I hope to get it tomorrow. We'll see though.

Please review and at least tell me how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here, but I want Train (I feel like Creed now).

* * *

Chapter 4: The Witch Hunt and Fireworks

_Saya Minatuski._ The name echoed in Creed's ear like a child's scream in an empty cave. It was two days ago that he first heard it and he'd been searching restlessly for anything about the sweeper slut.

It was a witch hunt. Yes, a witch hunt because that's clearly what the woman was. A witch. A witch and a whore. How dare she try to seduce Train?

Creed switched his computer on, determined to find any information on the tramp that he could. He wouldn't allow this to happen. He was going to dispel her seductive spell. Then Train would come back to him.

His crimson eyes burned with fury as he stared at the old monitor. Why was this even happening? Why was Chronos allowing this woman to live? It was so bluntly obvious that she was a witch bent on destroying Train.

That was a silly question since the answer was as obvious as the slut's motives. _They're all incompetent morons. That's why. _It made sense that they couldn't understand the truth even when it slapped them hard in the face.

The biggest question was why hadn't **Train** seen it? His precious Black Cat was clever. He should be able to smell a trap so clear as this.

Something had gone wrong. Something must have gone wrong. Somehow that woman was able to get close enough to Train to cast her spell. How was she able to get so close? Creed had never been able to. What made this witch so special? How did she get Train?

_No. I won't let her. I won't allow her to take Train from me. _Creed shook slightly as he clicked through the pages of information sadly. _He's my cat…_

Witchcraft was the problem and disposal of the one who had crafted the spell was the only answer. As long as that wench was alive, she would be a threat. She would continue to drain Train of his power in an attempt to control and kill him.

As long as the witch lived, Train would be damned. Creed couldn't allow his beloved to go through that. He didn't deserve that kind of life. He deserved to life freely, just as he wanted. Creed would be the one to grant him that freedom.

He clicked the mouse key heavily, bringing up a profile of Saya Minatuski. _What makes her so special?_ _She's no different from the rest of the trash Train is forced to associate with, _Creed asked in his mind yet again. There was absolutely nothing special about this woman.

Short dark hair, teal eyes, a cheeky smile. _And who seriously wears a Yukata anymore?_ After seeing what she looked like, Creed was positive Train could never really care for her without the help of the spell.

The swordsman glared at the picture on the screen as it smiled back at him. He really just wanted to set the thing on fire and throw it out the window. Her picture tainted the machine and it could get a virus.

_You can do that later. First you need to find out where she lives and dispose of her._

He scrolled down further and smirked as he spotted the address, but frowned at where it was. She lived in the same apartment building as Train. That could explain how she was able to get so close. Still, even in the same building, Train would be able to spot a threat quickly. Did she do something to him to make him trust her?

Fisting his hand into a tight ball he forced the thought aside and stood quickly. The slim man went for the door, grabbing Kotetsu as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooooooooooooo boooooooooooooooored," Saya moaned as she collapsed back on her bed, tossing the remove to the dark carpeted floor.

After flipping through the channels for hours, the girl finally decided there was nothing good on. Not only that, her lone cat neighbor hadn't been around in the past ten days. How was she supposed to survive through such hard times?

She placed a hand over her heart dramatically, "I think I'm gonna die!"

Before she could make good with that threat, she tried calling Train's cell phone again. Though she knew it was most likely pointless, she was desperate to break away from this deadly boredom.

The bored girl picked her phone up and scrolled down to Train's name. She clicked the button to call it and pressed it against her ear. After several rings his machine picked up, causing Saya to throw the phone angrily on the bed.

She flailed her limbs around like a child in a toy store being told to leave. "Where the hell are you, Train-kuuuuuuuun?!"

Once she finished venting, she lay limp. Breathing hard from the tantrum she just threw her ears perked at a popping sound. She sat up and looked out her window. She was greeted by an explosion of colors. As she walked to the window another pop sounded accompanied by another splash of colors across the sky.

"Oh! I forget about the festival tonight!" The sweeper girl exclaimed merrily. This certainly brightened her mood.

She practically skipped towards the door, but stopped before grabbing the knob. _Fireworks are no fun alone…_ She thought sadly.

But who could she go with? Train had mysteriously disappeared and he was her only friend around here.

Suddenly she got an idea. She snatched a piece of paper and wrote a short note. Re-reading it, she nodded approvingly and left her apartment. She stopped by her friend's room and slipped the note between the door and its frame.

_There, now if he miraculously comes back, he'll know where the find me and I won't be alone for the show._

With that deed done, she pranced off to the festival.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed was furious. The last time he'd been this mad was… okay it was about half an hour ago when he first saw the picture of Saya, but still he was pretty damn mad.

After two days of searching for that bloody hoe she wasn't even home. Even worse, Train would be released soon. He wanted to get this over with so he could greet his partner the moment he got out.

He roared loudly in the empty room and threw a nearby lamp into the mirror adjacent. The crazed man then ripped his sword out of its sheath and slashed around frantically, leaving no wall safe.

He sliced down on the bed, splitting it in half and stabbed the nightstand next to it. With the stand still through his sword, she flipped it over his head and flung it through the closet door.

The room was now occupied with rumble, wood and bed stuffing. Creed heard a distance, but annoying popping sound. He turned his sliver head towards the opened window and growled. The stupid thing was opened, he could have just gone through that instead of cutting the door open. _Well, it's not my fault. How was I supposed to know she'd be stupid enough to leave her window wide open._

His feet crunched on the broken pieces of glass the broken mirror had created as he made his way over to the sound. Taking hold of the small knobs, he slammed panes shut, causing the glass to break. Luckily for him, none managed to scratch his face.

He glared down violently at the shattered glass since they made closing the window pointless. Now how was he supposed to concentrate with that noise in the background?

Figuring staying in the shamble of a room was pointless, he stepped outside and into the bright hallway. No one seemed to notice any of the sounds uttered in the woman's room. Either no one was around or they were all completely deaf. It made no difference. Had someone walked in on him, Creed would have just killed them on the spot.

He glanced down at what he knew was Train's apartment and spotted something white hanging out of the door. Further inspection relieved it to be a note.

He walked over to the door and took it upon himself to read the note addressed to Train. He made an aggravated sound once he saw it was from the witch. _How dare she?! She left her spell right here waiting for him._

Reading the note in full he snickered to himself, "So she's at the festival, huh? I think I'm in the mood for some bright colors too."

He spun abruptly on his heels, unknowingly dropping the note in front of Train's door. _Enjoy the show while you can, witch, cause you will never see anything like it again._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on a box, Saya scanned the dimly light sky, "Hm, this spot should be good."

With an approving smile, Saya plopped down on the wooden box allowing her legs to dangle freely. The chosen area was vacant. The closest people were across the long lake, making it impossible to see anything other than small dots.

It was the perfect spot. She wasn't so close where she had to strain her neck to see anything, but she wasn't so far that she couldn't see the colorful show.

The only problem was there were no people. It was good and all not to have someone blocking your way, but she enjoyed the company of others. She didn't like being alone.

_If only Train-kun would answer his stupid phone. Hopefully he'll get the note before the show ends._

As she gazed up at the sky where the fireworks would soon be, she felt like something was missing. Not a friend though. This time it was something her stomach asked for.

"Milk!" She exclaimed brightly. The white cat lightly jumped off the box and glanced back and forth. "They must sell it here somewhere."

Just as she was about to make her way towards the crowd she heard footsteps coming from behind her at a rapid pace.

"I'm gonna miss the show!" shouted a voice from behind, causing Saya to whip around quickly. She didn't even have time to place a face with the voice as it collided into her with such force she was knocked flat on her back.

The sweeper girl groaned painfully as she opened her mouth to say something. Before she could get a word in, she saw a sliver blur make its way towards her. She yelped in vain as the object slammed her straight in the face.

She made friends with the ground once more as she fell heavily to it.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, young lady." It was a male voice. He sounded worried as he looked at the beaten girl on the ground.

Rubbing her head where the sliver monstrosity had hit, she looked up. Her gaze was greeted with the face of an older man with olive colored hair. One strangely copper eye showed concern while the other eye was a mystery as it was concealed behind a patch.

He offered her his hand before sputtering more apologies, "I was in a rush and not looking where I was going. I'm really sorry."

She continued to rub her forehead with her other hand as she looked painfully at the man. He was staring at the spot she was rubbing then seemed to come to a realization and glanced guiltily at the sliver case in his hand.

Saya noticed his glanced and glanced as well. Realization dawned on her and she pointed an accusing finger at the man, completely revealing her swollen forehead.

"You sir have knocked a pretty young lady down **twice**! What do you intend to do to make up for this horrible deed?"

The eye patched man blinked in confusion. Apparently he hadn't excepted her to be so perky after just getting creamed in the head with a giant briefcase.

"Well, er… I mean…" The man stuttered for a response. The woman tapped her foot impatiently and raised an eyebrow. "I'm really sorry miss. I wasn't looking where I was going and accidentally knocked you down--"

"Twice," added the perky girl with a glower.

He coughed, "Yes, twice. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

The Yukata clad girl put a hand on her chin and began to think hard. After several minutes of unnecessarily loud 'hmms' and 'uhhhs,' she pointed a finger in the air.

"I've got it! You can buy me a bottle of milk and watch the fireworks with me. Unless you're meeting someone here. But if that's the case, then I'll just join you. The more the merrier, right?"

She started laughing a little too happily which seemed to irk the man slightly. _He must not be used to being around such happy people._

She grabbed his wrist and made her way towards the crowd where she was sure there'd be milk.

"Oh," the girl said as a thought occurred to her, "I just realized, I didn't get your name. I'm Saya Minatuski, and you are?" She stuck a dainty hand out to him.

The man took the offered hand and shook it, "Sven Vollfied."

"Sven-san, huh? What an interesting name," she laughed again. After a moment, Sven joined her.

"So, milk is it? That sounds fine to me. I wasn't meeting anyone here, I just came for the show. Kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Ha, what a coincidence, same with me," Saya replied with a smile, "I was bored out of my mind and remembered the festival was tonight, so I decided to see it," she continued her hunt for milk as the eye-patched man followed.

"You came alone as well?" He questioned next to her.

"Yeah. Well actually I invited my friend, but he hasn't been around in days."

Sven was confused by the girl yet again, "If he hasn't been around, then how were you able to invite him?"

Saya looked at him as if he were stupid, "I left him a note, silly." She said it as if the fact was obvious.

"Oh…" replied the olive haired man nervously.

As they walked, Saya took another look at the briefcase in Sven's hand, "What are you doing with a weapon like that anyway? What exactly do you do for a living?"

The man in question looked shocked, "You knew it was a weapon? How?"

A cocky smile graced the teal eyed girl's face, "It's easy to tell when it smacks you in the face," Sven cringed at this, "It's to heavy to not be packing heat."

Sven laughed and tipped his cream colored hat slightly, "You've got a good eye girl. Or should I say head?"

Saya laughed as well, "Of course I do, I'm a sweeper!" She said while thumbing to herself.

"Well Whattaya know, we have another thing in common," said the older man.

It was Saya's turn to be confused, "You're a sweeper?"

Sven looked insulted, "Yeah. Why, is that hard to believe?"

Saya looked him up and down, "Well, yeah, kinda."

"And why is that?" He asked harshly.

"Aren't you a little too old to be sweeping?"

Sven's jaw dropped. Why do people keep calling him old?!

"I'm not old! I've been in the sweeping business for a long time now. I deserve a little respect," he scoffed angrily.

Saya's amused laughter didn't help Sven's injured pride, "All right, cool your jets, sonny. I believe you."

Sven sighed tiredly, "So, am I buying you milk or not? I'd very much like to apologize for knocking you down--"

"Twice."

The male sweeper flinched, "Yes… Twice…"

The hyper girl laughed yet again, "Of course you are, but let's go this way, it's a shortcut." She pointed down a dark alley that looked none too inviting.

"Shortcut? Isn't that completely the wrong way?" He asked peering down the alley's darkness only to see nothing.

"I'm positive. It'll get us to the crowd quicker," Saya answered matter-of-factly.

"But--" Sven tried to protest only to be grasped by the wrist again and dragged towards the alley.

"Shortcut, Sven, shortcut!"

"Hey! Wait!"

"What, are you afraid of the dark?" The young sweeper asked in a mocking voice. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"That's **not** what it, I just don't like going in the wrong direction when the right one is right in front of you."

"But this **is** the right way Sven-san. I can see a light at the end and everything."

"That doesn't mean anything! We're going to be in the complete opposite direction of the show!" Sven knew this cause he had already been this way while he was looking for the damn place. The older sweeper's protests fell on deaf ears as he was dragged away.

"I'm actually happy you knocked me down," Saya interrupted Sven's angry mumbles. "I didn't want to watch the show alone."

Sven shook himself out of his angry stupor and eyed the girl, "Yeah, I guess watching something like fireworks isn't as much fun alone as it is with others."

"Well, not only that, I just don't like being alone. It's boring and quiet," the sweeper girl finally released his wrist now that he was following willingly. "Who would want that? Being around a lot of people is a nice way to live life."

"Then allow me to send you to a place with many souls such as yourself."

Sven and Saya both stopped as a tall male figure stepped before them.

"Looks like my witch hunt is finally over, Saya Minatuski," said Creed with a malicious smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Aw, no Train in this one : ( He is in the next one, if only for a short while. I think you should all know what happens in the next one.

Had I a little trouble writing for Sven (which is weird cause he's one of my favorite characters), did he stay in character all right?

Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Greetings and Farewells

-1Hey look, I got another review. Maybe this will just take time. Well this chapter, in my opinion, is good. First time I think I wrote this much action and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat. I plan to one day own **a** black cat and name it Train. …Shut up, I have issues.

Chapter 5: Greetings and Farewells

Staring at the stranger in confusion, Saya cocked her head to the side, "Witch hunt? Are you playing some kind of game?" She looked to the side at Sven who looked equally as lost then added, "Who are you?"

A soft chuckle escaped the man's lips, "A very close friend of Train's."

"Oh, you're Train-kun's friend?" Saya's mood brightened slightly at the mention of her friend, "I haven't seen him in a looooong time. Do you know where he's been?"

Neither sweeper was sure why the stranger's malicious smile turned into an irate glare. While Saya just looked more mystified by the look, Sven became slightly uneasy and went on guard, holding the Attaché Case closer to him. He was sure Saya saw the hilt of a sword attached to the pale man's belt, but he wasn't sure why she wasn't taking much care of that fact.

_Is she stupid, or just so naïve that she ignores the danger? _The fact that she was so friendly with Sven after he plowed her down confirmed his notion. She trusted people entirely too much. A major mistake on her part. Especially when it came to people like this. _Strangers that hold weapons should not be trusted. I feel like a father that needs to scold his child. _Sven mentally slapped himself. He really **was** starting to sound like an old man.

A thought seemed to occur to Saya, "Oh! I get it! Train-kun must be back and he must have gotten my note and asked you to meet here. That's great! He must be on his way right now. Hope he gets here soon," Saya smiled enthusiastically then placed out a hand for the unknown swordsman to take. "Since we have a common friend, I think we should be friends too. My name is Saya Minatuski, what's yours?"

It seemed impossible for the stranger's eyes to burn hotter or his face to contort further with madness, but it managed, causing Sven's guard to increase tenfold.

"This'll be over before Train is released," he seemed to mutter more so to himself, "I have to make sure of that."

"Released? What do you mean released?" The young sweeper's voice was filled with an impossible level on confusion. She just didn't understand what was going on. This man clearly knew Train and clearly had a reason to be here, but if it wasn't for the show, then what reason could it possible be?

_And what he is talking about 'released'? Did Train get arrested for something? _Saya knew her friend wasn't the most sociable person, but she couldn't really picture him getting arrested either.

His growl came from somewhere deep within his throat, "Thanks to **you**, he's been locked away for ten days," There was a pinch of sadness and regret in his tone as he stared Saya down, "Because of you and your spell! Because of your seduction! Because of your interference, Train's been locked away from the world!"

"What're you--"

Before Saya could complete her sentence, she found herself dodging hastily back and to the side where Sven stood, barely avoiding a sharp blade thrust at her. Since the older sweeper was on high alert, he was able to get out of the girl's way just in time, jumping to the other side of a tin trash can. Sven raised his case, pointing it at the man threateningly.

The stranger seemed unaffected by Sven's stance, sounding quite calm and settled as he spoke, "My qualm is not with you, one-eye," he reset his eyes upon Sven's tense face, "But if you insist on interfering, I won't hesitate to dispose of you as well."

"What was that for?!" At this point Saya had her gun out and ready.

"I thought I was quite clear, woman," crimson eyes refocused onto teal ones, "I've come to release Train from your spell."

"I thought you just said he was locked away," she added, confusion setting in once more.

The swordsman grumbled in his throat quietly, "You really are a stupid bimbo, aren't you? There's no way Train would ever like you without the help of your witchcraft."

All this talk about spells and witchcraft made Sven feel as if he were in a fairy tale. _All we need is for a handsome prince to jump out of no where and whisk someone away. _He figured that would be this Train guy they're talking about. "Who are you?" He demanded angrily, stance still strong.

"There's no point in telling you, since you will soon be dead," once those words escaped from his mouth, he raised his sword high in the air and made another quick slash between the two, cutting the trash can between them in half as they both dodged in opposite directions.

Sven hurriedly pressed a button placed on top of his case, opening it to reveal a gun's barrel. He shot rapid shots in the pale man's direction, only to have them negated as he jumped high in the air, did a frontal flip and landed right in front of Sven.

The male sweeper was shocked as he stared into cold, crimson eyes. He barely saw the jump or the flip. It was too damn fast. Seemingly realizing Sven's terrified awe, the stranger smiled viciously and raised his sword once more.

Sven awoke from his stupor a little too late as he saw the fine blade come slicing down at him. Mere microseconds before it made contact, he heard a single gunshot followed by an anguished cry. Twisting his head frantically to the side he noted Saya standing there, gun aimed at the crazed man with a protective look in her eyes.

"I thought you're qualm was with me. Leave the old man out of this."

"Why do people keep calling me old?! I'm not even thirty yet!" **(1)** Sven pouted sadly at the offense. He was sick and tired of people calling him old.

Another malicious smile crept its way onto the pale face as he licked the blood from his wounded hand. Sven saw it wasn't as wounded and the cry made it sound. He apparently realized Saya's intentions just in time to pull back enough to avoid any major damage.

A cold laugh left the man's throat as he lifted his blade to his face, "Then let's get this party started." That said, he raced forward towards Saya.

She shot once again, only to have the bullet deflected and come right back at her. Leaping to the side, she let out a gasp as the blade's pointed tip nearly slit her throat, but instead left a sharp cut.

The girl's delicate hand flew to her wound as blood seeped through her fingers, drying slowly in the cold night air. The insane man's laughter only grew stronger as he gazed at Saya's bright blood.

"That alone beats any fireworks you will ever see, don't you agree?" He said spitefully as he stepped towards her.

The female sweeper aimed her gun once more at the man, determined to not let him win. Taking a slight step back, Saya realized she was trapped in a corner. The man's smile only broaden as the fact dawned on him as well.

"Tell me something, witch," the stranger said coldly, "How could someone like you get so close to Train? You aren't even worthy of licking the dirt off his shoes."

Saya merely gave him another puzzled look. "No answer? Very well then, meet your maker." The man raised his sword high above his head again, confident this would be the end. He sliced down, nailing Saya's shoulder deeply. She fell to her knees in a heap, clutching her bloody shoulder.

Her eyes gazed back into his as she wobbled slightly, then was knocked down as his sword once more sliced at her abdomen. She yelled in pain as the hand holding her gun bolted to her side.

Even through all the deep gashes, Saya's determination never wavered. Letting go of her side, she raised her gun at her would be killer's face once more. He laughed even harder as he watched her.

"So, you gonna fight back now witch? What's the point? You know you won't last long. Why not just accept your fate?" His smiled once again, "It'll be less painful if you do."

She fired a shot at him, bullet cutting through the air as she grimaced slightly from her wounds. It was another useless round as she watched it being sliced in half before her eyes.

"You really are pathetic. Just what I'd except from a low-life witch."

_I wasn't aiming at you on purpose. How am I supposed to get a reflect shot in at this rate? I've already lost a lot of blood and the battle's barely started._

Sven couldn't stand by and watch any longer. He wouldn't allow an innocent young girl to be killed right before his eyes. _Especially for reasons no one but this madman seems to understand._

He pushed yet another button on his case and revealed a different hole. A metal plate slide out, releasing four small knives. Wasting no time, Sven grabbed the knives and threw them at the death match unfolding before his eyes.

Right as the man's sword was falling down on Saya's head, the knives flew towards them. Hearing a whisk through the air, the stranger turned abruptly and cut each knife down. They clanked to the ground as furious eyes gazed at Sven.

"I thought I told you not to interfere…" The swordsman took and angry step closer to Sven, "But it seems you don't listen very well geezer. How would you like to die first? You just seem so eager."

Sven cursed silently too himself. _Well at least his attention was drawn from her. _Aiming the case once more in the direction of the man, he fired another round, even though he knew it'd be pointless. This time the swordsman didn't even bother to block as he noticed the bullets weren't aimed for him. Yet again.

"This just proves how useless you all are. You can't even aim a gun." He said amusedly.

"I wasn't aiming at you!" Countered Sven. The psycho looked puzzled for a moment, only to have his confused thoughts interrupted as he heard a whistling sound. Steam started to surround him as he coughed. _Guess he didn't see the pipe behind him_.

Sven thanked whatever god was watching over him and moved towards Saya.

"Saya? Saya, can you hear me? Are you all right?" He asked urgently. From where he stood she looked pretty hurt. He wasn't about to let her die.

"I'm fine," her voice didn't sound too fine as it shook slightly.

Sven put his arm around her waist and heaved her onto his shoulder, "We need to get out of here, now!"

Suddenly the steam circling the killer swirled away. He stepped out of the mist and glared at the two.

"Clever… very clever indeed," he said as his sword hung threateningly at his side, "But not clever enough. Did you really think some steam would distract me enough so you could make your little get away?" He laughed at the thought, "When I want something done, it gets done. Understand?"

Sven growled to himself. _What do we do now?_

"Sven, can to try and distract him again? I have a move that I wanna use. It might not work, but it's worth a shot, right?"

Taken aback, Sven looked down at the girl leaning on his shoulder. For a moment he thought about refusing her offer and telling her to run for it, but he knew that'd be pointless. This guy was determined and he definitely wouldn't let her escape that easily. Not only that, it's not like Sven could handle him himself. Though the male sweeper wasn't injured yet, he knew that blissfulness wouldn't be lasting.

"All right. I'll distract him as long as I can. Don't make it too long though. I know you're hurt, but I **really** don't wanna dance with this guy for long." Saya gave him an understanding nod and stood - albeit shakily - on her own.

_She really is a strong girl. Those cuts aren't anything a band aid could fix up._

Before the stranger could advance at Saya, Sven stepped forward and clicked a button that released more smoke.

"You already tried this trick, old man!" he laughed creepily, "It's useless. Why try it again?"

Honestly, Sven wasn't sure why. It was really an instinct to think that smoke equaled distraction, so he just acted.

At full alert, he was shocked when he received a painful blow into his stomach. He spat out blood as the sword flipped around and cut through his back. The smoke was working against him this time. Sven couldn't see were his attacker was, by clearly his attacker could see him.

He fell heavily, face first, to the floor, coughing up more blood as he heard feet shuffling in front of him. He tried looking up, but his vision was blinded when the dull end of the sword smacked him on top of the head.

Sven was dizzy now, barely able to make coherent thoughts. His skull was definitely cracked. More of his blood escaped his mouth and splattered to the floor. The laughter returned as he realized the man was actually enjoying the sight of his blood.

Sven was starting to shake as he received a forceful kick to the head, then the side, then the mother load of all kicks made contact with his stomach, sending him flying to the darkest part of the alley.

The injured man started praying the darkness covered his bruised and bloody body, hoping he wouldn't be seen. His prayer went unanswered as he felt a sharp slice on each of his cheeks, then his forehead, then his chin. He couldn't see anything but a dark blur as he felt the sword's tip pointed at his neck. He didn't even have the strength to lift his head, the sword did that for him.

But before Sven's life could flash before his eyes, before the sword found itself lodged deep within Sven's neck, he faintly heard a bang. And this bang was not that of the fireworks. This bang was the sound of a gunshot.

_About damn time, girl._ Sven thought tiredly before passing out where he slumped, relieved the blade had left his throat.

A disgruntled grunt echoed softly throughout the alley as the madman fell to one knee. He turned his head angrily at the cause of the sound to see Saya standing there with her gun aimed at anywhere but him. Following its trajectory, he realized what she did. She shot her gun at the wall nearby at such an angle it allowed the bullet to bounce off and shoot him right behind the knee.

"So, you're still able to move, are you? Is that thanks to your witchcraft? " The man sounded entertained as he turned on Saya, "Are you going to try and kill me now?"

His amused tone was answered with a simple question, "What makes you think I want to kill you?"

He looked shocked for a second before scowling again. Forgetting about the collapsed man behind him, he made his was towards his original target. Saya looked at Sven sadly, _Sorry, Sven-san. I'll be sure to get you help as soon as I stop him._

She looked back at the intent man and shot again. _How is he up so quickly after getting shot in the knee?_ He took another determined step forward. _His intent to kill must be strong. _This time she aimed for his other knee. However, it was deflected. He understood her tricks now and wasn't going to be falling for them again.

_Oh no… _She thought worriedly. _What do I do now?_

She shot again in vain. Shot after shot was deflected with ease. There was no way to get a shot in on him. He could predict her every move now. _It seemed like getting a hit on him angered him even more_. Saya's arm started to sway as more blood dripped coldly onto the dark ground. Her sight started to dull at the realization that she'd already lost too much blood.

Within that few seconds of blurry vision, the blade hit her other shoulder harshly, giving her another deep gash. She growled in pain as the hilt of the blade bashed her in the skull. She fell to the ground painfully on her injured shoulder and side.

_When did he get so close? Is he that fast or am I just that out of it?_ It didn't really matter. What mattered was stopping him here and now. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't die. She couldn't give up. _He… he can't win. I can't let him escape… _

She felt a sharp kick to her stomach and a slice at each of her legs, cutting her thighs and allowing more precious blood to leave her already bloodless body. Another slice was taken at each of her hands and arms, causing her gun to clatter to the ground.

_No… My… my gun… I can't reach it… _She thought painfully. She reached desperately for her gun. She had to at least save Sven. With no results she groaned in pain. There was no way to stop him now.

She looked up and saw the coldness in his crimson eyes. The coldness, the hatred, the pain, the happiness, and, what surprised Saya, the jealousy, all tied up within them.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. It just didn't make sense. Why did he want her dead? Why didn't he at least let Sven go? What was going on in that sliver head of his?

Though he seemed completely satisfied with her misery, he still managed a sad, hurt look. Then, he added silently, "Because you have him."

_Him? Is he talking about Train again? What does he mean by 'I have him'?_ Saya was still confused. She gazed up at him and asked bluntly, "What do you mean?"

Her question went unanswered as his face backed up and drew his sword down. All she could see now was a sharp blade rushing towards her. As more blood pooled beneath her body she closed her eyes. Her last wish was for someone to be there with her in her final moments of life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train made an extremely catlike stretch and folded his arms beneath his head. Today was supposed to be the tenth day. He was beginning to wonder if they were going to come for him. _Maybe they decided I needed another ten more. I sure hope not, I might drown myself in the toilet if I have to stay here any longer._

As if hearing his suicidal thought, the door opened loudly letting in a blinding amount of light. _Oh yeah, that's what light feels like_, Train thought as he covered his face enough to block the offending light, but not enough to block the one who opened the door.

"Your ten days are up, Heartnet. You may go free," Sephiria said emotionlessly as she stood at the doorway.

"I'm free? I thought Chronos was against that," Train replied sarcastically as he stood from the uncomfortable bed.

Number one just glared at him before adding, "As I'm sure you're aware, you are now under strict watch. Not only that, Hades will be in my care for the time being. You will only be allowed access when we see fit."

"Gotcha, chief," Train saluted with two fingers.

Sephiria glared a little harder with a hint of annoyance as she moved aside to allow the Black Cat an exit. He brushed passed her without a care and made his way towards the exit.

As he stepped out into the cold night air, he could distinctly hear fireworks in the distance. _Hm, fireworks, huh? That's not a bad way to celebrate my release. Wonder if Saya's busy…_

**(1) **Remember, this take place back when Saya was killed, which would have been two years ago from the current time of the manga, so Sven would have be 28 then.

Aw, Saya's dead. I made myself so sad when I wrote that part. She'll probably reappear in Train's memories and dreams and whatnot. You know, that whole lot. She's just so much fun to write for.

Maybe next chapter tomorrow? I dunno yet so if you're reading, don't get your hopes up too high.

So, how'd I do on the action? There's gonna be more later. This battle was kinda one sided cause, let's face it, Saya and Sven against Creed even before Tao or Nanomachines still doesn't stand a chance. I love them, but I gotta face reality. (Sven's not dead, don't worry. I need him for the story.)


	6. A Friend's Depature

Wow, this chapter is long. It took three days to write. I almost made it into two chapters, but decided against it.

I made changes to the previous chapter. Creed's lines are different cause I realized he was pretty OOC and that angered me.

Concerning what someone said in a review, yes it has been like the manga (but can I at least say it's different? Cause it really is), but that's cause of the storyline. I said I was basing it off the manga, but it's different in many ways.

1. Train doesn't know Creed killed Saya and instead thinks it's Chronos.

2. Sven actually met Saya, became friends and saw Creed kill her (in a sense).

3. Train is actually HELPING create the Apostles and is on Creed's side trying to get revenge on Chronos.

4. It's CreedxTrain, what more needs to be said?

Pretty much it's the manga with a whole bunch of different twists, changing the outcome.

I'm changing the storyline mostly too. I'm gonna change Creed's reasons for making the Apostles of the Stars and probably cut out the whole "eternal life" thing cause that's just gonna complicate matters horrendously for me and the story. Nanomachines will stay though.

Plus, once Train finds out the truth (that's not a spoiler, I pretty much said it in the summary of the story) things will be COMPLETELY different. Continue reading and you'll see. (Actually, at that point I haven't decided if I want to make it into a new story or not. I don't think I will.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat. That is all.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Friend's Departure

A single copper eye opened slowly, a pointless effort since everything was foggy. It felt as if he jumped out of a plane and was now swimming amongst the clouds. He blinked painfully several times in an attempt to clear his vision.

Once he could see, he strived to recall his last moments before passing out. That was a bad idea on his part. Thinking made his already aching head ache worse. He couldn't even groan from the pain as his throat was bone dry.

_Saya… _He thought painfully. That's right, they were attacked by some homicidal maniac for unknown reasons. Clearly he had survived - though he wasn't sure how - but Saya. What happened to Saya? The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was a bullet being shot by her, nailing the man in the back of the knee.

The battle was so quick. They did practically no damage to him. Actually, they probably did **no** damage to him. Although he wasn't sure how the man's body handled the shot to the knee, the shot he took to the hand seemed more like a new born kitten bite than an actual injury to him. Sven didn't even get the chance to use his Vision Eye - though he wasn't even sure if that would have worked.

Sven desperately tried to stand, to even more an inch in any direction hoping to find the girl, but to no avail. Everything hurt. Every muscle, bone, skin fragment, even his hair was mysteriously shooting with pain.

_The lunatic did bash me in the skull, guess that might explain the aching hair. _It still didn't really make sense, but then again it didn't really matter. It hurt and he was forced to accept that.

Despite the pain he swallowed hard, trying to wet his parched throat so he could call out to his new friend. He needed to know what happened to her and the darkness that surrounded him made it impossible to see.

"Saya…" He cursed in his head at how quiet his voice was. He had to yell louder. There was no way to reach the girl if she didn't hear or see him. Summoning up all the strength left in him, he shouted her name as loud as he could, even though the volume sounded like normal talking level. "Saya!"

No response. What did that mean? Did she not hear him? Or Did she get away and leave Sven? _No, she wouldn't do that. I may have just met her, but she definitely wasn't the type to leave an injured man behind. _Besides, he highly doubted that madman would let her run off so easily.

He squinted his one eye and peered through the darkness. Many feet ahead - too many feet for a man in his condition - he spotted a white figure sprawled along the floor. It was a toss up whether or not it was Saya or the crazed swordsman. The knowledge that they were both wearing light clothing made it hard to tell. Not to mention they both had a feminine look. He had to find out who it was, even if he regretted it later.

Sven put all his weight on the hand that was less sufferable and kneeled on one knee. Clenching his teeth in pain, he slowly put weight on the opposite knee. They were a bit better off than his arms and hands were, so he would rely on them more for movement.

Using only his knees and one hand, the sweeper started to make his way over to the white mass. The distance was really only a couple feet, but it felt more like hundreds of miles to this old sweeper.

As he got closer his heart started to beat faster. With each inch the figure came more into focus and it was not that of a homicidal man. It was that of a petite woman.

_No… _ He thought mournfully. _No… It can't be her. Please let me be wrong. Please let it just be damaged vision._ His thoughts of denial were stopped as he looked upon the lifeless face.

"No… Saya…" His heart stopped. He felt cold all over. A slow tear trickled down his cheek.

Using his other arm, he lifted the girl up and against his shoulder. "Saya! Saya, you need to open your eyes! You need to get up!" Shaking her slightly, he began to realize his efforts were useless. "Come on, girl! I didn't even get to buy you your milk! How am I supposed to make up for ramming you down earlier?"

More tears fell as he gently placed her to the ground. What was he supposed to do now? What could he do? She deserved a proper burial, but he certainly didn't have the strength to do it for her.

Without any other options, he took his jacket off and gently placed it over her cold body. Lifting his hat off, he bowed his head - neck aching and all - and gave her a silent prayer.

"I'm sorry, Saya…" he added regretfully, "I… I couldn't protect you. I couldn't help you. I allowed an innocent girl to be killed right before my eyes. I allowed a friend to die…" Again, tears fell, "I'm sorry…"

He sat there silently for what seemed like hours, not even aware darkness had taken over his weak body once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank **god** that's over with," Train sighed to himself as he walked up the stairs to his room. The ten days of confinement felt more like ten years and all he really wanted to do was kick back and relax with a nice cold jug of milk.

The fireworks dying in the background signaled that the show was coming to an end. _Too bad, that would have really loosened my mind._ He shrugged it off and figured it'd be just as nice to sit on the roof and gaze at the stars.

As he stepped in front of his apartment door he felt his foot slip slightly. Looking down he noticed a white sheet of paper beneath his black shoe. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a note addressed to him. He could tell it was from Saya since it had, 'Train-kun' written on it. No one called him by that name other than his happy-go-lucky neighbor. He folded it open and read the contents inside.

Dear Train-kun,

First of all, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Second, incase you didn't know, there's a festival down by the docks tonight. Since I was bored out of my mind I decided to go. If you get this note, meet me there. I won't be back until late so you have time. Still, HURRY UP!

-Saya

Train chuckled at the girl's desperation for company. The stars could wait, he'd go see if he could find Saya. Since the show was coming to an end she might have left by now. Still, it was worth a shot.

Slipping the note into his pocket he turned back around and down the stairs. As he left the apartment and shivered at the cold night air.

_Why is it so cold? It's summer time and I have my jacket on. What's the deal?_ Walking towards the docks, he wrapped his jacket a little tighter around him. The dying fireworks got louder as he approached the docks.

Once he arrived he started searching for his sweeper friend. The crowd had died down considerably since the show was having its last flare. Saya wasn't amongst this awed crowd, so he decided to search on the other side of the lake.

As he crossed the mass of water he spotted a milk vender. _I'll stop for some milk first. Might even piss the little girl off to see me with milk and her with none._ He smiled sinisterly and bought a bottle. He just hoped she didn't have one too. He still wanted revenge on her for drinking his milk the last time.

He sipped from the bottle and continued his Saya hunt. As he passed a dark alley something caught his eye enough to make him turn. He made a confused noise at the sight before him.

A man lay bleeding on the dark ground, apparently unconscious. He was a mess, covered in cuts and bruises all over and was barely breathing. There was someone next to him as well, draped in a jacket Train assumed belonged to the man. Studying the figure next to him further, Train choked on his milk. The jacket only covered the upper half of the body, revealing slender legs dressed in a white, flowery Yukata. Train only knew one person who would wear such a uniquely weird dress.

Dropping his milk, he ran to the figure and pulled the jacket back hastily. He froze solid at the bloodless face before him. There on the ground void of any life, was Saya Minatuski.

Train felt numb. How did this happen? **What** happened? It clearly wasn't an accident. He could tell there was a struggle. Was it the man next to her? No that wouldn't make sense. The jacket most likely belonged to him and if he was lying next to her then he couldn't be a foe.

Staring down at Saya's peaceful face, Train started to shake. He placed a hand over her chest just to make sure there was no heart beat. Not finding one, he grabbed her wrist roughly and checked for a plus. He refused to believe she was really dead.

"Saya! Open your eyes, dammit!" He shook her frantically. "Make a noise! Laugh, smile, move, something that shows you're still alive!" No such luck.

_This has to be a joke. There's no way Saya could die. Who would want to kill her?_

Not only that, Saya wasn't the type of person to die so easily. He'd seen her fighting skills and she was good. _Did her naivety not to kill a soul finally cause her death?_ Train always thought the fact that she refused to kill was a stupid notion and that one day it would get her killed, but he never bothered thinking about it. He merely pointed it out to Saya as a half joke.

_Who? Who would want her dead? Who could kill her? She doesn't have any enemies that I know of. Frankly, I can't picture her with any. She's too damn friendly._

Feeling no pulse, seeing no movement, he let her wrist fall gently to the ground, lost in his own thoughts. He looked blankly at her before his numbness turned into burning rage. He clenched his fists tight, trying to think of who could have done this.

On cue, the man next to her moaned quietly. Train looked over at him and watched as he tousled. After several painful moments, he managed to open an eye to the Black Cat.

"You… wouldn't happen to be Train… would you?" His voice was a husky whisper.

"How'd you know? What happened here? Who did this to you? To Saya?" Train's voice was hysterical as he asked question after question, seeming to ignore the pain the man was clearly in.

"So the prince as arrived..." He laughed weakly, "They… they talked about you… I don't know what… I'm still confused… on everything…" he groaned again as it seemed to hurt to speak, "Said you were… locked away… cause of Saya…"

"Cause of Saya?" Train shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. Who did this?"

Train's ears were greeted with yet another unbearable moan, "No… no name… wouldn't give a name… Used…. Sword…"

"_My qualm is not with you, one-eye." _

_The tone of his voice…_Sven thought tiredly.

"_When I want something done, it gets done. Understand?"_

"Seemed to be… business… Like… it was suppose to happen…" He added as he remembered the words of Saya's killer.

_No name? Sword? Seemed to be business? _Train was still confused. Who kills out of business?

A thought suddenly formed in Train's head. There was only one group of people that killed for a living. Only one group would murder and claim it was 'just business.'

_Chronos… _He thought angrily. The fact that it was a sword just sealed the deal. Their number one agent used a sword. Train figured out she died by sword before he was told. The only problem was she seemed to have been played with before death. That wasn't Sephiria's style at all. Number I would never kill in such a way. She disposed of her opponents swiftly and smoothly. This looked more like a personal vendetta.

Still, he was told by an eye witness that the person made it sound like business. That would describe Sephiria pretty damn well. She handled her missions with no emotions attached, killing them with statements that made her sound like a lawyer explaining a case to their client.

_Then why does it look like this was personal? _Maybe Saya put up a fight. That was the only reasonable explanation Train could think of. This girl was **not** the type to go down without a fight. No matter who it was, she would not die so easily. _Maybe Sephiria was forced to deal with Saya uncharacteristically. _

Besides, who other than Chronos would even be able to find out of Saya's existence? Who else could find out Train had been talking with a sweeper girl?

That had to be it. It was the only thing that made sense. Whoever this person was clearly had killed before, clearly meant business, clearly was good… and clearly used a sword. They not only took out Saya, but fought this man back as well. Train didn't know who he was, but the fact that he was able to speak after receiving so many fatal wounds proved he was no push over either.

_And Chronos kills anyone in the way of their mission. I can tell this man fought alongside Saya._

"You… you have to give her a proper burial…" Train was slightly shocked the man was still conscious. Talking even seemed a little easier for him. _He really is tough._

Golden eyes looked down at a the stranger's closed lids, "I know, and I will. But you need to be taken to a hospital first. I'm sure Saya would want that most."

"But…"

Before the man could complete his sentence, Train lifted him onto his shoulders and charted him away. "I won't leave Saya here. I will bury her. You can count on that."

The man looked at Train warily, before understanding set in. "The Attaché Case…"

"The what?"

A weak hand pointed to a sliver case several feet away. "My weapon. I need it."

Train had a complete understanding for attachments to weapons, so he sat the injured man down then walked over to grab the case. He returned and heaved the man back onto his shoulders.

The Black Cat's shoulders got heavier and her realized the man had passed out. He continued his journey towards help until he saw a couple in the distance. Calling out to them, they turned around and gasped. Running towards Train and his companion they took some of the weight off his shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Asked the young blonde woman.

"**I'm** fine but he needs a hospital, now," Train replied exasperated. "Would you mind taking him there? There's someone else I need to go for."

Nodding, the couple took the eye patched man along with his case. Before they could even leave his sight, Train turned around and walked resolutely in the other direction. Before he could even face Saya's body again, there was something he had to do. Only one thing was on his mind.

Eyes burning with heat the sun would envy, the Black Cat made his way back to Chronos Headquarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Creed walked to Chronos Headquarters, he felt very proud of himself. Train would be released tonight and with the witch dead, he would surely be back to his old self. Not only that, the wounds sustained in the battle were nothing. Mere chicken scratches. The worst wound was on the knee, and that was nothing a knife to dislodge the bullet and a bandage couldn't fix. As for his hand, it was just a scratch. After cleaning it, there wasn't even a need for a band aid.

This was a happy moment. Train would be free and Creed would be the first one to greet him. He smelled the rose he was holding, the rose meant for Train. It was a gift celebrating his freedom.

As soon as he stepped foot into the headquarters he knew something wasn't right. Something was obviously wrong seeing as it was pure mayhem throughout the building.

Guns were being fired and shouts echoed within the great halls. Rushing forward, Creed saw countless cronies knocked unconscious on the floor. He tucked the rose in his belt and pulled his sword out, ready for anything.

Moving deeper into the building, Creed could hear the shouting more clearly.

"Which way'd he go?"

"I think I saw him over here!"

"No, he's too fast. He's already moved. Stay alert! This **is **the Black Cat we're dealing with."

Creed stood stock still. _Train? Is this ruckus caused from him?_ The swordsman was confused. What could cause his partner to act this way? Train wasn't the type to just go ballistic for no reason. He could be pretty flashy in his work, but he wouldn't do anything like this unless provoked.

More gun shots could be heard and Creed moved towards them. _Not only that, why are the cronies still alive? I haven't even heard Hades shoot._

He forgot the thought as he turn a corner and was greeted by his cat jumping from wall to wall, avoiding countless bullets aimed at him. Creed watched in awe as Train knocked half the guard unconscious with nothing but his hands.

Shaking his head in order to focus, Creed moved into action as well. He wasn't sure what was making Train act like this, but he wasn't about to sit back and watch as the only person he ever cared about fended for himself.

Jumping in front of a crony about to shoot Train in the back, Creed sliced the barrel, making bullets fall to the ground. Creed took advantage of the useless man's shock and slit his throat.

Feeling beautiful eyes upon him, Creed turned around and locked onto Train's golden orbs that never failed to make him weak in the knees. Train looked confused and Creed gazed deeply into his eyes. Finally Creed spoke up, "I don't know what's going on here, Train, but I'm not about to sit back and watch as my partner fends off all of Chronos on his own."

Train seemed skeptical for a moment before being forced to leap over the swordsman, avoiding a series of bullets. Creed was able to block them all, laughing as he did so.

The Black Cat now stood back to back with Creed, causing the sliver haired man's heart to race fast.

"I don't need your help," Train said coolly as he watched the guards surround them. "But I doubt you'll listen."

Creed snickered, "Like you're one to talk. Since when has anyone controlled you?"

He couldn't see it, but Creed was positive his cat's mouth molded into a cocky smile. They broke off at the same time, running in different directions. Train, weaponless, had to kick and punch out the cronies while Creed was able to chop them down.

Stabbing another man, Creed couldn't help but ask, "Where's Hades? Why aren't you using it?"

Train sent a gut blow to a particularly brave crony that tried to hit the Black Cat with his gun. Without turning around he shouted back, "Do you know nothing? They put Hades under restriction. That's why I'm here. I'm getting it back, then dealing with Sephiria."

Creed still didn't understand the whole story, but he was prepared to fight alongside Train no matter what. Since Train was without his gun, Creed would have to protect his partner even more than usual.

After the last man fell, the pale man turned to Train, who was again leaping from wall to wall, avoiding more bullets. Creed gasped as Train actually jumped to the ceiling and shot himself at a Chronos crony.

While his beloved regained himself, Creed had the pleasure of knocking the members surrounding Train to the ground, each lying in a pool of their own blood. Train stood and dashed down the hallway, in the direction Creed assumed was Hades. It didn't matter if Train was off to fight God himself, Creed would follow him to the end.

They reached the end of the hall without trouble. Apparently most of the lackeys had been disposed of. Reaching the door, Train kicked it down loudly, not even bothering to check if it was locked.

"Knock knock," he said as he glanced around.

Creed had expected this room to be even more guarded than the others. _The Elders must have sent every lackey they could after Train. Morons. You think they'd realize he was going for his gun and would at least put a number here._

"So, Heartnet, are you really set on leaving Chronos?"

The voice answered Creed's thought. Belze stepped out of the corner of the room that was masked in darkness.

"The word's spreading already, huh? Guess I should have expected such a nice farewell party when I made that decision," Train stared casually at Belze as if he weren't a threat at all.

Belze turned on Creed, "And are you leaving with him, Diskenth?"

Creed still wasn't sure what was going on, but answered nonetheless, "If that's Train's decision then I will follow his path."

"Are you aware of the fate of someone who betrays Chronos?" Belze asked both men with an deadly glare, raising his weapon.

"I think Chronos is the one that betrayed me!" Train shouted as he made a mad dash in the direction where he finally spotted Hades.

Without even thinking, Creed jumped in front of Train and blocked Belze's attack. Number II was good. Very good. So good that Creed hoped Train would get Hades quick. He wouldn't dare underestimate this man.

Belze slashed forward as Creed flipped using his unoccupied hand to land on. Crouching to the ground, Creed raced towards Belze again, determined to keep him away from Train as he fetched Hades. Dodging to the side, the swordsman barely avoided Belze's weapon as it was shoved in his face, nicking his cheek.

Belze then swung Gungnir around, hitting Creed hard in the back with it's long staff. Creed tumbled with the hit and sliced Belze's black jacket. Even though it was only a small scratch, it was worthy of calling a victory.

Creed thrust his sword in Belze's face as Belze did the same to him. Each man dodged to the side, avoiding the other's blow.

"You know you don't stand a chance against me, Diskenth," Number II retorted calmly, "Why even bother? Stay with Chronos and maybe the Elders will go easy on you."

Creed merely smiled, "I don't need to stand a chance against you, I've got the best partner in the business who happens to be right behind you."

Belze saw what Creed was talking about a little to late as he felt Hades smack him hard in the back of the head. Creed stepped out of the way to allow Belze room to stumble.

"As for returning," Creed continued as if he'd never been interrupted, "You'll have to ask Train. I'll go where he goes and if that's away from Chronos, then that's where I'll go."

Belze kept his cool as he stood and stared both men down, "All right then, have it your way," he slashed his Gungnir through the air, "This isn't personal, Heartnet, this is business."

That statement seemed to infuriate Train as he ran towards Belze, shooting several rounds. Belze blocked each one as Train approached and slammed his gun down. Right before it could make contact, Number II pulled his weapon up to block Hades.

Train growled lowly as he leaned close to Belze's face, giving him the eyes that wet so many pants, "Business, business, business. Is that all Chronos thinks about?" He pushed harder, causing Belze slide back, "As long as it benefits Chronos, an innocent girl's life means nothing, does it?"

Belze seemed bewildered by this statement, throwing him slightly off guard giving Train the chance to kick him harshly in the stomach.

"Have you ever stopped to ask why? Have you ever wondered if what you're doing is wrong?"

Belze eyed Train alertly as he held his stomach. Standing up straight, he answered Train's question, "We fight for the world. How is that so wrong?"

"Innocent people are part of the world, aren't they? By killing them, aren't you destroying it?" Number XIII made another jump towards Belze as Number II rolled to the side. The Black Cat followed suit and rolled after him. Sliding to a halt at the realization that Belze had disappeared to the other side of the room, Train shot four more rounds at him. Belze was able to block the first three, but the forth one managed to scrape across his shoulder, earning an angry grunt.

"Saya was one of those innocent people you killed! What could she possibly have done to deserve what happened to her?!"

Creed froze at that statement. _Saya? He's doing this cause of that witch? The spell should have worn off by now. _He eyed his Train once more. He looked hurt, as if a close friend had been taken from him and his voice was full of pain and sadness.

Gun aimed, Train shot at Belze again. Belze jumped in the air avoiding the bullets and landed behind Train. Train didn't even bother to turn around. He made a mad dash towards the wall, ran up it, flipped in the air, then dived off towards Belze, spinning as he did so. Gun raised, Train managed to repeatedly strike Number II across the head, knocking him to the ground.

Belze tried to recover from the blow, but Train pounced on top of him, gun aimed between his eyes. "You're not the one I'm after," he said darkly, cocking his gun, "Where-is-Sephiria?"

_Why is he after Sephiria? _Everything suddenly dawned on Creed in that moment. _He thinks Chronos killed Saya, mainly Sephiria. _He knew Train would be able to tell she died by sword which just happened to be Sephiria's weapon too.

Creed turned his attention back to the battle at hand. Neither Train nor Belze had moved. Finally, Belze asked threateningly, "What is your qualm with Sephiria?"

The fire in Train's eyes got a little hotter, "Don't play dumb with me!" He screamed, firing a round.

Number II wasn't about to go down that way as he shoved his spear in his face, preventing the bullet from hitting its mark. Belze then swung Gungnir **(1)** at Train, making small contact with his chest. Train jumped back, no even bothering to take notice to his wound further.

Seeing Train's blood drip to the floor, Creed decided it was about him he intervened. As the two men ran towards each other again, Creed snuck behind Belze in an attempt to smack him in the head. He was already sure it wouldn't work, but he really just wanted to get his attention to allow Train time to make a move.

Belze spun around, spear in the air, and made a slash at Creed. Jumping away just in time, Creed was able to avoid the attack. The plan worked as Train was able to fire another shot which lodged deep within Number II's shoulder.

As Belze clutched his injury, Train fired another round at his hand, causing the spear to clatter to the floor. Belze stood and made a move for his weapon, only to have it swept away by Creed's fluid like grace. Stripped of his weapon, Belze turned on Train. He still showed no signs of concern.

Train stepped forward, gun still aimed, "Tell me where Sephiria is," he demanded coldly.

"I don't know what you have against Sephiria, Black Cat," Belze said coolly, "But if you think I'll tell you, or if you even think you can take Sephiria on, you've gone farther over the edge than I originally thought."

As Train scowled, ready to shoot again, hundreds of Chronos cronies burst through the already broken down door. Train took no interest in them and instead stayed still, watching Belze. Creed took a defensive position behind Train, bent on keeping him safe no matter what.

"Train, I think we should take our leave," Creed whispered to Train, aiming both his weapon and Number II's at all enemies surrounding them, "Belze may be hurt, but you know that's not enough to keep him down. He doesn't need a weapon to be able to fight and I doubt he'll remain weaponless for long."

"Leave if you want to, this has nothing to do with you," Train answered, voice still cold as ice.

"That's not what I meant," Creed defended, "I'll stay by your side no matter what, but you said it yourself, Sephiria is your only target. Don't you think if she were here she'd be **here** by now? She's not the type to sit back and let something like this happen right in her master's home."

As Train remained silent, Creed continued, "Do you really want to take on all these cronies along with Belze? He only needs a single distraction to retrieve his weapon and with all this trash, he's bound to get the desired distraction."

Creed wasn't the type to underestimate his opponents. He and Train could take out all these Chronos members with ease, but that would surely give Belze the moment to get Gungnir back. The fact he even lost is weapon was miraculous. _Well, considering it was Train who made him weaponless, it isn't __**that**__ outlandish. __Added to the fact that it was two against one, one of those two being the legendary Black Cat. _Belze had the odds against him, but if given any form of distraction, he may have been able to regain his composure.

_I have the utmost faith in Train, but I would **never** risk his life. Especially when a getaway seems more reasonable. _Had Belze not been there or had the cronies not arrived, Creed would have allowed his love to continue his fight. But since there were so many opponents, one of them at least semi-capable, he wasn't willing.

"I think a plan is in order," Creed said finally after his calculations were done, "I know it's not your style, Train, but in this situation, it's the most reasonable thing to do."

There was still no response from behind him and Creed was beginning to think he'd have to drag Train out of here by his ear. At last, Train raised his gun in the air, shooting out all the lights in a quick flash. Creed smiled, taking advantage of the darkness to knock out any lackeys he could, clearing the path for Train who was busy shooting in Belze's direction so he wouldn't take advantage of the darkness as well. Something as simple as lack of light wouldn't stop that number.

After slaying all blocking their path with both Kotetsu and Gungnir, Creed discarded the spear, tossing it in the opposite direction of Belze. Such a weapon was not worthy of being used by Creed and he didn't much care to own it.

Making sure Train had left the room safely, Creed followed suit after him. Now the halls were completely empty, leaving the ex-Chronos men free to leap out a nearby window and into the moonlight night.

Creed continued following Train as he sprinted far from the headquarters, Hades in hand, until the sprint slowed into a brisk walk. As the brisk walk turned into a tired stride, Creed decided it was time to ask, "What are you going to do now, Train? You know they won't let you alone for long."

Train glanced over his shoulder at Creed bewildered, "What concern is it to you? As I said before, this has nothing to do with you."

"I still don't understand why you say that. You're my partner Train and I care about you. I won't let you be alone."

Train sighed a sigh Creed heard too often and continued walking. He seemed to know where he was going and Creed was beginning to recognize their path. _He's going to the spot of the dead witch. What does he plan to do? _He decided not to voice his question. He'd just follow Train and help in whatever way he could.

They turned down the alley Creed had been in only hours ago and approached the figure on the ground. The swordsman decided to stop several feet behind the gunman as he knelt on one knee.

As he lifted the woman into his arms, Creed felt another surge of anger rise within him. _He still cares about a dead woman? That spell must have been strong._

When Train turned around, Creed felt his heart break. He'd never seen Train look so sad, so hurt. _Did I hurt Train? How could I have hurt him? I didn't mean to, I was trying to save him. _But that didn't seem the case. It seemed as if by killing Saya, Creed had cause his cat and unbearable amount of pain.

Train didn't make eye contact with Creed as he brushed past him. It took a moment for Creed to turn around as he seemed stunned by something he saw in Train's eyes. _A… tear? Is… is he crying?_ Creed felt like crying as well. He was confused. Train didn't cry. Why was he crying? Why was he hurt? _But most importantly, how do I __**stop**__ him from hurting?_

He snapped out of it and followed his cat once again. They walked through the dark streets in silence. Train lost in his solemn thoughts, Creed lost in confused ones.

Finally, they reached an old deserted park. One Creed figured had been unoccupied for years since it was in horrible condition. He wasn't sure how Train knew about it, but it didn't matter. Creed's heart was hurting bad and his head pounded with questions.

Train placed the deceased woman on the dewy grass gently and began tearing at the ground. Creed watched in silence, wondering what Train was doing. Seeing the determined look in his eyes, Creed finally figured out what it was Train was trying to accomplish. _He's digging her grave… with his own bare hands…_

Every organ in Creed body snuck to his feet. His heart rang with guilt. He **had** hurt Train. Hurt him real bad.

_No, no that can't be it. There has to be another reason he's so hurt. _This spell must have clung to his emotions so much that losing the person who cast the spell shattered them all. That had to be it. Train couldn't have **really** cared about this witch.

Again, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Train was hurt and Creed needed to help him.

Pulling out his sword, Creed gently moved Train to the side and began cutting at the ground. Train slowly rose his teary golden eyes to him. Creed looked down at his beloved cat and smiled warmly, "I told you I won't let you be alone."

"This… doesn't concern you… This is my responsibility." It felt weird saying that, as he wasn't one to take responsibility for his actions. _But… it __**is **__my fault. I should have been able to protect her. I should have been there to help her._

As much as Train wanted to stop Creed he couldn't really. He started to feel numb again after seeing Saya's body once more. The anger he burned off while retrieving Hades had only temporarily lessened the pain in his heart.

He was thrown out of his self abusive thoughts when he vaguely noticed Creed had finished digging the hole in the ground. Train stood slowly and picked Saya up. Jumping into the massive crater, he gently placed her back down. He stared down at the jacket covering her face once more before delicately pulling it off, revealing her face.

"I'm sorry, Saya," he whispered quietly to her. Jumping out of the hole, Creed made a swift movement that pushed all the dirt on top of her. As he watched the dirt fall, he spotted a rock only a couple feet away. He went over to pick it up and placed it at the head of the grave. Pulling out his gun, he shot Saya's name into it with perfect accuracy.

_Even is his sorrow, whether real or magic based, he still has perfect control of his gun._ Creed thought proudly. He still felt guilty, but not over the whore's death. He glad she was dead. If it wasn't for Train, he would have been dancing on her grave this very moment. He felt guilty over the fact that Train was hurt. His conviction that the spell was the cause of his hurt still remained, but Creed was the one who destroyed the caster, shattering the spell along with Train's heart. _He'll get better though. He's Train. He can over come this. He just needs me. _

Creed eyed Train sadly. _I'll be the one to help him. I'll get him past this pain, which will end the spell for good. That'll ease my heart along with Train's._

Creed stared at Train's back as he gazed at Saya's handmade tombstone. Out of impulse to comfort Train, Creed placed his hand on his cat's shoulder and squeezed it gently. He then stepped forward to stand next to Train and wiped a away a tear that had fallen to his cheek.

Train pulled his head away from Creed's hand and shook his other off his shoulder. He really didn't want to be touched right now.

He felt another tear slip his control. He hated the fact that he was crying. Whether it was solitary tears or not he hated it. The Black Cat didn't cry. The Black Cat didn't feel pain. The Black Cat was emotionless. _Then why does it hurt? Why am I sad?_

Another tear fell and he felt Creed's hand once again brush it away. This time Train didn't have the strength to smack the caring hand away as he barely even noticed it there. All he could do was stare down at the pile of dirt covering his dead friend and beat himself up further. He didn't make eye contact as Creed pulled him into a tight hug and placed Train's head on his shoulder, gently petting him.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Train pushed Creed off and began to walk away. He heard Creed following behind him once again and stopped. "I want to be alone," he stated through gritted teeth.

Creed stepped a little closer, "I told you, I won't leave you alone. I think you really need someone now."

He took another step towards Train, much to the Black Cat's distaste, before speaking again, "Train, you never answered my question before."

Back still facing Creed, Train responded, "What question would that be?"

"What do you plan on doing now?"

Train hadn't really thought that far ahead. All he really knew was that Sephiria would pay.

"What else? Get Sephiria."

"By yourself?"

Train turned a glare at Creed, "Yeah, who else would?"

"Me."

The simple statement made Train jump slightly. _He wants to help me? Wait, why does that shock me? He's always saying stuff like that._

Train suddenly saw a red rose in his face. He looked up at Creed and cocked an eyebrow.

"This originally was meant as a gift for your release, but now I think it's more of a comforting gift," Creed said rather friendly.

Seeing that Train wasn't going to be taking the rose, Creed took his hand placed it in the palm, closing the fingers tenderly. Train stared at the flower in his hand, "What do you expect me to do with it?"

It was Creed's turn to cock an eyebrow, "You put it in water. Don't you know anything about flowers?" Creed had given Train flowers before, what exactly did Train do with them?

Letting the hand holding the rose fall to his side, Train began to walk away again. Creed, yet again, followed.

"Train, you're going after Sephiria, right?"

"Yeah," Train said as if it weren't Creed's problem to worry about.

"But going after her is basically going after Chronos."

"So?"

"Let me help."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's not your concern."

"But it **is**, Train. Chronos isn't exactly an organization that'll fall so easily. You'll need all the help you can get."

Train tightened his fists at the idea of needing help, "I'm fine on my own. It's been that way my whole life and I've managed to survive this long."

"But you won't be alone with me, Train," Creed caught up to the man and forced him to stop by placing a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He looked into Train's cat-like eyes sternly before continuing, "Listen, there are a lot of people who want Chronos out of commission. I for one don't like their idea of 'peace' and I've already met others who feel the same way." After some quick planning, Creed decided to try out a new idea just formed on his cat.

Once he saw that Train was listening, he continued, "Have you ever heard of Tao?"

"Tao?" Train asked bleakly.

"Yes, Tao. It's an ability that grants people amazing powers. The people that use them are known as Taoists."

"…And you're telling me this why?"

Creed laughed a little, "Because I've recently met two Taoist who bare a grudge against Chronos."

Train sighed in annoyance looked away in boredom, "I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

Creed gently turned Train's head to face him again, looking him in the eyes once more, "Because we can create an alliance with them. They showed interest in fighting Chronos. To even destroy them and everything they stand for. With their help, I'm sure you can get your revenge."

Of course Creed knew Train's revenge was misplaced, but he wasn't about to say that. The last thing he needed was for Train to turn completely against him. Creed wouldn't be able to take that. He'd rather die than have to fight against Train.

Train's eyes burnt bright with fury and he smacked Creed's hand away. "I don't need help. This is **my** battle. I won't let anyone interfere," he paused for a moment to let his eyes bore into Creed's further, "Besides, my only target is Sephiria. I could care less about Chronos."

"Who do you think gave her the order? She wouldn't kill someone without being ordered to or if it benefited her masters." He grasped Train's arm and looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Let me help you. Let me ease your burden. I can't watch you fight an entire organization without so much as lifting a finger. If we start a group that is equally, or even better than Chronos, they'll surely pay for their crime." Train's eyes did not change, "Isn't completely obliterating Chronos and their pride the best kind of revenge against someone like Sephiria?"

Train felt his face show understanding, but quickly reverted it back to anger, lowering his head in thought. He didn't want help. Sephiria was really his only target. _But you know Chronos __**is **__Sephiria. Attack her and you attack Chronos. Can you really take them all on alone?_

He wouldn't admit that he couldn't. _You're too proud. That's the very pride that cost Saya her life. If you hadn't let your pride get the better of you and gone against Chronos, they wouldn't have killed her._

"You know you can't get rid of me, Train, so why don't you just let me help you?"

Train rose his head to face Creed. He was right. No matter what Train did, Creed would be butting in. It would be so much easier and less annoying to just agree instead of having some star-stricken man follow him around. _It's less degrading too. The last thing I want is a cheerleader in the corner rooting for me as I fight._

Glancing back in the direction of Saya's grave, Train finally said, "Fine. Make your calls or whatever you need to do to get in contact with these people as soon as possible. I don't like waiting."

* * *

**(1) **For those who don't know, that's Belze's weapon's name (is it a spear? That's what I figured it was). 

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun (dramatic drum roll). I still think Train is a little OOC for agreeing with Creed, but I needed him to be for the story. If he had denied the idea, then it would go the exact same way as the manga, and that's NOT what I want. I want pretty much the opposite. Plus, as he said, Creed would tag along anyway. It's less embarrassing if he accepts Creed's idea.

I changed when Creed met up with the Taoist. This time it happened while he was still with Chronos. Also, I kinda changed Creed's reasons for creating the Apostles and fighting Chronos. It's gonna mess things up if I keep the whole "take over the world" thing. Yes he still hates Chronos and thinks they're worthless, but that's not why he's doing it. He's basically doing it because Train wants revenge. Plus he wants to help ease Train's pain and he thinks this is a good way to go about it (enter CreedxTrain). As I said before, I will be changing the story in order for mine to work. Everyone understand my plot or do I need to explain it better?

I'm not sure what I want to happen in the next chapter, but I have an idea. I'll start writing it tonight and hopefully my vision will form. That's how it seems to work.

How was Belze?


	7. The Beginning

Regarding a review: I don't think Creed's OOC with his feelings for Train. He always wants to know how Train's doing (in the manga he asks Echidna how's Train), he said Train was the only person he ever cared about/could understand him, he always spoke friendly and warmly with Train and no one else (he only really acts normal when talking to Train), he won't let anyone hurt him (remember how he freaked out when he cut Train's arm off or when he shot him with Lucifer?), he CRIES over Train, he says he and Train are "destined" and the only reason he killed Saya was because he was jealous/he was "protecting" Train. To him, everyone else is just a means for his goal whereas with Train he wants to rule the world with him. He wanted to create an "Eden" with him. Plus if you think about it, everything Creed does is in some way for Train.

I wouldn't be so into CreedxTrain if I didn't believe Creed was in love with Train. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings. I do believe he's a bit OOC for caring so much about Train's EMOTIONAL feelings, but yea that needs to be changed if Train is gonna fall for him. Plus I wanna show how they really are similar despite Train's denial. I want to show how I think they relate emotionally which is why I think they'd be perfect together. To me, Creed has always been this love sick puppy that followed Train wherever he went and attacked anyone that did something negative to Train. He's just a lonely guy who felt a commonality between him and Train and fell for Train. As I said, he'll be OOC for caring about Train's emotional feelings and the whole "god" thing won't be there. Anyway, moving on:

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat in any way.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Beginning

Creed went through with his plan faster than expected. It had only been a couple days and Train now stood in front of the two Taoist Creed mentioned. The four stood deep within an unknown forest far from any civilization.

Quite an odd couple they were. One looked relatively normal. Tall with short, black hair, square glasses and a lab coat. However, that's not what made him strange. It was his eyes. The dark depth seemed to be vacant, as if all life meant nothing. Though Train had to admit, his name certainly fit his looks.

"This is Doctor Kanzaki," Creed explained to Train as if he really cared. "As you can tell from his name, he'll act as our group's Doctor."

"It's a pleasure to meet the legendary Black Cat. Aside from Creed's rants, I've had the delight of hearing about your legacy in the underworld," the lab coat man held a hand out for Train to shake.

Train ignored the gesture in favor of eyeing the other Taoist behind him. He was definitely different. Extremely short, but with long, platinum hair, wearing what looked like a dress. His face was completely covered in what Train could only assume to be sheets, revealing just one glowing eye. _Honestly, I can't even tell if it's a child or an adult let alone a man or a woman. That outfit only makes it harder_. "Who's the midget in the sheets?"

He couldn't tell if the midget was scowling under all that fabric or not, but the low growl Train heard made him believe he was. Chuckling, Creed made his way behind the short Taoist, placing a hand on each of his shoulders - perhaps so he wouldn't jump Train.

"This is Shiki. A direct ancestor of Tao and a witness to the Taoish War with Chronos," Creed explained formally.

Train raised an eyebrow, "The Taoish War?" _Well, that answers the question of a child or not._

"Surely you've heard of it," Creed seemed slightly taken aback.

Train shrugged, folding his arms, "Yeah, it's been explained to me. But I wasn't really listening 'cause I didn't really care." Train wasn't sure why the sheet covered man growled louder and narrowed his eye. "So, what's their Tao power?" Train asked really to Creed since he didn't really take an interest in either of the two Taoist. Not that he had an interest in Creed either, he just knew him better.

The short man pulled out a sheet of paper with a symbol Train couldn't make out and threw it towards him. He shouted something along the lines of 'swarm of bees,' but Train didn't really hear as he was completely shocked by the flying paper's explosion into hundreds of little bees.

Train's stupor stripped him of the ability to think fast enough to reach for his gun. _What the hell?!_ _Bees?! _He thought in a frenzy. He knew he must have looked ridiculous swinging his arms around frantically, but it was all he could really do. Being attacked by bees that appeared from no where was not something Train was used to and not something he readily prepared himself for.

Creed appeared next to him within seconds, slashing his sword in a circular motion around Train. Each bug evaporated into a puff of pink smoke. Once the sky was clean of all bugs - Shiki induced or natural - the swordsman turned on the small Taoist in anger.

"Use any move like that on Train again and it will be your last," he muttered furiously.

Train stood behind Creed, confused beyond his mind before understanding hit. He gave Shiki a 'you can't touch me' smile, earning a stronger glare from the platinum haired midget. _Well, this was a nice start, wasn't it? I think I'll have fun with this little guy._

"Understand now, Black Cat? I summon insects at will," he said rather smugly, but still with a hint of annoyance.

"Nifty…" Train replied disinterestedly, "So bug spray's more useful than my gun against you. I'll take note of that."

Creed snickered as Shiki shook with fury. Train chose to ignore it and turned his attention back to the Doctor. "So, what's your dementation?"

Kanzaki merely smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Well, I think that's better left a secret. Surprises are fun, don't you think?"

Train eyed him warily before shrugging it off. He'd admit he was fairly curious, but not knowing didn't bother him either. Chances are he'd learn in time or Creed would just tell him. _Though I don't really trust this guy. He seems shady in a sick way._ Train made the decision to keep Doctor at a distance.

The Black Cat hadn't really noticed Shiki still shooting daggers at him, "Tao is not a 'dementation' as you so ignorantly put. It is an ability far beyond any other. It is the most powerful weapon out there." He looked at Creed out of the corner of his eye and asked sternly, "How can you be certain this man is a reliable ally? His disrespect and joking manner alone shows he's not fit for the Tao."

Creed's eyes threw daggers that made Shiki's look like paper air planes, "Train is my partner. He will lead this group along with me as we destroy Chronos. He is a man worthy of respect," he paused, allowing a sinister smile to curve his lips, "If anything, the Tao disrespects him."

It's hard to believe the bug user could get any more offended, but he managed. Though he kept his lips shut - the fabric helped him in that department - Train could tell he desperately wanted to rip both Creed and Train a new one. Obviously he was smart enough not to mess with two ex-Chronos members who were becoming his comrades, no matter how wonderful he believed his precious Tao to be.

That's when Shiki's last words rang in Train's ears, "What does he mean, 'fit for the Tao'?"

Creed's eyes softened as he looked at Train, "I thought you understood, our group will be Tao based. The members will all have a special ability induced by the power of the Tao."

Train made a strangled noise that told Creed his cat wasn't too found of the idea. "You have to understand, Train, we're going to need as much firepower as possible to dispose of Chronos. I know you're stronger than anyone else, but I don't want to take the chance of you fighting all the numbers without more of an advantage." Creed put a hand on Train's shoulder, "I want you to have an ability they don't know of."

Train still seemed unconvinced, but asked, "So, am I to understand that you'll be taking it as well?"

Creed smiled, "I already have, Train. Just yesterday. That's why it took an extra day for us to met here. I wanted to surprise you with my ability."

_So he set up even more in that short amount of time than I thought. _Train seemed interested as he raised his brow, hinting for Creed to continue. His smile turned into a cocky one as he pull out his sword. Train looked at it bewildered.

"Creed, there's no blade on that hilt," he said baffled. "What happened to Kotetsu?"

"I still have Kotetsu, don't worry about that. This is my new sword, however," he explained, eyeing what seemed to be the air, "And technically there is a blade, you just can't see it," Creed replied with an air of pride.

His love eyed the hilt as if Creed was crazy, "Is it invisible?"

The swordsman chuckled quietly, shaking his head, "No, but I guess that's close," he swung the hilt through the air, causing a tree in the far distance to split in half, falling to the ground with a deafening roar.

Train watched the tree fall in shock, then looked back to Creed, "I call it 'Imagine Blade.' I can control the length and shape of it by manipulating my Chi. Pretty much I use my imagination to create the blade." He turned to Train and tilted his head, "You do remember how Tao works, don't you?" Creed had explained it to him numerous times to make sure his cat understood the concept of it.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I didn't really understand," Train replied indifferently.

"Incompetent cat," Shiki growled under his breath.

"Midget maggot man," was Train's smart ass response.

Both Doctor and Creed laughed, the latter adding a small sighed at the end. He could tell they wouldn't get along, but Train was capable of dealing with people he didn't like. _Honestly, Train seems more like he's just having fun pushing Shiki's buttons whereas Shiki seems to just dislike Train._

It was hard for Creed to admit that someone could actually not like Train, but as long as Shiki kept his hands - or bugs - to himself, Creed would just enjoy the entertainment Train made it into. He would only interfere if Shiki went too far, or whatever Creed perceived as too far, like that disrespect comment. Otherwise he'd allow his beloved cat to have his fun.

Ending his little spat with Shiki, Train redirected his attention back to Creed, "How do you go about obtaining this _oh so wonderful_ ability?" The sarcasm in his voice made Shiki pull out more seals only to put them away regretfully as Creed threw him another harsh look.

It was at this point Doctor stepped in, "It's quiet simple really," he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small, cream colored bottle with weird designs drawn on it. As he shook the glass bottle, Train could clearly hear the swishing of a liquid. "All you need to do is drink this."

Train eyed the bottle warily before Creed spoke up, seemingly continuing Doctor's explanation. "Yes, Train, you drink that. But there is a little more too it." He approached Train, once again placing a hand on his shoulder either to comfort or prepare him for something, "Once you drink it, you will fall into a deep sleep, a coma of sorts, for a couple days. When you awaken, you're body will have reached it's potential."

"**If** you awaken," Shiki added and the hint of distaste in his voice caused Creed to shoot fiery eyes at him. Train didn't like the sound of this and turned to Creed skeptically, asking a silent question Creed surely knew.

Once again, Doctor interrupted, "If your body has the hidden potential of the Tao, then you'll do just as Creed said. You'll awaken with a new ability."

Train looked passed Creed and at Doctor now, "And if my body doesn't have hidden potential?"

Creed turned Train's head back to face his and looked into his eyes, "That's not something to need to worry about Train. You'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

Train narrowed his eyes, "I still want to know. I want to know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

Shiki seemed to take pleasure in breaking the news to the Black Cat, "I already told you, you won't wake up," Train turned his head to the Taoist who he could have sworn was smirking, "In other words, you'll die."

"Shiki…" Creed grumbled threateningly. He wanted to be the one to tell Train. He was going to ease Train into the idea even though he knew it wouldn't happen. _Damn Shiki, how dare he disrespect Train further. _

"Is that so?" Train lowered his head deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Black Cat? Scared?" Shiki taunted.

Creed was about ready to cut the little man in half when Train rose his golden eyes to Creed's crimson ones, "If I'm going to drink that concoction, aren't I going to need a place to pass out?"

Creed seemed surprised. He didn't expect Train to accept the Tao so quickly. _Wait, did I honestly think something like death would scare the Black Cat away? This is Train. When he sets his sights on something, he doesn't give up until it's done. _Creed smiled at that thought. _Just like me._

Smile still present, Creed gently spun Train around in the opposite direction, "That's taken care of too, Train. I've been able to… commandeer a hideout for us."

Glancing over his shoulder at Creed, Train decided it was best not to ask what he meant by 'commandeer.' He pretty much knew what that meant and asking would just create awkwardness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking in the forest for what felt like hours. Well, at least to Train it did. _I thought we were pretty deep in the woods to begin with._

"How much farther is this place?" Train asked for the fifth time.

"Don't worry, Train, we're almost there. It has to be deep in these woods for a reason. We need to make sure Chronos can't find us so easily," Creed replied patiently. He knew his love wasn't the most patient person in the world, but that didn't bother Creed one bit. He accepted everything about Train.

"What's wrong? Not used to the exercise?" Shiki didn't seem to have the same feelings about Train's patients as Creed did. Each time Train had opened his mouth to speak or sighed in boredom, Shiki would growl equally as loud.

"I don't think I want to be told about exercise by someone who's the size of a six year old," Train's answer only made Shiki angrier.

"Now, now boys, we really are almost there," Doctor answered with the same patients Creed had. Though it was clearly for different reasons. Doctor was just not easily annoyed.

Train let out yet another tired sigh causing Creed to look over at him, "If you're tired Train… I could carry you the rest of the way…"

Train jumped at looked at Creed stunned, then shook his head awkwardly, "N-No thanks."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't bother me," _I wouldn't mind holding you,_ Creed added in his mind.

"I'm not a baby, Creed," He added sourly. Being carried around by a grown man - not to mention a man the same size as him - was the most humiliating thing Train could imagine. _Especially when there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just bored._ He looked at Creed through the corner of his eyes strangely. _Why would he even make an offer like that?_

"Could've fooled me," Shiki's mumbled thoughts broke Train out of his own.

"You're one phone call away from being exterminated, young man," Train scolded. Shiki grumbled some more anti-Train thoughts that Train chose to ignore this time.

The gunman's attention was caught when a large building started to come into focus. The closer they got, the bigger the building got. When it was in complete view, Train felt his eyes go wide. _Whoa… _Lifting his head to see the top, Train stumbled back and was caught by Creed.

To explain it best, the place was a castle, pointed towers and all. Train honestly didn't think a place like this actually existed. It was as if Creed simply took a fairy tale book and extracted the King's castle. The only thing that was missing were the gargoyles.

Still gazing up at the place, Train couldn't help but voice a question he deliberately avoided earlier, "Creed, exactly **how** did you get this place?"

Looking down at Train, Creed smiled proudly, "I have my ways, Train. Why are you so shocked?"

"Well, when you said 'hideout,' I didn't think you meant a mansion. This place is huge!" Train pushed himself out of Creed's arms, much to the pale man's dismay and approached the building slowly, "Why the hell did you get something this big?"

"Well, we will be having quite a large group. Doctor and Shiki have already given several people thought to have Tao potential the drug. Not only that, I wanted a place that would give you all the comforts you deserve," Creed stepped beside Train and eyed the building as well. "We'll be gathering those potentials soon."

Seeing Train still staring at the mansion in stunned silence, Creed began to worry. "Do you not like it, Train?"

"It's not that," Train explained, never taking his eyes off the massive building, "I just don't think we need something this extravagant. You saw my apartment, I won't even know what to do with all this space."

"That will be taken care of too, Train. I've set up practice rooms for each of us. Well, for those of us that I know the ability of, the rest are on reserve. And everyone will have their own room. Not to mention there's still all the common rooms that a regular house has." Creed put an arm round Train's shoulder, "You could say it's all the comforts of home, plus some."

"You really did accomplish a lot in these few days." Train was still in shock. Creed had contacted the Taoists, obtained the ability himself and not only 'commandeered' a hideout - well really a mansion - but taken the liberty of setting up all the rooms. _How could he do so much in such a short amount of time? __**Why **__would he do so much in such a sort amount of time?_

"It was for you, Train. A few days is more than enough time to accomplish something if it's for you."

Train wasn't sure if Creed meant to voice those thoughts, but he heard them loud and clear. It made Train a little uncomfortable. He'd never really had someone go **this** out of their way for him. _Actually, I don't think I've __**ever **__had anyone go this out of their way for me. The closest person was Saya and this is definitely beyond something she would do for me._

"Care to take a look around?" Creed offered, gesturing towards the door.

Taking one last glance at the residence, he walked towards Creed and through the sliver doors. The second his foot hit the marble floor, his jaw followed soon after. This certainly wasn't the kind of place where the outside and inside didn't match. They were both equally as huge.

A spiral staircase adorned the left side of the main hall and a straight one to the right, the railings looked as if they were made of diamond and the room was covered in flamboyant decorations. Looking up at the ceiling made Train dizzy, but he was able to get a good view of the stain glassed sunroof. Doors coated the wall, each leading to a room Train assumed would be just as unnecessarily big.

Creed noticed the overwhelming look in Train's golden orbs again and walked in front of him, "How would you like a full tour?"

"Might be pointless. I doubt I'll remember where everything is," Train muttered still studying the room dazedly.

Laughing, Creed took a hold of Train's wrist, "Then allow me to show you just a couple of the rooms."

Creed dragged him into what looked like the living room, leaving the other two men to roam as they pleased. More decorative figures splattered across this room along with a long, leather couch. Across from the couch was a flat screen television that took up the entire wall. Several chairs surrounded the black couch varying from throne like to simple wooden ones.

"This is the living area. It pretty much means what the name says," Creed explained to Train. "This room will be a place you can relax."

The gunman walked over to the long couch and squeezed it. Once verifying that it was in suitable condition, Train swung himself over with one hand, landing on it with a quiet squish.

Bouncing up and down, he smiled. "Cool," he mumbled to himself. Creed couldn't help but smile at this. _I almost forgot how cute Train can be sometimes._

Leaning over the couch next to Train, he said, "How would you like to see the kitchen next?"

That seemed to perk Train up as he gave a joyful smile, "Now that's my kind of room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tour had taken all day and Train didn't even see everything. It finally came to an end at what Creed said was Train's room. Moving into the room, the Black Cat's eyes widened for the millionth time that day. _If I keep doing that they're gonna fall out._

Though he hadn't seen every room yet, this one had been the biggest of all he had seen. His bed looked like it was king sized with black and gold pillows stacked along the headboard. The sheets and blankets were black with gold trimmings and four golden pillars stuck out of each corner, holding up a black cover with gold tassels.

Over to the right of the room was a double pan window that was almost as long as the wall. The sill - which was covered in decorative pillows - stuck out enough to allow at least two people to sit and gaze outside. It was no surprise that the shades were black and gold too.

Like the other rooms, it had little knickknacks, but they were all cats. Train was happy to note there weren't nearly as much as the rest of the rooms had. He only counted three or four. Beside the bed was a small, wooden nightstand with five drawers and a black lamp on top. There was also a black sitting chair with a golden outline.

Making his way further in the room, Train saw he had a walk in closet with a high shelf. _I __**really**__ don't know how I'll make use of all this space, _he thought as he walked through it.

Creed remained at the door, watching as Train explored his room. Finally, he spoke, "Is it to your liking?" He asked half worried half amused.

"I'll give you one thing," Train said as he walked out of his closet, "You really do have a specific tastes for people, don't you?"

Creed smiled broadly and made his way to the window. Opening it, Train relished in the warm air that rushed past his face and basked in the sunlight that shot through. The silver haired man gestured for Train to follow as he stepped outside. Walking over to the window, he noticed a walkway that spun around to a small stairway that led to the roof.

"I put you on the top floor for a reason, Train. I know you like being on roof tops, so I thought you'd enjoy this."

Following Creed up the stairs, he understood what he meant. It didn't look as if there would be any place on the roof to lay, but the swordsman managed to find one. It appeared to be the only flat part of the roof, which also happened to be in the perfect location. Half of it was covered in a shadow formed from one of the pointed towers, blocking the sun if it ever became too much for the cat while the other half allowed full access to it.

Train stepped into the middle of what was now his roof and watched the horizon. The sun was setting, giving the sky a beautiful azure color. _This spot has a great view, _Train thought peacefully. He could tell he'd be up here a lot.

Train was only half aware when Creed appeared next to him and gazed at the sky as well, "Do you like it?"

There wasn't really much else for Train to say other than, "Yeah." He looked down at the ground below and saw Doctor and Shiki had taken it upon themselves to explore the outside of the fortress. "Seems like you've really gone out of your way."

"It was nothing, Train. I'm just glad you like it," that said, Creed turned completely to face Train. "So… Are you prepared for the Tao now?"

With all this being piled on him Train had actually forgotten about that little tidbit of information. He was still iffy on the matter. He didn't really feel he needed the extra ability. Plus, he felt like it was a bit inhuman after watching what Creed and the others could do.

Turning back to the sunset, Train said, "You really think it'll help?"

"It'll get us to the final goal quicker, Train. I'm sure of it," Creed replied reassuringly, "As I explained before, it'll be a good advantage to have an ability they aren't aware of. Fighting a foe that already knows your style is a disadvantage. With this, we'll know how they work, but they'll need to figure us out."

That did make sense, even though he didn't say it. He really did want his vengeance against Chronos as soon as possible. After several minutes of thinking, Train let out a sigh, "All right, let's get it over with then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been five hours since Train had taken the drug and his body didn't seem to be handling it too well. He lay in his bed unconscious, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Creed sat next to him with a damp towel, patting his cat's head gently in an effort to lower his fever and clean the sweat off his face.

"Do you have any idea why he's reacting this way?" Creed asked the Doctor, worried eyes still on Train.

"There could be several reasons, but my hypothesis is: the Tao is supposed to make you reach your maximum potential, which I assume the Black Cat had already accomplished on his own. Adding more strength will cause a conflict within his body. Like adding more air to an over inflated balloon," Doctor explained while checking Train's pulse, "If this is the case, it could have two results: his body could accept the extra strength and become even stronger or the Tao could tear him apart." He fixed his glasses then eyed Creed, "That doesn't mean he didn't have Tao potential, it just means his body could take no more strength."

Creed frowned at the explanation and watched as Train made a particularly violent twitch, tightening his hand into a fist before relaxing it once more. In an attempt to comfort the man, Creed slid his hand in Train's and allowed him to squeeze as tight as he liked.

"Couldn't you give him something to dull the pain?" Creed growled impatiently.

The scientist merely shook his head and released Train's wrist, "Anything I give him could make him worse. Adding another drug to the Tao would cause a third conflict to arise in his body."

Creed felt Train's hand dig into his so tightly the nails broke his skin. It didn't bother Creed because it seemed to ease Train's pain. He dabbed the cloth on his forehead again, wiping away the sweat that beaded across it. The Black Cat's breathing sped up a little and he gritted his teeth in his sleep.

"All we can do, Creed, is wait and see what happens," Doctor left the room, closing it silently behind him.

Creed looked back to Train as he shook and squeezed Creed's hand again. His body relaxed a bit before quickly tensing up again and tossing widely. Creed was able to grab him before he rolled off the bed and set him back into place.

Using the cloth he wiped some sweat that had slipped down his cat's neck. He then brought Train's trembling hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Needless to say Creed didn't leave his side for a minute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat like eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light in the room. Train felt like his head had just been throw in an old blender with rusted blades and his body felt like he had just run a 'round the world marathon. He groaned as he placed a hand to his forehead.

Sitting up, he felt something heavy grasping his hand. He looked over to see Creed asleep on a chair, looking as bad as Train felt. Glancing down at his hand again, he noticed Creed was holding it firmly, as if letting go was not an option.

Sliding his hand free, Train sat up slowly, leaning back on the many pillows that covered his bed. Train's shuffling seemed to wake Creed as he yawned loudly.

After stretching, Creed seemed to realize the absence of Train's hand and looked over at him. He swung his legs the correct way around the chair and eyed Train tensely, "Train, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Other than the fact that my head is pounding louder than a freshman's after his first drink and my body like it was beaten with a bat, I'm fine," Train replied, hand still on his head.

Creed placed the back of his hand on Train's forehead and smiled slightly, "You're fever's gone," he mumbled quietly. "I can get you something for your head as long as Doctor says it's all right. Is there anything else you want?"

Train was taken aback by Creed's behavior before eyeing him awkwardly. Admittedly, he should be used to Creed's mothering persona, but he always had a hard time getting used to it. "Uhhh, I'm hungry. That's about it."

Creed pulled back and smiled genuinely, "That would make sense. You've been out for three days. I'm actually quite hungry myself."

Train looked Creed up and down before he left the room hurriedly. His face was drawn and tired and his clothes looked dirty. Though his eyes shown with relief at Train's awakening, they looked like they had been lifeless before.

He gazed out the window into the bright morning sky and had an urge to feel the wind in his face. He attempted to get up, only to fall back down. His body still ached - though Train was at an utter lost as to why. _They never said anything about being sore all over._

After trying several times to get up, he decided it wasn't worth it and contented himself with looking outside. The sun looked so inviting and he urged in his mind for the window to open. As Train pictured the panes opening, he was shocked to actually see the lock come undone and the window fly open. He jumped and stared in amazement. _What the hell? A ghost?_

He watched as the curtains wafted in the wind in shock. The hushed wiping sound made his head pound again and he wished the curtains were tied to the wall. To his further amazement, the small ropes floated in the air before they wrapped themselves around the dark pieces of fabric. That's when a thought occurred to Train, _Wait, that's right, Tao. Is this my ability?_

Not sure of himself, Train eyed the lamp next to him. With a flick of the wrist, the lamp jumped in the air and landed back down wobbly. Becoming a little more confident, Train made another gesture that he hope would keep the lamp up and it did.

Train slowly slashed his hand through the air, causing the lamp to follow suit. The gunman smiled smugly, _So, this is my power?_ He pointed one finger in the air and made a circular motion which caused the lamp to twirl in the air. Deciding that was enough of that, Train guided the lamp back to the nightstand.

It was then the door re-opened and Creed walked in with two trays of food and a bottle of aspirin, "Doctor said it was all right for you to have an aspirin, but--" Creed was cut off as the tray holding milk flew from his hands an onto Train's lap.

Creed looked as if he also thought the place was haunted as he watched Train take a sip of his milk and swallow an aspirin. He looked at Creed over the rim and gave a cocky smile, "I think I found out what my ability is." To further prove his point, he cut his food without using his hands.

The swordsman watch as Train's knife and fork sliced at his pancakes and blinked. "Telekinetic powers?"

"Seems so," Train comment as he grabbed the fork full of food and shoved it into his mouth. Still wide eyed, Creed sat down next to him, placing his own tray of food on his lap.

Feeling a bit chilled, Train made a quick gesture with his hands, closing the window with a loud clank. The noise made Creed jump and Train laugh. _This is gonna be fun, _he thought sneakily.

Creed noticed his smugness and smiled, then frowned down at his food, "Train, I'm sorry. I didn't think that was going to happen to you." At Train's puzzled look, Creed continued, "You were out for the time we estimated, but we had no idea your body would react the way it did. You were a real mess, Train and I'm sorry."

"Well that explains the soreness," Train replied throw a mouthful of food, "Though when I woke up, I could have sworn you were the one who was sick."

Creed laughed weakly, "I guess I can see why you would think that. I was really worried. Doctor said he was about to sedate me so I wouldn't give myself a heart attack."

Train gave a muffled laugh, but stopped when he noticed Creed's bruised and cut hand. He looked at it warily before remembering he woke up squeezing it tighter than he thought possible. "What happened to your hand?"

Creed blinked again and looked up at Train then back down to his hand, "Oh, that. Well while you were asleep, I noticed you squeezing your fist really tight. So tight I thought you were going to cut through the palm," Creed made a fist out his black and blue hand. "You were already in so much pain that I didn't want you to injure yourself further, so I let you squeeze mine instead."

It was Train's turn to blink. That statement really surprised him. Train knew he had strong hands - he needed to for Hades - but Creed's hand was definitely not delicate. He needed rough hands for swordsmanship and at the moment, the pale man's hands were not something to envy. _I can't believe he let me squeeze his hand instead of my own. It really doesn't look pleasant._

A strong throb passed through Train's head causing him to flinch and Creed to sputter more apologies.

Train put up a hand to stop Creed's ranting while his other gripped his hand painfully, "Shut it with the apologies, I drank that stuff myself. You didn't force it down my throat."

"Still, I think I should have seen this as a possible consequence," Creed answered guiltily.

Train sighed and decided it wasn't worth fighting over. His head hurt too much to deal with Creed's melodrama. Instead he choose to eat his food with the help of his new abilities.

* * *

This was much longer than I thought it would be. Maybe that's a good sign. The part with Creed offering to carry Train was just something I thought was funny. I thought it was a bit weird for Creed to make the offer, but it made me laugh, so I put it in. 

I can't see Shiki and Train ever getting along, so I'm gonna have fun with them. Their scenes are fun to write. Creed and Train scenes are fun to write too. Creed being overly nice I'd say was OOC if it wasn't for the fact that he was being nice to Train. He won't treat anyone else that way. Plus he needs to be for this to work.

I don't think Doctor and Shiki were the two that approached Creed. I think it was Maro and Shiki, but I decided to change that part. Maro will be in it though, he'll enter in the next chapter.


	8. The Gathering

To answer the question as to why Telekinetic powers the answer is simple: because it's the power **I've** always wanted. Yes, I'm a dork and since I'm a dork I've already imagined myself with these powers so, trust me, I'll know how to make use of them. They'll help Train in battle as well as give him a way to entertain himself. You can do a lot of fun things with Telekinetic powers. Ever since I first thought of this story I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what ability the Tao should give Train and this made me very happy cause now I can write about the power I've always wanted.

As for Creed being a perv, well I can't really make him ACT like one cause then Train will get freaked out and run away. Creed is lucky enough as it is that Train's with him right now. He may be a bit perverted in his head, but he can't just grope Train. Besides, manga Creed I can't see molesting Train. Manga Creed seems more in love and anime Creed seems more "I wanna have sex with Train." There are gonna be scenes though, trust me. That's why this is ranted M. As for all the other Apostles, you'll just have to see. They enter now. Another long chapter here, I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Gathering

It didn't take long for Train to bounce back. In fact, he was up and about later that day, experimenting with his new powers despite Creed's pleas that he stay in bed for awhile longer. Though it was experimenting for Train, it was annoying for Shiki.

"Could you just put them all on the same channel?" Shiki was beyond annoyed now. He created a whole new word.

They sat in the living area in front of the television wall waiting for Creed and Doctor to return with their plans. Train was busy entertaining himself by switching the channels without touching either the remote or TV.

But that wasn't what annoyed Shiki. What annoyed Shiki was the fact that each individual block on the set could be changed to a different channel, much to Train's amusement. He currently had every block on a different station. The short man couldn't even change them all to the same thing because Train could easily change it back.

Snickering, Train finally decided that was enough and changed each square to the same station. As the whole TV came into focus, the Black Cat smiled deviously, "Hey, look Shiki, it's your favorite movie. A Bug's Life!"

Shiki's entire body shook with rage and Train cocked his head at the small Taoist, "What's the problem? You can relate to these people. Or bugs, whatever."

The bug user couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care about the consequences, he was going to harm this cat in some way no matter how hard it was. Throwing a seal in Train's direction, he shouted out the appropriate chant. The dark haired man made a quick flick of the wrist causing the seal to come flying back at him and explode in his own face. Luckily for Shiki, his bugs wouldn't harm him. All they did was hover about his head.

"Aw, that's kinda cute, they won't attack you," Train said sweetly.

Shiki lost his cool and jumped towards Train in hopes of strangling him. Train leapt from the couch and into the air, staying there as he looked down at Shiki. Ever since Train found out these powers gave him the ability to fly, he's been having the time of his life.

The bug Taoist stared up at the floating Taoist with fiery eyes. Train just laughed and flew himself across the room, landing on top of a tall book shelf. Sure, normally he could just jump to the top of the book shelf, but for one thing it seemed to anger Shiki more when he flew unnecessarily and for another it was just more fun this way. The fact that he already could jump inhumanly high just added to his love of being able to fly.

Shiki was about to throw another batch of bugs at Train when Creed and Doctor walked in. Creed immediately saw Shiki's seal aimed at Train and glared, "What do you think you're doing?"

Shiki turned his head in Creed's direction and glowered. Putting the seal away, he turned to the two at the doorway completely, "When are we gathering the rest of our group?"

Doctor stepped in front of Creed so the swordsman wouldn't act violently towards Shiki, "Today, actually. Now that Mr. Heartnet is fully recovered, we can gather them much quicker."

"Train," Creed gestured for Train to come over to him. Train, who had been sitting atop the bookshelf, dangling his feet freely, flew himself over Doctor and Shiki to where Creed was standing.

Watching the display, Doctor half smiled at Shiki, fixing his glasses, "You know, if you think about it, Train's powers are the opposite of you're friend's."

"Maro's powers are superior to this cat's," Shiki gave Train a dirty glance, "I doubt he'd even be able to move Maro an inch with **his **powers."

Golden eyes sparkled wickedly at the challenge, "Is that so? When do I meet this guy? I'd like to give it a whirl."

"You should be able to meet him and the other members today, Train," Creed said getting his cat's attention back on him. "First I want to make sure that you feel well enough. If you need another day to recover, we're willing to wait." Creed looked him up and down as if expecting to see something wrong.

Train sighed, "I'm fine, Creed. Stop over reacting."

Creed looked up at him, "You sure?" Train's tired nod was his only answer. Finally accepting it, Creed continued, "I've taken the liberty of writing down all the names and locations of each person given the drug and split them amongst us. Maro is like Shiki in that he is also an ancestor of the Tao. He and Shiki are the ones that introduced Doctor to it."

"I'll be contacting Maro myself to let him know we've started gathering," Shiki added seeming to calm down a little. "I'll also inform him of your little challenge. I'm sure he'd be willing to accept a duel brought on by the Black Cat."

Train nodded smugly and turned back to Creed, "And who am I picking up?"

Creed pulled out an envelope and handed it to Train, "You're first potential is Kyoko Kirisaki. This envelope contains her location and a photo," Creed explained as Train took the envelop, "While you convince her to join our cause, each of us will be speaking with other hopeful members. After you talk to her, you will track down Leon Elliot. Here is his information," he handed him another envelope, "Once you convince those two, come back here so you and I can get the rest."

Train ignored the second envelope in favor of opening the first one. He felt his eyes bug out at the picture. She was a kid, no older than seventeen. _ Why is Creed bothering with some high school chick?_

Looking up, he took the other envelope and opened it as well. This time he almost hit the floor laughing. This one was far worse than the first. He didn't look like he could be over eleven. _Not to mention the fact that he looks like he's an alien. _(A/N: has anyone else other than me thought Leon was an alien?)

Forcing himself not to laugh, he looked back up at the swordsman, "Creed, you wouldn't happen to be a pedophile, would you?"

Creed's eyes bugged out as well, "Why would you think that?" He stuttered.

Train waved the pictures in his face, "These kids aren't even legal yet! Why are you bothering with them?"

Creed smiled, "Age doesn't matter, Train. The Tao isn't picky in that department. Actually, the fact that they're so young makes it easier for them to be convinced. That's why I gave them for you to handle."

Train looked offended, "You saying I can't be convincing?"

"No! Not at all, Train. I gave them to you cause I know you. If someone didn't want to join, you'd just shrug your shoulders and be on your way."

"So you don't think I can be convincing," Train repeated.

Creed felt himself sweating a bit. He didn't want to offend his beloved, "You can be convincing, Train, but in a different way. Your way of convincing is… more so life threatening than actual convincing."

The gunman looked offended a little further then he understood what Creed meant. When he convinced people, he used those death eyes of his. Yes, it was convincing, but really because he scared the person half to death. They couldn't have a group of people who were only there out of fear.

"Also, I don't want to give you too much work after just being sick. I don't want you to overexert yourself," Creed added quickly.

Train shrugged his shoulders and put the pictures away, "All right, whatever."

That seemed to calm Creed down until Shiki stepped in and added, "That and I doubt you really understand what the purpose of this organization is."

Creed glared at Shiki again, prepared to rip him a new one when Train spoke, "Oh yeah, I just realized. Isn't this little cult gonna have a name or something?"

The sliver haired man seemed pleased Train had asked. He'd been thinking of a name for quite some time and finally decided on one. One he thought fit their purpose perfectly, "Of course it is, Train. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I picked out a superb name. Our group will be called, The Apostle of the Stars."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train now lay in front of a high school, waiting for his first pick up to leave the building. He didn't make any attempt to hide himself from the world, sprawled right on the school's foot steps. Honestly, he didn't see the point, no one was around and even if they were people might just think he was waiting to pick up his sibling. _Actually, that will look like the case when she gets her ass out here._

He was humiliated. Hanging out in front of a high school waiting for an skimpily dressed teen girl to leave so he could take her away. **He** felt like the pedophile. _To cut myself some slack, I'm not that much older than high school kids._

Finally, Train heard the bell ring along with fast approaching footsteps emitting from the school. _Wow, not even five seconds after the bell and these kids are already heading for the door._ _High school must suck._ The Black Cat actually never attended high school. Zagine taught him everything he needed to know and he joined Chronos not long after that.

Several students had already passed him, some forced to jump over his legs as he laid on the step, refusing to move. Only some gave him a second glance and a couple girls giggled upon seeing him. There was one group of girls in particular Train could hear standing on the school's stoop behind him that would not shut up. He knew they were talking about him cause 'that man' and 'the guy in the black' came up several times in their conversation - along with other comments Train chose to ignore.

"Who do you think he is?" One girl asked.

"I don't know, but he looks too old to be in high school," replied another.

"He's not old! He doesn't look that much older than us. Like early twenties I'd say," scolded another.

"That's not what I meant, I meant he looks like he's finished with high school. Probably a college student now. Maybe he's picking someone up?"

"Oh, I wish he'd pick me up!" One girl sighed dreamily.

"Kyoko, that's not fair. You always get the cute guys. I call dibs on this one."

"Kyoko Kirisaki?" Train questioned as he sat up quickly. He turned his head towards the blushing group of girls as they eeped in joy. He scanned them, hoping he didn't have to speak again. The Black Cat sighed as he realized he did, "Is one of you Kyoko Kirisaki?"

Suddenly a young girl with short, dark hair shot her hand in the air, "That's me! I'm Kyoko Kirisaki!"

Train stood and eyed her as she smiled broadly at him. This was definitely the girl, she matched the picture perfectly. Getting uncomfortable with all the eyes on him, Train gestured for her to follow. She happily obliged, leaving the others to pout in anger.

"What?! How is this fair? Kyoko always get the guy."

"Take me too, stranger!"

Train made an annoyed noise as he quickly walked as far away from the girls as he could. Once he thought he was far enough, he stopped and turned around, shocked to see the teen standing inches from him. He backed up as she smiled up at him.

"Are you my prince charming come to whisk me away from my life of turmoil?" She asked bouncing.

_Actually, she's not that far off base. I don't know how 'horrible' her life is, but take out the prince part and the rest is true. _"Er, yes and no. Do you remember meeting with a man not long ago about a certain drink?"

Kyoko put her finger to her chin in thought for a moment before memory seemed to hit home, "Oh yeah! That guy. I remember. Something about I had potential and a revolution or something," Kyoko smiled at Train again, "Honestly, I just thought he was hitting on me. I mean, he had a drink and everything! Seriously!"

Train stifled his laughter at the image of Creed hitting on a high school girl and continued, "Yes, that. I came to see if you're still interested in joining. Basically what we want is--"

"Are you part of it?" She cut him off, hope shining in her eyes.

"Um, yeah, I am," Train replied shakily.

"Then I'm in!" She shouted, raising one fist in the air.

Train flinched and looked down at her in shock. _That's it? Really? I didn't even tell her what it's about._

Straightening himself out he turned around, "All right then, I guess welcome to The Apostle of the Stars."

"Is this the part where you sweep me into your arms and carry me off into the sunset?" Asked the overly imaginative girl as she followed close behind Train.

"First of all, it's daytime. Second, no. Even if it was sunset that wouldn't be happening. This isn't a fairy tale," Train retorted rather impatiently. Why did everything keep coming back to that stupid fairy tale comparison?

"But you're supposed to be my prince charming! Every princess has one."

"Since when are you a princess?" Train growled disturbingly.

"Since I met you, my prince!" She answered as she lacked herself onto his arm, "I'm glad it was you taking me away instead of that other man."

"Do you mean Creed?" Train asked while trying to shake the girl off to no avail.

"Yup. He was handsome and charming and all, but he was nothing compared to you," she pressed the side of her face into his shoulder and squeezed harder.

Feeling his fingers go numb, he used his other hand to force the girl off and walked a little quicker to get in front of her.

As she followed behind, she continued with her irritable talking, "So where are you going now?"

"To pick someone else up," he answer shortly.

"Can I come?!" She asked hopefully.

"Sadly, I think you have to," Train muttered quietly.

"Yay!" She caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. "I should give you a nickname. How about Kuro-sama? Since you're wearing all black. Yeah, Kuro-sama. That's cute just like you." Train groaned in both pain and anger. He could tell it was going to take all his strength not to strangle this girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed was standing at the door of an exceedingly attractive house that belonged to actress Echidna Parass. He decided he would be the one to talk to Echidna for several reasons. One, since she was a woman a little charm would really be all he needed. Two, when he first talked to her she seemed iffy on drinking the substance until Creed convinced her. And three, he really didn't want Train around a woman. After Saya he made the decision to keep attractive women away from Train as much as possible. _Not that that witch was attractive, Train just seemed attracted to her. I don't want to take the chance of another witch trying to take my cat away. _That's another reason he had him go for Kyoko, she was still a kid and even if she was a witch her powers wouldn't be strong enough to hold Train.

He rang the doorbell and awaited for the actress to answer. The door opened revealing a tightly dress young woman. She looked surprised for a moment before smiling, "You've come so soon. I didn't expect you to for at least another day."

"The sooner the better, my dear," Creed took her hand an bowed politely. Still smiling warmly, Echidna offered for Creed to enter her home.

Creed stepped inside as the woman closed the door behind her. "Would you care for some tea? I didn't think you would be coming today so I don't have anything prepared."

"Sounds delightful. It's the perfect beverage to talk over," Creed responded charmingly.

Echidna nodded in agreement and made her way towards the kitchen. Creed took that time to sit himself on the plush couch seated by a coffee table. The actress had entered the room sooner than he thought she would, holding a tray carrying two tea cups and a kettle.

The swordsman stood as she poured both herself and Creed a cup, handing it to him politely. Creed smiled in return and waited for Echidna to seat herself across from him before doing the same and taking a sip of his tea.

Placing it down gently, Creed thought it was the best time to begin. He really wanted to get back to Train. "I believe you are already aware why I have come."

Echidna nodded taking another sip of her own tea, "If I'm correct, I believe you've come to see if I'm still willing to join your group."

Creed nodded, "You haven't reconsidered, have you?" He asked elegantly.

Setting her tea back down, she stared at it pensively, "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I have taken the drink and I have received the power, but what that really did was make me realize how important this was." She raised her eyes to meet Creed's crimson ones, "How can I be sure this is a worthy cause?"

Still giving her than charming smile that seemed to put her at ease, he answered her doubts, "Ms. Parass, I can assure you my intentions are indeed for the best. You know as well as I do that the Chronos organization is only out for the betterment of Chronos. An organization such as that should not be allowed to control the world. They are pure scum. What they have now is far too much, but in order to end their madness we need strength, we need intelligence, we need loyalty," he took her hand again, "We need someone like you."

As he kissed it lightly, he knew the deal was sealed. Their first meeting had been no different. Echidna had taken in every word Creed said while questioning every word Doctor and Shiki had uttered.

Looking up at her and seeing light red painted across her already painted face, he smiled again, "Will you help me achieve this goal?"

She smiled genuinely at him before nodding, "Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Convincing Echidna was quicker than Creed had expected it to be and he expected it to be pretty quick. The fact that Echidna's power lessened travel distance only made his arrival home faster. He saw Shiki standing in the living room with Maro and knew Doctor would still be in his lab like he was when they left. The other Taoist he sent Shiki after was skimping around before so he knew he was around somewhere. The first thing he noticed when he got back was the fact that Train hadn't returned yet.

Echidna had situated herself on a chair near Creed as he stared out the window waiting for Train. It was still daylight out so he knew they still had enough time to recruit the last two members since he knew that would take no time at all. Even though he knew Train could take care of himself, he couldn't help worrying over his beloved partner. He didn't think it would take that long to retrieve the two he sent Train after.

_Did something happen to him? Maybe he got lost. Or maybe he ran into a Chronos agent or he really wasn't completely better after all._ Before Creed could call his cell to make sure he was all right he saw a dark figure approaching the house.

Creed immediately made his way towards to door only to stop as he also saw a young girl hanging off Train's arm. Creed's growl caused Echidna to look out the window as well. She seemed a little confused as she asked, "Is something the matter, Creed?"

He didn't answer as he stormed towards the door, ready to see some young blood splatter across the green grass. As he reached Train and company he saw the annoyed look on his face as he pushed the teen off his arm. Creed sighed in relief and relaxed as he gazed into Train's golden eyes. _I was right, even if she is a witch she's not strong enough to control Train._

Echidna came up beside him, looking up at his face. Something clicked in her mind as she followed his gaze towards Train and sighed as well, seeming to realize a lost cause when she saw it.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Kyoko asked Train.

"Yes," Train replied dryly.

"Can I have the number?!" Kyoko begged.

"No," Train replied dryly again.

"Why noooooot?" Kyoko whined.

"Because there's no need," he answered matter-of-factly.

"But we're going to be in the same group, right? Shouldn't we have a way of contacting each other?"

"I'm not staying in contact with you. I'm staying far, far away from you," to prove his point he made a gesture with his hand that pushed the hyper girl away from him without touching her. He recently found out that pushing her away with his other hand was useless since she would just latch onto that. That's when a new way to use his powers was born.

"That's mean, Kuro-sama," Kyoko pouted.

"Geeze what an annoying girl," said a voice from behind them. It was the voice of a young boy with a bowl-cut hair style and red eyes.

He was the one that took a little longer to convince. Train kinda had to use his own way of convincing to get him to accept fully. _I'll just leave that part out. I don't feel like admitting Creed was right._ Though the kid didn't join solely because of Train's eyes, they just sealed the deal. He seemed easy to manipulate because of his age and his reasons for joining the stars were quite juvenile. _Seriously, he's joining because he hates adults? What a brat._

"Kuro-sama, tell that brat to stop being mean," Kyoko said as she grasped Train's arm again.

"I would if it weren't for two things: One, I'm not your prince as you seem to think and two, he's right."

"KURO-SAMAAAAA!"

As the trio approached the house, Train was confused why Creed seemed to be angry. Yeah he took longer than expected, but that's no reason to get upset. _Part of the reason it took so long is his fault. The location Creed gave me for the kid was confusing._ _There was no address._ Then he realized where the swordsman's eyes were staring at. He was shooting fire at Kyoko's arm that was attached to Train.

Train made another move that pushed the girl off him which seemed to quiet Creed's rage. _I'm still not sure why he was so angry about that, but he seems better now._ That's when Train noticed the overly dress woman standing next to Creed.

"This your potential?" Train asked as they stepped in front of Creed and company.

Creed smiled and nodded, stepping between Train and Echidna, "Train, I'd like you to meet Echidna Parass. Echidna, this is my partner that I was telling you about, Train Heartnet."

The actress nodded and placed a hand out for Train to take, "Pleasure to meet you. Though he didn't have long, Creed managed to tell me that you're the legendary Black Cat."

It surprised Echidna that Train shook her hand instead of greeting her the same way Creed had, "I'll try to start this one off on the right foot. Nice to meet you." After releasing her hand, Train couldn't help but ask a question he was dying to know, "Mind showing me what you can do?"

Jumping out of her confusion in Creed and Train's difference in politeness towards a lady, she smiled mischievously and sliced her finger in the air between herself and Train.

Suddenly, Train felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a feminine hand with painted nails he was pretty sure belonged to Echidna. The painted hand was then replaced with the painted face of the actress, causing Train to leap back and into Creed who chose not to move, but grasp his shoulders instead. The actress disappeared from view then reappeared back to where she stood before, smiling smugly.

Train blinked at her, before Creed spoke, "She calls it "The Gate," incase you were wondering." He looked over at Kyoko and Leon, "What about the other two? What are their powers?"

"I'm not sure about the girl, but the kid's powers are--" He was cut off as a gust of wind blew at him, throwing him into Creed and on the ground. Train now sat between Creed's legs, back pressed against his chest.

Holding his head that had smashed into Creed's chest, the gunman shouted at the bright haired boy, "What the hell was that for, brat?!"

"Don't call me a kid," he retorted threateningly.

"Funny, that's what I thought you were," Train mumbled angrily.

Train placed his hands on each of Creed's knees and pushed himself up. Creed frowned at the loss of Train, but stood nonetheless.

"If you can't tell, he uses wind," Train said thumbing towards Leon, "As for the girl--" Train was cut off again as he was forced to swipe his hand across the air, creating a mini-force field around himself, repelling the fire that was meant for Leon, but hit Train as well.

"How dare you try to hurt Kuro-sama like that?!" Kyoko yelled, a fire puff escaping her mouth.

"Idiot, you just nearly burnt him yourself," Leon said as he blew a light breeze on the sleeve that caught fire.

Kyoko turned to Train and shrieked, "Ah! Kuro-sama! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Creed looked angrier at her than Train did. She ran up to Train to check him over, but was blocked as Creed stepped between them. The look in his eyes caused Kyoko to back up.

"Enough of this, I'm going inside," Train said as he turned towards the house.

"Train, there's still two more we need to recruit. They shouldn't take long and with both of us it'll be even quicker," Creed said from behind him.

Train sighed tiredly, "All right, just let me get some milk first. Dealing with two kids at once is a hassle."

Train stepped into the house quickly followed by Creed and Echidna. Leon and Kyoko entered soon after, stopping at the doorway to gaze at the place the same way Train had when he first saw it.

Echidna had pulled Creed to the side in hopes of being shown her room. Though Creed didn't want to leave Train, he figured he had to stay polite to this woman and showed her and the other two where they could sleep.

Walking in the direction of the kitchen, he was cut off halfway by a giant sumo wrestler. Train had to crank his neck upwards in order to see the man's face, regretting it once he did. _This guy is __**not**__ a looker._

He gave an ugly smile down at Train and put his hands on his entirely too big hips, "I've been told by my comrade that the infamous Black Cat wants to duel me."

The gunman was confused for a moment longer before a light bulb clicked, "Oh! You must be that Maro guy. Now I see why Shiki said I wouldn't be able to move you an inch."

The fat man's face contorted in irritation as Train rubbed his hands together. The smaller man slam each foot on the ground, crouching slightly, "This stance should be familiar to you," Maro looked about ready to explode. Train smiled mischievously, "Let's give it a shot."

The Black Cat made a thrust forward with his hand, sending the giant flying almost hitting the wall, but slowed himself down just in time. Train frowned in disappointment, "That was boring, Shiki, you promised me a challenge!"

"Don't think that it'll be so easy the next time, Black Cat," Maro said angrily. Train suddenly felt a strong pressure pushing him down. Falling to one knee, he noticed Maro smiling evilly. "How do you like me now, little cat?"

Train smiled back, "I feel about the same," he said as he shoved his hand up. Within seconds, the pressure was gone and Train was able to move freely.

Maro growled at Train, "Addition or subtraction, which is stronger?"

"I'm not one for math, but I've always preferred subtracting," Train answered poking his finger up causing Maro to jump slightly in the air.

Narrowing his eyes, Maro set himself up for another gravitational war with the man when Creed reappeared with Echidna. "Maro?" Creed's voice was venomous, "What's going on here?"

Giving Train one last dirty look, Maro put his hands back down and walked towards Shiki, who looked equally as annoyed.

Train half smiled as he continued his journey into the kitchen. Stepping onto the pearl floor, he froze. Slowly backing away, he spoke to Creed without turning around, "Creed?"

"Yes, Train?" Creed answered, turning from Maro and Shiki to him.

"Why is there a monkey in the kitchen?" Train didn't know if he should feel sick, or start laughing. To put it simply, there was a monkey in the kitchen.

The Black Cat nearly leapt out of his skin when the monkey actually spoke, "I resent that remark. I'm a Taoist and a fine one at that."

"…Creed, did that monkey just talk?" Train's voice was shaking from trying to control his laughter.

"Of course I did! And stop belittling me, I'm no ordinary monkey," the monkey actually sounded offended.

"This is a new member, Train," Creed walked up to Train and placed an arm around his shoulder, "His name is Eathes and as he said, he's no normal monkey."

"…Creed, where did you find him?" Train was stunned and doing his best not to fall on the floor in laughter.

"At the zoo, Train, where else?" Creed sounded as if that matter was obvious.

"…Creed, **why** where you at the zoo?" Silence followed the question. Either Creed didn't have an answer for it, or he simply didn't want to share his reasons. Train shook his head, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Train walked passed Eathes, losing control of some laughter as he did and made his way to the frig. Creed beat him to it and poured a glass of milk for Train. Handing it to him, the gunman raised an eyebrow, taking and sipping it awkwardly.

"We still have two more, Train. But as I said they won't take long since I know they won't be hard to convince. Plus, we'll be together. With the two, of us I'm sure it'll take no time at all," Creed put the milk away and sat on a chair near the massive counter across form Train.

"If there's two, why do we both have to go? Why don't we split up like before?" He set the milk down and leaned his elbows on the counter behind him, studying Creed, "Wouldn't that take even less time?"

The thought didn't even seem to intrigue Creed as he leaned on the counter as well, "If one of them has decided not to join us, I'm still not sure you'll be able to convince them without scaring them."

"So why am I going at all?" Train asked wearily.

"Because we're partners."

Train eyed Creed a moment longer before sighing in defeat. As stubborn as Train was, he knew Creed was just as stubborn and Train wasn't in the mood and too tired to argue the matter. The swordsman smiled at this and stood. "Then shall we be on our way?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three men sat in a booth at a diner, all drinking coffee excluding Train who was obviously drinking milk. When the cat had made the order for milk their third party seemed to be a little shocked. Apparently he didn't think the infamous Black Cat would order something as childish as milk. _His name implies he's a cat, I don't know why Charden's so astonished._

"I hope you gentlemen realize this is just a formality," replied the blonde man as he set his coffee down. "The destruction of Chronos is an important goal that's equally as difficult to accomplish."

"The more difficult the challenge, the more worth while the cause should be, wouldn't you agree?" Creed added sipping his beverage as well.

"Indeed," Charden said folding his hands, "That's precisely the reason I want to check whom my allies would be thoroughly. Seeing as one of my comrades would be the Black Cat, my mind is put at ease with the fire power." He glanced at Train who seemed uninterested in the conversation as he gazed at the setting sun. "As for luster… I'm not so sure."

Creed chuckled as he realized what Charden was really saying, "Train's motives are true, rest assured. As are the rest of ours. Once Train and I set our sights on something, nothing will stop us." It was Creed's turn to glance at Train next to him with a longing look, "Though I don't have proof on that. You'll just have to take my word for it."

Charden seemed to be deep in thought for a moment as he watched Train before turning back to Creed, "Could you tell me what the Black Cat's reasons for wanting Chronos out of commission are?"

This seemed to interest Train as he turned and glared at Charden as if it wasn't his business. Creed patted Train on the knee to calm him and turned back to the top hat man, "Let's just say, it's personal."

Charden only seemed slightly shaken by Train's death glare as he dared to ask a question Creed thought he shouldn't, "Could you tell me your thoughts on Chronos?"

Train didn't answer, instead choosing to strengthen his glare. Oddly, that seemed to be enough for the blonde. He stood and fixed his hat, "Though I don't know the reasons in detail, I can tell Mr. Heartnet truly has a distaste for Chronos and a wish for their demise, which is enough for me. As for you, Mr. Diskenth, I confirmed your thoughts against Chronos on our first meeting."

He dropped his share of the bill on the table and smiled, "As of this moment, you can call me a member of the Apostle of the Stars."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had long since set and Train lay on the roof Creed made accessible to him. Saying he was tired was an understatement. Just that morning he was sore all over, yet he spent the day testing out his new abilities and gathering a bunch of circus freaks to join their club. The group was now all accounted for in the house.

All except Kyoko and Charden. Creed had forced Kyoko to leave and Charden decided after meeting who he'd be working with, there was no point in sleeping there when he had a perfectly good home. The relief he felt when the girl had left was wonderful, but the dread he felt at the promise she'd be back the next day was heart breaking.

Train pushed the thought aside and instead watched the stars as they twinkled in the sky. He could hear a piano playing from below him, curtsey of Creed. Creed had placed a piano in his room which was very close to Train's. The Black Cat was only a little surprised at the fact Creed could play the instrument.

The music and starry night made the scene reminiscent of when he and Saya used to sit on the roof and stare at the stars in friendly conversation. The only difference was that the music wasn't Saya's voice or song and Saya wasn't there. Train really missed her and he was sure he would for awhile.

He smiled at the memory of when she first sung her song in front of him. Train had said she was out of tune which started their first physical fight. Though the fight really consisted of Saya poking, pinching and slapping Train and Train just trying to shield himself.

He laughed at the image, but was thrown out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard Saya's song. He sat up quickly and looked around. There was no voice accompanying it, but he could practically hear her singing along with the piano. It always put him at ease, except for now.

He stood a up and ran down the small stairs then jumped into his room. The song got louder as he approached his door and walked outside. Walking in the direction of Creed's room, he heard it even stronger. _Is Creed the one playing it?_

Slowly opening the door, he found the answer to his question. The sliver haired man sat at the piano with his eyes closed, playing the song that haunted Train's dreams.

Stepping into the room caught Creed's attention and he looked up, "Is something wrong, Train?" He asked before even turning to look at his cat.

Train was speechless for awhile before he finally asked, "What song is that?"

"Konoyo no Uta. I only recently heard it. It's nice, isn't it?" Train didn't respond and just stared at Creed. Seeing the look in Train's eyes, Creed figured his love was enjoying the song and continued playing.

As the song began again, Train could feel his body relaxing and mind slowly going at ease. As he closed his eyes, Saya's voice began ringing through his ears once more. Train suddenly snapped out of it and glared at the piano. He took out his gun and shot the strings inside the instrument.

Creed pulled his hands back and watched as the keys on the piano became limp. Blinking, he turned his head towards Train, confused as he saw the anger and pain in his eyes.

The arm that held Train's gun did not fall as he glared at Creed, "Never play that song again." Then the golden eyed man turned and left the room.

Creed sat stunned at both the loss of his piano and Train's actions. After several minutes passed, Creed stood and followed Train. _There's obviously something wrong with him. I'll see if I can find out what._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train sat on the roof once more, hoping the cool night air would lower the heat anger had given him. Leaning against the high wall that created the shadow in the day, he propped one knee up, placing his arm on that knee and buried his face in his forearm. He slammed his other fist onto the roof as he felt a tear escape his control. _Of all songs, why did it have to be that one?_

His ears perked as he heard footsteps moving towards him. "Go away," he said without raising his head.

"What's wrong, Train? Did you not like the song?" Creed was still at a lost to figure out why Train had acted the way he did.

Train raised his head and leaned it against the wall, staring straight ahead into the night, "I just don't want to hear it."

Creed moved a little closer and sat next to Train, "Why?" He asked concerned.

"That's none of your business," Train retorted, giving him a deadly glance.

The pale man slanted his lips before staring at the night sky as well. "I won't play the song again if you don't want me to, Train. But I'd really like to know why it upset you so. I don't care about the piano, I care about you," he turned his head to Train again.

Train didn't turn to look at him and didn't answer. He was still angry which made him more tired than he already was. He really just did want to be left alone.

Creed placed a hand on his shoulder, "If there's something bothering you, I'd like to know so I can try to help."

"I want to be alone," was Train's predictable response.

"I don't want to leave you alone, Train. I don't like that you're upset and I'd like to fix that even if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Train sighed and put his head in his hands. He had a feeling Creed wouldn't be leaving unless he said something. "You really wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you. Saya used to sing that same song. Hearing it reminded me of her. Happy now?"

Train had said it so quickly and angrily that Creed barely heard it. Once he slowed the words down in his mind, he felt like burning his fingers at the idea of playing that whore's song. He remained calm for Train's sake, however.

Turning back to the sky, Creed tried to comfort Train, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I won't play it again, I promise." Creed chuckled, "Actually, I won't be playing anything for awhile seeing as how my piano is destroyed."

Train made no movement at Creed's attempted joke. His head remained in his hand, thinking deeply. Creed looked back at Train and spoke again, "It's okay to be upset, Train. I know you are so you don't have to hide it."

Train finally turned his head to Creed, eyes burning in anger mixed with sadness. Once he felt another tear about to fall, he turned his head away again. It seemed useless as Creed turned his head back to face him and looked into his eyes sincerely.

"I said it's okay, Train. You don't have to suppress your pain. All you'll do is stress yourself out."

As Creed saw a reluctant tear fall from Train's eye, he pulled his partner's head into his chest. Feeling a couple more tears soak his shirt, Creed began to pet Train's head soothingly. His cat shook slightly as a larger sob escaped his control, causing Creed to hold him a little tighter.

Train never officially cried over Saya's death and he cursed himself for doing it now. He cursed himself for losing control over his emotions. He cursed himself for showing someone else his pain. But what he cursed himself the most for was using Creed as his tissue.

_I shouldn't be crying. Especially in front of someone. _Train lost control of another deep sob and tightened his fist._ The thing is, Creed doesn't seem to care and it kinda feels good letting this out._ He hated that admission. Hated it more than he hated Chronos, but he couldn't fight the fact that the more tears he let out, the better he started to feel.

Train's sobs began to subside as Creed tenderly rubbed the tips of his fingers along his back, lovingly pressing the side of his face against Train's chocolate hair and grasping his fisted hand gently. Once he was completely finished, Train pulled away, turning his body so he wouldn't have to face Creed. He didn't want to after that embarrassing display he just put on.

As Creed patted Train's knee kindly, Train turned his head slightly to face him and was greeted with an understanding smile.

Train rotated his body back the way it was and leaned his head against the wall. His eyes were half shut as he gazed at the stars again. Releasing his feelings had made him all the more tired and he really just wanted to pass out. Keeping his eyes open even an inch was a feat.

Desperate to change the subject so he didn't have another episode, Train spoke up despite the exhaustion, "Could you tell me why our group is a bunch of circus freaks?"

Creed seemed throw off guard by the random question but laughed a little, "What do you mean by circus freaks?"

Train began to count off on his fingers, "You've got a teenage girl, an alien looking brat, a sumo wrestler, a sheet covered midget and - the icing on the cake - a monkey." Train still couldn't get over the fact that a talking monkey was sleeping in the room below him.

Creed chuckled, "Well, they're not all strange. Charden, Doctor, Durham and Echidna are normal."

"I'll give you Charden, Doctor and Echidna, but Durham wears a freakin' bird mask. I find that strange," Train paused and thought about his words, "Okay, not a bird mask. He wears a beak."

Creed laughed even harder. Train was right, this group really was strange. "As I said before, the Tao isn't picky."

Train shrugged, eyes closed, "Well I kinda wish it was. Maybe we'd have gotten people that I get along with."

Creed nodded in agreement. Train had already started out on the wrong foot with half of the members. _Echidna seems to dislike to him as well. Though I'm not sure why, Train didn't do anything to her._

"Aside from Kyoko, I think the whole group holds something against me," Train said nonchalantly. "Thanks for making her leave by the way. I don't think I'd get to sleep with her in the same house."

Creed had growled at the name, but nodded happily at Train's thanks, "You're not the only one she annoyed. Shiki and Maro seemed especially bothered by her overly happy personality." Creed leaned back into the wall as well, "Besides, she was beginning to drive me nuts too. I don't think I would have been able to take her flirting with you much longer."

Train made a noise Creed assumed was affirmative. "I think I prefer the whole group hating me over Kyoko's constant clinging."

"They don't all feel that way about you," Creed just didn't have it in him to use the word hate when referring to Train, "Not counting Kyoko - Charden, Leon and Doctor don't have any bad blood with you. Not including us, that's almost half the group."

"Hm…" Train mumbled quietly. He was only half aware of what Creed had said, but he also didn't really care, he was just so tired. He was completely oblivious that his head had landed on Creed's shoulder.

Feeling the light thump, Creed looked down to see Train's peaceful face leaned against him. He smiled warmly as he brushed Train's bangs to the side. Creed knew his cat was tired, but he was waiting until he was perfectly sure Train felt better to put him to bed.

He kissed Train's head lightly, letting the scene remain for a few moments. After several minutes had passed, Creed decided it was time to move Train to his bed. He knew staying up here meant a cold for his beloved. Shaking him gently, Creed whispered Train's name so he would wake. The Black Cat's closed lids slowly became golden eyes, "You need to wake up so you can go to bed," Creed whispered.

"That contradicts itself," Train lisped tiredly.

Chuckling silently, Creed helped him stand, allowing Train a moment to clear his vision. The swordsman placed a hand under Train's arm opposite of him as his other landed on his shoulder.

Walking slowly, Train pushed Creed off, "I'm not a child, I can do it myself."

He only made it a few steps before stumbling. Creed caught him automatically and repositioned himself the way he had been before, "There's no way I'm letting you guide yourself down stairs this high up when you can barely make a coherent sentence."

Train looked like he was going to protest, but his exhaustion made him decide against it. Creed led Train down the short staircase, hold gentle as he walked him to the window. He practically picked Train off the window's sitting area and carried him to bed.

Creed had no time to pull the blankets back as Train had already collapsed on the mattress. He smiled again as he lifted Train up slightly so he could pull the blankets up and over his body. Once Train was successfully tucked in, Creed brushed his fingers along the warm cheek contently before moving towards the door.

Just as he was about to leave the room, Train said something, "I'm sorry about your piano."

Creed felt his heart flutter, smiling the warmest and happiest he had ever smiled, "It's okay, Train. It doesn't matter."

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you," Train's threat seemed empty as his exerted voice held no emphasis behind his words.

Creed laughed warmly, "Of course not, Train. Now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Every time I type Apostles I spell it wrong. Thank God for spell check. I gathered the group kinda fast, but that's cause I wanted to get them all at once so I wouldn't forget anyone and it differs from the manga further. Plus it's not about them, it's about Train and Creed. (Preta and Slasky will be left out.) I only wrote about the Apostles that I could think of ideas for. I wish I could have made Charden's part was longer since he's my second favorite Apostle. 

I dunno if Shiki actually trying to strangle Train is OOC or not, but I pictured it and found it funny. Oh and in the manga I know they said Shiki was a girl in the end, but I still didn't think she looked like one when the mask was gone. Besides, no one has seen her without it so they all assume she's a guy.

I didn't think Train attended high school cause Zagine killed his parents when he was 13 then took him and that's around when he would have entered it. He was with him then joined Chronos while still a teen. I can't say anything about before high school though. His parents probably sent him to middle or elementary school.

I use Kuro-sama cause I don't like Mr. Black or Blackie. Kuro-sama's more fun.

This chapter featured charming Creed which was hard to write since I don't know how to be charming. I'm more like Train in that I'm pretty rude, hehe. I was giggling the whole time. Creed's already done a lot for Train if you haven't noticed.


	9. A pointless Strength

It's been entirely too long since an update. I wrote half the chapter a couple days after I posted the previous one, then drama hit. I could not get anything done on this no matter how badly I wanted to cause of everything that happened. Well, it seems to be behind me now. Hopefully nothing will spark back up.

I think there was a misunderstanding with what I meant about charming Creed. The charming Creed I was talking about was the Creed that talked to Echidna. That scene with him and Train at the end wasn't Creed really being charming towards Train, just loving and romantic. Charms won't work on Train. If they did, he would have joined Creed in the manga when he first asked.

Someone finally questioned Train's personality. Ha, I was wondering when that would happen. To anyone else who was wondering, Train isn't in his killer loner persona cause that's not fun to write and I love Train being funny and laid back (it's the one I understand better). Writing him as the cold blooded killer would get the story no where and he'd be boring. Also, Saya got to him to the point where he opened up a little. Creed's just doing the rest, hence the romance.

Good thing happened though, I have an editor now. Maybe the small grammar mistakes you all say I have will be gone. Me no like grammar…

Does anyone know what it means when your story has c2s or whatever? I don't really understand what that means. It's a community of some kind I know, but other than that I'm at a lost.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

Chapter 9: A pointless Strength

When he saw Creed fifteen minutes ago, the swordsman had told Train to wait in the meeting area with the rest of the Apostles, claiming he'd be down in a moment. However, sitting here with the rest of the group was starting to wear on his last nerves. If it hadn't been for the fact that half of the group had a distinct distaste for him, and one was simply, overly obsessed, he might have been a little calmer.

"Kuro-sama, you never answered my question," Kyoko pointed out as she leaned over the loveseat Train was laying on.

"Which question? You've asked me over a hundred!" It was hard to believe one person could annoy him this much. He'd never been so close to shooting a woman in his life before. _Calling her a woman is an insult to the female sex. But I guess physically she is, so I gotta live with that fact…unfortunately._

"How old are you?" She answered leaning closely to his face.

Train put his hand to the side of her face—and though not painfully—pushed her away. He didn't care how mean that was, she was entirely too close. "I did answer that question. I said 'older than you'."

Kyoko stomped a foot on the ground, "That's not an answer! I need a number!"

"Even if I gave you a number, nothing would change, so what's the point?" Train groaned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "Are you saying if I said I was forty, you'd leave me alone?"

Kyoko jumped over the couch and squeezed Train, "Of course not! I'd love you no matter what!"

The gunman growled so loudly, that he was surprised Creed didn't come running down to see what was wrong. The young girl fell on the floor with a loud thump as Train pushed her off and turned on his side, away from Kyoko.

"But Kuro-sama, it's a loveseat. It's where lovers are supposed to sit together! You should make room for me." Kyoko pouted.

"The fact that there's even a loveseat in an area meant for meetings is weird in itself. Don't make it weirder by saying such things." Train said, his back still facing her.

As she continued pouting, Charden approached her, "Kyoko-san, please control yourself. Creed should be down momentarily with our plans." He said as he helped the girl up.

Train could have hugged the tall blonde as he heard Kyoko agreeing halfheartedly and going with him. He seriously didn't know how much longer Hades would have stayed put.

"As much as the Black Cat's discomfort pleases me, I agree with Charden. Leave him be for the moment while we wait for Creed," Shiki said from a chair located in the opposite of Train's position. He looked over at Train and asked, "What did he say to you before sending you down here?"

Train just shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much nothing. He said to come here and wait; that he'd be down in a minute. I didn't ask what we were doing."

Echidna scoffed, "What kind of partnership is it, when one of the partners doesn't bother hearing the plans in full detail, and therefore unable to relay them?"

Maro couldn't help but add, "I agree with Echidna. When I saw you coming down I actually got excited thinking we would be getting started."

"Although I haven't stayed in this house with the rest of our group, I believe this is the first time I've seen you without Creed in the past couple of days," Charden commented as he shifted out of his conversation with Kyoko, and back to that of the group, "It may just be me, but you two always seem to be together."

"It's not just you, Charden. Those two are around each other, more than they're around anyone else." The actress added, sounding as if affronted.

Train couldn't deny that. Ever since they had started the group, Creed and Train did pretty much everything together. Train wanted to think that it was no different from before, but that wasn't true. When they were with Chronos, Train was only around Creed during missions, and even then it was only because Chronos didn't give him a choice. Seeing him outside of that, simply meant the sliver haired man had most likely been following him.

_He was **always** following me._ _Like a lost puppy. _The Black Cat shook his head at the thought. _It was different from Kyoko's, though. Still annoying, but at least Creed would never tackle me to the ground or call me stupid names._

Focusing back on the group, he pointlessly tried to defend himself, "I'd like to point out that Creed is usually following **me**."

"I don't see you pushing **him **away." noted Shiki, thinking back to Train's refusal of Kyoko. "I think if Creed's presence was annoying you, you'd find some way to get away from him."

He couldn't fight against that either. The proof was in his past. Back when Creed followed him in Chronos, Train would either ignore him completely, or disappear when he wasn't looking. But now, he sometimes engaged in some of Creed's conversations. And ever since the events on the roof several nights ago, he had even begun starting a couple of them himself.

"I still question what kind of partnership it is, when one of the partners takes no interest in the mission at hand…" Echidna said, still sounding irritated.

"Creed and I work differently than most partners do."

_Am I actually defending my partnership with Creed?_

"Despite what you may think, I am half the mission. Creed plans it, I act it out."

_I'm **still **__talking? What's going on? _

"While I'm taking the action, Creed usually covers my back. Pretty much, he is the brains and shield, while I am the brawns and action."

"To put it simply, if Train didn't have me, he'd throw caution into the wind and jump right into danger, and without Train, I would probably plan too much and get led astray on something not worthwhile."

Everyone's attention was brought to the doorway. Everyone that is, except Train, who already knew who was standing there. "Isn't that right, Train?"

Train looked over his shoulder at Creed. He could tell the man had walked in during the ending part of their conversation. _I've never seen his face that bright and happy before. _Waving a hand in the air as an offhanded greeting toward Creed, before turning back to his original position, the dark haired young man was still trying to figure out why he felt he needed to say what he did.

_It was almost as if I wanted everything to be clear. Like I wanted everyone to know how we worked. It doesn't matter too much, so why'd I say anything?_

Creed walked over to where Train lay and sat himself on the couch's arm, "Train is unpredictable and really doesn't listen to plans. You don't know this, but I _did_ tell Train what was going on, he just didn't listen."

"That just proves your partnership doesn't work." Echidna just wouldn't accept their reasoning.

Creed sounded offended, "Quite the opposite, it's just another example of why we work well together. I know Train doesn't listen and I know he'll do something completely different, so I just plan around that to our advantage. Not only that, my protection of him allows Train the freedom to continue as he pleases." He paused, smiling at Train's back, "But since our goals are the same as well as our will to never give up, his risky actions help speed up our missions."

"If you know I don't listen, then why do you continue to tell me what you have cooked up?" Train added, looking up slightly at Creed.

"I can always pray for the day that you do listen. Though I guess maybe if you did my plans would be ruined since I'm so used to switching them around." Creed added jokingly. He was just so happy his Train seemed to be starting to understand why they made such a great team.

"I don't like plans…" Train muttered as if he were a child being told what to do. "They take the fun out of everything."

Creed patted his head like a puppy, "I know you don't, that's why I'm always ready for it."

Train slapped his hand aside, but in a friendly manner. A thought suddenly hit Train that he found odd. _Am I actually considering Creed a friend?_ It was beginning to seem that way. Had someone told the Black Cat that he would actually be calling Creed a friend and accepting their partnership back in Chronos, he either would have called them crazy or shot them—or maybe both. _It's different now. I can't believe I kinda feel like I can trust Creed. The only person I had ever considered a friend was Saya._

Still smiling happily, Creed turned his attention back to everyone in the room, "Well, as I said before, I do have our next actions planned." His Apostles, save for Train, became serious as he spoke, "We won't be taking action against Chronos just yet. I don't feel we're quite ready."

"Not ready?" Shiki's voice lowered to controlled anger, "Everyone present beholds the power of Tao. That alone is enough to take Chronos down."

"Everyone in the room holds the power of Tao only _recently_." Charden added, apparently seeing where Creed was going with his idea. "It's a bit suicide, to think that we could take on Chronos head to head, with abilities that we've only just uncovered."

Creed nodded approvingly, "Our enemies are not to be underestimated. Both Train and I were among them once, so we've seen firsthand the capabilities the Numbers have." he crossed his slim legs, letting his arms followed suit. "We will be able to fight them, but we just need more time."

"So, you're saying that you want us to hone our skills further?" Shiki responded, still sounding a little angry.

Creed nodded again, "Yes, while Train and I gather more strength, I would like to ask everyone else to master their abilities."

"What?" Train said, turning over to look up at Creed, "**More** fire power? Are you sure you're not **over**estimating Chronos?"

"He told you this already so you should know," Maro said condescendingly, "Why do you choose now to listen?"

The cat shrugged his shoulders and sat up fully, leaning against the arm Creed sat on. Grinning, Creed was the one who answered the question, "Train's attention is very random. Just like his actions, you can't predict when he'll listen. You could say he listens when he's interested." He looked down at Train, "Understand now why I insist on telling you my plans even though I know you won't listen?"

The corner of Train's lip quirked up a bit in a sort of half-smile, making Creed's stomach flip as he realized that Train understood, even if he wouldn't say it. _Maybe he'll start to realize how much I understand __**him**_It may still just be a dream for Creed to hope for, but he had never been this close to Train before. That fact made him happy beyond reckoning. For Creed, the distance was still too far and Train still wasn't completely accepting him, but he wouldn't let his hopes die.

"Let me get this straight," Shiki stepped in again, "Are you saying that while you two gain access to more weapons, you want us to practice?" He narrowed his one eye, "Maro and I have had these abilities our whole lives. We should be the only ones who don't need the practice."

"You can never have too much control, Shiki." Charden added calmly. He seemed to be one of the few who agreed with this idea. "The more control we have, the better."

"That's more reason those two should be practicing instead of gaining more weapons," stated the midget sized Taoist.

"Don't misunderstand me, Shiki. Train and I won't be neglecting our powers either," Creed's voice was calm. "Yes for the next couple days we will be obtaining new strength, but we'll also be sparring with each other to make sure our own abilities don't fall behind the count. As for you and Maro, I've thought of that as well. I would like you two to find any opportunity that would be ample time to act against Chronos. Research and find any events there may be and contact me as soon as you do." Scanning his group, he smiled sinisterly, "I'm sure once that moment is found, we'll be ready."

The bug Taoist was only silent for a moment longer, before agreeing with the rest of his comrades.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Torneo Ludman, right?" Train questioned to make sure he got the name correctly.

"Yes, Train. I've agreed to aid his research on a new weapon, and he's agreed to supply me with nanomachine information." Creed paused and looked at Train skeptically, "You do remember what nanomachines are, don't you?"

Train attempted to look offended, "Of course I do. I'm not stupid."

"Train, that's not what I meant and you know it. Stop trying to make me feel bad."

Even though Creed knew Train was messing with him, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the idea of upsetting his cat.

Train smiled mischievously, "But you just make it so easy. All I have to do, is give you the puppy-dog look, and you fall apart."

The image popped in Creed's head and he suddenly felt his face get hot. In an attempt to hide it from Train, he looked in the direction Ludman had gone, hoping he'd return so Train wouldn't take advantage of his weakness. _He understands me more than he realizes. He may not know __**why**__ I am the way I am, but he knows what is me._

That thought made his face burn a little more and he sat his elbow on the chair's arm, resting his cheek on his hand. _I don't fluster—__**ever**__—yet he's able to make me warm all over with just a simple look._

It didn't matter that he hid his flushed face, since Train didn't seem to care. He stretched his legs out, arms behind his head as he looked up at the bright blue sky. "I'm starting to get bored. Where'd that guy go?"

"Be patient, Train. He said he was going to get his prototype to show us." Creed's face had cooled a bit and he turned his head forward. "I'd like to see where all my funding has gotten him."

"You paid him?" Train questioned, turning to Creed.

"Well, not him. He hired someone and I financed her research. That's what the exchange was. I pay her and he gives me the results I want." Creed said in a business-like manner.

Looking back at the sky, the gunman said, "Still, that's technically paying him…just not directly."

Creed shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I still choose not to question where you got all this money from." Even though he had a pretty good idea of how Creed obtained it, he didn't feel like inquiring about the matter.

Creed chuckled and eyed Train, "Someone out to destroy an organization like Chronos, shouldn't be picky about abiding by the law."

"Those were basically my thoughts. It doesn't matter anyway since it can't really be taken back." Train turned to Creed, "So, you've never see it before?"

Creed shook his head, "No, but Torneo's told me about it. It's completely made of nanomachines with powers that match the Tao, if not actually surpassing it. It has the ability to take the form of anything it wants. Also, like the Tao, its defense system allows it to take a bullet without harm." He paused and turned to Train as well, "However, he said it's still in development."

Train's eyes widened only for a second before he looked passed Creed to where Torneo had gone. _Seems my cat has become a little curious. _He loved that curiosity. It was one of the qualities that made Train, Train. It could often get Train into trouble, but with Creed by his side, curiosity wouldn't kill his cat.

As if sensing Train's interest himself, Torneo returned with several guards behind him. His already unpleasant face looked even more unpleasant.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but it appears my little weapon has disappeared." he explained with controlled anger.

"How does a weapon disappear?" Train asked dryly. "What kind of security system do you have here?"

"Clearly, not a very proficient one." the short fat man stated through gritted teeth, as he glared daggers at his guards. "We're in the midst of tracking her down. We have an idea of where she might be."

_Her? His weapon is human? And a female at that? _Train was beginning to get interested.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Mr. Ludman?" Creed questioned as if he were the man's boss.

Torneo's actions were no different than if he were an employee being scolded, "Of course not! I was just about to inform you of our situation."

Creed raised an eyebrow at the word 'situation' as Torneo stuttered his story, "Well, for quite some time now we've been having problems with break-ins. It seems two people, a sweeper and a thief, managed to make contact with her. Security cameras caught them on film and I was able to get their identities. I'm not positive on this, but I think it's safe to say they were after my weapon, and she is probably with them now."

_Sweeper? _Train's interest was hooked now. He stood and asked without looking at Ludman, "So where do you think she is? My curiosity has been peaked."

"Well, the location we have is quite immense," he fat man explained, "That's why several of my men are searching." He tried to suck up to Train as he made a respectful hand gesture, "This is not a matter for someone with stature such as yours should concern yourself with."

Still not looking at Ludman, Train folded his arms, "I want to see why I was dragged here in the first place. Plus, I highly doubt this little group of yours is capable of catching a weapon that seems to be so 'cream of the crop'."

Creed stood as well, "I'll have to agree with Train. After hearing what's really been going on in your domain all this time, I can't honestly say I trust you or your corporation."

The short man seemed panicked by Creed's statement, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't find this a manner you need to worry yourself with. You're quite busy men and I assumed inflicting my own problems on yourself would only burden you."

_This guy tries so hard at kissing ass. It might have worked on anyone else, but Creed's not the type to be swayed by compliments coming from a man like this. _Train eyed Creed as he narrowed his eyes at Torneo. He decided it was best to step in before the man said something else that proved he screwed up, and decidedly Creed killed him.

"Well, you're burdening us now, so you might as well tell us where you think she is."

Torneo, seeming to sense Creed's murderous rage beginning to surface, pulled out a picture as well as a map, "This is her photo and a map of the location we believe she's hiding in. You are very welcomed to take both. If you find her, please return her safely."

Train was the one to grab them first and Creed leaned over his shoulder. He was definitely interested as he eyed the little blonde girl staring blankly at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Sven, this situation was surreal. He sat in his tiny hideout with the infamous thief-for-hire, Rinslet Walker, along with a little blonde girl Sven had only recently met, after managing to sneak into Torneo Ludman's mansion.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Rins asked watching the young girl sleep. "Do you plan on keeping her?"

"Stop talking about her like she's a dog." Sven said, watching the child as well. How could anyone expect him to believe that this little girl was a bio-weapon? When he first saw her, the only thing he saw was a small, naïve girl. _How could Ludman do something like this to a child?_

"How do you think she found us?" Rinslet said as she brushed some hair out of the girl's eyes. "When I came to go over another plan to sneak into Torneo's place, I was not prepared to see this bio-girl asleep on your couch."

"How do you think I felt when I opened the door to her?" Sven leaned his head back and sighed, "I'm not sure how she did it, but apparently she followed me."

The thief watched the girl a moment longer before turning to Sven, "You didn't answer my question. What do you plan on doing with her?"

Sven reset his gaze to the bio-girl, "To be honest, I'm not sure. The only thing I know for sure is that I can't let Torneo take her back."

"You've seen what she's capable of, are you really willing to let her stay?" Rinslet seemed to be trying to warn Sven of the dangers involved.

"She's just a kid, Rinslet. Despite all that power, she's just a little girl." Sven knew this was true. The way the girl looked when she first saw him and Rins, was as if she'd never seen people before.

The young girl's eyes slowly began to open, signaling she was waking up. She squinted at the bright light as she scanned the room. Seeing Sven, she smiled a little. The sweeper smiled back as a thought occurred to him.

Standing, he looked down at Eve, "How about we go to the park?"

She blinked at him confused, "Park?"

"Yeah, the park. You know, with trees and flowers and grass and people."

All that seemed too much for the girl to take. She blinked again and stared at Sven in amazement. He chuckled as he fixed his hat and helped the girl up, "Come on, I'll show you. You're in for a real treat." _Taking her out might be good for her. Let her see the world a little. I'll figure out what to do after that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The location given to Creed and Train was indeed big, Ludman didn't lie about that. Train was beginning to get irritated as they walked all over the city searching for the girl.

"Where is this brat? Did Ludman just send us on a wild goose chase?" Train growled in annoyance. He knew a child couldn't be a weapon.

"Be patient, Train, this city is big," Creed was trying to sound calm, but he was a little irritated himself. _I swear, if Torneo did send us on a wild goose chase, he'll be dead before nightfall._

"Well, we've already checked every building and alcove this damn place has to offer. What's left?"

Creed pictured the area's layout in his mind, "I believe the only places left to check are the park and that small inn up ahead."

"Two places? Perfect. You go to the inn and I'll check the park."

Though it was a good idea, Creed didn't like it. He had been enjoying walking around the city with Train, just having a friendly conversation. _Even if we are technically on a mission, it's nice just spending time with him._

"We've gone this far, why don't we finish the search together?" Creed added in hopes of changing Train's mind.

Train just shook his head, "No, my interest has become a scratch that needs to be itched. The sooner we find this weapon, the better."

The swordsman sighed in defeat, "All right, Train. If that's what you want." Creed made a semi-sad gesture in one direction, "The park is over that way. The inn we need to check is only a couple blocks ahead." _A couple too far. _"The inn isn't very big at all. In fact, I might be done before you."

"All right, if you do finish before I do, just look for me in the park. If I finish, I'll meet you in front of the inn," Train began to make his way towards the park.

Creed watched him go, sighed again and begrudgingly made his way towards the inn. He was determined to make this quick so he wouldn't be away from Train long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's the ice cream?" Sven asked the young girl next to him. She wasn't listening, she was too busy inhaling her sugary substance.

The sweeper laughed and ate his ice cream. He still didn't know what to do with her. _If I was being reasonable, I'd just take her back to that mansion and forget this whole thing ever happened. But I can't do that._ Sven eyed the girl again. _It's not her fault she is the way she is and I can't just let Torneo have her._

That's when he noticed what a mess she made of herself from the ice cream. Smiling, he stood and turned to her, "I'll go get you something to clean yourself up with. Maybe I'll even buy you something else to eat."

The girl merely stared up at Sven bewildered. Sven patted her on the head and made his way to the ice cream vendor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train entered the park, groaning as he realized how huge it was. _I have to search all of this? This is gonna take forever…_

Stepping further inside, he decided the best way to start, was to ask around. No one seemed to know where the girl was, until he asked a couple of teens hanging out by a tree.

"Oh, I remember seeing her earlier. She was with some old guy, probably her father," said a teen boy with blonde hair.

_Father? _If Train was right in his theory of what she was, the only person who could really be her father, was Torneo. _Did he find her before us?_

"Yeah, some guy with green hair. Or maybe it was olive, I dunno."

Olive hair definitely wasn't Torneo. It had to be either that thief or that sweeper he was told had broken into Ludman's mansion.

"He had an eye patch, too. Weird huh?" the boy continued.

Train looked at him perplexed, "Eye patch?"

"Yeah, I thought it was strange too. Who seriously wears an eye patch?" questioned the other boy, who was wearing glasses.

"That's not nice; he could have something wrong with it. It's not like he's trying to make a fashion statement," scolded a short girl with short hair.

"He better not be, with that color hair. Not to mention his suit was wrinkly," added a taller girl with long, dark hair.

"All right, I get it; he's not a good dresser. Where did you last see them?" Train was annoyed by the teens' inability to focus, but he'd just become more interested. _I've meet someone with olive hair and an eye patch before, though only one time. _The chances of seeing that man again seemed slim, but who else walks around looking like that? _I really am indebted to him._

The one with glasses seemed to be deep in thought, "I saw them at the ice cream vendor when I was in line. The little girl seemed to be amazed or confused when he gave her some."

The tall girl chimed in, "Yeah, she did, almost as if she'd never seen ice cream before. What kind of a father is that guy?"

"Could we please focus?" Train could tell the subject was going to be changed again and chose to stop it quickly. _What's with this age group and their annoyance to me?_ _I'm glad I didn't go to high school now_.

"Oh, isn't that the girl over there?" The short girl pointed to a park bench seated near a large fountain.

Train turned his head in the direction of her finger and spotted the small, blonde girl the picture held. Barely thanking the kids, he made his way over to her.

Each step he took caused the girl to become clearer and Train to become more confused. Only feet away, Train was baffled beyond his wildest dreams. _**This**__ is the all powerful weapon Torneo has been searching restlessly for?_

She was so small. The picture didn't show how small she was. Her hair was practically stark yellow and her eyes held a magenta color. Her face was covered in ice cream as she continued licking her cone happily. He was stunned. How could he think **this **was a weapon?

Stepping closer to her caught the child's attention. She looked up at Train with the same eyes she held while eating her ice cream. Train didn't know how he should act. If she really was Torneo's weapon, he would have to be careful. Especially after what Creed had told him. _Being cautious around a girl this small makes me feel like a wimp._

Looking down at the girl, he decided the only way to treat this was as if talking to a child. He knelt down to her height and asked, "Are you Eve?"

She blinked at him and nodded slowly. _She seems a little scared, _Train thought. Why would a weapon as powerful as her be scared? _Screw that, why would a weapon like her be eating ice cream in a park?_

"Who are you?" She questioned curiously, but also fearfully. "I can smell blood on you."

Those words caused Train's eyes to go wide and face to turn pale. _She smells blood? Does she know I'm an assassin? _That could explain why she was so scared.

"I'm… here to take you somewhere…" He couldn't really finish his sentence. Something about this girl caught him off guard. When he heard weapon, he didn't expect this.

"Take me where?" She asked, confused.

Train wanted to explain to her that he was taking her back to Torneo, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind fighting against that. Telling him that bringing her back would only cause trouble and this girl's life was already screwed up enough.

"Who are you?" Train's thoughts were interrupted by a question already asked.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the man the teens were talking about. His eyes nearly fell to the ground as he turned fully. The other's facial expression was no different from Train's as his jaw dropped to the ground.

"You!" They both said at the same time in shock.

"You're Train!" He said shocked.

"And you're that guy that helped Saya!" Train never learned his name. All he knew was what he looked like and that he helped Saya.

The eye patched man smiled and stuck out a hand for Train, "You never did hear my name, did you? I'm Sven Vollfied."

Train smiled as well and took the offered hand, "Though you already know my name, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Train Heartnet." Releasing the hand, Train turned his gaze to the side, "Sorry I never tracked you down. I meant to, but I kinda got… caught up in something."

Sven raised an eyebrow at Train as the younger man turned his eyes and smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

The older seemed surprised, "For what?"

"For helping Saya. For trying to protect her. Knowing her, she probably told you to leave and any other person would have, but you obviously didn't and for that, I'm indebted to you."

Sven was still shocked from the first thank you and Train's little speech only made him more surprised. He smiled, however, and patted Train on the shoulder, "What kind of gentleman would I be to leave a woman in danger?"

"Probably a normal one…" Train said with a small laugh.

Sven laughed as well before adding, "I kind of wanted to track you down too, but I never really got the chance. Not long after I got out of the hospital, a job of sorts opened up. With my profession, I need to take them while I can and I figured I'd find you after it was finished. Of course, one thing led to another and I never got around to it."

This suddenly reminded Train of back when Saya used to mention jobs. He also remembered Saya talking about having to move around a lot and how sweeping jobs were never definite because another sweeper could take it before you got there. He still couldn't understand why she was a sweeper if it was so difficult.

That's when he remembered Torneo saying a sweeper and thief broke into his mansion. _I find it hard to believe that this man is a thief_. "Tell me, are you by any chance a sweeper?"

Sven seemed surprised again before he asked, "How'd you know?"

Train eyed the girl sitting on the bench behind them, watching the conversation intently, "How do you know this girl?"

The sweeper was puzzled by this before understanding hit, "Are you working for Torneo Ludman?" Sven changed his disposition slightly, as if ready for a battle to commence.

Looking back at Sven, Train spoke again, "In a sense you could say he works for me. Or my partner, I dunno how it works exactly." It still felt weird to be referring to Creed as his partner, but Train couldn't really deny that fact.

Sven couldn't decide if his guard should go up or down at that statement, "So, am I right in assuming you're here to take Eve back?"

Staring a Sven a moment longer, Train turned to the girl. She just seemed so confused and amazed by everything around her. The conversation the adults were having looked as if it scared her.

"I was, I guess… But…" The Black Cat was the type of person to trust his instincts. The moment he met Torneo, he got a bad vibe which became stronger after seeing what his weapon was. _I can't find it in me to turn her over to that man. My gut says no._

The sweeper saw the look in Train's eyes and went at ease. He could tell he was going through the same thing Sven had gone through when he first met Eve. Though he couldn't say for sure if Train had seen the girl's powers, but it seemed pretty obvious that this was their first meeting and Eve hadn't shown anything she could do yet.

"Could you at least tell me why she's with you?"

Sven quirked his lips and thought for a moment, "To be honest, I don't know. I just opened my door and bam, there she was."

"You must have made an impact on her." Train laughed a little. Glancing at Eve again, he turned away, "Well, it doesn't really matter to me, but you can bet Torneo's men will be after her. If you plan on keeping her, I suggest you get as far from this city as you can."

The sweeper raised an eyebrow, "Won't your partner be after her too?"

Train stopped, paused for a moment, then looked over his shoulder at Sven, "We can keep this a secret between us. I'm pretty sure I can convince him to end the relationship we have with Torneo."

He still hadn't seen what the nanomachines could do, but after having a personal encounter with a weapon of their making was supposed to be, he couldn't exactly say it was his cup of tea. _What Creed told me about them seems pretty similar to Tao anyway. Why do we need it?_

"Train," the gunman looked in the direction where his name was called to see Creed. The swordsman smiled and made his way towards Train.

As he got closer, he stopped. Train followed his gaze towards Sven whose shocked expression quickly turned into a panicked one as Creed's turned into one of hatred and anger.

Train was at a lost as to why these two were acting this way. He was about to say something when the loud screeching of a car entered their ears.

"We've finally found her signal, Boss Torneo. We're closing in on her as we speak," a man with short, white hair and suit to match said into a phone as he stepped out of a black car. Not long after that, several other black cars pulled up as well, filling the park with what seemed like hundreds of Torneo's body guards.

They quickly approached Train and company with the white suited man leading, causing all three to forget the encounter that just took place. He sighed in relief as he spotted Eve.

"There you are, Eve. You shouldn't have run off like that," he grasped her arm and pulled her up, "Come now, we're leaving."

As he began to walk away, Eve yanked her arm back a little, "No," she muttered half angry, half pleading.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'? You're father is waiting for you. He's been worried sick. Now come **on**." He clearly pulled too hard as Eve's face contorted in pain.

Sven growled and lunged at the man, pulling Eve free from his grasp. Shoving the child behind him, he narrowed his eye.

The man with white hair glared at Sven, "You're the one that was caught on Boss Torneo's security cameras. So we were right in assuming that Eve was with you."

The sweeper continued to glare, "I won't stand by and allow you to take a young girl against her will. If Eve chooses to stay with me, then I'll do anything I can to protect her."

It was then Creed finally noticed the small girl hiding behind the man he failed to kill. _So this is Torneo's weapon? I'm at a loss as to why he would choose such a small child as the host for nanomachines. Actually, he didn't really choose her, that scientist did I guess._

The man after Eve glared at Sven in return, "If you won't hand her over, then we'll just take her by force." He snapped his fingers, signaling for the guards to pounce on Sven.

As a handful leapt towards the sweeper, he took out his attaché case and fired rapid shots at them. It was amazing how quickly the park emptied at the sound of gunfire.

The few that jumped at him were quickly replaced with more behind him, catching Sven off guard. Just as Creed was about to help take Sven into custody, he stopped as he saw Train guarding Sven's back, much like Creed had always guarded Train's.

He watched as his cat made a swipe with his hand, sending the surrounding guards to the ground. As Train fired a few rounds of Hades at them, Creed's heart nearly broke in two.

_Why is he protecting this man? Was he an accomplice of that witch's and he's got Train under **his **spell now?_

Creed was confused and hurt as he looked at Sven in rage, ready to slice a whole in his chest. The man looked just as confused as Creed was as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Get Eve outta here, I can take care of these scum." he said seriously.

Sven seemed unconvinced as he looked around at the number of guards circling them, "But—"

"Not 'but's, I told you I've got it under control. My conscious won't allow me to let a little girl leave with people like this." he peeked over his shoulder at Sven and smiled that smile that always made Creed's heart melt. "Think of this as a way of repaying my debt."

_Repaying his debt? What does he mean? _Creed also couldn't figure out what Train meant by his conscious holding him back from taking Eve, but seeing Train deflect bullets shot at him compelled Creed to attack the source.

Once the guards were put out of their misery, Creed sent a death glare at Sven and a smile at Train. Train didn't seem to notice the look he gave Sven and smiled in return, giving Creed the urge to squeeze him.

"Go, Sven. We've got this," he wasn't sure if Creed was fully aware of the situation, but he knew Creed never left Train to do a battle alone, no matter who he was fighting. _As for the nanomachines, we'll discuss that later._

Sven was once again staring at Creed in fear mixed with anger. He remembered all too well that night when he first met the psycho, and he couldn't figure out how Train knew him, let alone why Train was fighting alongside him. _No…Could this guy be his partner?_

He didn't want to believe it, but everything seemed to be pointing in that direction. _Does Train not know what happened? If that's the case, I can't in good conscious let him leave with that man either._

Before he could even open his mouth, he was forced to grab Eve and dodge a barrage of bullets aimed at him. He covered the bio-girl, gritting his teeth as a few bullets scrapped against his skin.

Seeing the pain on Sven's face, Eve looked at him, worried "Sven? Are you hurt?"

He opened his one eye to her and smiled, "They're just scratches Eve, nothing to worry about. I've had worse."

Pulling the girl up, he felt a bullet smash right through his shoulder, cutting clear through. He cried out in pain as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. Eve felt another hand grasp her elbow firmly and pull her away.

Staring at Sven a moment longer aghast, she looked over at the owner of the arm. She was being dragged away by the same man and Eve wasn't about to take that.

"NO!" She screamed and shape shifted her arm into a giant blade. Slicing down in the air, she managed to hit the man's shoulder which forced him to let go. She ran back over to Sven and eyed his wound with concern.

Train saw the scene since he was trying to stop the men from shooting Sven. _So that's her power, huh? _He looked back down at the small child and old man in guilt mixed with amazement. Guilt because he wasn't able to prevent Sven from being shot, and amazement at the girl's powers.

He brought Hades up, deflecting yet another bullet and shot at the shooter, striking him through the heart. Turning back to Sven, he shouted, "Take her and go, Sven. Now!"

Sven tried to speak again, but was cut off as another shower of bullets made their way towards him and Eve. Eve stepped in front of him, forming a shield to block the bullets.

Train fired at the men shooting at the duo and looked at Sven angrily, "NOW OLD MAN!"

Sven only eyed Train and Creed a moment longer before standing shakily and grabbing Eve. As he made a run for it, he couldn't help but feel a pang of worry. Not worry over the outcome of the battle taking place, worry over what the future held for Train. _All I can do is hope I see him again. I don't think he really knows what happened that night_

Creed watched Sven run off, making sure he was out of sight completely. He was still confused why Train stepped to his aid, but at the time all he could think about was protecting and helping his partner. No matter what happened, Creed would stick by Train's side. If Train was going to fight these people, he would cover his back the whole way.

More than half the guards were gone now, chasing after Sven and the bio-weapon. It was pointless since their main man was badly injured and Train wouldn't allow any others to get past the park entrance. It was pretty clear Sven and company would get away safely. Creed cursed at that thought. He didn't really care what became of the bio-girl too much, but he wouldn't mind seeing Sven fall.

With one last quick motion of his imagine blade, the remaining guards fell to the ground with a thump. Turning back to Train, he saw his cat facing the man in white who appeared to be attempting to yell at him.

"What is the meaning of this?! Aren't you on Boss Torneo's side?! I thought you went to retrieve the girl, not kill all our men and let her leave with that sweeper!" His face was turning purple as he screamed. Apparently he wasn't aware, that he was talking to the Black Cat.

Train shrugged and faced away from him, "I had a change of heart. People do that, you know."

The man's face turned even purpler as he tried to yell at Train once again. Train spun back around to look at him, and Creed just knew Train had flashed him his death eyes because he saw a dark stain forming in the seat of the man's pants. _Works every time_, Creed thought maliciously.

"Just go crawling back to your precious boss with this little story in mind and a message: Consider our relationship over." that said, Train turned and made his way towards a bewildered Creed.

As he approached, Creed opened his mouth to say something, but was silence by Train's halting hand in his face, "We're leaving, Creed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, no nanomachines?" Creed was completely baffled. Between the events that took place hours ago and Train telling him the nanomachines were pointless, Creed was utterly lost.

Train sipped on his milk and looked to the evening sky. Creed wanted to call the scene romantic seeing the once blue sky was now half orange, half black with a full moon clearly visible. He could even see a few stars beginning to form. In fact, when Train had told Creed to come to the roof to have a little chat, Creed got his hopes up. Bringing up nanomachines really dashed those hopes. _I practically ran up the stairs to get here._ The swordsman frowned slightly.

"I've seen what they can do Creed, and I don't think it's worth it. The Tao pretty much allows us to do the same thing, but at least it keeps us human to a point," placing the milk down, he leaned back on his hands. "Aside from that, the idea of Torneo being our source of information leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Creed frowned at Train this time, "I agree he's not the best source of power, but we were only using him for a little while. After getting a certain amount of information, we were going to cut him loose." Though Creed was trying to sound professional, he couldn't help but pout in his head. _I don't wanna talk about business. Especially with this scene._

"You just don't understand, do you?" Creed flinched at Train's words, "That fact that we're doing the same thing a man like **that** is doing, makes me uncomfortable."

Creed still didn't quite understand, making Train sigh, "He was using a small child in order to achieve his own goals. That girl's powers were inhuman, worse than the Tao. As much as I want to get Chronos, I'm not willing to work with a man who would sacrifice a little girl—no matter how short the relationship would be—or turn myself completely inhuman."

It was a few seconds before Creed finally understood. Even back in Chronos, Train had a soft spot for women and children. He wouldn't involve any innocent bystanders, and would never harm a woman or a child. Creed had never understood that quality about Train and he often saw it as a weakness, but he knew it was nevertheless true.

Train was also the type that took care of his missions in a humanly manner. _Well, his strength and abilities were inhuman, but he never ended a mission in an inhuman fashion, just impressively._

At Creed's silence, Train decided to say what he thought would get the man to agree, "Remember earlier today how we discussed our partnership?"

Creed's eyes light up at the thought. He remembered every word of that conversation. Just hearing Train refer to them as partners, made the whole world shine a beautiful golden color. He nodded, trying to keep his enthusiasm to a minimum.

"We came to an agreement that you help keep me from doing something too risky and endangering myself and I help you move the mission along and keep you from doing something unnecessary." Train could tell this was working as Creed's face was bright with happiness. Now facing Creed, he continued, "**This **is one of those unnecessary things, Creed."

Creed looked at Train a moment longer perplexed which made Train elaborate, "You are right in saying Chronos is not an enemy to be underestimated. Had you not talked me out of it, I might have ran in that building by myself, taking on every Number at once. I can't guarantee I would be here now, had that happened." Though Train had a hard time admitting it, doing that was something even someone like him couldn't take on. _Every Chronos Number at once, plus their lackeys, is not something I think I could survive. I do owe Creed for stopping me before I did that. _

Even in Train's sadness and desperation upon Saya's death, Creed was there to keep him under control so he wouldn't do something stupid. _The more I think about it, the more I realize how lucky I was to have Creed there._

"Even though I have all the faith of the world in you, I wasn't about to let you do something that was a certain death sentence." Creed said, smiling at Train.

"Back to the reason we can work together," Train added, "Although you're right about Chronos' strength, you're also wrong about how much strength we need to defeat them. What we have now is enough."

"But, Train, I just want to be sure." Creed tried to explain in vain.

"**I** am sure. You said it yourself, we're both ex-Chronos members so we already know how they work added to the fact that we have abilities they don't know of. Not only that, we're in the shadows. Right now, they don't know what's happening with us, giving us the time to figure out our next move." Train lay down on the rooftop placing his hands behind his head, "We have enough, Creed. Figuring you're the brains of the two of us, I thought you'd realize that too. Perfecting our abilities to the fullest should be fine."

Creed watched Train as he lay there with his eyes closed. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he spoke, "So you really don't want us to use the nanomachines?"

"It's useless. With the devotion and strength of the comrades we've gathered, we should be fine. I'm all up for perfecting my new power, but that's all I feel we need to do. That and one of your 'oh so wonderful' plans."

Though he knew Train was being sarcastic, he could tell there was some sincerity behind his words. He wrapped his arms around his knees, "All right, Train. If you really don't want to use them and if you really think it's unnecessary, we won't. I trust your judgment completely." He didn't want Train to go along with something that made him uncomfortable.

Looking over at his love, he could see him smile smugly as if some plan of his had worked. Creed sighed, placing his chin on his slender limbs, "I know I can get a little overzealous, especially if it's something for you. I just tend to lose myself when it's a matter concerning you."

"I'm starting to learn that," Train replied, his eyes still closed. "That's probably why I'm here, Creed…to keep you from going over the bend."

"I'd be lost without you…" Creed said in a half-whisper.

He wasn't sure if Train heard him, but it didn't matter. It was as though his cat seemed to realize that without him, Creed would be a complete mess. _I don't want to think of what would become of me without Train. Without him, I would just die…_

Watching Train beneath the now starlit sky, his breathing showed signs of sleep, Creed smiled lovingly. He brushed the bangs out of his beloved's eyes, gently outlining the side of his face with the tips of his fingers. _It's amazing how easily he can remind me of why I love him so much._

* * *

You know, I didn't realize this until after I was writing it, but Train is in debt WITH Sven when they're partners in the manga. Now that he's not partners with him, he's in debt TO Sven. Anyone else find that ironic? 

So no one is confused, pretty much what happened with Sven is not long after he left the hospital, Rinslet got in contact with him with that proposal everyone should know of. He took it, met Eve and actually broke into the mansion several times to try and save her, making him forget about finding Train. Their last break in Eve managed to sneak out not long after them and followed Sven home. This is all parallel to what's been going on with Creed and Train, but I didn't write it because it would have turned out way to similar to the manga. That's why the scene with him and Eve eating ice cream in the park was so short. I didn't wanna copy.

As you can see, I made Train have the whole leave innocent people out. I think he was kinda like that when he was in Chronos. He never attacked an innocent bystander, just anyone who got involved. He doesn't like using others to get what he wants and Creed agreeing with that shows how he's willing to do anything for Train. Might be OOC of Creed to agree to leave innocent people out, but I can see him doing it for Train.


	10. Growing Bonds

If I recall correctly, someone asked me not long ago if Creed would be perverted in this story. Well, this chapter has that in here, but only in his head. As I said before, I'm not gonna make him molest Train, he loves him too much. That's a little hint for those who don't wanna read some small slash. As I said there's more in the future, I guess this is just to hold some of you over. Read and you'll understand.

And I'd like the thank my editor/reviser, Irene Sharda, (who just happens to be the best editor ever) for all your help. Read her Black Cat story too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

Chapter 10: Growing Bonds

"Creed, I think I've finally come to terms with my fate."

Creed watched his Cat under the dark sky, standing atop the roof gazing at the moon. As he stared at Train, he admired how the moonlight made his golden eyes shine a brilliant hue, causing the beautiful orbs to stand out even more than usual. The stars giving his skin an aesthetic cream color, which seemed to sparkle in the darkness of night.

Train turned his glowing eyes towards Creed, smiling impassionedly, "My destiny, it seems…lies with you."

Creed's heart leapt into his throat as Train was suddenly by his side, grasping him around the waist, and pulling him close, fixing his eyes—those breathtaking eyes—deep into his own, as if looking into his very soul.

As Train stared at Creed, he felt a tumult of emotions take hold of him. He took in every feature of the man, as if for the first time—amazed he had not noticed how deliciously beautiful he was. He then wondered if the man tasted as good as he looked…

Slowly, Train closed his eyes and moved forward, lightly placing his lips against Creed's own. The sensation was so wonderful, causing the young swordsman to shut his eyes as well, leisurely sliding his arms up Train's back and atop his shoulders.

_I had no idea; anyone's lips could be this soft. _Creed thought blissfully, his mouth opening a little, lightly pressing his tongue against his partner's lips. His Cat responded to the touch, his lips separating ever so slightly, allowing Creed access to the depths of his mouth.

_Oh…_

He couldn't help but make a pleasurable noise at Train's taste, driving further inside out of pure need. Practically squealing, as he felt the object of his desire, also enter his mouth, feeling and searching where he wished, and Creed was more than willing to give him, as much access as he wished.

Their lips stayed locked as their tongues twisted and turned together, traveling through the warm caverns each other's mouths. Ever so delicately, Creed's hands slithered up Train's neck and into his hair, entangling his fingers in the soft locks that seemed to just curl around his fingers.

Closer now, Train pressed harder onto Creed, titling his head and deepening the already profound kiss. A kind of warmth that had been small at first, was now spreading profusely throughout his entire body. Small sensual murmurs escaped him, as the silver haired assassin decided to remove his hands from Train's hair, in order to explore his chest.

The shirt he had on was the usual one, but it was too cumbersome where Creed was concerned, so steadily the swordsman began to undo the Black Cat's buttons, one at a time. Wanting to taste more of him, he moved his lips, beginning to kiss along the line of Train's jaw.

As his mouth progressed further down, from along his chin to the side of his neck, his Cat began moaning evenly, enjoying the attention. He was glad he was pleased. _You want more? Your wish has always been my command. _Finally undoing the last button on the stupid shirt, Creed traveled across his partner's neck to his shoulder, lifting the fabric covering it to gain access, to touch and feel more…

Surrendering to the emotions that were taking over his every sensation, Train felt his legs grow weak beneath him. Gradually, he let his body fall back onto the rooftop, pulling Creed along with him. As Train lay there breathlessly, he slid his hands up the other man's back and into his sliver hair, pulling him closer, wanting to feel his warmth and the touch of his skin. Creed himself, had removed the Cat's shirt, throwing it to the side like a rag, but revealing the former Chronos assassin's elegant, yet masculine skin. A gasp came to his throat…for it was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever laid eyes upon.

Running his tongue lightly over Train's shoulder, he moved back to where his neck and shoulder met, and proceeding to suck there softly for a moment, he listened to Train's beautiful gasps and pants like music to his soul. Creed slowly moved his actions from that area, down from his chest to his stomach, barely stopping for a breath.

As Train felt Creed's tongue slide along his the planes of his body, his lips sucking at his skin gently, the warmth of him and the tingling cold of the air made his body shudder with pleasure. He moved his fingers back around Creed's waist, gripping tightly at the man's pants, jerking his hips upwards. This caused their pelvises to press against each other strongly, the sudden friction making Creed jerk and gasp in exclamation, especially as Train rotated a little in order to feel as much of the man along his body as possible.

Both groaned at the constant contact, as Creed journeyed his lips back up to Train's chest to its center, licking it soothingly. Train gasped loudly again with pleasure, already as aroused as he was, stroking his hand against Creed's inner thigh pressing against him even harder.

"Creed…" Train moaned quietly, his voice causing the swordsman's heart to take flight. He gently slid his hands down the rest of Train's torso and to his waistline, while kissing his chest repeatedly. _Who knew someone's skin could be this sweet? Well, never mind, he is Train after all…_

Train was thinking similar thoughts, as he ran his hands up the front of Creed's shirt, passing the tips of his fingers along the warm skin, sending chills up the swordsman's spine. Creed traced the XIII tattoo on his love's upper body with his tongue. _Even the reminder of something so hated, tastes sweet on him._

"Oh, Creed," Train moaned again, a little louder this time.

Creed could feel Train's strong muscles tightening against his touch, his body clearly roused by the caress. Successfully undoing Train's jeans, Creed listened as the other moaned his name again, louder each time.

"Creed… Creed… Creed…"

"Train…" Creed moaned quietly in return.

"CREED!"

Creed's eyes shot open quickly and stared up at the ceiling. His body was bouncing up and down as he looked over to see Train standing at the foot of his bed, punching down on the mattress repeatedly in hopes of waking the man.

Seeing his partner was awake, Train stopped and stood-up straight. Squinting at Creed, he asked, "You dreamin' about me, or something?"

Creed's face grew hot and he looked away, attempting to make it look like he was just tired. His entire body was still aroused and warm from the dream, and looking at Train wasn't going to help. _I can only thank the thick blankets and sheets right now. Hopefully Train won't look too closely._

"D-did you need something, Train?" Creed stammered, desperately trying to keep his eyes off Train's.

Train cocked an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing. Just a small headache, I'm fine." he moved more blankets over his legs since the sensation between them, just wouldn't go away. _His voice is probably what's making it stay_. "Why'd you wake me?"

Creed wanted to believe that his dream had come true, and Train was going to make a confession, even though he knew that it was a very long shot. The fact that Train was actually up before him, was a shock in itself. _This is too good to be true…_

"I just needed to get you up. Kyoko woke me at the crack of dawn and wouldn't let me go back to sleep." Train sighed in annoyance and also exhaustion. "I tried so hard to get back to sleep, but she wouldn't leave me alone and we wound up waking everyone else up. Everyone except you, and you're the only one that keeps her away from me. I swear, if you can't do anything, I'm going to shut her up for good!"

At the mention of Kyoko, Creed couldn't prevent his eyes from burning in rage for a second, before struggling to look tired again.

His partner still seemed to notice Creed's desperation to avoid his gaze and folded his arms. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

_Quite the contrary, _Creed thought with yearning, but he merely shook his head. "I'll be down in a minute. I just need to get ready and take a shower. Try to avoid her, but if you can't—"

"I can't."

"Then bear with her until I get down there."

Train still seemed a little unconvinced of his partner's explanation, but decided not to ask. If it was something really important, he would have told Train right away.

The Black Cat spun around and headed for the door, "All right, your newly 'hired' chefs already started breakfast for everyone, even though it's still early. I managed to wake them up as well, while fighting with that girl and the others. Apparently, no one likes being woken up at sunrise by my screaming."

_Depends on what kind of screaming… _Creed added in his mind, getting a little warmer at the thought. He was glad Train had already waved goodbye and left the room, because Creed wasn't sure if the blankets could conceal him anymore.

He sighed in relief, as well as disappointment. Looking at the door for a moment longer, he stood. _Cold shower… I need an ice cold shower. I can't face Train today until I get that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed joined the others in the dining area almost an hour later. The cold shower had to be extended greatly, in order to get his body back to its normal temperature. Not only that, he needed time to get that dream out of his head, so he could look Train in the eye. _If I had to go a whole day avoiding those gorgeous eyes of his, I think I'd snap._

When he entered the room, he was surprised to see no one was eating. The only thing he saw were a few of his Apostles drinking coffee, and Train gulping down a jug of milk. Upon seeing Creed, everyone seemed the make a thankful sigh, and Kyoko made the wise decision to move from her place at the table next to Train, to over where Charden sat.

Creed's confused look was answered as Shiki turned to Train irritated, "All right, he's here. It is okay if we eat now?"

The swordsman blinked in confusion, looking at Train along with everybody else. Train simply ignored them all, making no movement for a moment, before opening the doors to the kitchen with his mind, scaring the chefs inside stiff. He made a gesture with his hand, signaling they could bring the food in.

Creed watched as they walked in with breakfast, obviously still hot. He still didn't understand until Doctor's voice came from a window behind him, "Mr. Heartnet had us wait for you to get down here before starting." He took a sip of his coffee, turning his attention back outside the window. "He told us you'd be right down, so we waited."

"The first fifteen minutes wasn't bad, but after you didn't show for a half hour, we began to get a little angry at your partner." Shiki said, still glaring at Train.

Creed turned to Train who either didn't hear them talking, or chose not to listen. He smiled cordially at his love, "Thank you, Train." It may have been a small gesture, but it meant a lot to Creed. _He really didn't have to wait, but he did. He even made everyone else wait too. I'm so happy._

Train shrugged his shoulders, "After forty five minutes, I was about to say screw it and start eating, but I didn't think it was fair for the rest of us to start without you; so I had them keep it warm until you came down."

Him waiting for Creed, was a surprise to him too, but he actually felt kind of bad beginning without him. After everything Creed had done for him, Train felt he owed him a little something. He knew Creed **definitely** would have waited for him, had it been the other way around.

_It's hard to believe I felt guilty about starting a meal without him, but… I guess I kinda care about him. I already knew I could trust him, but that's different from actually caring._ It wasn't as much as he had cared about Saya, or the same depth of relationship, but he did know he cared at least a little.

…_Enough at least to postpone a meal for him._

Still smiling, Creed made his way over to Train, sitting in the seat Kyoko had abandoned next to him. Echidna seemed a little upset by the whole situation, as she sat across from him at the massive table.

"Unlike the rest of our group, I was more than willing to wait for your arrival." said the actress kindly, trying to get Creed's attention.

Creed just smiled slightly at her and nodded before turning his attention back to the conversation he was having with Train. It's a good thing he didn't notice the glare she sent the Cat, or she might have had a very rude awakening, as to where his affections truly lied.

"Charden! You took your glasses off!" Kyoko shouted loudly, causing everyone in the room's eyes to switch towards the raven-haired schoolgirl and her silk hat companion at the other end of the table.

The blonde seemed to be embarrassed, as Kyoko beamed happily at his face. "Kyoko-san, please be a little quieter."

"But you look so cool!" The teen girl said, as she grasped him around the neck. "Strike a pose, Charden. You're male model pretty!"

"Pretty…?" Charden said as his face turned red.

"Hey, not bad Charden. You think you can take her off my hands? Or rather take her's off me?" Train said, smiling at the duo as Kyoko played with the man's hair.

Kyoko turned to Train hurt, "Kuro-sama, you're the one that saved me from my life of loneliness, so you're the one that has my heart."

Creed growled at that declaration of love, "Your infatuation with Train is based on nothing more than looks. You know nothing about him."

"You're around Charden a lot more than you are around me. Plus, he actually doesn't seem to mind your presence. Sounds like a match made in heaven to me." Train added as he ate his eggs.

The whole conversation seemed to make Charden completely uncomfortable, "Could we please not talk about me, as if I'm not here?"

"Look, Kyoko, he's blushing. Don't you think that's cute?" Train added. He really thought this was the perfect moment to pawn Kyoko off on someone else. _Charden's my age, so she can't use age difference as an excuse._

"How about we stop the love talk for a moment, and discuss our goals for once?" Shiki stated in annoyance.

Train flicked a bit of food at the Tao Master, "Jealous no one loves **you**?"

The growl Shiki emitted was not meant to be concealed at all. If it hadn't been for Creed sitting next to him, he probably would have started a battle with the Black Cat.

"Damn Cat, can't you just focus for a moment?" Maro's voice was just as annoyed as Shiki's. He turned to Creed and spoke again, "Shiki and I haven't found the best time to strike against Chronos yet, but it's safe to say we're on the trail of one."

Creed nodded knowingly, "That's what I assumed. Since we won't be using the source of weapons I originally planned on using, until the opportune moment against Chronos is found, we will prefect our own skills. You two continue searching."

"Would you mind telling us what these weapons were, exactly?" It had been bothering Shiki for awhile, but he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't think of anything more they'd need other than Tao.

It was Doctor who answered the question, "Nanomachines—had we taken them, we would have opened the door to countless possibilities. Our defenses would have increased, not to mention our strength. Not only that, we could have started a completely new army." the scientist sounded aggravated as he spoke.

_Maybe that's one more person to put on the list of "Taoists who hate me". _Train thought, before noting that he didn't really care.

Shiki sounded a bit aggravated himself, "New army? What's wrong with the Tao? That should be plenty to take down scum like Chronos."

Train couldn't help but laugh at Shiki's statement. The small man turned to Train sorely, "What's so funny?"

Train regained his composure, then placed his chin in one hand, smiling cheekily at Shiki, "That's exactly what I said. I'm the one that talked him out of using the nanomachines."

Shiki stared at Train; he was glad they weren't going to be using a power other than Tao, but at the same time he was completely and utterly disgusted by the fact that Train actually agreed with him. The bug user couldn't believe they actually saw eye to eye on something, especially since that something was the Tao.

He just couldn't accept it! "You expect me to believe that this Cat was the one to say no to nanomachines, and yes to Tao? He's been nothing but disrespectful towards it, since Day one."

"He's right, Shiki. Had it not been for Train, we'd be focusing on the nanomachines right now, instead of moving a step closer towards our battle with Chronos," Creed smiled at Train briefly, before looking at Shiki again. "I would think you of all people, would be thankful for that."

The turn of Shiki's head was their only response. Train chuckled again. _It's so much fun annoying him. I don't even have to try anymore._

Creed felt a surge of happiness at the sight of Train's amusement. Anything that made Train smile even a little, was wonderful. _Maybe __**I'll**__ be able to make him smile one day…_

"So then, we just train until we can attack Chronos?" Train asked as if he already knew the answer.

Creed smiled and nodded approvingly, "We'll team up and practice. It's best to practice against other members so we can be ready for different powers."

"I take it you'll be training with Train then." Echidna said in an offhanded way, but the vexation in her voice was clear.

"Of course," Creed said as if the fact was obvious, "But we'll still be training with others, just like everyone else." Creed would love to practice with Train all day, but he knew his Cat would like showing his skills off to other members. "And Doctor, I'd like you to work on armor and weaponry for our Shooting Star Unit. Since they don't have Tao, they'll need something else to boost their fighting ability."

The scientist nodded, disappearing from the room immediately, obviously to his lab.

Maro smiled deviously, "I wouldn't mind getting a little revenge on the Black Cat…" he muttered half to himself, half to everyone.

"I want in on that." Shiki added in the same manner.

"Two against one? Sounds fair, I'm in!" Train said as he stood, breakfast done.

Creed didn't like that idea too much, "Train, are you sure?"

Train sighed, "You contradict yourself a lot, Creed. You say you put all the faith of the world in me, yet you protect me from a butter knife."

"Butter knives can cut too, you know…" Creed mumbled remembering the time Train was referring too, when he was trying to butter his toast and Creed took the knife away, claiming he could hurt himself. Train was really annoyed with him after that.

"Are you insinuating that we're butter knives?" Shiki asked coolly.

"Nah, butter knives are sharper." Train said matter-of-factly.

Creed shot Shiki a warning glance before looking at his love beseechingly, "Couldn't you do it one at a time?" As much as he trusted Train, he never took risks with him either. _I'd really rather not have him fight with any other member but me. I know __**I **__won't try to hurt him, but they __**want **__to._ He did believe they didn't stood a chance against Train, but the fact that they **wanted **to hurt Train is what made him hesitant.

Something about the way Creed looked at him caused the gunman to give in, "All right, fine. If it'll make you stop giving me that look. Just know that I could take them both on, even with my eyes closed."

Creed's expression turned into a grateful one, giving Train a smile that showed he believed him.

_If he really thinks I can, then I don't understand why he won't let me. _Train shrugged mentally at the thought. He already knew Creed had an overprotective streak of him, and doing anything remotely dangerous caused his partner to nearly have a nervous breakdown.

"If you don't mind, Shiki, I'd like to have a go at the Cat first. I want to show everyone the difference in our powers." Maro glared and smiled at Train at the same time.

"Of course, Maro. I'll continue the search for our move against Chronos." Shiki agreed. "I'll have my time with him later."

Putting his glasses back on, much to Kyoko's disappointment, Charden spoke, "I believe I'd like to do battle with Durham first. No particular reason comes to mind other than the fact that I actually much wanted to see the legend of the Black Cat in person, but seeing as he has a list, I don't mind waiting. I bare no grudge with him."

"So I'm just a plan B next to Heartnet? Our gunmanship levels are completely different." Durham huffed.

"Sure are, you're way below me." Train added with a cocky smile.

The masked gunman growled and glanced at Maro, "Is it all right if **I **take him on first?"

Maro laughed at the idea, "Sorry, buddy. Wait in line. If he can survive long enough, you can fight him."

Creed narrowed his eyes at Maro, as a warning him to watch his mouth. Train placed a hand on Creed's shoulder to calm him, giving the swordsman goose bumps.

Once Train's opponent was settled, Echidna stood as well and looked at Creed, "I'll train with you first, Creed. If it's all right with you."

The sliver haired man pondered that idea for a moment before agreeing. He really did just want to keep an eye on Train to make sure Maro didn't hurt him, or Shiki didn't step in to helpbut duty called as well.

"What about Kyoko?" Kyoko asked in the third person. "I don't wanna be left out! Who am I supposed to fight?"

"Well, Kyoko-san, all that leaves for you is Leon and--" Charden was cut off by Train.

"The monkey!" He said pointing at Eathes. The Apostles' attention was brought to the chimp as he smiled.

"I don't wanna fight a monkey!" Kyoko said revolted. "What can a monkey do anyway?"

Eathes grumbled something under his breath, before eyeing Kyoko abrasively. The girl's eyes widened as she saw what looked like a ghost, sprouting from the apes' body. It flew from Eathes and swam through the air towards her, diving inside her body.

The young teen was then outlined with a white aura which quickly vanished, leaving her to look the same as before. The glow migrated back to Eathes, clearly showing a white form of the fire breathing girl. The chimp smiled before morphing himself into Kyoko, wearing the black cape he walked around in.

Grinning with Kyoko's lips and speaking with her voice, Eathes said, "Satisfied? I told you I'm no ordinary monkey."

Train was in shock for a moment. _Well, some monkeys do imitate people. It looks like he's just taken it to the next level._

Charden broke out of his stupor first, "Kyoko-san, why don't you battle with Eathes? That way we're left with one person to relax before training."

Kyoko smiled up at Charden, "That works for me! It'd be a weird experience fighting myself. This should be fun." She hugged Charden again, "You're so smart, Charden!"

Train smiled happily. He was really hoping Kyoko would replace him with Charden for an obsession. _They really do work better together. Why the hell is she fixated on a guy that pushes her away?_ Charden was blushing again at Kyoko's hug, but never pushing her away.

Creed stood next to Train and grinned at his group, "Then it's understood. Until we hear from Shiki and Maro about an assault against Chronos, we will prepare ourselves."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready for this, little Cat?" Maro said, grinning wickedly.

Train smiled just as wickedly, "I think that's my line, tubby."

Maro let out a laugh, "You certainly are cocky. Remember, you're little partner isn't here to protect you."

Train frowned and narrowed his eyes, "I don't need Creed to protect me. He does that on his own."

"Why don't we test that theory?" Maro snickered as Train felt his body get heavy.

He looked up and saw the air vibrating along with some boxes placed in the practice room. Knees shaking, Train eyed Maro the same way he was eyeing Train and watched as the fat man began to rise in the air.

Once up above, the Cat made him fly across the room and into a wall, creating a small crater. Maro fell to the ground with a loud bang before quickly standing, brushing some paint chips off his shoulders.

He smiled at Train again, "You might want to get Creed. I have a feeling you'll need protection."

Maro thrust his hand down quickly, sending Train's face flat against the floor. The Cat made a strangled noise at the contact with the marble surface as he felt blood slowly drip down his now cut lip. Hearing Maro laugh loudly, Train sent him flying in the air once more, without making eye contact, choosing to use his hand instead. He looked up as he made a spinning gesture with his finger, causing the fat man to rotate in the air.

Smiling cheerfully, he flipped himself back on his left hand, pulling Hades out with his right. He shot two rounds at Maro, aimed at each of his shoulders. Instead of hitting their mark however, Train watched dumbfounded as the bullets went crashing to the ground.

Train's distraction of the failure bullets made him forget to continue spinning Maro. He found his gun feeling heavy again, but only enough to prevent his finger from pulling the trigger. The Black Cat's concentration fell further, causing him to drop Maro to the ground. Maro was ready for the fall and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"Come on, I thought the legendary Black Cat was better than this. You're disappointing me greatly."

Train smiled, "You're talking as if you've already won."

The pressure on his gun wasn't strong enough to prevent him from aiming and once he regained control of his composure, he was able to pull the trigger. He shot another two shots at Maro's shoulders, knowing they wouldn't hit their mark, but not needing them to. As the second set of bullets collapsed to the ground in a useless heap, Train fired one more, making it circle around the large Taoist's body.

Maro wasn't completely clear on what was circling him. All he saw was a small, black object moving at rapid speed around him. It didn't even seem interested in touching any inch of his flabby muscle. _Though even if it tried, the gravitational force field I've formed around myself wouldn't allow it much distance before falling._

Distracted by the shiny object traveling around him, he never noticed a larger black, slim figure fly behind him from the sky at superhuman speed. Maro felt rapid strikes to the head which blurred his vision. He cried out in pain as he collided with the hard, cold floor. It was his turn to feel blood leak from his busted lip. Quite a bit more, than what had escaped from Train.

The gunman stood on his shoulders, spinning Hades around his finger, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. You said it yourself, I'm the legendary Black Cat, don't underestimate me."

It was at this moment Train noticed how scratched and bruised Maro's back was. _Well, well, well, his back __**did**__ get hurt in that meeting with the wall. Gotta admit, this is fun._

At this range, Train was pretty sure Hades' mark couldn't miss. He aimed the barrel at Maro's shoulder and fired, sending a bullet through the man's fat. He cocked his head in confusion, as the muscles tightened around the bullet hole and popped the crushed bullet back out.

"Do you forget so easily about the power of the Tao? Bullets are useless against me in more ways than one." Maro said, voice slightly shaking, lifting his head up.

"My bad," Train said, scratching the back of his head. "Though I do believe it was painful for you. Even if the bullet's won't stay in place, they did make contact."

Maro growled and grasped Train by his leg, flipping him over his shoulder. The Cat landed on the wall with his feet quickly, before kicking himself back off and at Maro once more. Inches before he could make contact with the fat man, Maro repeatedly pushed his hands forward so fast, Train barely saw the motion.

Moving quickly, he was able to evade all thrusts except one that made contact with the side of his face, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Before Train could regain his sense from the bone crushing attack, he heard something massive flying towards him.

Acting on instinct, Train vanished from his snug place in the wall, to the side just in time to avoid a giant ball of gravity thrown by Maro. He blinked at the crater created in disbelief, before being forced to jump into the air, floating there as he saw his opponent rolled into a ball and wheeling all over the room at great speed.

Watching the fat ball cruise around the room, Train couldn't stop himself from laughing loudly, clutching his stomach with his arms. The ball stopped at this laughter and glared up at Train.

"Just what exactly is so funny?!" He yelled, reviled.

Train wiped a laughter born tear from his eye, "Come on! A big guy like yourself, curling up into a little ball, and chasing around your opponent in the heat of battle? You don't find that the least bit humiliating?"

Maro clenched his fists in anger, "I've had it with your patronizing manner!"

He shoved his large hand into the air, grabbing Train by the ankle and throwing him to the ground. He shot another blast of gravity at the Black Cat, who rolled to the side and pounced on top of it. As he rode the black lump, he changed its course towards Maro, who sent another blast at the one Train was steering.

The dark haired man leapt into the air once more, shooting another bullet at Maro, this time aimed at his hand. It made contact once again, cutting straight through the bone, muscle and fat, lodging itself in the floor.

Despite the pain, Maro lunged his bloody hand forward again, grasping Train's leg once more, but this time, holding him in place upside down. Grinning heinous at Train's upside down face, he said, "Not so high and mighty now, are you, Black Cat?"

Train simply looked back at Maro, as if being in this position was nothing. And instead of a witty comment, he merely smiled happily, kicking the wounded hand that held him captive.

Maro let out a cry of pain, glaring at Train. This time he sent repetitive shots at Train, giving no time in between to dodge. The cat was able to avoid the first two, but the third one was able to smack him in the face as the second one followed suit. He rolled with the last hit, stopping himself on one knee and spitting out blood.

Maro laughed at Train's pain, while the Cat narrowed his eyes at the man. He flicked his wrist towards himself, which caused a cackling Taoist to sweep himself off his feet and into a pile of boxes. Train took this moment to switch his bullets to the new ones Creed had just bought him.

_Though this is just practice, it'd be a nice time to test these babies out. I'll see how they work before thanking Creed. _Just as he finished reloading, Maro stood again, staring down at Train.

"Fun time is over, Cat." he said in a demanding voice.

"You're really going all out for just training. You've really got a beef with me, don't 'cha?"

Just as Maro was about to send another blast of gravity at Train, he spun back in the air and onto a high pile of boxes. He aimed his gun up, shooting at the right angle he knew he would need to make contact with his opponent. He watched as his bullet bounced off the chandelier, to the steal box across from him, then finally down to his target. The bullet smashed into Maro's side as he cried out loudly.

Gazing back up at Train, Maro opened his mouth again, "When are you gonna quit it with the bullets? Didn't I already prove to you they're use—"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as he began to feel his inner body heat up. It was as if his blood was boiling and his skin was being set on fire! He thought his veins were going to explode! Sweat began to rapidly drip from his body, as his vision blurred his view on Train.

The Black Cat watched the display with intent eyes, "In case you're wondering, they're not ordinary bullets. Creed gave me new ones with some sort of chemicals enclosed inside them that release upon impact. It's supposed to increase your body temperature several times higher than the preferred 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit." He watched as Maro's sweat turned into puddles on the ground, "I'll also be needing you to write me a full report on the effectiveness of this new prototype."

As expected, the bullet escaped Maro's side and clanged to the floor. The fat Taoist glared up at the slim Taoist, breathing hard. _Well, I think it'll work much better on someone without the Tao. Guess I owe Creed my thanks on this one. He'll want to hear how well it worked._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed sighed quietly as he blocked another bullet shot from a small hole in the distance. He was actually pretty bored. Fighting Echidna was no challenge at all. The woman's powers seemed to only be useful for traveling great distances. That's really the only use Creed had found for her so far.

He jumped out of another bullet's trajectory, holding himself in one of the ceiling's corners. _She's not even aiming at my vital points. I can't tell if she's going out of her way to make sure she doesn't hurt me, or if she really does just have bad aim._ Creed decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and say she just didn't want to hurt him. _Actually, that's probably the case since she hasn't even used one of her grenades yet. I know I saw her with them, and that would probably be a more effective move._

As if hearing his demeaning thoughts, Echidna pulled out a grenade, tossing it into the air where it disappeared. A hole shaped next to him where the very same grenade appeared, falling next to his head. If Creed let go, the grenade would fall with him and explode in the air, so he decided to launch himself off the wall to the opposite corner of the room.

Just as expected, the grenade dropped to the ground, exploding in midair before it could even hit the floor. Creed grimaced at the damage made to the wall. _Well, it's not like I have to pay for repairs or anything. Guess I shouldn't worry about the damage._

He looked back down at Echidna who only seemed to have moved only a few feet from her original position. If one thought about it, her power was really that of a celebrity who needed to travel quickly and often. _That suits her previous employment quite well. If she had decided not to join us, she could have made good use of these powers._

The swordsman sighed as she tried to same move again. _She really doesn't have __**any **__battle technique, does she?_

He really shouldn't complain. Ever since he first met Train, he had only ever practiced with him. Not just because he enjoyed seeing Train in action, but because he was the only one that could ever give him a challenge. In Chronos, Creed always lost - though he'd like to say he put up a good hell of a fight. Train had even said so once—_a memory I will always cherish._

Now, his matches with Train always ended in a draw. Creed specifically practiced until his hands bled in order to reach Train's level, back when his love was a Number and Creed was merely his junior partner. Adding and mastering the Tao power to that only made their battles all the more exciting. _I really shouldn't expect more from Echidna than this. She could never reach Train's level, even if she tried. _Creed was the only one at Train's level.

That last thought reminded him that he was battling the actress right now, and blocked a bullet just before it hit his shoulder. He really did wish she'd at least aim for his head or chest for once. It seemed to be obvious she was avoiding those areas on purpose. _Maybe that's how Train feels when I avoid his vital spots on purpose. But it's just so hard to aim to kill with him._ He didn't even bother to think that was probably Echidna's same reasoning with Creed.

"I almost got you on that one, Creed," said the female actress with a smile. It seemed she was trying to endeavor in a conversation with her leader.

Creed shrugged his shoulder, "Well, even if you hit your mark, it wouldn't have been very painful, thanks to the Tao." The silver haired man slid his Imagine Blade back into place, before looking back up at his opponent. "I think we can call it a day. We've gotten to know each others moves pretty well."

Echidna seemed hurt by this statement, "It's really only a one way street right now. You've seen all my moves, but all you've really been doing is blocking and avoiding mine. Don't you think you could show me at least one?"

The leader of the Apostles pondered that idea for a moment. The reason he hadn't used a proper move against the woman was because he simply never had a need to. That and he felt if he did, she'd be killed. Not that her life mattered all that much to Creed, he just didn't feel like killing a fellow comrade. As Train had said, if they all perfected their powers, Chronos wouldn't stand a chance. _Even if her powers would mainly be used for traveling, if she perfected them they'll be a big help._

Creed smiled at Echidna who blushed, "You'll see my abilities in due time, my dear. For now, we should call it a day."

Her leader turned and left the room. Though she couldn't say for sure, she knew it was safe to say he was on his way to see Train, and make sure Maro hadn't gotten out of control. The look he held on his face the whole time they were battling was proof enough. She knew he was thinking of Train, and was bored with his battle with her.

_It's like all he thinks about is that damn Cat. I completely see why Shiki and Maro despise him so much. _Though she knew it was for different reasons than her own. She just didn't like the fact that Creed was so enamored with another man, especially when that other man didn't seem to share his feelings, or even know they existed for that matter. _He seems to care about Creed though, but that just makes my blood boil even more._

Sighing sadly, she left the room after Creed. _I'll just catch up to him when he's done checking up on his precious partner._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick footsteps made their way towards another practice room located on the other side of the endless hall. Well, endless for Creed, visible enough for anyone else in search of Train.

He passed by several other practice room where his other members trained as well as the single room where Leon practiced with cardboard targets. He would have noticed the annoyed look on the boy's face if he hadn't been so set on getting to Train. If he knew his Cat well, he'd know Train's battle would have been the worse one taking place. _Not only does Maro not like him, but Train likes messing with him. My Train has the most fun messing with people when they don't like him. _That would only make Maro angrier and Creed couldn't shake the feeling that Shiki wouldn't hesitant to join Maro in the man's battle against Creed's treasured love.

Creed finally reached his destination and peaked through the viewing window. The room was a complete mess. Walls were torn apart, bits and pieces of paint chips scattered across the floor and boxes where either destroyed or sprawled across the marble surface. Bullet holes could be seen everywhere along with large craters on the walls, ceiling and floor.

A black figure blocked his vision for a moment which he knew belonged to his beloved partner. Train's back disappeared just a quickly as it had appeared and was replaced with a series of small balls that hit the steal door, creating little dents.

Seeing the look on Maro's face, Creed had a feeling that Train had tried out his new bullets on his opponent. Maro looked red and the sweat pouring out of his every pore looked like a bad storm was taking place on his whole body - which was a feat in itself for someone as massive as Maro. He smiled at that fact. Train didn't forget or ignore the present he had given him, his Cat had actually made use of them quicker than he thought he would.

Seeing the coast was clear, he stepped inside the room, hoping to catch the attention of one of the fighters in particular. His wish was granted, and by the very person he hoped it would be. Train had made another leap in the air and was heading right for Creed. He stopped mere inches from the swordsman's face, allowing him to feel his warm breath against his cheek as he panted tiredly. The feeling of Train's breath along his skin and gazing into his cat-like eyes, it took all of Creed's strength to keep from falling apart.

His weakness peaked further as Train grasped him around his back and spun to the side, avoiding another blast from Maro. Train's back was now pressed against the wall with Creed leaning on his chest. The swordsman had gone completely limp against Train's body the moment his love wrapped his arm around him. All he could think about how warm and comfortable Train's body felt against his, losing all self-control.

Train wasn't completely sure why Creed had buried his face into his chest, nor was he sure why his partner had gripped at his shirt tightly. He knew Creed wasn't scared, he never got scared. _I normally wouldn't have to rescue the guy, but when I jumped in front of him, he seemed to have a bad case of tunnel vision. I don't even think he knew Maro was still in the room._

The Black Cat was broken out of his thoughts by Maro's voice, "Just as I said, you need Creed's protection."

Train growled and let go of Creed. "I think it was pretty obvious that I was protecting **Creed **just now."

Even though Train had released Creed, the man seemed content on staying put. Looking down at the fair man who held onto his shirt, a little tighter after he let go, Train looked at Creed confused, as he nuzzled his head against the Black Cat's chest.

"You all right, Creed?" Train asked, a little worried that maybe something was wrong.

Suddenly, Creed stopped, pulled back and freed Train's shirt. He looked away embarrassed before speaking, "Sorry, Train. I didn't mean to wrinkle your shirt."

Train didn't even notice how wrinkled Creed had made his shirt. In fact, he didn't give a care about the stupid shirt. His mind was too preoccupied by Creed's actions. He'd sure been acting funny today, ever since this morning…

He couldn't figure out why Creed had done that or why it didn't bother him too much that he did. It made him a little uncomfortable, but not to the point where he'd roughly shove him off.

Not only that, why did he protect Creed that way? _I could have just pushed him to the side and jumped away myself, but pulling him away along with me seemed like a better idea at the time. _Besides all that, Creed could have always acted in the nick of time to save himself.

He knew that's what the old him would have done. The Train, Number XIII of Chronos, would have saved his own skin, and left Creed to defend himself. _This time, I actually wanted to make sure he got away safely. Hmm, maybe I care about him more than I thought I did…it feels strange, and yet—somehow pleasant at the same time… _

Snapping back to reality, Train smoothed out his crumbled shirt, "No problem, Creed. It wasn't in too good of a shape from the battle anyway."

That sentence caused Creed to look up and inspect Train more thoroughly. He made a panicked noise as he saw the shape Train was in. His lip had dried blood in the corner, some small cuts along his right arm, accompanied with matching rips on his coat's sleeve. He looked dusty and his hair was messier than usual.

Creed grasped Train's chin lightly in order to look over the bruise forming on his cheek. He turned a glare over his shoulder aimed at Maro, "I told you not to get out of hand!"

Maro cocked an eyebrow at him, "**Me **get out of hand? If you would stop obsessing over you're beloved partner for a moment, you'd see he's better off than I am."

Strengthening his glare a little more before turning back to Train, Creed looked over his cuts and bruises with worried eyes.

Train sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Creed. I've had worse." He stopped and gently pulled Creed's hand away, "I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation before."

Creed smiled, but the worry in his expression was still evident, "I think we've had this conversation over a thousand times, but I can't help it, Train. The idea of you being harmed drives me nuts, and I can't calm down until I know you're okay."

Train actually felt a little flattered at that declaration, but rolled his eyes again anyway. "**I **was the one to save your ass this time, I think that proves I'm all right. Now step aside so I can finish my fight."

Creed didn't move from his position in front of Train, "No, Train. That's enough. Most of our members are ending their fights and I think you should take a break."

Train placed his forehead in his hand. He could sense Creed's mothering persona kicking in again, "We're almost done here too. I was just about to take him out before you showed up."

"I think you've got it backwards, Kitty." Maro said from behind Creed, who was actually the only thing separating the two, from ripping each other's head's off.

"Then let's finish this to find out, which of us is right." Train said and made a dash towards the other Taoist. His movement was stopped, however, by Creed's arm wrapped around his waist. Creed spun him around once, then stopped with Train leaning forward and Creed pulled slightly back, preventing Train from reaching his opponent.

"No, Train. That's enough," Creed repeated in a sterner voice than before. "I want you to take a break and clean up. You've proved yourself sufficiently enough for one day. Remember that little partnership thing, where I 'keep you from doing something too risky and endangering yourself'? Well, I'm currently exercising that right. You're going too far, Train."

Train looked over his shoulder at Creed, about to refuse his demand when his eyes met those light blue ones, a slight glint of crimson within them. The look was hard, yet at the same time concerned. Train had been given that stubborn look before, and knew it was impossible to fight against it.

He hung his arms low and bowed his head, exasperated. "All right, fine. If it'll calm you down we'll end the fight now, and I'll go take a shower."

Creed smiled and released his hold on Train, against his will of course. Maro growled at the pair, "So just like that, we're ending the fight? I didn't know Creed could end a battle you're having, so quickly."

"When Creed gets like this, it's pointless to argue. He won't take no for an answer, and since we're partners, its best not to start quarreling in the middle of a mission." Train said in a nonchalant way, no longer concerned with the Taoist's words.

The moment Creed heard Train say "we're partners", a warm sensation formed in his heart. _I'll never get tired of hearing those words leave his mouth._

Train spun around and patted Creed on the shoulder before he left. Creed mentally swooned at the touch, watching Train leave.

"Seeing as you took my opponent away, I guess I'll go track Shiki down and check on the progress he's made. Would you like an update when I hear from him?" Maro asked, brushing himself off and making his way towards the door as well.

Creed nodded, even though he only half heard what Maro said. His mind had already drifted off to the feel of Train's breath and body, the smell of his shirt and the strength of his arm around him. With all that in mind, he determined it was time to tend to his garden, the flowers needed mending. Besides, his Cat hadn't received any roses lately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echidna stood there, looking out the large window that allowed a beautiful view of the monumental garden Creed kept in tack. The pale man was currently in the rose section, looking through each red cluster. Every once in a while he would bend down and snip a dead one, or pick one that seemed to be perfect for something. The actress had no doubt that something was Train Heartnet.

The young woman's heart ached at that idea. She just didn't understand what was so fascinating about that Cat. _What keeps Creed so attached to him? So… fixated on him? _

Echidna hated the Black Cat. It didn't seem to be unusual for a member of the Apostles to dislike him, but honestly, she believed she was the only one that truly hated him. Train just seemed to annoy Shiki and Maro. Emotionally, they were indifferent to him. To them, if Heartnet died—fine, if he lived—whatever, as long as he left them alone. That was the difference between Echidna and everyone else. She honestly despised the Black Cat and wished his existence would end.

Her thoughts ended at the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see Charden. He smiled politely at the woman then took a spot next to her by the window, looking outside with her.

He smiled knowingly as he spotted Creed, "Why am I not surprised, to find you by the window, watching one of our leaders?"

Echidna looked away from Charden and the window, deciding the floor was much more interesting at the moment.

Charden laughed kindly, "You make it too obvious, my dear."

Echidna rose her head to look at Charden, before turning her gaze back out the window to Creed, who was now snapping the thorns from his selected roses.

The Blood Taoist looked back at Echidna, with a wondering look on his face, "You _are _aware that Creed's infatuation with Train, leaves him, shall we say, unattainable?" He turned his hidden blue eyes back to the man caring for his flowers outside. "He's practically addicted."

"I'm very well aware of that fact, thank you." Echidna said sourly.

There was silence for a moment as they both continued to stare out the window. Echidna was still watching Creed as Charden looked past the man, to his well-kept garden.

"Hard to believe one man did all that." Charden commented as he eyed each flowery section. It seemed like he had a reserved area for every type of flower.

"He doesn't have gardeners, he does it all himself." Echidna answered as if Charden had asked. "Though it seems the rose division is meant solely for Heartnet."

Charden chose not to comment. It's not like there was much he could say to ease the woman's heart. She knew the truth. _Though she doesn't seem to accept it…_he added in his mind.

"What keeps Creed so fixated on that man?" Echidna decided to voice her earlier thoughts out loud, since now there someone was there to listen.

Charden merely glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye, "I think you already know the answer to that question, Ms. Parass."

She turned to Charden fully, and blinked at him. _I guess I do… _She had wished Train's existence would end earlier, but then again, she knew if it did, Creed would snap and probably lose his mind all together. She could tell the only thing really keeping Creed calm and thinking even a little level headed, was Train. _Whenever Train's __**not**__ around, he's pretty much unapproachable. He snaps at every little thing and threatens to kills us all over the most mundane matters. That Cat keeps him out of trouble, more than he realizes…or perhaps he does realize it, and therefore is afraid of even thinking of the possibility. _

If Train never existed or Creed never met him, she couldn't say what he would be like. _As it is, he's an explosion waiting to happen, but Train is his water that dampens his fuse. _Without the water, the fuse would have lit long ago, with the explosion soon after.

Still, that didn't really answer her question.

"I know how Creed feels about Train, it's more obvious than how I feel about Creed, but that doesn't answer the question as to why **Heartnet**? True, he does seem to care about Creed, but it's only at a friendship and partner level. Creed's feelings for Train go far beyond that." Echidna said, as she placed her chin on a feminine hand.

"If Creed needed Train to return is feelings, don't you think he would have forced something on him by now?" Charden folded his arms, "The fact that Creed hasn't forced Train to do anything against his will, but still keeps him close shows that, as much as Creed may **want **for Train to feel the same, he'll be fine as long as Train's by his side. I'm not even sure if Creed needs for Train to even care about him. That seems more like an added bonus for the man."

Echidna was silent for a little longer before repeating the first part of her question, "But why **him**?"

Charden didn't skip a beat with his answer, "I may not know the Black Cat well, but chances are he hasn't had the best start in life. I think it's also safe to say that Creed's life was no better. In fact, judging from their personalities, their history is most likely similar." This time he turned to Echidna fully, "Though honestly, since I don't know either of their pasts aside from Chronos, I can't say that this is a true reason. They could be completely different from one another."

The actress scoffed at that idea, "That's true. We can't say that and it leaves my question still unanswered."

The blonde smiled, "But I still am capable of answering that question. Even if their pasts are completely unrelated, their personalities are the same. You've heard Creed's explanations of Train's actions and you've also heard Train's explanations on Creed's. Though Mr. Heartnet may not realize this, they understand each other. They know how the other works and can also relate since they act the same way."

Echidna was silent at this statement. It was true, both men had often stepped in to defend the others actions, claiming they were just the way they were, or described the reasons for it as if the fact should already be clear to everyone. Even if one didn't tell the other what they were going to do or why they did it, they would still understand. Neither of the men had to explain their actions to the other because it was already understood. _They can even predict each others movements and actions._

Echidna still tried to fight against it, even though she knew it was hopeless. "Fine, I admit they do understand each other, but there have been times when they've fought. There were times when Creed has come up with a plan too over the edge or extreme, and Train's actually smacked him across the head. There's also been times, when Train did something too risky, dangerous or stupid, and Creed's had to hit him just as hard. How can you call that 'working together'?" Echidna froze solid at that last fact. That _was_ what **made **them work well together.

Seeing the look on his companion's face, Charden smiled. "Although this has already been established, I think you're beginning to understand now. They're just different enough, in order to keep the other safe and on the right track. What one lacks, the other has, and vice versa. They fit together like a key and a lock. Better than any other partnership I've seen. They need each other in order to function properly—they _**compliment**_ each other."

Echidna forced her head up angrily. "I already knew of Creed's need for Train. I don't need to be reminded of it."

Charden watched the actress for a moment then spoke, "You are also aware that if Train were to suddenly vanish, we'd all be doomed?"

Echidna's eyes looked exhausted as she nodded. Losing Train now, would have been the worst possible thing for her handsome leader. The Cat had already entered Creed's life and if he suddenly left or worse, died… she didn't even want to think about the consequences of that scenario. As much as she wished Train would vanish, she knew it would mean the end of Creed, and most likely, everything surrounding him.

Looking over the evidence, she seemed to be no match for Train. The worse part was she knew it was all true. How could she ever meet those standards when she hadn't even known Creed nearly as long as Train had? Let alone, really spent any time with him.

"Still…" She said, unwilling to give up.

"Still nothing, Ms. Parass. You need to realize this is a lost cause." A voice from the doorway caught both Taoists at the window's attention.

Doctor stood there, smiling jarringly at the actress. "Creed's feelings for Mr. Heartnet are impassable, nearly unimaginable. I haven't known our leader much longer than you have, but from everything I have seen of him, I can tell the only person he sees as worthwhile—is Train. His actions and words towards the Black Cat are completely different from any he gives to others. The only kindness I've seen leave that man has been directed at Train."

"That's not true," Echidna protested. "He's been kind towards me. I haven't had any ill confrontations with him yet."

"You haven't had any 'ill confrontations' with him yet because you haven't 'disrespected' him or Train. The fact that you care for Creed has kept you in a safe place. I know this because it's the same with me. Even when Train had prevented us from obtaining nanomachine information, I kept my mouth shut, therefore saving my own skin. Though I wasn't doing it out of concern for Creed, I was doing it out of concern for myself." Echidna's look still seemed stubborn, so Doctor continued, "The reason you don't insult Train to Creed's face is because you know Creed's feelings towards him and what would happen if you did, am I right?"

Echidna's silence was his answer. Fixing his glasses, he decided to answer the first part of her statement, "As for him being kind towards you, that charm you adore so much is only a façade. He needs you in order to achieve his goal, so he can't afford to lose you. Had it not been for that, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care about you're outcome." He shrugged, "Besides, I'm sure most of that kindness is brought on by the fact that Train is near him. You've seen him when Train's not around."

That argument really hurt her, mostly because it was true. She didn't want to admit it, but Creed's actions during their training session said just that. When she first showed him her powers, he had said that would become quite useful in the future. It made her happy to hear Creed say that, but now she understood why. Yes, her ability was going to be put to good use, but their use was going to be for Train. _He didn't seem very impressed by them while battling me. His eyes looked like he thought they could come in handy and nothing more._

It was far different than when he watched Train in action. Train's abilities gave Creed an awed look. A look that showed he admired and looked up to Train to the point of complete adoration. When Echidna had first witnessed a sparing match between Train and Creed, the swordsman was about the happiest she had ever seen him.

"I don't think I need to say this, but Creed's need for you is far different from his need for Train." Doctor just wouldn't stop with the emotional abuse pointedly at Echidna. "Frankly, I think **we** all need Heartnet here. If he wasn't, could you even imagine the havoc Creed would be causing right now?"

Doctor was just repeating Charden's words, and what Echidna had already told herself. Yet hearing it coming from someone else made it sting even more. If it was just in her own mind, she could caulk it up to her overactive imagination and worry. The fact that another person, actually, two other people, held the same ideas made her own accurate.

She looked to Charden as if asking if there was anything she could do. She really didn't want to just give up. Charden tried to give her a comforting smile, "I'm sorry, but Doctor is right. This is a lost cause. You may not be able to stop your feelings, but you also can't stop or change his."

She looked back out the window to the now vacant garden where Creed once was. It was needless to say that he was on a hunt for his treasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed walked through the hall of his mansion in the direction of Train's room, holding a single rose. He had picked many for his beloved, but decided it was better to leave them in a vase located in the man's room. This rose was the best he could find, which he wanted to give to Train personally. Creed had set the rest aside for now and would surprise Train with them later.

He finally reached his destination, about the knock when he heard noises erupting from inside. At first they were too muffle to be make out clearly, but they got louder the longer Creed stood there trying to decipher the sounds. He knew one voice to be Train's, he'd know it anywhere, but the other was more feminine, more squeaky, more… _annoying_.

The word annoying was a smack in the face to the most obvious owner of the voice. Not even bothering to knock now, he slammed the door open to see Train standing at one end of his bed, hair still wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. As Creed laid eyes on him, his heart stopped and the warmth he felt from this morning returned again. Not only was Train still wet, but the only thing he had on was a towel. _I need to stop staring. I need to gain control of my emotions before I do something stupid._

Shaking his head, Creed forced himself to look at Train's arm instead, which was pointed up. He held Hades which was aimed upward in the direction of Kyoko, but not directed to a vital spot. _Just shoot her and get it over with, Train! _Creed glowered at Kyoko, who was standing at the opposite end of the bed with a pouting look on her face.

"Kuro-sama, just let me dry your hair. I won't touch anywhere else, I promise," Kyoko pleaded at the shirtless man.

Creed's fingers tightened around the rose he was holding. Apparently, neither of them had noticed his entrance. Kyoko was too busy ogling Train and Train was to busy keeping Kyoko away from him. _She's keeping Train's attention off me and on her. To top it off, she's flirting with him! If I slashed her with my sword now, Train would notice. She'll have to die another time._ She wasn't very useful anyway.

"A promise from you is about as safe as a promise from Shiki that he won't kill me." Train retorted, Hades still aimed at the girl.

Kyoko tried to look seductive at Train, "Come on, Kuro-sama. I won't bite."

"Another lie!" Train answered and jumped backwards as Kyoko made a leap towards him.

Train's movements were limited due to his towel which gave the teen the chance to grab him in a tight hug.

"That's mean! You know I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to!"

"If that were the truth, then you would have left him alone by now!" Creed growled, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer. The rose he was holding had already turned into petal fragments on the carpet.

This caught both Train and Kyoko's attention. Train looked relieved as Kyoko looked scared and defeated. She always knew that once Creed entered the scene, her fun with her precious Kuro-sama was over. If she let it continue, her life was in danger.

Creed narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Go find Charden or something, and leave Train alone."

Releasing her tight hold on Train, she slinked away quickly, making sure not to touch Creed on her way out, since he wouldn't move aside for her. Finding Charden sounded like a good idea right about now. He always seemed to be able to make her feel better just by listening to her complaints.

As the door shut behind her, Creed gave it one last angry look before turning back to Train and feeling the warmth return once more. He was prepared for it now, so he didn't have to worry about keeping his actions in check.

He smiled at Train, assuring him the girl was gone. The gunman sighed in relief before standing up straight and running his fingers through his wet, brown hair. He looked to the ground at Creed's feet and saw the red shreds that once made a beautiful flower.

Looking back up at Creed, he asked, "Roses?"

Creed nodded sadly, "Well, once a rose. Now, no more."

Glancing back at the petals once more, he cocked an eyebrow at Creed. "Why did you have a rose?"

The swordsman titled his head to the side and gave Train that smile he could never make sense of until recently, "I spotted it as I was tending to my garden and thought it would be perfect for you. I haven't given you any lately."

He was used to receiving flowers from his partner often, but he didn't notice until now that it had stopped for quite some time. _Well, quite some time in Creed land. For anyone normal, it's still often._

Train suddenly thought of something. It had been bugging him for awhile, "Where exactly do you get all these roses from? You seem to pull them out of thin air."

Creed laughed at Train's naivety, "My garden, Train. I thought you were aware I had one."

Train scratched his head in thought, "Guess I had an idea, I just never really thought about it. I've never seen it before."

Smiling genially, Creed offered, "Would you like to see it now? I just finished fixing it up, so I don't mind in the least showing it to you."

The toweled man pondered that for a moment before answering, "That sounds fair. I'd really like to see the source of all these flowers."

It was then he realized how cold he was. He looked down and remembered he was only wearing a towel. He glanced up at Creed who looked away, seeming to make the same notice at the same time as Train. The Black Cat's face turned a bright red. _Crap, I've been half naked during this whole conversation! What's wrong with me?!_

"Uhhh, I think I should get dressed first." Train said, embarrassed.

Creed nodded in return, glancing quickly at Train before blushing and looking away again. Train just assumed his partner was as embarrassed just as he was. Grabbing the towel before it could fall, Train jumped over his bed, landing in front of his closet door and stepping inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's nice outside._ Train noted as he stepped into the garden Creed had led him to. The temperature was perfect. Not too hot, but at the same there was a gentle, warm breeze brushing past them. The sun was at the perfect angle to be able to bask in its glory, without worrying about getting overly hot. It was almost as nice as his roof. _I might come here every once in a while too._

He looked over at Creed who was walking through the garden, gesturing for Train to follow, "I have a special section for my roses, all red. They are my favorite, after all. I have more of them than any other."

"Why do you like red roses so much?" Train had wondered that ever since he first realized it was the only flower he ever gave Train.

"A rose has the power to put a smile on anyone's face. It's a heartwarming gesture that shows a person's true feelings." Creed explained, still walking forward. "The color red has so many meanings behind it. Power, passion, beauty… love. All four of these small words join together in a single color to portray an even stronger meaning than the words alone."

Train was slightly moved by Creed's words. They were actually quite beautiful. _But what does he mean by, 'true feelings'?_ He already knew Creed cared about him, but did he mean something else?

Forcing himself to ignore that curiosity, he continued to follow Creed. As they rounded a corner and walked up a small hill, Train gawked at yards of red he saw. It seemed to go on forever. _Well, now I no longer have to wonder where he gets all these flowers from. _The only parting was in the middle, where a gazebo stood with long benches aligning the inside and surrounding a table. Small pillows were placed in each corner.

Creed stood outside the edge of his private garden, with Train close behind. Train decided not to follow as Creed made his way into the masses of red roses. The sliver haired man stopped near a couple feet ahead before bending down and inspecting a rose on the ground.

As he watched Creed, he thought this was the best time to ask another question he'd been thinking over for a long time. "Why do you give me roses?"

"Do you not like them, Train?" Creed asked, still viewing his flowers from a closer location.

Train thought that over for a moment. Originally, he saw them as nothing more than a nuisance. When Creed would give him any, he'd just discard them and move on. But now… _ Now, I keep them. Even though I usually just leave them to the side, not even putting them in water. _

He figured since he and Creed had become closer, it was the right thing to do. _Plus we're living in the same house together, if he started noticing discarded flowers everywhere, he'd probably be hurt._ Keeping them was the least he could do, after everything Creed had done for him.

"I know what you use to do with them. I figured that out after we started our group." Creed said from his kneeled position on the ground. Train noted the hurt in his voice. "But I've also noticed how you've started to keep them. That really does make me happy."

"I may keep them, but I certainly don't take care of them. I usually just leave them on my dresser."

Creed laughed, "I know that, Train, but I also know you don't know **how **to take care of them." He smiled over at Train, "Maybe I'll show you how sometime."

Train folded his arms, "I can't really say I'd take care of them even if I knew how. You don't find it strange to give another man a flower?"

That thought never even crossed Creed's mind. He had always only given them to Train. Giving something like a rose to Train didn't strike Creed as strange at all. _Only something that beautiful could even remotely depict my feelings for him. Though, even that's not enough…_ _The beauty of a thousand roses, couldn't reach the same level as my love for Train._

"I made this section of my garden, especially for you. What do you think?"

Train felt his face redden slightly at that statement. Creed had gone out of his way yet again for Train, even though Creed did enjoy taking care of flowers. "But… why?" He couldn't help but asking.

"Don't the roses make you feel special? Like there's someone that cares about you?" Creed explained dreamily, turning back to his flowers. "Don't they make you smile, even a little?"

He looked past Creed to the red garden that surrounded him. _Actually… that's true. It does make me a little happy when I'm surprised with a rose on my bed. _It might have been a little weird before, but it did give Train that feeling that someone cared and was thinking about him.

"What is it about a rose, which makes someone feel so loved?" Creed continued in a hushed voice, but loud enough for Train to hear. "It's not the smell, or the color, but the gesture itself. Just the fact, that you are receiving something so beautiful from someone else, is what makes you smile."

Train looked over at his partner as he spoke. The sun was shining off his sliver hair, creating a glowing outline around his head. The shadow contrasted by the sun on Creed's face made him look unearthly and his normally pale skin seemed slightly tan with a picturesque hint to it. The peaceful smile planted on his smooth face gave Train a calming sense.

Creed picked a rose from the ground and stood, eyeing red petals in his hand. His azure eyes glistened brightly, holding a blissful look to them as he spoke softly, "Amazing how a simple scarlet flower can hold so many feelings, so much meaning, without ever saying a word."

He walked over to Train and handed him the rose just plucked from the ground. The glow that was circling Creed's head before now seemed to incase his entire body as the sun beamed strongly behind him.

Creed looked into Train's eyes heartily, causing a small feeling of warmth, to form in the Cat's chest. "From the destruction of a secret organization, to a simple red rose, anything that makes you smile, Train, is worth it."

Train eyed the rose he was a just given for a moment before looking back up at the atheistic aura surrounding Creed. As his thin lips curved into a heartfelt smile, Train couldn't prevent his own from turning into one as equally heartfelt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent, as always. Just the way Sephiria preferred it when mediating. It had been quite some time since Train and Creed had abandoned Chronos, and a new number XIII had already been picked out. He was coming along quite well too. His loyalty and skills were definitely something to be admired.

Still, Sephiria couldn't keep herself at ease. It had been a very long time since the disappearance of the former number XIII and his partner. _Too long, _thought Sephiria. The fact that her former comrades had been so quiet for so long, was indeed something to be concerned with. _They can't be underestimated._

"Any news, Belze?" Asked the young woman without turning around to see who was standing quietly at the door.

"None yet. There hasn't been a single trace of Train Heartnet or Creed Diskenth," Belze said, keeping his position at the door. "Are you sure they'd be together? Heartnet was never very keen on Diskenth."

"I'm sure of it. Train's departure was also Creed's. He also aided Train in his escape, going so far as to fight you." Sephiria said, not moving from her position either. "Besides, do you honestly think Diskenth would leave the Black Cat to venture around on his own, knowing Chronos would be after him?"

Belze knew Sephiria was right, as usual. Even if Train had refused Creed, the swordsman would just follow Train wherever he went and the Cat would be stuck with him. _Just as he was in Chronos._

"I'm sure if we find one, we will find the other. This may sound strange, but I believe they're working together." Though Sephiria was facing away from him, she could tell Belze was looking at her confused. "You know Train's style almost as well as I do. He's not the type to stay silent for this long. If he were alone, he would have already burst back into headquarters, killing anyone that got in his way of killing me."

That thought upset Sephiria a bit. When Belze had told her everything Train said before leaving with Creed, she was more than a little baffled. _I still can't figure out why he was after me and what he meant by killing innocent people._ Sephiria wasn't the type to go around killing any bystander. The only ones in danger where those who got in the way of Chronos. _Those people are __**not **__innocent. What was he talking about?_

Ignoring the thought for now, Sephiria continued, "This secrecy they seem to be having is definitely Creed's style. One of the reasons we paired them together was that Creed was a little more patient and actually formed plans, whereas Train would jump right into things and take them as they came. I'm positive this silence, is just the calm before the storm." Sephiria sighed quietly, "The fact that we **can't** find **either **of them only proves my theory to be true."

"And the way they departed, it's safe to say they'll be back. Heartnet's actions seemed to be that of revenge. Against what, I can't say, but as I told you, it seemed to involve you quite a bit," Belze said from behind Number I.

"That question can only be answered once we find them. However, we must find them before they strike. We can't risk having our opponents attack first. Especially when it's opponents like them." Sephiria placed her hands on her knees and looked at the ground in thought, "Heartnet never admitted this, but they made a powerful team. Contrasting fighting techniques combined with similar personalities and thinking patterns makes a pair to be reckoned with. We can be sure when we do meet, it'll be the battle of the century."

Belze couldn't help but be concerned for his leader. She was still young, yet she had to carry the weight of Chronos and all its problems on her shoulders. That's why Belze always stuck so close to her. He knew it was a tough job and wanted to make sure she had at least a little help. _Even if she never really accepts it, I like to believe I've eased her burden a little. _He valued Chronos just as much as Sephiria did, so he didn't want to see her, or Chronos fail. _Sometimes she's too strong and prideful for her own good._

"Do you have any idea, what I could have done to make Heartnet betray us in such a fashion?"

Sephiria sounded weary as she spoke. She always seemed to care about Train. _Maybe it was because he was so young when he first entered Chronos and she didn't want him straying to the wrong path. _Belze didn't really think Sephiria had feelings for Train, just that she cared about him. Despite what many might think, she did have a conscious.

"I can assure you, there's nothing that you did wrong. Those two have always been hard to control and I can't say they would have stayed much longer anyway." Belze said in attempt to comfort the woman.

Sephiria was quiet as she spoke to herself, "Maybe I made the wrong choice…"

He looked over at the young blonde before speaking again, "Sephiria, are you sure you're all right?"

Sephiria turned her head and smiled weakly, "I'm fine, Belze. This is the job of a Number." She turned back around, taking the same position she had, when Belze first entered. "Please contact me the moment to hear anything about either of the two. I'll be waiting for your reply."

Number II nodded and began to exit the room before Sephiria's voice stopped him. "And Belze, thank you for your concern."

* * *

Did I fool anyone at the beginning with the dream? I'm so evil. I laughed so much when I made Creed wake up. Poor guy… I'm sorry, Creed! You know I love you. Speaking of Creed, my editor pointed out that I was making him a little OOC with his feelings towards the rest of the Apostles. I wanted to make sure, incase anyone else was thinking the same thing, I'm doing that on purpose. I want to show how Creed is more sane, in control and less violent when Train's near. He's the only thing that keeps Creed calm. 

I think I'm pretty mean to Echidna. Sorry, but I don't like her. I hate the ending of the anime because of her. I don't like her powers either, I think they're weak and she's kind of a coward. That's why I won't been showing long fight scenes with her, I don't know how to make her powers seem strong without repeating myself constantly. I already copied the manga in her little show in this chapter. So, yeah, I'm sorry Echidna fans, but there's probably gonna be some bashing of her. If you really do like her, I'll try to tone it down.

Unbeknownst of me, this chapter entered a very small subplot that I thought of a while back, but decided not to go through with. I'm still not sure if I will. I'll tell you all what it is and you can tell me what you think. I was thinking about having a love triangle between Charden, Echidna and Kyoko. I thought it up cause Echidna likes Creed, Kyoko likes Train, but Creed and Train get together. Then I thought of Charden, the polite, handsome man that is kind towards both of them, is free. Since Creed and Train are unattainable, why not go for the guy that actually gives them the time of day? This causes some small problems for future events, but I'm pretty sure I can find a way around that if everyone truly wants me to go through with this idea. I can't say how much it'll develop though. The fact that it even snuck in here was completely unplanned. So tell me what you think.

I hinted a little BelzexSephiria in there without realizing it too. My favorite pairings are sneaking in here unknowingly.


	11. Trusting Hearts, Guilty Conscious

Here's the deal: This chapter and the next chapter were originally together, but I decided to break them up. So what does that give you? Two simultaneous updates! I'll have the other one up today, most likely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

Chapter 11: Trusting Hearts, Guilty Conscious

Creed had once again summoned his Stars in the meeting room. The past couple weeks had been dedicated to sharpening their skills further, and he was confident his group was now in complete control of their abilities. _Perfect timing too, Maro and Shiki have also reported that they've found the best time to make our first strike against Chronos._

It was excellent news for everyone, for Creed could tell most of his comrades were getting restless with their constant training and of course he didn't want to make his Cat wait any longer. _ I gathered everything so quickly for him, but I did have to slow down to form the plans and make sure everything was correct and in its place. _

He had apologized to Train countless times for the long wait, but the response was always the same: Train always said it was okay and to stop apologizing. He'd even add that he understood Creed had rushed things in his favor, so he'd give him the time he needed to catch up with his plans; he didn't really mind the wait. Then there was always the playful side-response that if Creed had continued to move as fast as he had, the swordsman would lose what was left of his sanity.

Creed chuckled to himself at that last thought. Train scolding him that him moving too fast was like Maro eating healthy: It just didn't go together.

The Black Cat was the type to procrastinate something he didn't want to do, and rush through something he was dead set on achieving. Since Creed knew this was something Train had promised himself and was dead set on doing, it was really strange for him to slow it down for the sake of Creed's sanity. _Or the fact that he's okay with the wait. Sometimes, I think he's just like a little kid. He wants what he wants, and he wants it now! But this time… _

Well, in all essence, Creed was no different. His feelings for Train were proof of that. Even though Creed was happy with Train just being near him, that didn't change the fact that he wanted him as more, and would do anything to have him. _To have him, as much more than what he already is…_

Still, the fact that Train was admitting he understood something about Creed and thinking of his wellbeing, meant the world to him, and showed he was making considerable progress. He didn't want to jinx it, but it seemed as though Train was warming up to him each day. His Cat had even admitted that practicing with Creed, was when he had the most fun.

That's when Creed noticed Train still wasn't there. Normally, he would have told his partner the news first, but his beloved was fighting with Durham once again. They had more training sessions together than he and Train had. Creed would have been jealous if it wasn't for the fact, that Train was very annoyed with the constant challenges. Durham just couldn't accept his redundant defeats, and would set up a rematch with the Black Cat the minute he lost.

Train kept complaining about how dull the fights were. Originally, he thought fighting another gunman would be fun, but after seeing that Durham mainly boasted about his own abilities without much to back them up, the ex-Number XIII quickly got tired of him. He wasn't all bark and no bite though; both Creed and Train knew he was good, hence the reason he was in the group. Just against Train—there was no chance in Hell.

As if in reference to his thoughts, it was that moment that Train came walking through the door, a little more scratched up than the other times he fought Durham, with said man following behind, looking even worse for wear.

"Gotta admit, you're getting better, Beak-Boy. That battle lasted a WHOLE half hour!" Train said with a trace of sarcasm, as if he were trying to tell a child he did a good job.

Durham growled, "Call me that name one more time, Cat, and I'll shoot you a new one."

Train laughed, "I believe that's what you said, the **first **time you challenged me."

Creed smiled as Train took a seat next to him in the swivel chair by the desk he sat at.

Durham took a seat in the corner, opposite Train, "You can rest assured that promise will be fulfilled next time. I **will **prove I'm the best gunman around."

"You say that so often, yet I've seen nothing to back those words up." Train said as he leaned his elbow on the chair's arm. His love's eyes skimmed through the series of paper's scattered across the dark surface before asking, "What's all this?"

"The reason I called this meeting, Train." Creed said as he noted the dirt smeared across Train's face. Durham had said they should fight outside this time, claiming it'd be a better environment for him.

The swordsman took a small handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away any dirt he could. Train jumped slightly as he eyes went from the notes and pictures, to Creed's hand cleaning his face. He gave the ashen man a sore look, but didn't push him away. He had gotten used to Creed's overbearing persona long ago, and had begun to accept it now. A small part of him enjoyed the attention, even though it still annoyed him a little.

_At least he's not obsessing over the small cuts. He seems to realize that my fights with Durham are nothing serious.__Either that, or Creed just hasn't noticed them yet, which I doubt._

Once Creed was done tidying up Train's face, he threw the piece of cloth with a perfect shot, into a nearby basket, before turning back to the conglomeration of paperwork on the table. "As you know, Shiki and Maro have been gathering any new information they could find on the happenings of Chronos, and I think you'll be quite happy with the results. All of you will be."

Creed stood, addressing the entire group now, noting how Shiki and Maro were smiling sinisterly. He matched their smile as he spoke, "We've found the perfect opportunity to strike our first full-scale attack."

"It's about time!" Train said with enthusiasm, ignoring Kyoko as she hoorayed loudly in the background. "That means that we'll get a chance to try our new skills against them, right?"

The swordsman nodded, "Not only that, it seems that Chronos is still unaware of our location. I've had reports that they've been searching for us, Train, but had no luck. Glad now that I picked such a secluded spot?"

"Well, at first I thought it was a bit out of the way, but as more time passed by, I began to trust your choice."

Shiki stepped forward from his position on the wall next to Maro. "Aren't you going to tell him the other news? I think he'd want to hear it."

Creed turned to Shiki, giving him a look that told him to keep his mouth closed. The moment he had heard this news, he had wanted to go straight to Train so he could vent, but he also didn't want to make Train upset. _In all actuality, it won't make him upset—just curious._

His partner raised his brow at Creed. "What is it?"

Creed eyed his partner for a moment, before deciding this was probably the best time to tell him anyway. "It seems Chronos has a new Number XIII. We're not positive on this, but I believe it's a safe assumption."

The Black Cat was silent for a bit, when a crooked smile crept across his lips, "Oh really? Well, they do always have someone else ready, just in case. Can't wait to meet the newbie."

A small laugh left Creed's mouth when he saw Train's expression. Just as expected, Train was looking forward to meeting his replacement. Creed was a little angry at the news of a new XIII. _How could they replace Train? I know they have to, but do they honestly think they can ever get anyone as good as Train? Who else could they find that would match my Cat's eminence? None could ever compare to the Black Cat… _

But then, that was also the very reason Creed wanted to meet this new Number as well. He wanted to see what trash they _actually thought_ could equal up to the legendary Black Cat. He wanted to see, if this person was even worthy of cleaning Train's laundry.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Train asked as he kicked his feet up onto the table.

"The only information we have so far is that it's a man. Other than that—" Creed stopped in mid sentence, as he looked at Train's shoes on the tabletop. The moment his heels hit the surface, some dirt had fallen off and scattered across the papers covering it. Then Creed looked down to the route Train had taken to get to the table, noting the dirt, mud and grass he had tracked all the way there.

Creed went over to his partner, pushing his feet off the table. Train looked at him annoyed, shouting out. "What was that for?!"

"You didn't wipe your feet before you came back in!" Creed said as he tried to clean the mud from his precious pictures and hard-earned notes.

The dark haired man looked at the table Creed was so desperately trying to clean, then to the floor he had just spread mud all over. He glanced at Creed and answered in a nonchalant way, "No, I guess I didn't."

Creed frowned at a certain important note, before looking back down at Train's shoes. He fell to his knees and started to untie them. "Take your shoes off before you track anymore dirt."

Train tossed his feet in the air, away from his partner's prying hands. "What are you getting so worked up about?"

"You know I hate dirt, Train. That's why I've told you over and over again, to wipe your feet off before you come back in the house. Now you've tracked dirt everywhere and gotten it all over my work."

Creed made another grab for Train's feet, but the Cat merely spun around in his chair, avoiding the motion, "It's not like **you're** the one that does the cleaning."

"But the fact that you **got** dirt everywhere, **especially **on my notes, means we have to get your shoes off and cleaned. I don't want you ruining anything else. They might leave stains on the carpet now."

Creed grasped Train around the leg and started to remove his shoe again. Train pulled his leg away, spinning the chair back to its original position.

"Come on, Train. Just take them off and I'll put them to the side to be cleaned. You have another pair you can wear." Creed pleaded.

"But I like these." Train said as he admired his shoes, like a small boy admiring a new toy car. His shoes really weren't the reason, he was just having fun annoying Creed. When his partner got like this, Train always just enjoyed just playing around with him.

Creed narrowed his eyes and jumped at Train's feet again. This time, he gripped his legs tightly enough so Train couldn't pull free. The Cat still tried to move, but only wound up falling to the floor, giving Creed the chance to get one shoe off.

"Stop kicking, Train! Just let me take the other one off. It won't take long for them to clean it and I don't want you tracking mud all over the place." Creed said as he began to undo the other one.

"Not a chance in Hell!" Train replied defiantly, still kicking his feet. It was rather a useless gesture, since the man was still able to get the shoe off without much of a hassle.

Catching his breath, Creed picked both shoes off the floor and placed them in the same basket he threw his handkerchief in. Train narrowed his eyes first at Creed, then at the basket. "That looks more like a trash can to me." he said in pretend anger. He just loved messing with Creed.

The sliver haired man chided the man's comment, "It's not a trash can, Train. Trash cans aren't this decorative. Didn't you notice the designs?"

Train eyed the basket a little more thoroughly this time, "The shape's all that really matters, to me. I don't care what the designs on it look like. If it's shaped like a trash can, then I'll treat it like a trash can."

Creed frowned at Train's lack of knowledge, "There's a difference between trash cans and baskets. I'd appreciate it if you didn't confuse the two. It would cause fewer problems."

Train shrugged his shoulders, making Creed sigh exasperatingly, "Why do you do that to me?"

Train smiled starting to stand up, "Because—I enjoy it."

Creed made his way over to help his Cat, examining him thoroughly with his eyes, to make sure he didn't hurt himself in the fall.

The gunman rolled his eyes, as Creed brushed off his jacket, "What are you, my mother?" He commented as he pulled his arm free.

"More like **lover**. You two fight like an old married couple." Shiki noted with sarcasm and annoyance in his voice.

That was when Creed and Train took notice to everyone else in the room, watching the scene take place, having forgotten they were even there. Charden and Doctor had a look of amusement on their faces, and Eathes and Kyoko actually laughed. Leon worked hard to pretend he wasn't even paying attention, while Echidna actually seemed as though her eyes were on fire. Predictably, Shiki and Maro looked like they wished, they had never seen what had happened. Both their faces were contorted in total discomfort.

Creed ignored all the looks, in favor of taking the basket containing Train's shoes and the handkerchief out of the room. "We'll discuss our plans when I get back. We might have to move to another room, since this one is in a mess now."

"Oh, would you just get over it?" Train said as he flicked a piece of scrap paper at him.

Creed dodged the supposed weapon nimbly and left the room. Train continued flipping through his friend's scattered notes and pictures. He didn't really read any of the man's scribbling, since he knew his partner would just explain it to him anyway. To read them would have been a complete waste of time.

The pictures were mostly of Chronos Headquarters, and a large building Train had never seen. _Is that where we're making our move?_ Again, Train shifted the thought to the back of his head the minute it entered. Creed would explain it all when he got back, so he didn't feel like racking is brain over anything as of yet.

Train suddenly felt the presence of someone behind him, eyeing his back. He sighed as he knew who it was, "Is there something you want, Kyoko?"

She didn't say a word and instead walked to the other side of the table. Sitting on the chair adjacent from Train, she put her elbows on the top, squinting her eyes at him.

After several moments of her irritating stare, Train placed his head on his hand, leaning his elbow on the table as well, looking straight at her. "What?"

"Kuro-sama, do you…have a romantic relationship with Diskenth-sama?"

Train's face fell forward as he elbow slid to the side, causing several pieces of paper to fall to the ground. His face was bright red, as he turned to the girl.

"WHAT?!" He asked again in an angrier, dumbfounded voice.

"Well, you're always around Creed. You guys do everything together, and get along so well. You also seem to talk about everything with each other, and you even talk and treat each other, differently than you do everyone else. It's almost as if you really only care about each other." Kyoko then pouted and crossed her arms, "And I know I'm a cute girl, and I'm always throwing myself at you, yet you constantly reject me. What other explanation could there be, other than that you're already in a relationship?"

"Did you ever consider the fact—that you just annoy the hell outta me?!" Train shouted back, his anger and embarrassment still making his face red.

"That doesn't make what she said, not true." Shiki stated, seeming to enjoy the Black Cat's discomfiture.

"Plus, you guys seemed like you were flirting just now. You've never act like that, when I try to play with you." Kyoko said, still slightly upset.

"One, '_**a-nnoy-ance**_'. Two, we were **not **flirting! I know the guy's a neat-freak, and I just have fun messing with him, that's all." Train said defensively.

"Isn't that a form of flirting?" Charden asked with a coy smile planted across his lips.

Train growled at that comment, "Not you, too…this is revenge for me pushing Kyoko on you, isn't it?"

Kyoko spoke again, choosing to ignore that last part. "Even if you weren't flirting, you guys are still around each other 24/7, and talk about everything it seems. I don't think there are any secrets between you two."

Train slammed a fist on the table, making more pictures and notes jump in the air. "We are not around each other, 24/7; we would drive each other crazy if that was true. We talk about everything, because we're friends and we're **partners**. That's what **partners** do. We can't keep secrets from each other. It would decrease our trust factor, and mess up our skills and performance in battle."

"…but you two are still closer, than any partners I've ever seen. I wonder why that is?" Echidna said from the window side.

Train stared forward for several seconds, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. There really wasn't any other, than he just liked hanging out with Creed. He had found the man much more interesting, than when had first met him. In the time they had spent together, he had never known they had had so much in common. Not just fighting knowledge and skills, but they had the same sense of humor and personality.

Even their thoughts on life were similar, Creed's were a bit more extreme to say the least, but Train could understand where he was coming from. They both had had harsh backgrounds, leaving both of them hardened, experienced, and streetwise.

Saya had helped Train to see the world as a better place. Creed never had such a person, and so he couldn't blame him for seeing it the way he did. He could easily understand where the man's ideals were coming from. Besides, he could tell that him just being around made Creed happy, and less violent towards everything and every_one _around him. _As long as he isn't hurting anyone pointlessly, isn't the fact that he's happy all that really matters?_

He could tell Creed was lonely just by talking with him, and also by the fact that he clung to Train so tightly. He could understand that. He was once lonely too, until he met Saya. She was his first real friend. When Saya died, Creed was the one that was there for him, and kept him from going back into his loneliness. Train seemed to do the same thing for him. _He always seems to only be comfortable around me. I was told by other members of Chronos, that Creed was a psychotic mess when I wasn't around. But he's a totally different person when I __**am **__there._

That's when Train knew his answer. Just like he had been with Saya, Creed and Train were two forlorn people, who happened to just find each other at the right time.

"Creed is nothing more…than my best friend." Train said, resolved.

As if on cue, Creed came back with a look on his face Train couldn't quite make sense out of. He looked happy, but at the same time saddened about something. The swordsman smiled weakly at Train, before bending down to pick up any pictures and notes he could, seeming as if not wanting to make eye contact with Train.

For some reason, the Cat felt a little guilty. It was as if something he said had upset Creed. _Not that he's completely upset. There was some sincerity behind that smile. It's more like he's hurt, but used to the pain._ _Did I say something to hurt him?_ He didn't want to hurt Creed, but again, he wasn't sure what he had done. Frowning down at his partner, he decided to help, considering he was the one to knock most of his papers down.

Creed raised his head up to meet Train's, actually looking into his eyes. "Thank you, Train."

Train shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "It's no problem. I was the one who did a lot of this anyway, my fault."

The pale man smiled into Train's eyes, causing that warm feeling to spring in his heart once again. Though it was never really that strong, Train had noticed it happening a bit more lately. It didn't feel bad or weird or anything, it actually felt nice and made him happy. _And it happens only around Creed though, hmm…I don't understand it, but whatever. It doesn't matter as long as the system worked._ Train pushed the thought aside. He wasn't going to obsess over it.

Both men dropped what they picked up on the table and Creed gave Kyoko a glance. Knowing that look all too well, Kyoko moved back over to Charden.

"Where'd you put my shoes?" Train asked knowingly.

Creed just smiled craftily, "You'll see them eventually, Train."

Train pointed an accusing finger at Creed, "I knew it! That **was **a trash can!"

The pale man turned his smile into an ominous one, "Only time will tell, won't it?"

Creed knew Train was trying to mess with him again, so he'd decided to go along with it this time.

Durham ended Creed's good time, speaking with a frustrated tone. "Moving on…What was this about a 'strike against Chronos'?"

Though slightly irritated that he had been interrupted, Creed turned to address his entire group, who all seemed slightly put off by the little "flirting" session he and Train just had. _I'll continue to call it that, since that's what __**I **__was doing._

Creed spoke aloud, "Soon, there is to be a World Summit."

"A 'World Summit'?" Train repeated from behind him.

Creed glanced over his shoulder at his beloved, "Yes, a World Summit. You know…a gathering of world leaders? United Nations? Ringing a bell?"

"Hm, seems to be a good time. Many VIPs attend those summits. Important people, who are part of, and protected by, Chronos." Charden said, smiling in approval.

"Exactly, and I can assure you all, that several important members of Chronos will be there. This is the perfect moment to make our first move." Creed said with intent.

"…What about Sephiria? Will she be there?"

Creed turned around and saw his love's head bowed slightly, a dark shadow crossing over his handsome features. He had a feeling Train would ask that question. He had checked multiple times, but the resulting answer was always, "No."

Train clenched his fists in anger. Creed grasped his shoulder to calm him before continuing, "I haven't seen her assigned to make an appearance, but you can't be certain that she won't be there. You know that when Number I attends these kinds of things, she keeps herself hidden, and no one except for a select few know she's even there."

Seeing Train perk up a bit, he finished his reasoning, "Besides, as I said before, she's been looking for us, but to no avail. You can't honestly think that she'll just stay put, the moment she hears what we're doing. That's also another reason I decided, this was the perfect moment."

His Cat looked up at him, before smiling thankfully. Creed felt his stomach sink a little. _I don't deserve to see that smile. I've been lying to him. I'm the one he really wants to kill._

Creed could feel the guilt eating at him, he knew all too well what he was doing was wrong, but he was just so scared to tell Train the truth. He knew if Train ever found out, he'd leave him, and even become his enemy. Creed couldn't live without Train. _I just can't!_ He could take Train's hatred despite the pain, but he couldn't take Train not being there. Not being able to see Train everyday, not being able to hear him or talk to him, not being able to touch him. _That would be too much…_

He still didn't regret killing Saya though, he never would. If he hadn't, he never would have become so close to Train. He never would have gotten Train to even acknowledge him as a partner, let alone call him his best friend. He regretted the pain caused and the dishonesty, but not the witch's death. He was glad she was dead.

It's not like Sephiria's life mattered to him anyway. Creed didn't care at all whether Sephiria lived or died. If Train wanted her dead, all right. If he decided to let her life, that's fine too, Creed would do whatever Train wanted to do and go wherever he wanted to go.

_Still, I can't stop this aching pain in my heart. This numbing guilt I feel. I also can't tell anyone about it, otherwise I'll lose Train forever. I can't let that happen._ _I **won't **let that happen. _Creed would keep the same resolve he had the night he helped Train bury the wretched woman. He would stay with Train and help him in any way he could. No matter what the cost, Creed would help ease Train's pain. _Even if it means tearing my own heart out and nailing it to the wall, I'll do it, just to see him smile._

"So you can't say for sure if any Number will be there then?" Train asked, shaking off his earlier anger.

"No, I can't say it's a definite, but I'm confident in saying that once they find out it's **us** causing havoc, they'll come running."

Train smiled deviously, "That means the new XIII might show up as well."

Creed smiled with him, "I think Chronos would want to see the two XIIIs in what they believe, will be a battle royale."

"When and where does this event take place?" Charden asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Five days from now, in Sangeles City. We're already equipped to handle it, so there's no need to be concerned. I'll inform you of my plans on the awaited day. Until then, entertain yourselves. This meeting is dismissed." Creed replied.

"You can be sure; I'll be up at the break of dawn." Train said with a cocky grin.

"I'll be surprised if you wake up before **noon**." Creed said playfully.

Train tried to punch Creed in the shoulder, who instead dodged it and caught Train's wrist. The Black Cat then decided to use his other hand to smack his friend across the head, but was blocked once again by Creed's other hand. The two men's arms were crossed, so Creed used that to his advantage. He uncrossed their arms, flipping Train around, and pushing him forward a little, throwing the Cat to the floor.

He then took that moment to laughingly dash out of the room, knowing that his partner would soon be in pursuit. Train turned and picked himself up, before chasing after Creed with adventure and light revenge in his eye. _That guy…_ But having fun like this, did remind him of his days with Saya, playing in the sun. It was a fun memory…and he enjoyed reliving it with Creed.

Kyoko watched the two men leave, holding the same pouting look she had before. "'Best friends', my butt. Am I the only one that sees Creed's manner with Kuro-sama is more than 'just friends'?"

Echidna chimed in as well, "Trust me, child. You're not the only one that sees it. I think Train is the only one that **doesn't**."

Kyoko folded her arm in disappointment, "How am I to get Kuro-sama to notice me, if he hangs out with Diskenth-sama all the time?" The teenager flailed her arms in rage, "How am I supposed to compete!? My precious Kuro-sama!"

Charden placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Believe me—he notices _you_. But if the relationship happens to change between the two, there's nothing you can do to stop it. However, as of now Train's feelings are purely plutonic. I don't really see that changing." Kyoko perked up at bit at this, but Charden's continuation saddened her, "Though I can't predict the future."

Kyoko bowed her head in defeat. Charden lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes as he took his shades off, "Kyoko-san, don't get discouraged. If you like him that much, then try a different approach. As I said, no one can predict the future."

Kyoko smiled broadly and nodded up at Charden. He always had a knack for making her feel better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days had taken entirely too long to pass. It felt like an eternity for Train. After hearing they could finally make their move, Train had become fidgety. He was now lounging in the living room on the couch, flipping through the channels aimlessly. One of his favorite things about his new powers, was that he didn't need to use the remote in order to change the station.

He yawned and looked at the grandfather clock located in a corner of the room. It was a little past four in the morning. _I really should go back to bed, but I can't sleep. I just want to get this day started. _Yawning again, he changed the channel, very unaware of what was going on in the screen.

"Train?" A voice came from behind. One in which he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Why are you up?"

"I should ask you the same question. How'd you know I was up? Scratch that, how'd you know it was me?" Train said as he continued flipping from the stations. He was completely hidden. The couch's back covered him fully.

Creed walked over to the couch and leaned over, staring down at his beloved's face. He frowned at how drawn and tired he looked, "I didn't really. For some reason I just got really thirsty and came down for a drink. When I heard the TV on, the only person I could think of that would be up at this hour, would be you."

Train's laugh lacked luster, "Then what was that crack about me, 'not waking up before noon'?"

"I know you're a late sleeper, but I also know when you can't wait for something, you can't sleep very well. Besides, the channels were changing so frequently, and you're the only person I know who wouldn't be able to decide what to watch, or get bored with a show that quickly."

"I don't understand how you know me so well." Train said with a half, tired smile.

"I think you know me, just as distinctly." Creed replied with a warm smile on his face.

Train yawned once again, "Guess that's true."

Creed walked around the couch and sat at the end next to Train's head. He laughed as he noticed Train wasn't using the remote, as usual.

"Why am I not surprised you aren't using the remote?" asked the sliver haired man, as he leaned back into the couch, looking at the screen along with Train.

Train closed his eyes in a stubborn manner, "I couldn't find it."

Creed looked at the coffee table located right in front of the couch. He leaned over and grabbed the remote, then waved it playfully in front of Train's face. His Cat opened his eyes and snatched it away.

"Shut up." he said as he threw the controller at him weakly.

The swordsman chuckled softly as he caught the offending object before it hit his face. Looking back down at Train, he noticed the small bags forming under his eyes. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Train scratched his shoulder as he changed the channel yet again, "You said it yourself: I can't sleep."

"You haven't been sleeping a lot lately. You need your strength. Go to bed."

"I'm too tired to sleep."

Train looked up at Creed, noting the exhausted look in his eyes as well, "What about you? Why don't you go back to bed?"

Creed shook his head, "I can't sleep knowing you can't sleep. I haven't slept in the past couple days much either for that reason."

Train raised an eyebrow at his friend, "So if I fell asleep, then you'd fall asleep too?"

At Creed's nod, Train sighed, "All right, let's give it a whirl."

Train closed his eyes, trying to make himself fall asleep. He was very tired, so he thought it might really work.

Creed watched his precious love. It wasn't the first time he had watched Train sleep, but he never got tired of it. He reached a hand out, in hopes of petting his lustrous russet hair, but pulled back instantly as he saw Train stir a bit and open his eyes again.

"No good. Can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I just see—" Train cut his sentence short, at the realization of what he was about to say.

Creed looked down at his beloved, "What? What do you see, Train?"

Train's eyes looked distant. Creed couldn't let him stay in that state of mind. He asked pleadingly, "You can tell me. You know I'll listen."

Train was only silent for a second longer. He really did trust Creed, so why should he keep something to himself? Creed was his partner and he was always looking out for Train. _He's really the only one I __**am**__ able to talk to. He's the only one that seems to completely understand and accept me._

"I see Sephiria mercilessly taking Saya's life." Train said softly, but loud enough for Creed's keen ears to hear. "It's been like this ever since I found out we would be making our first attack soon."

Creed's heart began to crack, and his stomach sank somewhere below his feet as he heard Train's words. It was a reminder of how he was being insincere to Train and of how much he had hurt him. _I love him, so I want to be truthful, but also because I love him, I don't want to lose him. This is so painful..._

There was nothing he could do about it now, except comfort the man he loved. He reached his hand out and caressed Train's shoulder, softly. The young brunette looked back up at Creed as he smiled down at him.

"There's nothing I can really say to make you feel better, Train; all I can do is be there for you and be your shoulder to lean on. Whatever it is I can do, you can be sure I'll do it to the best of my ability. Remember, I spare nothing…when it's for you, Train."

Listening to Creed's evocative words, and looking into his crystal blue eyes, as they watched his own so fondly, Train already felt a little better. Feeling Creed stroking his shoulder gently, made him feel like falling asleep. Still, he wasn't quite dead to the world yet…his conscious could be very stubborn.

Creed took note of Train's little dilemma and stood up, "I'll be right back." He said as he left the room and made his way towards the kitchen.

Train sat up and looked in the direction Creed had gone, slightly confused. _He did say he was thirsty, maybe he went to get himself a drink?_ A couple minutes later, his friend returned, holding a tall glass. In the darkness, Train couldn't initially tell what was in the cup until Creed shoved it under his nose.

The Black Cat glanced into the cup and was greeted with a familiar scent and sight. Apparently, Creed had made him a glass of warm milk. _Wow, he does know me well. This is often what I do when I couldn't fall asleep back when I was in Chronos._

He looked back up at Creed, who gave him his trademark childlike smile that freaked everyone else out but Train, who knew that when he was on the receiving end, it was merely a display of affection. "I thought this might help."

Eyeing Creed a moment longer, Train decided to take the glass and eye it instead. Then he looked back up to his partner, "But, Creed, the reason I can't fall asleep is because I don't **want** to. Every time I do, I have that dream…that _nightmare_."

Creed knelt down and placed a hand on Train's knee, looking into his eyes, "I know, Train. The milk is just to help make you drowsy, I'm going to try and ease your mind _myself_."

"…But I'm already sleepy," Train said, still a little confused.

The pale man laughed quietly, "Just drink it."

Train watched Creed again, before taking a sip of his milk. As expected, it tasted delicious and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. Creed sat next to Train again as he finished his milk. Once the Cat was done, he placed the cup down on the table and rested back into the fluffy couch.

As he closed his eyes, he saw Saya standing there with a jug of milk. He could hear her song in the background, but her lips weren't moving. She turned to Train and smiled, about to say something when her eyes rolled back and her face turned white. Train started to run towards her, but was too late as he watched her crash to the floor.

After she hit the ground, Train could see standing behind her, with a bloody sword in hand, was Sephiria. He growled and jumped at the killer, only to have her vanish right before his eyes. Something pulling his sleeve, caused him to look down. Saya lay there, blood covering both herself and the ground, as she smiled weakly. He could see her lips move, but couldn't make out the words. They were too quiet, too weak and Train could only hear her haunting voice singing in the background.

He furrowed his brow, "No… Saya, you still owe me a bottle of milk…"

He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to get up and scream, or cry, but his body wouldn't allow him to do any of that. He was too tired. He felt himself toss a little as he saw more blood pour out of Saya's wound. He couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried, and he couldn't hear her words no matter how hard he listened.

"Somebody… help…" Train pleaded into nothingness.

Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and was pulled against something soft and comfortable. Then he heard Creed's soothing voice, trying to break Train out of his nightmare.

"It's just a dream, Train… This isn't really happening… You don't need to worry."

Train then felt something warm brush lightly against his cheek and then run through his hair. His body began to stop tossing at the contact and he began to relax as Creed's voice re-entered his head.

"You don't have to worry… You're not alone. I'm here and I won't leave you."

He felt the arm wrap a little tighter around his shoulders and could feel a soft cheek press against the top of his head.

"Think of happier memories—don't torment yourself like this."

The dream that had been holding Train's mind prisoner before had started to fade, when Creed first spoke. After the last words left his mouth, the dream was completely gone. His past was replaced with the present. Though he was half asleep, he was still very aware of what was happening outside his closed eyes.

"Don't let your memories haunt you. You can make your mind go wherever your heart desires, Train."

For some reason, he started to dream of what was happening right there. As if his eyes were open and he was witnessing the moment like he was wide awake. He could see Creed's arm placed around him. He could feel the side of his partner's face pressed into his hair along with his warm breath tickling his skin. He sensed the warmth and the feel of the sallow man's gentle hand stroking him. And he could clearly hear his kind, loving voice alleviating his pain.

His lips curved into a small smile as his head slipped from Creed's shoulder and fell into his lap. He was only half aware that happened, but fully aware Creed was still caressing his face and arm. The solace of Creed's touch was enough to put the Cat into a deep sleep, his traumatizing nightmares replaced with soothing caresses and expressions of encouragement.

Creed looked down at his Cat's peaceful, slumbering face. The smile on Train's lips, assuring Creed that he was no longer imprisoned inside that nightmare. He smiled as well, running his fingers through Train's hair.

_I did say I'd go to sleep when he did. The sun's starting to rise anyway. We'll wake up early enough for our little trip._ _Besides, how can I even think about ending this moment?_

He passed his thumb across Train's lips, outlining the smile and sighing happily at their softness. Noting Train shiver a little, he thought his love might be cold. He removed the robe he was wearing and used it to cover Train's body. As he stopped shaking, Creed stroked his face once more. Placing his arm on Train's side, he began to fall asleep as well. He completely forgot the reason he woke up in the first place, _wasn't_ for a drink. He knew enough about his Cat's movements, to know when he was restless. The "drink of water" line was just an excuse, he had really come to make sure his beloved was alright…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Train woke up, the sun had already risen. He had to use his hand to block the rays blinding his sight, and rolled his head over so the sun couldn't reach him. When he put his hand back down, he saw Creed's sleeping face hovering above him.

_That's right; he helped me to fall asleep. _Not only did Creed stop his bad dreams, but he helped replace them with good ones. Though Train could have sworn his dream had the same warmth and coziness as he felt now. If it wasn't for the fact that the sun was now up, and he had opened his eyes, he would have thought he was still asleep.

His head was lying in Creed's lap, his partner's arm had slide from around Train's shoulders, and now was draped over his side, hanging delicately in front of his abdomen, only mere centimeters away from actually touching it. Looking over himself, he also noticed that Creed's robe had been placed on him as a blanket. _I thought that part was only in my dream, but he really… _

Train looked back up at Creed. _If he wanted to go to sleep, he could have slid me off him, and then gone back to bed. This position doesn't look too comfortable for his neck._

Creed's head was faced to the side and back a little over the couch: a surefire way to get a crook in your neck. Not only that, his side was contorted and turned to fit crookedly into the couch, which couldn't be good for his back.

_He's gonna be in a lot of pain when he wakes up if he stays like that. Actually, he's probably going to be sore as it is._

Train gently removed Creed's hand from his stomach and moved it over to the man's side. Then sitting up, and lifting his friend's head up slightly, he laid Creed's head down on the couch, placing one of the couch's decorative pillows underneath it. He bent down and picked up the swordsman's legs as well, kindly setting them on the other end of the couch. Though Train had been comfortable in the position they had been in, he knew it couldn't be too pleasant for Creed's body.

He watched as Creed curled up and smiled. The fair man shook a little, clearly from the small breeze passing through an open window. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, in an attempt to stop shivering. That was when Train noticed Creed was bare-chested, only wearing a pair of dark sleeper pants upon his slender frame.

He wasn't sure why, but a pleasantly warm sensation started to take over his entire body. It wasn't just in his heart like it had been before. He shook it off, frowning a little. _Well obviously he'd be cold. He's sleeping half-naked._

That's actually how Train usually slept too, but he put on a shirt before he went downstairs incase Kyoko showed up again. Standing by the couch, he removed the robe Creed had placed on him from off his shoulders, and draped it over the man's sleeping form. As he raised it to his shoulder, Creed's hand automatically gripped the cloth and wrapped it around himself tighter, causing his body to stop shaking. The man on the couch curled up a little more, nuzzling his face into the pillow Train had provided him.

The warming sensation returned to Train once more, making him smile again. He couldn't explain the feeling, nor could he decipher what it was, but that didn't change the fact that he liked it. _It actually feels good, but why does it only happen around Creed? I've never felt this way before, not even with Saya._

He watched as Creed's face twitched from a fallen strand of hair against his face, hanging in front of his eye. Train bent back down and tucked it behind his ear. Creed's hand lightly grabbed his own, the man smiling jubilantly at the touch and rubbing his cheek against it. Train was a little surprised, but didn't pull back. He allowed Creed his moment of pleasure as he nestled into the Black Cat's hand, like a puppy nuzzling his nose into its owner's palm.

"Train…" He said dreamily.

Train chuckled. _I swear, it seems like he dreams about me every night. Though I have no idea what about, but it always seems to make him happy._

He pulled back and stood, noticing the TV was turned off. He wasn't sure if he had done that or if it was Creed. _Since Creed was trapped under me, I guess I did while I was falling asleep. _

Leaving the room to go back to his, he looked back at Creed once more, who was still mumbling incoherently but happily to himself. Train couldn't make out most of what he was saying, but his name seemed to be used most frequently.

_I'll let him sleep a bit longer. I think he's had less sleep than me these past five days, which really is my fault. I should really be a little more considerate, since I seem to have so much influence over everything he does._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed's eyes slowly began to open. He had to blink several times in order to figure out where he was. Looking around the room, he remembered. _I was helping Train fall asleep, but where'd he go? _He was in a different position now and Train was no longer in his lap. Creed frowned at that realization.

He replayed the scene in his head. It was like one of his dreams with Train come true. Never had he been that happy before. The last time he got to hold and touch Train like that was many, many months ago when his love cried into his chest on the roof.

The swordsman sighed mirthfully as he remembered the smile on Train's face once he fell asleep. Creed really did ease his heart. Train wouldn't have been able to sleep so soundly if he didn't have a happy thought in mind. _I really I am helping him. I honestly didn't know if he would let me, but I wasn't about to give up._

He moved in his new position on the couch once more and felt a warm object covering him. Looking down, he noticed his robe was placed back on him, protecting him from the cold. _How? Did Train…?_

Before Creed could finish that thought, a bounce on the couch near his head caused him to look up. He was greeted with a wayward smile from his beloved as he sat much like a cat on the squishy cushion.

"Morning!" Train said with that same smile.

Creed smiled happily at his love, "Good morning, Train. Did you sleep okay last night?"

Train nodded, "I did. Thanks, Creed. You really did help me."

The young man had to fight back the urge to launch himself at his partner in an embrace, when he heard his words of gratitude. _Not only did it work, but he's grateful I did it! I wish I could just hold him again…_

Creed then gestured with his shoulders to the robe covering him. Train looked away, seemingly embarrassed over something.

"You looked cold, and I felt bad that you gave up your robe for me when you didn't have much on, so I put it back on you."

Looking at Train's slightly redden face, Creed couldn't help but lean towards thoughts that where most likely false. _Is he embarrassed over his kindness towards me? Or maybe he's embarrassed over the fact that he noticed what I was wearing. _It didn't matter which one was true. Either way, Creed was ecstatic.

Train changed his position into Indian style as he eyed Creed, "So, what time we leaving for this thing?"

In Creed's happiness, he almost completely forgot about the mission for today. He started to panic as he looked around for the clock. Not finding it, he turned to Train and asked, "What time is it?!"

Train cocked an eyebrow at him, "It's 10:00 AM. I let you sleep an hour later."

Creed sighed in relief. They still had plenty of time. Then he looked back at Train confused, "You let me sleep in? Why? When did you wake up?"

The Black Cat scratched his head, "About an hour ago. I wanted to let you rest a little longer since you've probably had less sleep than me lately. I'm sorry to have made you worry enough for you to lose so much sleep."

_Now he's apologizing… I'm so happy, I could almost cry. _Creed was still feeling guilty over his untruthfulness, but he wanted to bask in this moment at least a little. _I may not deserve his trust, but right now, I want to act like I do._

Creed smiled at Train again before asking, "Is everyone else up?"

Train looked up at the ceiling and folded his arms, trying to remember who he saw awake. "Charden, Shiki, Maro and Durham I know are up for sure. I think I saw the light in Doctor's lab on and considering the bathroom down here has been occupied for at least an hour, I assume Echidna must be up too." He tapped his chin, "That only leaves Leon, Eathes and that girl unaccounted for."

The silver haired man smiled at Train's refusal to use Kyoko's name. _I __**really**__ don't have to worry about her placing a spell on him. The day he gets interested in her Chronos will start hosting flower tea parties._

Creed sat up fully, "We still have time before we need to leave. The Summit doesn't begin until later in the afternoon." Swinging his legs around, he looked over to Train again, "Have you eaten yet?"

Train shook his head, "All I did was shower and get dressed. I decided to wait for you, but everyone else said they weren't going for that again and ate. I saved some for us."

Creed had to fight another impulse to grab and cuddle his partner. _That makes two times! Though this time he didn't bother making everyone else wait. I don't care, I only need him to eat with. _The thing that made it so amazing was that Train was actually putting off a meal for someone. That meant he would have to really care about that someone. Train would never pass up a meal.

His dearest love jumped backwards over the couch the way he had come. He stood and put his arms behind his head as he made his way into the kitchen, "You can either eat now or get dressed first, whichever one you want. If you wanna dress, I don't have a problem with waiting a little longer."

This time Creed really did swoon, though Train couldn't see it since he was faced away. "I'll eat with you first. I know how much you enjoy food and I don't want to make you wait any longer."

Train smiled teasingly back at him, "I'd think someone as obsessed with hygiene and cleanliness as you, would at least brush your teeth…"

Creed felt his stomach lurch at the thought, "Hmm…I-I think I'll do that first."

Train laughed pleasantly, "Don't worry—I'll wait for you."

* * *

I had that scene with Creed and Train with the dirt cause Creed strikes me as a neat freak, whereas Train is kind of a slob. Another reason they work well together, Creed would clean Train's messes that he's too lazy to clean himself. 


	12. Love Breaks Bodies

See? Today as promised.

Big thanks to Irene Sharda for her smarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, but I do own the new XIII, Kazuki, which I don't think is much of an accomplishment.

* * *

Chapter 12: Love Breaks Bodies

Train would have been relishing in the cool wind that brushed past and savoring the sun's hot rays, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was staring down at the building where their first blow would commence. He and the "circus freaks" were standing atop a grandiloquent building, waiting for the word from Creed.

Suddenly, the Black Cat felt someone near him, but he could tell who it was before the unseen man even spoke.

"Are you ready for this, Train?" He asked in a cool voice.

Train kept his eyes on the building as he spoke, "Security seems tight."

"Sephiria has been searching for us, after all. She's smart enough to figure out this might be when we'll show up." He eyed his partner curiously, "Is that a problem?"

The gunman clenched his fist, determination mixed with rage beginning to flow through his veins. "The more the merrier."

Creed both knew and adored that look in Train's eyes. It was the look that had made Creed fall in love with him. He knew his Cat's patience was wearing thin, and so he decided to get this show on the road.

Spinning around, he smiled sinisterly at his Stars, "Take your positions and wait for the signal."

Echidna placed her elbow on her arm, touching her fingers to her lips lightly, "But you still haven't told us what this signal is."

Creed continued to smile that malevolent smile at her, "You'll know it when you see it."

That seemed to appease Echidna and everyone else in the group. The actress opened up a gate for her comrades which they all stepped through. She gave Creed one last look, sighing sadly as she saw his attention drawn back to Train, and stepped through the dimensional fissure herself.

Creed went to stand next to his beloved again, eyeing him intently out of the corner of his eye. "Well, Train?"

The look in his Cat's eyes never changed as a malicious half-smile swept across his lips. "Let's do this…" he said after seeing his group all in position on the ground.

Train aimed his gun upwards nonchalantly and fired one shot. The bullet hit the dead center, of the engine of a helicopter flying overhead, causing it to explode. Creed took half a second to be in awe of the awesome explosion Train had created, before looking down to the building below, seeing his comrades starting their mini battles with any security official they could.

Creed laughed venomously, "This is our first step towards our final goal, Train! Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice." Train answered as he leapt from the building with Creed following closely behind.

Using the confusion brought on by their fellow members and their own godlike speed, both men were able to reach their desired location undetected. Kicking the door down, Train quickly threw a flash grenade inside, blinding anyone within range. The Black Cat fired shots at the blinded security, taking them out as easily as if it was from point-blank range. Creed meanwhile pulled his out his Imagine Blade and proceeded to stylishly slash and impale those who Train ignored.

Once everyman they could sense had been eliminated, neither man moved from their positions. They didn't let their guards drop, as the smoke and bright light, brought on by the grenade vanished, and they could clearly see the occupants of the room.

Train growled as the figure of a young, feminine woman dressed in black came into focus. "Sephiria…"

Standing in the middle of the room was Number I, surrounded by a select few other Numbers. Her sword was raised in the air, standing in a position that told Train she blocked all the bullets he fired. The posture of the other members showed they had evaded both Train and Creed's attacks as well.

The idea of attacking blind enemies was short lived. He knew the moment he threw the grenade in, the room was not full of the people they thought it would be. _Creed must have known too, he's good enough to figure that out as fast as I did. He must have given his sword visible shape so he could surprise the Numbers later._ Train couldn't help but smile at that thought. Creed really loved showing off his powers to people, so he would want to be able to see their faces when they witnessed a sword with no blade.

That was when Train fully took in the group around Sephiria. Belze stood next to Sephiria, as usual, with Baldor and Kranz beside him. On the other side of Sephiria stood a man Train had never seen before.

He seemed pretty young, maybe a little younger than Train. His hair was bright blonde, cut to the shoulder, with a long face. Instead of classic black sunglasses, this kid chose to wear red ones. His tattoo was placed on his right cheek. Train laughed mentally at the image. _I would understand if his number was a little smaller, but putting a Roman numeral thirteen across someone's face seems just cruel to me. _

His position didn't seem too threatening. He looked more so like he was bored than anything else. His weapons weren't even drawn. Train could see two Black sai attached to each of his long legs. _How'd he evade the attack then?_

Train smiled, "A trap, huh? So you finally found us."

"We've been aware of your location for several days now. I had a feeling you'd make your first move here. The timing was just too perfect." Sephiria said, Christ's blade still aimed in a defensive position.

"Is your organization really that corrupt where it takes you half a year to find two runaways?" Creed said with his trademark sinister smile. "Guess I should expect nothing more, from garbage like you."

Sephiria ignored that comment, "Train Heartnet, Creed Diskenth: Are you aware of the fate of a traitor to Chronos?"

"You're one, to talk of betrayal." Train spat as his eyes became colder than ice.

Number I narrowed her eyes at that statement, then pointed her sword between the two ex-Chronos members, "I've given you your warning. If you choose not to listen, then you two will feel the wrath of the Chronos Numbers."

She ran towards the two partners at incredible speed. Train and Creed were barely able to dodge to the side in time. Her sword nicked Train's shoulder a little, but barely enough to draw blood.

Train had almost no time to react as he sprung into the air, avoiding Baldor's Heimdall. The Black Cat folded his arms as he peered down at the Numbers' shocked faces.

"You guys either must be desperate or stupid to use the 'Collateral Twins' for two _traitors_ like us," Train chided.

"What the hell?! Since when can you fly?!" Baldor shouted from below.

"A lot has happened…and there are a lot of things, you don't know." Creed said from behind, before swiping through the air, taking a big chunk out of Baldor's shoulder.

The tall man jumped back, and stared at Creed in disbelief as he raised the invisible blade to his mouth, licking the blood off.

"Don't tell me…Tao?" Sephiria sounded like she was in denial as she looked up at Train, "Heartnet, is this what you've been reduced to? Joining forces with a man like this and obtaining a power as inhuman as Tao?"

Train narrowed his eyes at the woman. For some reason, the way she talked about Creed really provoked him. _How dare she—Saya's murderer—even dare to judge me, or Creed?!_ He tightened his grip around Hades, "At least Creed's never betrayed me like you did!"

As Train shot at Sephiria, Creed felt the all too familiar guilt settle in his gut again. _He trusts me now, but that trust is misled. I would never do anything to hurt him, but somehow I ended up doing just that—in order to get him back… And I can't even tell him the truth…_

The bullets shot at Sephiria clanked to the floor as she cut them all in half. Train dived from his position in the air, but was forced to fly to the side as Baldor shot his rocket powered hammer at him again. As it followed after him, Train made a swish of his hand, causing the weapon to fly back at Baldor. Number VIII jumped to the side, just in time to avoid the blow.

Train planted himself back on the ground and shot his trademark death glare at the man, "I only want Sephiria."

"Train!" Creed shouted as he leapt towards his partner.

He noticed that he was too far away to stop Kranz's vibrating knife from slicing Train's neck, so he used his imagine blade to cut Number IV's hand. Kranz pulled his hand back and glared at Creed, who returned the gesture tenfold. _Seems a little pointless to use an invisible blade against a blind man, but he doesn't seem to be able to sense it as he could a normal sword._

"Thanks, Creed." Train said as he leapt into the air again, soaring back over to Sephiria's direction.

Landing in front of his former leader, he strengthened his glare. Sephiria aimed the pointed tip of her sword at Train, an intent look in her eyes.

"What is your qualm with me?" She asked, keeping her voice calm and collected.

"I'm sick of this little charade you and you're group keep playing. Stop acting dumb!" Train yelled as he fired more shots at Sephiria.

His bullets weren't block by her, however. Both Belze and the new XIII stepped in front of her to deflect the bullets.

Train growled at the two "bodyguards". "What? Sephiria can't take care of herself? Since when was the great Number I such a coward?"

"We deserve an explanation, Heartnet. Why are you after Sephiria? Why did you betray us? Why are you actually **cooperating **with Creed Diskenth?"

His hold on Hades was so tight by now that his hand shook, "One, I didn't betray you. I wasn't going to stay that much longer anyway. And two, you guys really want to continue with this game, I'll flat out tell you. You murdered Saya!"

The look on Sephiria's face changed only slightly, his words triggering a lost memory. But Train's voice interrupted it, as he continued. "Ring a bell now, Number I? And I'm working with Creed, because he's the only one, out of your weapon-happy little groupies, that ever seemed to give a damn about me!"

Train flew above Number II and XIII, and over to where Sephiria still stood. He launched himself down at incredible speed, Hades ready to strike her against the head. Sephiria was too fast and blocked the blow with Christ.

As their weapons were crossed and Sephiria looked into Train's glowing eyes, she could tell there was nothing but cold hatred there. But even then, she couldn't help but ask, "Why do you think **I** killed that sweeper girl?"

"I thought you'd be done playing innocent…" He growled, gritting his teeth in hatred.

Sephiria's calm, emotionless face only fed Train's anger, "Answer me Heartnet. Why do you think **I** killed her?"

Train slashed his gun to the side, breaking the cross between their weapons and spinning to her side. "Who else would have done it?! Who else could have known I made contact with her?! Who else had a reason?! Even if the reason was selfish and cold-hearted…"

That's when realization hit her. She looked to the side where Baldor and Kranz were desperately trying to figure out the location of Creed's sword. _Creed…_

Before she could speak her thoughts, Train leaped at her again. She sliced her sword through the air between them, halting the Ex-Chronos Number's movements.

"There is someone else who could have done it. You need to listen to me, Heartnet." Sephiria said in a demanding voice.

The tone of the female swordsman's voice cut through Train's last nerves, "You can't tell me what to do anymore, Sephiria! Stop trying to lie and protect yourself!"

He dodged to the side of her blade, using his powers to push it to the side. As he ran back towards his target, he was forced to jump back on one hand, avoiding another thrust from Belze.

Train now glared at Number II, "How many times do I have to say it? My only opponent is Sephiria."

"You fight Sephiria, you fight the rest of us." said a new voice from behind and Train was barely able to jump in time to avoid an attack from his replacement.

Train once again, floated in the air as he glared down at the new XIII, "Take my advice kid, and get out. Chronos will only use you for their own goals."

The blonde kid spun his two sai around on one finger, "Why should it matter, if our goals are the same? And don't call me a kid, my name is Kazuki **(1)**. Don't forget it." That said, he threw the two trident-like blades at Train, who made them crash to the ground, lodging them there.

Train couldn't help but laugh as he looked back over to Sephiria, "**This** is who you had replace me? I gotta say, I'm a little insulted."

"Don't underestimate me just yet!" the kid shouted at him, his face slightly red.

To Train's shock, the sai he planted into the ground had boosted itself back up and was making their way towards Train again. _He has little rockets attached to the pointed ends? Okay, that's pretty clever, but can he control it like Baldor controls Heimdall?_

His question was answered as the weapon followed after him. Deciding it was humiliating to run, Train stopped and faced his pursuer, then caught them between his two fingers.

Spinning it around so he held it right, Train smiled, "You have a thing for the young ones, Sephiria?"

Not looking at her, he threw the sai in her direction, not needing to know the New XIII stopped them in time. Train landed gracefully on the ground and eyed the trio that stood before him.

"I take it I won't be able to get fight Sephiria alone, will I?" Seeing neither Number move, Train frowned, "Fine. I didn't really want to fight you, but if you give me no choice, I guess I have to."

Creed turned his head to see Train battling I, II and the new XIII by himself. _I can't let him battle them alone, especially Belze and Sephiria. I don't know much about this new Number, but I do know I and II and are the best they have_. (That was excluding Train, of course, but he wasn't a Number anymore.)

Springing to the side to avoid another blow from Baldor's hammer, Creed stabbed his sword down between the chains, stopping it from moving any further. The swordsman and the Number stared each other down. _I have to get at least one of them away from Train, preferably Belze. _

If he distracted Train's replacement, that would still leave his beloved to deal with the two most powerful Numbers. That's what Creed didn't want. _And Train wants to fight Sephiria, so I need to get Belze away at the least._

Remembering the battle he was currently part of, Creed used his sword in the ground as leverage to jump and avoid a thrust from Kranz, using his momentum to kick Baldor in the chest. As Baldor fell, Creed pull his sword out of the ground and dashed towards the battle Train was having. He could already hear Baldor stirring, along with several curses thrown at him.

Creed stopped and spun back around to face the duo, "Now, now, is that really the language, men such as yourselves should be using? No wait, scratch that, it's probably the only language you know."

As expected, Baldor growled and launched Heimdall back at him. Creed smiled and leapt into the air, causing the weapon to wiz past the backs of Number II and XIII, who were currently double teaming Train. Creed then ran in front of the two Numbers, Heimdall still following, he glanced at Train, a slight wink in his eye.

Train got the drift and pushed the Chronos members back with his mind, who crashed into the chain behind them. Before they could act, Creed ran to one side of the Numbers where Heimdall had turned, and slammed his sword through the chains once again. Train took that opportunity to run to the opposite end and grasped that part of the chain around his hand, pushing it into Belze and Kazuki.

It was an embarrassing display as the two Chronos assassins flipped over the chain and landed face first on the floor. Train's moment of fun was interrupted as Sephiria sliced past his head. He turned and smiled to her, "So, you finally gonna fight me yourself?"

"It was never my intention to avoid you." She answered with a stern face.

As Creed watched Train slam his gun backwards into Sephiria he sighed in relief. Train was able to get his battle alone with the woman. _I'll let him duke it out with her. The biggest problem now, is my battle._

He looked around to the surrounding Numbers and smiled evilly, "So, who wants at me first?"

Belze answered his question by jabbing towards his stomach, making Creed jump backwards. He was forced to jump again as Kranz stabbed at his head, then again as the new XIII sliced at his back.

Deciding it was the best option in this scenario, Creed leapt into the air, only to be quickly followed by Baldor's Heimdall. _Damn, this is gonna be difficult. But if it gives Train his awaited moment, I'm willing to play it out._

Creed slashed his sword, causing the rocket-boosted hammer to fall to the side. Baldor made it spin around Creed's head, nailing the pale man on the other side. Creed crashed to the floor, but rolled over as Belze jammed his Gungnir in the location his head once was. He flipped himself backwards and cut his sword through the air, blocking XIII's sai that were thrown at him.

Practically pinned to the wall now by the Numbers, Creed cursed in his head. _Damn, what next?_

Belze stepped forward, "There's no use in fighting now, Diskenth. You may as well give up. It'll be less trouble for us, and less painful for you if you do."

Creed couldn't stop the manic laugh that left his throat, "Do you not know me at all, Belze? Since when have I ever given up?"

The sliver haired man vanished from his cornered position quickly as he ran to the side and up a wall. Flipping himself in the air, he landed behind his opponents and sliced at their backs, creating deep wounds.

Creed continued his laughter, "It's hard to block a weapon you can't see, isn't it?"

Train turned at the sound of Creed's laughter. _He seems to be all right, but I really wish he wouldn't take them all on himself. Where the hell is the rest of our group?_ Train was beginning to get paranoid. Creed had been fighting off four Numbers by himself now too long for comfort. Though he seemed fine, Train wasn't sure how much longer his friend could fight them off.

Feeling the wind wisp around him, Train fell to the side to avoid a blow from Sephiria. _Damn it, I'm getting distracted by Creed's battle. Why can't he just lure some over here? I'll take them off his hands._

"Why are you being distracted by Diskenth?" Sephiria's cool voice asked from behind.

Train turned to meet her gaze, "Creed's my partner and frankly, I don't feel like having him killed today."

"I never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth. What is it that makes you trust Creed so?"

The Black Cat gritted his teeth, "I thought I explained that. Creed was the only one who seemed to care about me in Chronos, and always steps up to help me no matter what the odds. I owe him."

Sephiria lowered her sword slightly, "Did you ever stop to think, that this is all a façade put on by your partner?"

Train narrowed his eyes, "What sense does that make? Creed's the only person that **hasn't **lied to me, the only person that has helped me, and the only person that has shown some type of concern for my wellbeing. The real question is: why in the hell should I trust **you**?!"

Sephiria slashed her sword at Train once more, who easily jumped away. "Because I know the truth."

Train was baffled by this statement, but distracted yet again as he heard a small cry of pain leave Creed's voice. But as he turned to see what had happened, he felt a blade stab him in the stomach, though not very deeply. He made a gurgled noise at the pain, pulling Sephiria's sword out immediately.

Creed heard Train's cry, and turned his eyes toward him too. He watched as his Cat gripped his stomach painfully and saw blood leak through his fingers. Panicked, he yelled out, "TRAIN!"

He couldn't make his way over to his beloved as his opponents stopped him. His anger grew higher and higher as he continued to block and dodge attacks thrown at him, keeping him from getting to his Train. He growled as one hit him to the ground and backwards, father away from Train.

_No… He's hurt. Please let me get to him. What if he's been seriously wounded?_ _I need to save him. I need to help him. _He was shaking with rage as his eyes became blinded by fury and began to streak with crimson, as he saw more of Train's blood drip to the floor.

_DRIP…_

_DRIP…_

At that moment, something broke within him and Creed let out a bloodcurdling scream that caused everyone in the room, to freeze. A flash of blinding light surrounded Creed, causing everyone to cover their eyes, even as it died down a couple minutes later. When the light was gone, Creed stood there with a disturbing look on his face, and a new sword in hand. The new blade was animate, and had pointy teeth and a tongue sticking out, its saliva falling to the ground like that of a rabid wolf's. The look in its motionless eyes reflected the ones in Creed's.

The swordsman only stood there a moment longer, his voice distorted and lowered in deep anger, as he spoke in a threatening tone. "Let me get to Train."

A chill passed through most of the Numbers, and Creed slashed his sword behind his back, cutting deep into their chests and knocking them to the ground. He made his way silently over to Train, whose battle with Sephiria had ended the moment Creed released his bone chilling scream. The crazed swordsman only made it a few feet, before Belze attacked from behind, wedging his weapon deep into the other man's shoulder.

Creed turned unflinchingly, and glared at his attacker with almost completely red, frenzied eyes. He gripped Gungnir tightly, causing blood to well from his palm, as he pulled the spear out, and promptly threw it in the air, along with Belze.

Number II was able to land without trouble, and watched as Creed eyed him with poisonous eyes. He couldn't help but flinch, ever so slightly…

"Don't get in my way, unless you want to die." Creed's voice was dark and empty of everything except loathing as he spoke.

Changing his course back to his desired one, Creed approached Train, the arctic, slaughterer look in his eyes quickly changed to the kind, caring one Train had seen so many times before.

His partner bent down slightly in order to see Train's eyes from his slouching position. Looking down at the wound he held pressure on, Creed removed his hand.

"Are you okay, Train?" He asked as he inspected the small wound.

Train was too in shock to notice Creed had lifted his shirt up a little, to get a better look. He blinked in confusion before finding his voice to ask the question everyone in the room had been thinking, "Creed… what the hell is that?"

"You're not bleeding too bad… still; we need to fix it before you lose more blood." Creed didn't seem to hear his question.

Train tried a different approach, "It's not a big deal, and the blade didn't pierce that deep. Now answer my question: What the hell is that?"

Creed looked up at his beloved who pointed at the blade in his hand. Creed eyed it as well, "You know…I'm not sure. I think it's the next level of the Imagine Blade."

"Next level?! You mean there's more than just the one?" Train asked, aghast.

"I believe so…" Creed wasn't completely sure on this either. He'd never see it before. In his rage to get to Train, his mind had splintered and this is what came about.

The rest of the numbers seemed to be getting out of their stupor, as Baldor shot his Heimdall at the two partners. Creed spun around and caught the hammer in the mouth of his sword. As he began to laugh, so did his blade which spit it back out at Baldor.

Number VIII was too shocked by the sword's move to jump out of the way in time. His own weapon smashed him in the stomach then into the wall. Train was in shock too, unable to avoid another blow dealt by Sephiria. This one was from the back of her sword to the side of his head, throwing him across the room. Train rolled a couple times before regaining his posture.

Creed saw Train fly out of the corner of his eye, making him worry further. _Where the hell is the rest of our group? They should be in here helping us fight the Numbers. That was the reason we trained so hard_. "Train, we should leave. Your wound could open more if we continue."

Train growled in annoyance, "I'm fine, Creed! Stop worrying and let me fight."

Train twirled into the air, averting a thrust made by Belze, who decided to help out his leader once more. He wasn't the only one, as Kazuki's sai came flying at Train. The Black Cat bent backwards causing the weapon to fly over his body, but wound up getting socked in the stomach with Baldor's weapon at the same time, slamming him to the ground. Train rolled to the side, in an attempt to free himself from this sudden onslaught, only to have Kranz appeared out of nowhere, and slice him along the side with his vibrating knife.

The gunman let out a cry of pain as he stopped and knelt on one knee. He glared at the surrounding Numbers, who apparently all wished to help Sephiria in any way they could. _Damn, what the hell?! All of a sudden Creed's old news and I'm the target? I didn't want them all to come after me, just a few so Creed wouldn't have to fight off so many. Or is it…that they don't want to face Creed and his unpredictability anymore?_

The Black Cat stood, determined to take them all on at once if he had to, but that's when he noticed Sephiria was not among those in front of him. _Where the hell did she…?_

A small stab to his back turned his attention to what was going on behind him. Train's eyes went wide as he saw Creed standing with his back to him, his body acting as both a defense and a shield for the Cat. Looking down, he noticed Sephiria's sword had pierced right through Creed's torso to the hilt, the point of the saber protruding bloodily through the man's coat. The jab he had felt, was only the apex of the blade, the majority of the metal buried deep in his partner's body. _It cut all the way through, only pricking me…that hit was meant for me but he stepped in the way; he was protecting me, like he always said he would. _He watched in stunned silence, as Creed's blood began to pour out of him.

Train was too horrified to notice the movement stirring behind him. However, Creed did notice and quickly pulling Christ out by the handle and throwing it to the ground, before grabbing Train by the shoulder and twisting him around his body. He was rewarded for his quick movement, with two black sai that had been meant for Train, stabbing him deeply in his body. They cut towards his stomach and chest, scraping against bone and flesh, as they traveled all the way up to just below his neck. As they sat inside him, Kazuki twisted them with his boosters, before shooting them back out in frustration, that he hadn't been able to get his intended target.

The brutality set against Creed wasn't finished as he pushed Train to the ground, protecting him from a stab through the chest by Belze. The weapon found itself lodged deep within Creed's upper body, seeming as if only inches from the vital spot. Creed pulled the spear out roughly, causing him stumble forward a little. He threw the weapon back at Number II weakly, who caught it with ease.

Train felt an anguish and vehemence he had never felt before well up strongly within him, as he watched his partner's blood readily escape all his wounds. Sweat dripped from the man's face, as his breathless lungs fought urgently for air. His eyes were so dazed by the sight of his partner's blood, he once again wasn't able to act in time for an attack, causing Creed's hand to reach out and guard Train's exposed neck. He was saved from Kranz's throwing knife, meant for the jugular vein, and was now skewered in the swordsman's hand.

The movements of the vibrating blade made it quick and easy for it to dive completely through Creed's bones. The switch to turn the blade off was now too deep into the pale man's palm, making it impossible to stop it from moving. Creed gritted his teeth as the pain of a vibrating blade shot throughout his entire hand, until he plucked the object out with agony, throwing it to the ground.

Creed turned his blue eyes to Train, now full of nothing but pain and worry. He attempted to steady his voice he looked at his beloved, "Are you…okay, Train?"

Train was speechless, something within him was slowly snapping. Creed had just taken multiple lethal blows, all for the sake of saving his life. Train had _**never**_ had anyone do that for him ever. With every strike that Creed received, a steaming ferocity and wrath within him became hotter and more dangerous than he had ever felt before. He had only felt this kind of anger once before—the night of Saya's murder. Yet, even then, he had kept a lid on it, before something happened that he regretted. However, this time, it was getting beyond his control. And the thing was, he simply let it…

But before Train could say or do anything, Creed grasped his arm firmly, picking him off the floor and throwing him to the other side, rescuing him from Baldor's flying hammer. Heimdall nailed Creed in the side of his body, making him fly across the room and slam, head first, into the wall.

Baldor chuckled as he summoned his weapon back to him, "Aiming for the Black Cat is much more fun, knowing Diskenth will just step in the way." He caught his hammer as he smiled over at Creed. "Let's see the Tao cure that."

A sudden gunshot went off, the bullet nailing Baldor straight between the shoulder blades, barely missing his heart. The man went to the ground in an instant, clutched his bloody chest, the wound being a through-and-through.

Everyone's attention turned back to Heartnet, who held Hades firmly in his hand, a whiff of smoke wafting from the barrel. Every Number, including Numbers I and II, had to take a step back from the simple intensity of the young man's eyes. In all the time they had worked together, Sephiria had never seen such ire in the Black Cat's golden eyes before. Even his famed "Death Glance" which caused even the most hardened criminals to defecate themselves, was **tame** in comparison to the gaze he was giving them now…

Train slowly backed up, with his gun prepared to mortally wound whoever moved. Purposely stepping on the injured Number VIII, he made his way over to his fallen partner.

He spoke, his voice low and extremely deadly, "If _**any**_ of you, so much as _touch_ him. I swear on all that I hold sacred, I WILL kill you."

With that said, he held up one hand, and with a force far stronger than any he'd ever produced, he sent a telekinetic blast towards the Chronos Numbers, sending their flailing bodies across the building, and straight into the back wall. Sephiria could hear the sound of bones cracking, and flesh ripping, as she and her men slammed into the plywood and fell onto the floor, dry wall and debris fell onto them from the craters their bodies had formed on impact. As she flitted between consciousnesses, she thought to herself, that she had never seen this side of Heartnet before, and that bothered her…

Seeing that his attack had been quite affective, the rage slowly drained out of Train as he looked back over to his partner lying on the ground, a bloody, beaten mess. _Crap! _He thought, as he ran over to the spot Creed laid. He pulled him out of the wall, before holding his crushed body in his arms. He noticed how his once silver hair was now stained red as more blood escaped his mouth. Creed's nose looked broken and parts of his jaw shattered. Train could already see massive bruises forming on his cheek and his right eye was beginning to swell.

"Creed! Creed, damn it, say something! Open your eyes!"

Creed's breathing was slow, but his battered chest was still beating steadily.

He shook the man slightly, trying once again to get some motion out of his partner. "Wake up, you bastard! Don't fucking do this to me!"

One blue eye opened slowly, as the other was swollen shut. "Train…are you… okay?"

_He's still asking about me? What the hell? He just took an entire onslaught meant to kill! He needs to worry about plain **living** right now…_

Train's voice cracked as he spoke, "You idiot, you're the one who just got attacked by half of the Chronos Numbers. Stop worrying about me for once! Concentrate on breathing!"

Creed smiled weakly and closed his eye again, snuggling into Train's warm body as much as he could as darkness began to take him over. "That's good… you seem fine."

Train watched Creed's eye closed and saw his chest barely moving, body relaxing completely against him. He felt his voice crack further as he screamed, "DON'T YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES! STAY WITH ME!" He actually felt a tear slip from his control, "You've never left my side even when I didn't want you there, so don't do it now!"

As if on cue, the rest of the Apostles of the Stars ran through the door Train had kicked down. They looked around the room, hoping to spot either Creed or Train.

"Morons! What took you so long?!" Train shouted to them from the other side of the room, catching their attention.

Echidna gasped as she saw the shape Creed was in as the others looked around in awe at the collateral damage that had been caused by the fight between Numbers and their leaders. Heading over to them, Train held Creed tightly, but gently so he wouldn't jar so much. As he came closer, Echidna made her way over to the duo, kneeling to the ground to get a better look at Creed.

As she saw the bloody pile that was her leader, she looked at Train regretfully, "I'm sorry, but the other Numbers arrived outside. We got caught up in that—"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses right now!" Train had only looked at the woman for a moment before turning panicked eyes back on Creed.

She reached to check his pulse, but Train smacked her hand away violently, "Make yourself useful for once, and open the gate!"

His voice was both severe and terrifying as he spoke, making Echidna both angry and scared, "What the hell happened to Creed?"

"Don't ask questions, and just open the damn gate! Creed needs medical attention now, and your attitude is **not** helping!!"

Echidna looked down at Creed again before looking back to Train's lethal eyes. "Where to?"

"Not the mansion. Creed's told you the locations to the other places he's set up, right? Open to one of them."

"Which one?"

"What difference does it make?! Just take us as far from here as possible! NOW!"

Echidna nodded and opened a slit in the air. Train jumped through and shouted at the rest of the Apostles without looking back, "We're leaving. Hurry up before I leave all you miscreants behind."

Creed's body was pressed up close to Train's, his head buried into his shoulder and his hands gripping at his shirt tightly. Somehow, Train managed to pull him closer; as if afraid he would disappear in his arms. _Don't you die on me, Creed. Hang in there just a little longer…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they arrived at the new hideout, Train ran to Doctor's lab and placed Creed on one of the beds, where the scientist immediately began examining the man. He had to wave Train out of there, since all he was doing was pacing back and forth, asking repetitive questions.

His disposition was no different outside the room than inside. The only difference was his face was paler and his hands shook slightly. The Black Cat continued to pace in the same spot in front of the door leading to Doctor's lab and Creed's hospital, almost creating a dip where he walked.

Echidna was leaning against the wall next to the door, arms folded as she watched Train pace. She was worried about Creed too, but Train seemed to be near a nervous breakdown.

Watching the Cat only a moment longer, the actress decided to ask, "What happened?"

Train didn't seem to hear her voice. He was too trapped in his own thoughts. His face was thoughtful, yet blank. No one would be able to interpret what the look meant. So many emotions shot through it, yet he seemed void of all feelings. As if he wasn't even there.

The female Taoist tried again, "I'm sorry, but the other Numbers arrived outside. We didn't know that would happen, so we weren't prepared and they delayed out entrance."

Seeing no response from Train, Echidna sighed. There was no way she was going to get answers or explain herself this way. Even if she tried to force Train to reply, it would most likely end in her death. _What the hell happened to make the Black Cat this worried and Creed that injured?_

Finally, the door leading to Doctor's lab opened. The creaking of the door was the only thing that was able to wake Train's consciousness.

He eyed Kanzaki impatiently, "Well?"

Doctor gestured for Train to enter, who wasted no time in doing so. He walked briskly over to the bed Creed lay on and stared down at pale face. The blood covering him was gone now, making it seem as if he were just sleeping. _Or…_ Train thought and turned hurriedly to Doctor.

He seemed to know what Train was thinking and answered, "If you would calm yourself, you would see he's still breathing. Though he's not in good shape, he isn't dead either. But he's hanging on by a string; when you brought him in he had already gone into shock but I was able to get him through it. In order to stay at least in the critical to serious status, he's going to need a blood transfusion."

Train looked up at him questioningly, "Blood?"

"His blood flow is really low…without a transfusion, his probability for survival is pretty slim. Even Tao can't react fast enough to compensate with this. However, Creed's blood type is pretty rare, in fact he has the rarest in the world: Type AB negative. Barely one percent of this entire continent has this blood type."

Train couldn't believe this. _Of all the people in the world, __**my **__partner had to be the one with the rarest blood._ "Tell me where I can get it."

Doctor smiled at Heartnet's urgency and bluntness, "I don't think it's necessary to steal any as of now. While none of our blood types are compatible with Diskenth's, you have blood type O negative, correct?"

"Yes, I guess so, what of it?"

Kanzaki went over to the table and began to collect some equipment. "That would make your blood not only the universal donor, but also the second rarest blood type in the world. You should thank fate that you're not an O positive. Sit down next to him please."

Train stood his ground, "What exactly does all that mean, and how will this help Creed?"

Doctor smiled back at him, "It mean's you're the only one here, who's compatible. You're the only one who can save his life."

It took only a few seconds before everything began to click in Train's guilt-ridden mind. He promptly pulled over a chair and sat down, taking off his coat and laying out his bare arms, mumbling under his breath. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with…?"

It took a half an hour before the transfusion was done. It had taken a lot out of him, but the reward of hearing the heart monitor beep with a strong and steady pulse was enough for him. Train, though lightheaded from all the blood loss, felt no regrets about it. If he could have given his own heart to save Creed, he would have done it without a single second thought. It was the least he could do…

While Doctor was throwing away all of the used disposable equipment, he asked another question, while putting his aching arm through the sleeve of his coat once again. "What else is wrong with him?"

The scientist walked over to a table filled with medical utensils and took a long hypodermic needle from off of it. "He has a major cerebral contusion. His lower mandible has been dislocated, and his nasal septum has been broken. His second, third, forth, and seventh ribs have comminuted fractures, while ribs five, ten, and nineteen are simply complete fractures. His upper right phalanx, has linear fractures on the third and forth metacarpals, and there were two major puncture wounds to his high and middle epigastria area, which were inches away from being lethal. This ended up causing a class III hemorrhage and internal bleeding. Luckily, most of the other lacerations weren't as deep as originally thought, so there's no need to worry too much about those. Yet, we still need to look out for infection."

Train looked at the man, clearly not understanding a word, but only knowing that it sounded really bad. _From the sounds of it, Creed just barely avoided Death's door…_

Doctor paused in his explanation to inject Creed with some type of medicine. He looked at Train's distrustful face and smiled, despite the fact that it didn't seem to ease the Cat at all. "Don't jump to conclusions, this is merely to numb the pain in his sleep."

He then placed the now hypo in the trash unit, ignoring Train's unconvinced glare. "The cerebral contusion…uh, head injury, seems to be the worst of the wounds. While the Tao has already started to heal most of the wounds, the one to his skull has put him in a Level five coma, which is pretty serious. There was some bleeding in the brain, caused by several broken capillaries and a hairline cerebral fracture, but it was nothing I couldn't stop with a little pressure release. However, that wasn't able to stop him from going into a comatose state."

Train watched his friend's peaceful face. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was just sleeping. There was a large bruise on his cheek and his hair was a mess, but that didn't change the angelic look Creed held. Staring at his temple, he saw through the skull and messy hair to the bleeding Doctor had said he already stopped, then to the swollen eye, where the inflammation seemed to have died down only a little. The wounds inflicted by Chronos Numbers, didn't look any better to Train as he watched them intently.

He forced his eyes to look away, and instead stared down to Creed's bare chest, heavy bandages wrapped around the areas where he had been stabbed. But to Train's eye, he could still see the wounds given to him by Belze and Sephiria as if they were still fresh and uncovered. To Train, the injuries caused by Kazuki's weapons looked like accents to horrible damage already done.

His eyes turned over to Creed's arm, which had an IV drip and transfusion needle in it. The hand Kranz's knife sliced through was bandaged up, but not to Train's eyes. Train saw the hand as exposed, with the broken bones sticking out of flesh.

Doctor stepped up behind him, "Though I'm hesitant to move him, I think that after six or seven days, it'd be much better for Creed if he was placed in a softer bed. This examining table won't be good for his muscles when he awakens."

Train only stared down at Creed for a moment longer before standing, "I'll take him up to his room once I figure out which one it is. It won't be hard. As soon as I find mine, his will be the one next to it."

The gunman left the room, passing by Echidna without a second glance. The actress waited a second, before stepping into the lab herself, eyeing Doctor from the doorway.

"Ah, Ms. Parass, I should have known you wouldn't be far behind." Doctor greeted her with a smile.

She walked over to Creed and looked down at his closed lids, "Is he okay?"

"He's in a coma." Doctor stated bluntly.

The actress turned to him, distressed at this statement, but he merely laughed, "He should wake up when the Tao finishes healing him. Though that will take some time, and when he does regain consciousness, he'll probably need some rehabilitation."

Echidna seemed calmer at that and turned back to face Creed. She moved some hair from his eyes before speaking. "…Did Heartnet tell you what happened?"

"I didn't ask." he answered frankly again. "My job is to just heal him, not get the full story on what happened."

"Train seemed to be feeling guilty over something. Like this was his fault. That was really the only thing I could gauge from his expression. Well, other than complete distress." Echidna said.

"Knowing Creed's protectiveness of Train and Train's risky nature, I assume Creed was using his body as a shield for his partner." Doctor replied emotionlessly.

"That would make sense…" Echidna said in a hushed voice as she sat next to Creed. "Still, I want to hear the story from Heartnet."

The door was slammed back open, revealing Train who walked up to Creed without a looking at either of the two in the room. Still not looking at Doctor, Train asked, "I'm having his room prepared. Are you sure he can't be moved sooner?"

Doctor replied matter-of-factly, "To do so any sooner, would kill him. His body is too fragile right now. However, you found his room awfully fast."

"It wasn't too hard; it was the only one with a piano in it." Train mumbled half to himself, with a small smile at a memory.

Echidna was forced to move from her spot as Train moved to stand next to Creed. He lightly stroked the swordsman face gently.

Feeling it was her time to exit, Echidna left the room, but not before seeing Creed clearly smile and rest the side of his face against Train's hand. She sighed almost visibly. _Does he know it's Train, even when he's in a coma?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train stayed by Creed's side almost the entire time inside the medical ward. On the first night, while he was sleeping out of pure exhaustion, Doctor healed the Black Cat's wounds, and gave him a shot of antibiotic to take care of any infections. Train hardly noticed the bandages the next day, all his attention taken by watching over his partner.

Exactly a week later, Creed was moved back to his room personally by Train. The Cat now sat in a lounge chair next to Creed's bed, as his partner slept. His forehead was placed in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He had been sitting like that for almost two hours now, while Echidna was standing at the doorway, watching.

After a couple more minutes, she tried voicing her question once more, "What happened?"

Train was silent for a few more seconds before speaking in a quiet voice, "It's my fault. I was too wrapped up in my revenge to listen to Creed, when he said we should leave. He…sacrificed himself for me…"

As the Cat spoke, he seemed to be trying to control his emotions, but failing. His voiced was cracked the entire time and one of his knees began to shake.

"So he **did** use himself as a shield…" Echidna said to herself. It didn't matter, since Train seemed to have already forgotten she was in the room.

"We would have been there sooner, but the rest of the Numbers arrived. We were forced to fight them off. They left though, for unknown reasons." Echidna tried explaining once more, though it didn't make her feel any less guilty. "Charden says he thinks they had a silent signal as when to leave."

Train waved a hand at her, as if saying he didn't really care. He would have yelled, or even hurt her if he wasn't so tired. The Black Cat sighed even louder and sunk deeper into the chair. He felt weak, emotionally drained as he stared up at the ceiling. Movement from Creed caused him to look over quickly. His partner's uninjured hand was stretched towards him, grasping in the air as if reaching for something. The longing look on his face made Train's heart ache. _What is it that he wants?_

It was then he noticed how close his partner's hand was to his own. Thinking back to when he was in his own short blackout, Train reached his hand out and took hold of Creed's. Creed immediately wrapped his hand around Train's and his body relaxed. A smile crept across the man's thin lips as his head turn towards Train. Judging by the look on the injured man's face, Train could tell he was having another good dream.

Train smiled and wrapped his fingers around Creed's hand as well, grasping it just as tightly as the pale man's were around his.

Echidna's chest hurt as she watched the scene before her. Train seemed to be warming up to Creed quite a lot lately, and this last incident only deepened their relationship. _I still don't want to give up. I still don't want to admit to myself, that he'll never return my feelings._

"You need to accept this as a lost cause, Ms. Parass, before you give yourself a tumor."

The voice that suddenly spoke behind her was one she recognized. Charden stood at the doorway, watching the scene along with her. He smiled at her before speaking again, "After witnessing this display, I can safely say Train's feelings are changing. I'm sure you've noticed him acting a little different around Creed lately, but this has to be the warmest I've seen him act towards the man."

She turned back to the two partners, Creed's eyes shut, as his head was still turned facing Train, a smile still on his lips. Train's head leaned back as he closed his eyes, seemingly falling asleep, but still holding firmly to Creed's hand.

Charden placed a hand on her shoulder, knocking her out of her daze. "The heart wants what it wants, Echidna. A longing as strong as the one his holds, there's no way to change it. It's best you learn to just move on."

With one last graceful smile, he left the room silently. Echidna looked at the scene a moment longer, before following after the blood Taoist. She decided it was best to let Creed get some rest, especially when the man comforting him was the one most suited for the job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half weeks had passed since their attack against Chronos and Train hadn't left Creed's side for hardly a minute. The only time he got up, was to fetch Creed water or to use the bathroom. All the food he was served was barely touched, as his guilty heart wouldn't allow his stomach to keep it down, when he remembered Creed wasn't able to eat because of him.

_He must be starving. Since his jaw is better I'd feed him if I could make him swallow. I don't want to take the risk of having him choke. _Giving him water was different. A liquid was easy to massage down Creed's throat. The IV was feeding Creed for now, and though it was liquid food, it kept the man alive.

His hand was still wrapped around Creed's. Every time he let go, his partner would start to whimper uncontrollably until he held it again. Then the whimpering would be replaced with a happy smile. _If I didn't know better, I would say he was awake. He always knows when I leave because that's when he starts to throw little tantrums._

Train adjusted himself in the chair he sat on slightly, resettling the pillow and blanket around himself. After he discovered the chair was a recliner, he quickly made it his new bed next to Creed. He would sleep there every night, just in case Creed took a turn for the worse, or the more desired option: woke up. _Doctor says he's getting better. He even said he might wake up soon._ Train didn't want to get his hopes up though.

The rest of his group made visits to see how Creed was doing. Shiki and Maro, however, only seemed to stop by to see if their other leader had woken up yet so they could plan their next move. Train's reply was always an angry, "I don't know" followed by his infamous death glare. He couldn't stand how the only thing on their minds was when the next attack on Chronos would be.

_Not that I'm any better. Creed's in this condition because of my stupid want for vengeance. I should have listened to him._ He still wanted to attack Chronos, but for another reason now. Yes, he desperately wanted to avenge Saya's death, but now he wanted to make them suffer, for making Creed suffer. He just wanted their existence to end, for so coldly trying to end that of his friends.

Looking at Creed, he had the sudden urge to fix his untamed hair. Creed was the type to keep things neat and his hair was no exception. Yes, it would get unruly at times, but that would only happen when something distressful occurred, and Creed slipped into his unstable state. Train was always the one to get him out of that. _He wouldn't want to leave his hair unmanaged all this time. Though I don't think I'm the type to __**tame**__ hair._

Nevertheless, Train decided to help his injured partner out. Leaning forward, he lifted Creed's head up and pressed strands of hair down gently. After they were back in place, he started to smooth out his bangs. _His hair's grown, _Train noted.

He watched Creed's face as he slept. Train had never taken the time to notice this before, but everything about the man's head was light, almost contrasting his personality. His skin was a fair, creamy color, and his hair was bright silver, with slightly darker highlights. Not only that, his eyes possessed an amazing crystal-like blue with a small hint of crimson in them, which intensified with the amount of passion he acquired. He was glad to note that his one swollen eye was back to normal since he was afraid he wouldn't be able to see out of it again.

_Why did I start noticing all this now? I've known him since I was eighteen. Though I guess I barely noticed Creed was alive back then. _The warming sensation Train was becoming used to and even enjoying, started to build in his heart again, spreading throughout his entire body. He smiled at the feeling, still watching Creed's slumbering face.

The Black Cat closed his eyes before he let himself fall to sleep. Using his powers, he turned the lights off. If he got up from his position, Creed would start to whine again and every time he did, Train's heart would break, and then he'd feel even more guilty than he already did.

With that thought, he simply held Creed's hand tighter as sleep took over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes opened slowly in a darkened room. Looking over to a window, he could easily see that it was the middle of the night. Feeling something pulling at his hand, Creed looked over to see his Cat lying asleep on a chair, pillow beneath his head and blanket draped over his body. The moon and stars shining through the window illuminated his face, making Train's exquisite features seem fragile. Well, in fact, his Cat **did **look slightly fragile; his body slightly emaciated, and his appearance was haggard and drawn.

Looking down, he noticed how Train's hand was holding tightly to his. He felt his whole disposition brighten and tried moving closer to the beautiful limb, wanting to nuzzle his face in it. He groaned in pain as he tried moving, which stirred his love awake. Creed pouted inwardly, as he knew it wouldn't be happening now.

Train stretched and opened his eyes. Seeing Creed awake, he raised himself on one hand, "You're awake?"

Creed smiled playfully at his beloved, "No, I'm still asleep. This is just a dream."

His partner frowned, "Well, I had to make sure this **wasn't** a dream before I got excited. Last time I confused my dream with reality, I nearly broke your window in frustration."

Creed looked at his Cat confused. _Did he dream of me waking up? _That wouldn't have been much different from Creed's dream then. His entire dream consisted of Train being with him as more than he already was.

"Ow!"

Train's exclamation of pain made Creed turn his head painfully quick to look at him. Apparently, his love had pinched himself to make sure he was really awake. The pale man sighed happily, but also painfully as his muscles ached and his entire body seemed to be manageably throbbing. _He really did think this was just a dream. That means he's been waiting for me to wake up._

The gunman readjusted himself, tugging at Creed's hand which was still firmly grasping his, a huge, tender smile forming on his face. "You _are_ really awake! You've been in a coma for over two weeks now. Doctor said you would wake up soon, but I didn't want to get my hopes up in fear of…well anyway, you also seem to be making a faster recovery than expected. I assumed it was because of me, since every time I left your side, you seemed to do a little worse, but when I stayed, you got much better. That was one of the reasons I decided to sleep here."

Seeing that smile made his pulse go double-time, as Creed slanted his lips. "One of the reasons?"

Train seemed embarrassed to continue, "The other reason was…I just wanted to make sure you didn't take a turn for the worst, and I wanted to make sure you had someone there when you woke up. I haven't left this room for more than five minutes since you've been out."

Creed honestly thought if he weren't in so much pain, he would have kissed Train. His heart was beating fast and he was sure his eyes were showing complete gratefulness and love, as he looked over at Train. The best part was, his look didn't seem to bother Train. In fact, it earned him another smile. _And he still hasn't let go of my hand. Oh, if only I had the strength to move closer._

Suddenly, Creed remembered what happened. His look of love turned into a look of concern as he asked, "Are you okay?"

That question seemed to throw Train back, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were injured too in the battle. Did you get medical attention right away?"

Train sighed tiredly, "Would you stop worrying about me? My wounds were nothing compared to yours. The Tao in my system was able to fix them okay. Your injuries required more effort to heal. You almost died, Creed."

The sadness and regret in Train's voice made Creed's chest burst with pain. _I made him worry. I feel horrible. _

"How do **you **feel?"

Creed was taken off guard by the question of concern. He smiled warmly at his Cat, "My body aches, but I'm okay."

Train made a relieved sound at that. Even though Creed wasn't completely better, he was at least glad to see he was awake and talking properly. _He might not be able to move very well, but he will in due time. I'll help him recover._

Then, another thought occurred to Creed, "What happened with Sephiria and the other Numbers? They didn't hurt you anymore did they?"

Train let out another tired sigh, "No, I…took care of them. They're not dead unfortunately, but they have their share of wounds to lick."

Creed arched an eyebrow at him, "You, 'took care' of them?"

Train smiled, "I couldn't stand it anymore; how Chronos was making you suffer and I kinda snapped. After that, I was too concerned for you to worry about anything else. You're wellbeing has been the only thing on my mind since that day. That, and how to get vengeance on the Numbers, for how they tortured you."

Creed's spirits soared at Train's words. Now he was after Chronos for him, too. _Even though I can tell he still wants revenge for that witch, I'm part of it too now._ He felt the all too familiar guilt rise within him again at the thought of Saya. Creed was still glad she was dead and glad she was no longer in Train's life, trying to seduce him, but he felt also felt bad about lying to Train for all this time.

"I'm sorry." Creed said, for more reasons than Train knew. "I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't mean to take you away from your original goals. You should have left me where I was, and taken care of Sephiria. You shouldn't have let me get in the way."

Creed felt a very small slap on his head. One meant to scold, but not hurt. He looked over at his beloved Cat, making a stubborn face.

Train's face was that of friendly concern, "Idiot, why do you think I would abandon you for scum like Chronos? I care about _you_ more than that."

The smile on Creed's face was so big; he thought his cheeks would burst. Train's next words were filled with antagonism, but made they Creed's happiness seem almost like it should be illegal. "You scared me big time, Creed. As well as pissed me off. What's wrong with you?! Why would you sacrifice yourself like that for me, and then have the balls to ask how **I** was? If you pull another stunt like that again, I'll be sure to smack you hard enough that you **won't** wake up."

Feeling like he was on the brink of tears of happiness, Creed said, "Okay, Train."

"Good," the Cat replied as he lay back down on the chair, his own eyes threatening to well up once again.

As he watched Train's eyes close, he had to ask another question that just occurred to him. "How was Sephiria able to get a hit in on you? The one to your stomach?"

Creed remembered that moment all too well. It was when level two of his Imagine Blade was revealed. He nearly lost it then.

Train hesitated for a moment, before answering his question. "I got distracted by your battle. I didn't like you fighting all those Numbers at once. Don't ever do that again either. If you put yourself at such risks again in my favor, I'll be sure to be the one that kills you."

But Train's words lacked conviction as he spoke. He knew his beloved Cat only meant that as a warning: to never put himself in such a dangerous situation again. _It only means he cares about me…he cares about me a lot. He was concerned about me, and he didn't leave my side for a moment. _"Now you know how I feel."

"What do you mean?" Train asked.

"When you take such risks, what you're feeling now is similar to how I feel. You always say how I need to calm down before I give myself a heart attack, but now you know how I feel, don't you?"

Train smiled, "Touché, I guess. But it's in my nature Creed, you know that."

Creed smiled and nodded, even though it hurt his muscles to do so. Suddenly, he was reminded of a moment that happened back when they first began their journey. "Isn't this moment reminiscent, Train?"

Train opened his golden eyes to Creed's blue ones and smiled, "Yeah, just reversed positions. I do have to find ways to make up for everything you've done for me. I don't feel like letting you have all the one ups." He closed his eyes again, "Besides, I couldn't leave your side knowing all you would do is cry and moan until I came back… That really annoyed me…"

Creed watched as his love fell asleep, totally exhausted. His beloved's chest rose and fell slowly, making him desire badly to kiss his cheek, to pet his hair, or to just touch his face…any type of intimate contact would have sufficed. But his aching body would allow him to do none of that. So instead, he contented himself with just tiredly falling asleep alongside Train…their hands still firmly clasped together.

* * *

**(1) **I looked up Japanese names and that one said it meant, "first of a new generation," "pleasant peace," "shining one" but I picked it for the "first of a new generation" part. I figured it was right since he's the new XIII

My heart was breaking as I practically killed Creed. I needed to do that cause I had to get something that would show Train how far Creed would go for him, give him more reason to hate Chronos and do damage that the Tao would have a hard time fixing. My editor added in the part with Train attacking. I wrote the fight scene in a rush, so it completely left me that Train would have attacked them.

The medical information was also all from my editor, Irene. I told her Train's blood type was O and Creed's was AB, and she took it from here. The negative part she added in herself, since that was never mentioned about any of the character's blood types. I'm not very "medically" so she helped a WHOLE LOT with that part. Since she's helped me so much, this story is dedicated to her. Wouldn't be nearly as good without her. The blood transfusion was all her and Doctor's medical talk was original mine, but… it wasn't doctor-y, so the smartness of it is all her. I went cross eyed as I read it. I felt like Train as it was explained in BETTER medical terms xD

She also told me that I couldn't move Creed so soon, cause I had that originally, and she fixed that for me. I would have killed Creed! I didn't meant it! (I did say the pressure release for the head and comatose state though. At least I'm smart enough for that!)


	13. Confessions

Sorry this took so long, my editor had some computer problems. BUT IT WAS ALL WORTH THE WAIT! You'll see. This is the chapter I'm sure most of you have been waiting for.

Warning: This chapter contains major yaoi scenes. You have been warned. No complaints from those who don't want to see it!

Another BIG thanks to Irene for all her help. This was my first time EVER writing ANYTHING like this, and she helped organize my thoughts a lot and added in some things that'll help me out with future ideas. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

Chapter 13: Confessions

A loud thump caught Train's attention, as he turn around only to see Creed lying on the floor, mumbling curses while trying to catch his breath. Hurrying over to the fallen man, Train lifted him up by his arms gently, as Creed reached up and pressed his hands against Train's chest for support. The silver-haired man smiled slightly thinking. _Well, it's not just for support but…also for another chance to touch him. _

Steadying his legs and letting his lungs catch up with him, Creed looked up to his beloved and smiled thankfully. Train returned the smile and slowly helped him walk over to the nearest chair in the training room. While Creed had sustained no injuries on his legs, his lungs had taken quite a beating, not to mention he hadn't been walking for such a long time, his muscles were weak. It was hard to do any type of physical activity without the pain in his chest returning or his muscles giving out, especially since his rib cage had only recently mended itself back together, which all affected his breathing dramatically. So as in incidents like this, when his body had overtaxed itself and his lungs couldn't keep up, becoming short of breath, his recovering body had simply fallen out from underneath him.

Another two weeks had passed since the man had awoken from his coma, and Creed's body was gradually recovering. Thanks to the swordsman's resilience and the power of Tao in his system, most of the broken bones had all but mended back together, and the other wounds were almost completely healed.

However, his body was still getting over the trauma it had endured and was giving him many problems to overcome. In order to do this, he needed to slowly rehabilitate his body back into working order, to get over any lingering pain, and to make sure his muscles and organs functioned properly again. Creed's head and shattered hand were the things that saw the least amount of improvement, which was bad news, since it was the very hand Creed needed for his sword and the frequent headaches he experienced often put him off balance. While he did learn to use his other hand, he still tried to exercise his injured hand as well, helping it to heal faster.

After setting Creed in the chair, Train stood and looked down at him. "I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I?"

Creed looked away stubbornly, "I just wanna get better as soon as possible."

Train turned Creed's head to face him, "There's no need to rush, Creed. I'm here for you. I **want** to help, so don't push yourself."

Creed could only sigh dreamily at his partner's touch to his face. The whole time he had been recovering, Train had stood next to him, helping him take every painful step. Whenever Creed fell, Train was the one to pick him up. Whenever a headache hit Creed like a Mack truck on the highway, Train was the one with the aspirin. Train also still slept in the same room with him, in the same spot he had when Creed was in his coma. Though he would much rather have Train actually sleep **in **his bed with him, having him sleep anywhere near, worked fine.

However, he didn't want his cat overtaxing himself for his sake. "Train, I just didn't want you to—"

"Oh shut up, Creed. This is _my_ choice, and I _going_ to help you. I thought giving you my blood was proof of that." Train interrupted as he let go of Creed.

Creed's heart skipped a beat at that thought. When he had found out about the blood transfusion Train had given him and how it had saved his life; he had all but become ecstatic. Train's blood was now his blood. Their blood had merged, and in Creed's world, that was like their souls becoming one. He knew his blood was extremely rare, and for Train to have another extremely rare type that just _happened_ to mix with his, was further proof that they were kindred spirits. That of all their teammates (past and present), only Train's blood was compatible to his, made their link even more special. It was another commonality they shared, as well as a symbol of their partnership.

Creed put a hand to his wrist and concentrated on the pulse, which practically screamed his partner's name. Their pulse had become one, beating at the same time, flowing through the same veins. It was to his delight that the blood cells had mixed together to the point, that it would be utterly useless to try to tell apart, which were his and which were Train's. He and Train had bonded in a way that could **not **be broken. Listening to his heart pump his blood through his veins had become a comfort to him. _I'll never let a drop spill again._ He smiled, nodding at his Cat, which turned out to be a bad idea, since the motion caused pain to shoot through his temples.

Seeing Creed flinch in pain, Train placed his hand on the swordsman's forehead. Creed had been getting a lot of fevers lately, as well as increasing headaches. One time he slept all day from a fever, and Doctor thought he might slip back into his coma That statement had almost given Train a heart attack…

Removing his hand from Creed's forehead to his cheek, Train frowned slightly. "You looked flushed. Maybe we should call it quits for today so you can rest."

The redness of Creed's skin was actually being caused by effect of Train's touch. If it wasn't for the headache, he would have thrown himself at Train, not caring of the consequences.

Train looked down at Creed's injured hand. Though the bandages were not as thick as before, they were still there, just to make sure the Tao healed the bones correctly and no infection came while the wound was healing. Not to mention, making it so Creed would be more comfortable.

"How's your hand?" Train asked, still eyeing the bound appendage.

Creed had to blink in order to get himself out of his daze, before looking at his hand as well. "I think it's getting better."

He tested his theory by flexing his fingers. The pain was less than it had been a couple days ago, so he attempted to make a fist. Unfortunately, his test backfired, as his hand began to shake and contort in pain. Clutching his wrist, he groaned loudly in distress.

His love grasped his hand lightly at the distressful sound. He began to gently knead the palm, lightly massaging all the muscles, tendons and bones. The feeling of Train's fingers against his hand felt so good, Creed nearly moaned in pleasure. After the palm was relaxed, Train moved his massage to his partner's fingers, unraveling them back into the correct position. As his finger tips grazed across Creed's and worked tenderly against them, Creed really did moan. Train flipped the pale hand over and rubbed the back of it with his palm in a circular motion, completely erasing the pain, and replacing it with relaxed bliss.

Noticing Creed's eyes we closed, Train chuckled, "Better?"

"Mhmm…" Creed replied as he gloried in the movement of Train's fingers.

The Black Cat smiled and softly placed the man's hand back down. Creed frowned as the session ended and opened his eyes to Train's golden ones shining into his. The look Train gave him caused Creed's heart to race again, and also for him to smile adoringly. _He's been giving me that look a lot lately._

Still staring into Train's eyes, Creed asked, "What next?"

Train frowned, "I think you should call it a day. You felt a little warm, and you should give your hand a rest, it's probably totally worn out."

"My hand is fine now and I'm not warm anymore. See?"

He grasped Train's hand and put it to his forehead once more. This time, he forced the warm feeling to leave him, making his temperature normal. The headache left him at once at Train's touch.

His beloved still looked unconvinced. "Just take a break. I think you fell earlier because you overtaxed yourself."

Creed sighed, only to wince at the pain the action caused. Train saw this, and helped his partner stand, one hand under his arm and the other around his back. As the gunman guided the swordsman to the door, Creed started to laugh. With each step, he laughed a little harder, until Train had to actually stop and hold him upright so he wouldn't keel over.

Looking down at Creed, Train cocked a confused eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Creed calmed down a bit, mainly so he wouldn't make his chest hurt more than it already did, as he leaned back on Train's shoulder. "Don't you find this ironic, Train? We're in reverse positions."

As Train's puzzled look remained, Creed continued, "**You're **the one telling me to take a break. **You're** the one obsessing over my wounds. And **you're **the one nursing me back to health. That's usually my job." He glanced up at his Cat, "I'm even complaining like you usually do."

The brunette smiled at the thought. Creed was right; Train was now being the one with the mothering persona. The thing was…he couldn't help it. He felt responsible for the man.

Creed had been more than willing to sacrifice himself for Train's sake and goal, and he had proven that fact beyond measure. And now his partner was suffering for his own error in judgment. _He's hurting 'cause of me. How could I put him through something like that, after everything he's done for me?_

It wasn't just Train's guilty conscious guiding him. He also didn't like seeing Creed hurt. That was a reason he stayed in the room with him at night. Though Creed always said he was fine and Train could go to his room, he always heard the hint of sadness and regret in the pale man's voice at the idea. His friend didn't like that Train was sleeping on a recliner and even offered him his bed, but Train always refused. _Creed needs the bed, I'm not about to kick him out of it._

The idea of sleeping _in_the bed **with** Creed had occurred to Train, but he always brushed the thought aside, knowing even if Creed accepted the offer, he might wind up hurting him somehow in his sleep. Train was woken up enough during the night by Creed's painful moans due to moving a little too hard over an injured area of his body. Practically every hour of the night, he had to push Creed back in a position that was more comfortable. But, it didn't bother Train. He wanted to make sure Creed was comfortable. But even after all this, his guilty conscience always came back to haunt him. He'd often wanted to ask if Creed felt any differently towards him, after what had happened that day, and he hoped against hope that the answer would be in his favor.

He wasn't even sure why the thought kept popping into his head or why it was so pressing. Train had found himself wanting to ask, hoping for a solid response. He even almost let it slip out once, but was able to recover himself before any suspicions were drawn. However, it was little by little, eating away at his soul…

Train laughed as well as he adjusted Creed on his shoulder before exiting the room. "Well, now you know how I feel."

He started making his way down the stairs with Creed. Holding onto the pale man's hand, he stood in front of him. Though Creed was probably well enough by now to make his way down the stairs alone, Train didn't want to take the risk of him falling.

It was a good thing Train made the decision to walk in front because the man failed in his footing. Still holding tightly to the swordsman's uninjured hand, Creed fell forward, but was caught by Train in the knick of time. Their hands that were locked were placed behind Train's back, wrapping Creed's arm around him while Train's other hand coiled around his waist. Creed's injured hand had slid itself through his partner's arm and gripped across to his opposite shoulder, pressing their chests together.

Creed looked up, straight into Train's face. The two could feel the heat of each other's breath brushing against skin. Their hearts raced loudly together, as time seemed to freeze around them. A familiar warm feeling grew at the same fast pace within both their bodies as they looked into each others eyes. The two partners stayed like that, for what felt like hours, until Train finally looked away, his face as red as a tomato. He could still feel Creed's breath against his neck, giving him goose bumps. _What is with this feeling? Why is this happening to me? _

The Black Cat forced himself to breathe properly before speaking, although his voice was slightly shaky. "Y-you really should have gotten an elevator or something. These stairs can be tricky to walk down even in perfect health."

Creed was fighting hard not to wrap his arms closer around Train, before attacking the man's luscious lips. Unlike Train, he couldn't make words. He had wanted to be this close to him so much for a long time, and it was hard not acting on his years of yearning. All his energy had to be focused on _not_ ravishing Train right now. Finally, after several long seconds, Creed was able to make some noise of confirmation. Not that anyone could really tell it was an affirmative sound.

Rather regretfully for both men, Train released Creed after making sure he was steady on the step he missed, before grasping his hand once more. The rest of their descent was quiet, spent by both trying to lower their body temperature. The fact they were still holding hands was not helping, and the idea of keeping their mouths shut seemed good.

As they reached the bottom, Train had to let go of his hand, because his heart was beating so strong, he thought it was making his whole body shake and he didn't want Creed to know about it.

_Why the hell is this happening to me? This feeling has gotten so much stronger, but I can't explain it. Especially after Creed got hurt, this feeling just started coming over me more and more; particularly when I'm around him. It's a strange feeling I can't remember ever experiencing before. Then again, it's not like I want it to stop. Another reason I've seen spending so much more time with Creed is because I don't want these feelings to go away. They seem to make me…happy. _

He then mentally chastised himself severely. He didn't deserve to be happy, not after what his partner had been through. Yet, even then, he couldn't deny the existence of the sensations. _I don't know what it is—hopefully I'm not getting sick or anything. I mean, who would take care of annoying Creed then?_

"Train?" Creed's voice entered his head, throwing him back into reality for a moment. Train's heart abruptly skipped a beat, as Creed's crystal eyes looked into his golden ones. "Are you all right?"

Train smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, Creed. We should eat. Lunch should be ready by now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another two weeks passed and Creed was feeling well enough to convince Train to have a training session with him. Although Train had fun practicing with Creed, he was still hesitant, since he didn't want to take the risk of giving Creed a relapse. However, his guilt also compelled him to grant his friend's request, in order to give him a chance to build up his fighting skills again.

"You sure about this?" Train asked as he placed a hand on Hades.

Creed rolled his eyes, "I think I've graduated past the cardboard cutouts, Train. You've seen me recover fully. I'm ready."

Train sighed, "Alright, but if you show signs of getting worse, I'm stopping."

Creed nodded and took out his Imagine Blade, as Train took out Hades. A bullet flying through the air and towards Creed was cut off by the invisible blade. He decided he would only use Level One of his sword, because Train would freak out about him overexerting himself if he used Level Two.

Train shot another bullet at him. Dodging instead of slicing, Creed leapt to the ceiling, hanging off the chandelier. Creed started to notice how the unnecessary object was starting to rock back and forth, courtesy of Train. The swordsman jumped from his spot as it moved over towards a wall and clung to it. He ran down at Train who flipped into the air and over him, just before Creed could strike. Train stopped in midair, facing downward at Creed and shot a round at his hand holding the Imagine Blade.

Creed rolled his eyes. _He's going easy on me, I can tell. There really isn't a reason he should, I haven't had a headache in weeks. _Pushing the thought aside, Creed sliced through the bullets that were aimed at him, then was forced to dodge as Train crept up behind him, attempting to sweep under his feet.

Creed sighed as he landed. "Train, stop going easy on me. I'm better."

Train gave him a stubborn look, "Sorry, but I'm still not too comfortable with that theory. Besides, I'm not going easy on you."

He shot two more bullets at Creed, who hurtled over them and ran towards Train. He made a quick slash through the air, which Train dodge expertly. After several training sessions with Creed, he was able to figure out how to detect where the blade was. Now his partner could slash where he wanted and Train would be able to avoid it.

Train did a twirling flip in the air as Creed slashed again. He landed on one hand and slid in the direction of Creed, aiming for his feet once more. He really just wanted to get Creed pinned without having to actually hurt him. _I still don't feel comfortable fighting him when he just recovered._

Creed leapt into the air and sighed once more. "When are you gonna get serious? I really am feeling better."

Train heaved a sigh; his heart just wouldn't let him get serious, feeling a responsibility towards Creed. Now the guilt was also telling him to give Creed a break. Maybe it was time, for him to give the guy a break. "You really want me to get serious? All right then, you asked for it."

He ran at Creed, shooting Hades repetitively. The rapid shots distracted Creed enough to give Train the chance to jump in the air and dive at him. Creed used the Imagine Blade to block Train, but the move was found useless, as Train was able to kick it out of his hand and to the floor, pinning Creed against the wall. _My hand is out of practice, he normally wouldn't be able to disarm me that easily._

Creed went to dive for his blade, but was stopped by Train's hand next to his head. He looked over to see his Cat looking into his face. Then he felt the cold barrel of Hades on the other side of his head.

Smiling wickedly, Train said, "_Bang_."

Creed smiled at him breathlessly, an adventurous twinkle in his sky-blue eyes. "Well, I asked for it. But it was a good challenge, thank you Train."

When Train saw the look in Creed's eyes, he suddenly felt his heart begin to beat faster. That look of complete admiration and gratitude had always been there, but this time…it seemed to send Train's chest on fire. The two of them…they were so close. Train could feel the warmth of Creed's breath…

A strange feeling was coming over him; he was starting to loose control of his emotions as he gazed profoundly into those infinite crystal sapphire eyes. They seemed to sparkle at him, as if telling him to do something—as if begging him to make some kind of move. His heart seemed to beat out of his chest. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

Creed saw Train begin to get flush and shake a little, and his first thought was that maybe he was getting a fever or becoming delusional. Trying to control himself while being in this close proximity to his beloved, was more of a strain now then ever, and it took his toll on his body. There were many times he had to hide headaches from his partner, which were caused by him trying to keep a tight lid on his emotions. But this time, it may be just him but…he didn't think he was imagining this time. As he felt the unending torture of being face-to-face with his Cat, sweat beginning to pour from his breathless body. _Train…why are you so close, yet seem so far out of reach?_

Train's eyes moved from Creed's azure orbs, to the man's mouth instead. His lips suddenly looked so soft and warm, and he was unexpectedly thinking of how they would feel, against his own. He could feel his throat going dry as he continued to stare, not even questioning why Creed wasn't reacting negatively against his prying eyes. He so wanted to reach out to the man's inviting lips, but the last shreds of resistance in his heart and his brain stopped him in his tracks.

Breathlessly, he turned away from his partner, trying to conquer these shameful desires. _Here I am, thinking these thoughts, and he's probably still sore and tired, wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I can't believe this, how could I even think about doing such a thing? And even if I allow him, he's doubtlessly still angry at me for almost causing his death. A sin I can never fully atone for…_

He didn't know it, but the same wanting feelings that were washing over him, were practically drowning the silver-haired male standing before to him. His point of control was at the very edge of the breaking point, his breath was becoming drastically short, and it had nothing to do with his medical condition. Then he watched Train turn away from him, taking away those beautiful eyes…and those torturous lips…

That was the straw the broke the camel's back—or the swordsman's, whichever.

Train tried to say something that would break the heavy tension in the room, but to no avail. "Um…I-I should…um, we…should go and…do…something…"

"Train…" Creed's voice interrupted him.

The gunman heard his partner call his name, but he was afraid to confront him in this condition. What could he possibly say that could explain his behavior, when even he didn't understand it himself?

Suddenly, a soft, lithe hand took light hold of his chin, slowly turning him around to face the man whose gaze he dreaded, yet suddenly desired more than anything. To his surprise, Creed was looking at him with eyes of complete and utter veneration and tenderness—before slowly lowering his silver head, and capturing his lips, with the most delicate and impassioned kiss he had ever felt. _Not to mention the only one…_

When Creed made contact with his soft skin, Train's eyes widened and he gasped quietly, trying hard to believe this was really happening. _Did Creed read my thoughts? Is he making fun of me? _

But then, he didn't really care. At first he was shocked and could do nothing, what the hell was he supposed to do? He had never kissed anyone like this; he had never had a desire to. Even with Saya, he had never experienced this longing before. He was a complete novice in this area, but even that couldn't stop his actions. His instinct always commanded his actions anyway…

Creed was in total bliss. Even if it was a dream, the man didn't care; he would act as if it were real. The swordsman closed his eyes, and pressed into Train's face, enjoying the total warmth and the gentleness that was what only Train could offer. The kiss was light, closed lips which was not nearly enough for Creed. He opened his mouth slightly and traced Train's lips with his tongue, licking every inch of them that he could, tasting and feeling the softness of them.

Train wasn't sure of what to do, faced with this new intimate contact. So he simply kept his mouth shut, and let Creed do as he wished. But the simple feel of his mouth was incredible! The mere touch of the sliver-haired fighter's lips against his was an enthralling, alluring taste of cool mint, and the firm hold of his hands against his face was enough to efficiently and effortlessly make his heart race.

"Mmm…" Creed moaned ecstatically. He had been waiting for a moment like this for years. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was still trying to convince himself that this wasn't just a dream, that this was real. This was the real Train he tasted, the real Train he was holding, and the real Train that tasted him.

He tightened his hold around Train's face, trying to make the kiss deeper. When suddenly, the brunette pulled back and looked at Creed frightened. Train trembled slightly, backing away. Creed frowned at the abrupt halt, as he looked at Train curiously.

His Cat looked as if something painful was occurring within him, like there was an inner turmoil that was making a mess of his insides. Train gazed at his hands, before touching his own lips lightly with his fingers, as if not comprehending what had just happened.

Creed looked at his love and asked pleadingly, "What's wrong, Train?"

Creed's voice seemed to jog Train back into reality, as he ran from the room with that same look on his face. Creed watched him go sadly, slightly regretting his actions. _Why did he stop? Was I too forward? Did I scare him? Or maybe he didn't like it as much as I did… _

He sighed painfully; a dam had broken on the inside of him. He just had a taste of Train, and this time, it wasn't a dream. His heart wasn't allowing him to hold back his emotions anymore. If Train didn't like what just happened, he would have to talk to him and explain his feelings. And if Train didn't want anything to do with him, then he would respect his wishes…no matter if it caused his heart to shatter in a billion pieces…

But first—

Another thought came to him, _Oh God! What if he's actually sick?! He's been spending so much time taking care of me; he's neglected his own health! _If anything happened to his Cat, because of him…

He hurriedly walked out of the room after his beloved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against it while breathing heavily from the mad dash he made away from Creed, but also from the scene that just took place. Taking off his holster and his coat, he threw them unceremoniously, along with Hades, into a nearby chair. Kicking off his shoes and socks in anger; he threw his fist hard against the wall.

_What the hell was I thinking?! That must've freaked Creed out. **I'm **freaked out; I don't understand this feeling inside me._

Walking over to the window, he opened it to allow some cool air in to lower the heat welling inside him, but was too weak to actually go out onto the roof—which Creed had made available to him in every hideout he took.

Sitting on the two person seat located in front of the window, he placed his head in his hands. He was so confused. He couldn't make sense out of his emotions. He was just training with Creed then all the sudden; he wants to _kiss _the man? Creed was just a friend and partner, nothing more.

Creed had been the one to actually kiss him, but he knew the man did whatever it took to make Train feel comfortable in a situation, even if it was unpleasant for himself. The near-death beating he took, in order to protect him in the Chronos attack, was proof enough of that. _He must have been trying to indulge me; he didn't mean it. _

He felt tremendous guilt at the thought of doing anything, which would make his friend ill at ease, just for a moment of pleasure, concerning feelings he couldn't understand, and a feeling of delight, he most certainly didn't deserve. _ I shouldn't allow myself to feel that way…but why did it feel so right? Why don't I regret it?_

He had been comparing Creed with Saya. Both were friends, he thought that's what their relationship was like, just slightly different. _It's those differences that make me feel another way about him._ _I can't explain it, but when I think about Creed versus Saya, I get a different feeling._

When thinking of Saya, his feelings were purely friendship; he knew that. When he saw Creed, that pleasant warming sensation would take hold of his body; a feeling he hadn't felt with the female sweeper. When he saw Saya, it was more so he just wanted to chat and wasn't bothered when she left. With Creed… he actually wanted to follow him when he walked away. _Why is it so different if Creed is just my best friend?_

For one thing, they each acted differently towards Train. Saya acted like a friend, through and through. He knew she saved his life, but he couldn't picture her laying down her life to protect him. _Creed protects me from everything, from trivial to life-threatening, and he's always there for me. Even if I turned into some second-rate pansy or go on a killing spree, Creed would be standing right there, by my side, helping in any way he could._

Saya also wouldn't start an entire group just to help him achieve his vengeance, let alone commandeer several large hideouts for him to stay in, and then go through the trouble of giving him the biggest room in the house and decorate it with things that personify his personality. Also added to the fact that she would never have a garden dedicated to him and give him flowers everyday…well, she was never into flowers and stuff like that anyway. But one of the last things he couldn't picture Saya doing was accepting an ability that would make her practically inhuman, just so she could help Train. Yet…**Creed** had done all those things.

_All that and more…_

He also knew that scene on the roof when Train finally let out his grief for Saya's death, would only be something Creed would do for him. Saya would let him cry, but she wouldn't hold him the way Creed did. In fact, Train couldn't even picture himself crying in front of Saya. Not that he wanted to cry period, and the last thing on his mind was having Creed be his makeshift pillow, but the man hadn't minded having his shirt soaked in Train's tears.

He didn't know if he could have gone to Saya with those nightmares he had before, and she would have probably have playfully chastised him for it. Yes he valued Saya, she had shown him a whole new world he had never experienced, and he would never forget her for that. Creed had continued the job Saya had started, and went far beyond. He somehow replaced his hurt with happiness, and kept him from being swallowed by the loneliness once again.

He understood Train. He could predict Train's movements as if they were his own which no one else had ever been able to do. He knew how to work with Train, how to work around his quirks. Not only that, he completely accepted his quirks and never did anything to change them. Train needed someone to slow him down so he didn't get himself killed; someone who would check the other side of the candle before he leaped.

He and Saya were similar, but not nearly as similar as he and Creed were. He and Creed had seen death together, and narrowly escaped it as well. They've covered each others backs, even when Train was forced to do so. Back when Train didn't care about Creed, his partner still covered his back and was still willing to take a bullet for him. _And he's never asked for anything in return. All he's really wanted was for me to stay his partner. _

"And maybe he doesn't even want me to be that anymore…" The Black Cat said softly to himself. The disaster at the World Summit, had been going to far. There was only so far a friendship could go. Even Creed had to have his limits.

As if on cue, a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "Train?"

_Oh no… _Train groaned at the voice. As much as he enjoyed having Creed around, he really wasn't the person he needed to see right now, while sorting out his feelings. _Though, ironically, he's the only one I can talk to about them. _

He didn't look up at Creed as the man walked up beside him. Making eye contact might entice another scene from before. But before he could say a word, the swordsman laid a hand desperately across his head, before picking up his arm and checking his pulse. "You're warm, but I don't think you have a fever. Your pulse is racing though; we should get you in bed as soon as possible."

Train felt his cheeks go red at the contact, and also at the fact that his pulse had not calmed down any since the episode downstairs. "W-What are you talking about?"

Creed looked at him worriedly, "Train, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well? You've been so worried about me; you forgot to take care of yourself. But—we're going to rectify that right now. You've been my nursemaid all this time, now it's my turn."

Without waiting for an answer, Creed picked Train up solidly in his arms and carried him towards the gunman's bed, which hadn't been slept in since they had come to this place more than a month ago.

The constant touch was starting to fluster Train, and he tried to struggle away from the man, to no avail. "What are you doing, Creed? I'm not sick."

The man dropped Train lightly on his bed and gave him a sideways look, as if saying he didn't believe him. "You're not?"

Train sat up and nodded, "Really, I-I feel fine."

Creed sat down on the bed next to him, none of the worry seeming to leave his face anytime soon. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were sick and that I was the cause of it. That you had totally exhausted yourself, on my account."

He could see the distressed look on Train's face, and he felt his heart sink. _I knew it; he didn't want me to do it._ "I wouldn't have been so…brazen…if—I'm sorry Train."

For some reason, hearing that apology made Train lose it. Creed had _no_ right to apologize to **him**. "Stop it! Just stop it! Drop the façade already, and stop saying you're sorry!"

Creed looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean, Train?"

"You keep saying it, even though you know you don't mean it. Why can't you…"

Train paused as his emotions began to get to out of hand; he then turned from his friend and instead looked out the open window. "I—I know you must hate me Creed, for putting you through all this pain, just because I had to be reckless, and I didn't listen to you. The guilt's been eating me up inside, and every time you smile at me, when you apologize, or when you give into my emotional…whims, it makes me feel worse and worse. Why can't you just stop pretending, and—and just hate me already?"

For several seconds, there was no sound, no movement. Train let his head fall at Creed's silence. _So, he's not even going to try to deny it—I thought as much. He must really blame me. _

That's when he suddenly felt the man's arms envelop him and pull him close, so that he was pressed gently against his warm chest. His voice spoke lightly into his ear, "How did that idea ever enter your head? Train…I could _**never**_ hate you. Even if you tried to kill me yourself, I **still** wouldn't hate you. If I had to do it over again, I would risk it all again, I would die for you, Train. If I had known you were hurting all this time…"

Train sat frozen, not moving from the man's embrace. "If you didn't…then why did you…pretend downstairs? You…didn't have to…if you didn't want to."

"Who said I was pretending?"

Train pulled back looked up at his friend angrily; ready to chastise him that now was not a time for jokes. However, the second he saw the swordsman's face, he could see that it was **no** joke.

Creed slowly looked down at his love sadly. "And who says I didn't want to? I did it of my own accord, because I **wanted** to. "

Train jumped in Creed's arms and looked up at him for a moment longer, before looking back out the window. Creed sighed sadly, "Train…I've wanted to…very badly. I've been waiting and wanting that and more, for a long time."

Though he was still looking out the window, Creed could tell Train was listening intently. Summoning up all the courage in him, Creed took a deep breath and said in a very calm and sincere tone, "I love you, Train."

His Cat turned in his arms and looked at him with startled eyes. Creed couldn't completely decipher the look. There was the clear look of shock, but also a look of relief and anticipation. _Well, at least he hasn't pushed me away, that's a good sign._

Feeling a little more confident, Creed smiled, "How have you not seen it? It's not like I went out of my way to hide it. I've loved you since we were first partnered together in Chronos. It's the only thing I'm grateful to them for. The day I met you, was the happiest day of my life."

He stared into his beloved's eyes as he spoke, reading every emotion that passed through them. "I know you don't love me, Train. I know you only see me as your best friend. It's fine with me, as long as you don't leave me. If my being your friend is what gets you to stay, then I'll happily play the role."

Creed looked sad for a moment. "I can live without your love, but I can't live without you. If you were to leave my side, I think I would die." He paused and laughed, "Actually, I think I would just follow you, like I always have."

There was a hint of amusement hidden in Train's golden depths. He smiled at the look, and continued with his confession. "If you're my best friend, Train, then I'm in love with my best friend and there's nothing in the world I would trade it for. There's nothing that can change my feelings. I've always loved you, Train, and I always will…no matter what."

Train was completely silent, staring into Creed's eyes with an emotion he couldn't make out. He sighed sadly and he realized Train wasn't going to speak. "If you want to be alone, I won't deny you that. If you want to leave, I won't force you to stay, but I **won't **let you be alone. If you don't want to talk to me however, that's fine. I'll keep my mouth shut and never bother you again. I'll just be your guardian angel, who loves and worships you."

He slowly let go, and stood, keeping his face turned away so Train couldn't see the hurt within his eyes. "If you want me to remain as just a friend, that's fine. I can live with that."

Just as he turned to walk out the door, his beloved's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You mean, you still want me to stay…even after all I've put you though? That you can still…love me, after what happened?"

He looked down into Train's cat-like eyes—the eyes that made him go crazy with desire—and almost fainted from the look in them; they were full of grief and longing he had never seen the like of, in his beloved Cat. He then almost gasped as he realized how deep, the self-reproach Train had held in his heart had gone.

Pulling the man up from the bed and back into his arms, Creed held him the closest he could without crushing the precious brunette. Taking his Cat's chin gently in his hand, he lifted his face up, using his thumb to tenderly wipe away a small single tear in his beautiful, glassy golden eye.

"Have you been blaming yourself all this time? I told you, I could never hate you, no matter what you are, or what you've done. No one is at fault here. If anything, these injuries have only enhanced my love for you. If I have made your heart heavy, then take a knife and cut out mine, use it for your own. If you tell me to kill everyone here, I won't rest till the job is done. If you tell me to save the world and carry it on my shoulders, I'll do that too. I'll be anything for you."

He ran a light hand through his love's hair, and looked straight into his eyes with a stalwart conviction. "I'll do anything you say, just tell me. I'll go anywhere you go; I'll brave anything just to be by your side. I'll do whatever I have to, in order to protect you. You're very precious to me, **never** forget that! And never forget…I'll always be here for you Train…for eternity and beyond."

He watched happily, as his Cat's body language changed, as if a huge load had just been lifted off his shoulders. His eyes lost their sorrow, and regained their fiery life. But this time, they weren't the same as the swordsman was used to seeing—this time, they matched the ones Creed always gave Train.

Train spoke again, this time sounding like he was back to his normal self. "I don't know how this happened, and it still seems kinda crazy. But I was never one to question what my heart and my instincts tell me, and I think it's telling me—that I'm willing to be more than just friends, Creed."

Before Creed could even smile, Train pulled him closer and fastened his lips on Creed's, deciding to take initiative this time, starting the kiss himself. Creed felt himself respond automatically, taking control of the kiss and pulling his beloved close.

Train was shocked by the sudden intimacy of the contact and held tightly to Creed's arm, his other hand reaching up to the back of his head. The passion between them was becoming swiftly overwhelming as Creed came up for air, smiling sensually at his love.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was he kissing the object of his desires, but his beloved actually loved him back. He had told Train that meeting him was the happiest moment of his life, but that was quickly beginning to change…

However, this was going too fast, and he wanted to savor the moment as long as possible. This would be the happiest night of Train's life, as well as his own—he would make sure of that.

Leaning down over his love, he slowly kissed him along the neck, starting at the nape and working his way around. Small goose bumps raised themselves wherever his lips touched, followed by small shivers that went through his Cat's body. _He's so easy to arouse. Well what did I expect? I am most certainly his first, which of course, is a fact I will treasure forever._ Finding his love's inexperience extremely cute, Creed decided he would rectify the situation to the best of his ability. He smiled inwardly at the fact that Train gave him his trust so completely, because he knew Creed would never betray it. And with that simple truth, nothing could have made him happier.

Train didn't know what Creed was doing, but it was slowly raising emotions within him that he didn't even know were there. Creed's softly caressing fingers touched his skin, sending sparks down his spine. His hot lips were sending wonderful sensations throughout his body, as he lightly nibbled around his neck and down his chest, sucking lightly on the space between his collarbones.

That act affected him so much, that his legs began to falter and he would have most assuredly fallen to the floor, had not Creed's arm securely caught him. But with a light laugh, the silver-haired man turned Train a little before letting him go again, the Cat landing gracefully in the center of the nearby bed.

Creed was on top of him in an instant, his lips crushingly on his own, placing light bites on the edge of his lower lip. When one of the bites became a little too violent, Train gasped lightly. Taking full advantage of the situation, Creed slipped his tongue into the hot confines of his mouth, searching and tasting where he wished. Train moaned slightly as the man sucked on his tongue, plundering the cavern of his mouth.

Train slowly put his arms around the man's lean shoulders, and let his tongue interweave with Creed's. Their kiss grew even rougher, and his tongue continued its wild dance with Creed's. He never knew the man, who had stood by his side for so long, could taste so good. Without any effort, Creed easily kissed his breath away.

For a second, the assault let up and Creed lifted his head, a hungry and seductive look in his crystal eyes. _He looks so beautiful_… Train thought dreamily.

Train's hand seemed to develop a life of its own, and came up to touch Creed's silvery, platinum hair, letting his fingers curl through the soft tendrils and outline his slightly darker, yet natural highlights. The man had never gotten around to cutting it. His voice came out breathless, "You know…I kinda…like it like that."

Creed smiled and ran his hand against the side of his beloved's face. "I was going to cut it, but now I'll always keep it this length."

Feeling like he had taken a long enough break, he lowered himself back onto his beloved, kissing his luscious lips once again. His hand journeying down to his Cat's chest, and across his stomach, he reached the shirt's edge and slowly began to unbutton it, starting from the bottom, and working his away up.

While Creed held him in that embrace, Train let his own hand get lost within his glorious silver hair. His other hand went behind the man's neck, holding him close, finding the intimate closeness rather enjoyable. Even more pleasurable sensations ran through his body than before, especially every time the tips of Creed's fingers brushed against the soft skin of his torso.

As he watched Creed's muscles flex as he moved, he began to get curious as to what they would actually feel like to his touch. Sliding his hand up his shirt and gliding them across the warm skin, he delighted in the shudder Creed let loose, as he delicately shifted over his toughened, lithe physique.

Purely by accident, Train passed his thumb across the hard piece of flesh, which called itself the man's nipple. This simple action caused Creed to slacken in the kiss, as his body became weak with pleasure. He lifted up, looking at his love with those amazing topaz blue eyes, before running a caressing finger across the side of Train's face. "You want to play my_ chaton noir_? _Alors jouons_."

Moving his hands from Train's half undone shirt to his arms; he bent his head down and starting at his neck, sucked at its sensitive juncture with his shoulder, before nibbling down over his collarbone in order to dip his tongue into the sweet depression where it joined the other.

Creed's actions aroused Train quite a bit as he moaned loudly and shook, gripping tightly at Creed's chest where his hands still rested, while the rest of his body relaxed. _How have I missed such sensations before? Such pleasures…_Suddenly the last bit of restraint came up within his mind, despite the reassuring words Creed had whispered so lovingly to him.

Beneath Creed's lips, Train was somehow able to take control of his hands. He slid them back out from under Creed's shirt and took hold of his wrists, stopping them from their movement. Creed pulled back and looked at his love beseechingly, watching his beautiful one, who lay there, flushed and panting for breath. He began to worry that he'd gone too far and that Train didn't want to continue.

Train had to catch his breath before saying anything. "I…I don't…"

Creed felt panic rise within him at those simple words, but the panic soon turned into a revering smile and simple adoration, when he heard what his Cat said next.

"I don't…deserve to feel like this, Creed. I don't deserve…to be this happy."

Creed looked at his love affectionately, before suddenly re-attaching himself to Train's neck, and sucking on the spots he discovered were his weak points. He felt the last threads of Train's resistance disappear as he weakly let go of the man's wrists, and his mouth made a series of cute little whimpering moans. The area just below the right side of his jaw was the weakest he found, so he secured his lips there, licking the spot lightly with his tongue.

Train gasped sharply at the onslaught of sensations Creed was triggering within him. He felt the sleek, silver hair tickle his face, as he made his way up to his ear, planting little kisses along the way. He then felt Creed's sultry voice whisper words so beautiful, so meaningful, Train thought he didn't deserve to hear them.

"You're much too modest, my dark Feline. But I love that about you…just like I love everything about you. You deserve more pleasure than I could ever give you…but don't worry, I'll try my best."

Creed ran his fingers lovingly through his Angel's soft brown hair, frowning a little as Train's head twitched slightly when he kissed right his ear. Finding the action strange, Creed nibbled a little at the tip, and was interested when he heard Train chuckle quietly. He stopped his small biting motions, and moved his mouth to the area behind it, right where his jaw ended.

As he moved his lips against the soft skin, Train laughed a little louder. When he stopped for a moment, he watched as the laughter subsided. Creed's sharp mind put together all the clues and smiled naughtily at the conclusion.

Making contact again, he sucked on that spot this time. As a result, Train laughed harder and started to move his head away, but Creed gripped it tightly and held him in place. Inwardly smiling, he scrapped his teeth across the spot, and heard Train's laughter reach its limit, as his Cat tried to push Creed off him.

_Oh no, my Kitten, you're not going to get away from me that easily._ Creed continued sucking there, sliding his tongue along the back of Train's ear. Train started kicking and laughing uncontrollably as he tried to pry Creed away from that spot. However his grip was too tight, allowing him to torture Train further by nibbling at the area once again.

Soon sensing that Train had had enough, Creed stopped and chuckled as well. "That's so cute, Train. I didn't know you were ticklish."

Train was fighting to catch his breath, "Neither did I; no one's ever tried before. Don't do it again."

Creed smiled sinisterly before attacking the spot again. Train started laughing harder, trying his best to push Creed off. He even started rolling in an attempt to pull free, but Creed was planted solidly on top of him.

"Stop!" Train said between laughs, gasping for breath as Creed continued the onslaught.

The silver swordsman knew that his Kitten was really enjoying himself; he didn't think he had ever heard his love laugh so much before. He chuckled and giggled continuously, and he couldn't stop laughing until Creed finally stopped and pulled back, smiling as if he had just discovered a dirty secret.

"You are _so_ adorable, and you don't even know it, my black Kitten. _Ti amo così tanto, il mio prezioso piccolo felino. Conoscete quello, non?_"

To Creed's surprise, Train answered back, if breathlessly, in perfect Italian. "_Sì, penso che stia cominciando a vedere quello._"

Getting over the initial shock, the silver-haired man smiled. "Come to think of it, you understood me when I spoke French earlier, didn't you? How come I didn't know you could speak other languages?"

"I probably know just as many as you do. Don't underestimate me Creed; I'm full of surprises." His beloved answered with a smirk.

That last simple statement seemed to arouse Creed all the more, as he looked deeply into his Feline's golden eyes, a spark of playful challenge in his own. "Then…I guess I'll just have to search until I find them all, won't I?"

With a sly grin, Creed finally undid the last button on Train's shirt and ripped it open. Tearing the shirt off, Creed looked ravenously at his Cat's well-built physique. _And now he's mine… I want to look at him, feel him, and taste him everywhere. And that's precisely what I'll do now._

Pulling back and staring down at Train, who laid there practically incoherent with affection, his feelings of guilt totally erased as he panted with anticipation. The swordsman could only look at the man's bronzed chest hungrily, in awe of his Kitten's exposed, perfectly sculpted muscles that Creed had always longed to see, and longed even more to touch and taste.

Creed took his index finger and slid it down Train's neck to his chest, tracing the outline, and every detail of the man's body. His eyes followed the finger with a greedy look in them, barely able to contain himself. Train felt a warm chill pass through his body as he closed his eyes, leaning back at the touch.

The silver haired assassin then took both hands and ran them back up Train's chest, savoring the feel of every strong muscle, the smoothness of his skin, the warmth given to his fingers, the quaking of Train's breath and the shivers coursing through his body.

Since Creed already desperately wanted to know what the rest of Train tasted like, and he also wanted to keep his promise to show his beloved an entire new world of pleasure, he swiftly went to work.

Moving his lips to the spot just below Train's neck between his collar bones, he heard his Cat moan, sending another quiver up his spine. He stayed there a moment, making sure he memorized the taste of that spot, as well as the moans associated with it. Creed kissed along to the right side of Train's chest, reveling in the shakes of his Cat's body.

Gazing at Train's Chronos tattoo that lay permanently engraved over his left collarbone, he bent down to inspect the area, outlining the Roman numeral XIII with his tongue. The action seemed to send a tingling sensation through the Cat, making his breathing faster and the blood rush through his veins.

As Creed kissed and licked it once more, just to see and feel his love tremble, he sighed in amazement. "You taste even better than in my dreams."

Somehow, between all the stirrings that were going through him, Train managed a chuckle. "So **this **is what you've been dreaming about?"

Train gripped the bed as Creed bit his tattoo lightly, before pulling back slightly, a light smirk on his lips. "Every night…"

He then happily latched himself back onto Train's chest and continued where he left off. As Creed stayed attached to his chest, the Black Cat smiled. "Well, that answers a lot of unasked questions."

He stayed there contently, feeling warm sensations running through him, as Creed caressed and kissed his body with simple finesse. It was more enjoyable than any dream he had ever had. Well, ever since Saya's death, and even before, he had never had any good dreams anyway. He had never gotten close to anyone, and was always afraid to love—but who knew being loved could feel like _this_?

Like a bolt of lightning, a sharp flash of emotions interrupted his sweet thoughts, making his eyes snap open and his attention shifted to his left nipple. Creed…he was kissing it!

The man's hair seemed to gleam like the mane of a silver stallion, as he ran his lips over rose-colored nub of flesh, making warm feelings rush over him. He could feel his body beginning to be clearly aroused by Creed's touch, as the handsome man traced the circular outline with his tongue, before sucking lightly, causing small little whimpering noises to come from Train's lips.

Finding that sound charming, Creed sucked harder, making Train's grip tighter. He sucked on it further, harder and harder as Train's panting became louder, before biting it softly. Train gasped sharply and trembled with pleasure, the reaction making Creed bite even harder, but not enough to hurt him.

The Black Cat cried out this time. "Oh, Creed…" He moaned through gritted teeth, causing Creed's body to catch on fire. He would never get tired of hearing his name pass through Train's lips.

Licking the hardened object once more, he moved to the other one, kissing his way across Train's chest. He did the same treatment on that one, listening to Train's gasps and moans as he sucked and licked it, then bit it gently. This time, Train's body bucked in ecstasy, causing their groins to accidentally come into contact.

Creed gasped sharply from the sudden light friction, nearly collapsing on his love. At the last minute, he caught himself and fell next to Train's body, trying to get control over himself. _Didn't know I was already this bad. Oh, I want him so badly! But he comes first. I must get a handle on myself, and—oh God! He smells so good!_

He nuzzled himself next to his Kitten, enjoying to enchanting scent of his body. His Feline was resting from the onslaught of sensations that had just come on him. Creed could have watched him lay like that, looking so delicate yet so strong, for infinity. However, the night was young, and there was still much to do…

Train had lain still, trying to recover, when he harshly caught his breath as Creed's hot lips connected once again. Wetting his already over-sensitized nipples with his tongue then blowing against them, the silver Stallion seemed to know exactly what to do to make him lose control. He merely went on and on and on, driving him wild and absolutely senseless. Once his nipple was completely hard, Creed bit it furiously, making Train yell noisily arching his back.

He continued biting there, grinding his teeth back and forth, trembling at the sounds his Kitten makes. He pulled back and blew on them once again, which caused Train to cry out and lay his arms up on the pillow.

Deciding that was enough for that part of Train, Creed continued his trip around his love's body. His lips and tongue moved all the way down his chest, making it to the center of his stomach. He was determined to memorize every spot, every sound, making sure to note which spots had the best effect on Train.

While the Black Cat watched him, his body recuperated, enjoying the attention he was receiving from his Stallion. _Wait—since when did I start taking ownership of Creed, much less give him a pet name? Oh well, maybe Creed won't mind._

That's when a crafty idea came to him, causing him to smile. Train looked down and slanted his lips. "It's annoying…"

Creed stopped and pulled back, looking at Train confused. "What's annoying?" He asked worriedly, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Train kept his eyes looking down, while his hand suddenly grasped Creed by the shoulder and flipped him around on the bed. His Cat landed on top of him, straddling his waist. Creed eyed Train in shock, but was also completely turned on by the motion. He could already feel himself getting hard, and Train hadn't even done anything yet.

His love eyed him deviously, before hooking his fingers at the end of Creed's shirt, beginning to lift it. "Your shirt—it's bugging me. Take it off."

Creed made no attempts to stop Train and instead, let him pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. Train smiled as he looked down at Creed, running both hands along his chest.

Creed shuddered and moaned softly as his Kitten's finger tips grazed along his sensitive skin. Train chuckled at Creed's reaction and leaned closer to his face, placing a hand on each side of his head. His lips brushed against Creed's as he spoke, "It's not fair, you know? My lips can work magic too."

Creed quivered at the feel of Train's sensuous, warm lips against his skin, accented by the cool breeze from the window. He whispered challengingly, "You are the best there is Train—for an amateur."

Train raised an eyebrow and looked at his Stallion with intrigue. "'Amateur', huh? I'll show you 'amateur'." He pressed his lips down passionately on Creed's, who felt sparks ignite within him from the rapacious contact. _Did I really say amateur? Well, what did I expect? He's Train; he's perfect. He can make the best out of any situation. However, I'm getting so worked up; I'm not going to be able to hold out for much longer. But I have to…for him._

Regrettably (or not), Creed violently bit at Train's lip as he pulled back, surprising his Feline. Before the Cat could do anything however, Creed had spun him around on the bed so that he lay flat on the mattress once more.

He gave a sultry smile and brushed his lips against Train's ear as he spoke, "I never doubted you had skills, Black Cat…and, don't worry, they'll develop more in time. But you've had your fun, now it's my turn."

Creed came nose to nose with his love, a look of wild desire in his eye. "Let me show you how it's done…"

Train sat up playfully indignant as if to protest, but the man didn't give him time, as he pushed him against the headboard straddling him, resting his legs on either side of his waist. The kiss he gave to him then, made Train's seem like that of an elementary school crush. It was pure passion, raw emotion, and nothing short of utter yearning. Train immediately forgot Creed's earlier provoking statements, the silver-haired lover filling up every one of his five senses.

As he made the kiss even deeper, the silver male leaned into Train's body, as he suddenly felt Creed's hips move against his own. He felt himself shudder against him, as the man pressed down between his legs with his pelvis again and again, grinding against him hard.

He pulled his lips away from Train's and moved back towards his neck, wanting to hear his Kitten gasp and moan in pleasure at what he was doing to him. All the while he pushed more intensely in between his legs, watching as it brought all new feelings over his Cat, making him jolt and shake all over. To see Train like that, turned him on immensely.

Train couldn't make heads or tails of what he was feeling now, as Creed's lower body kept up its motions against his own, even seeming to grind harder (if that was even possible). But whatever it was, he liked it, every touch making his fingers dig into the mattress underneath him.

Creed inattentively pulled Train's arm slightly, letting him slide from against the headboard and land softly against the pillow. He felt Creed's mouth trail up to his face again, whispering tantalizingly in his ear. "I'm going to make you cry out, my dark Feline…I'm going to make you scream my name before the night is done. I will make you mine."

Thoughts raced through Train's head at his lover's almost threatening words, but they had to fight for dominance against the tsunami of sensations he was facing. _What is happening to me, I thought I was out of it before, but this is ridiculous…Oh God! _

As his mouth did its succulent work against his neck, Creed's hands had moved delicately along Train's chest, against his abdomen, to the edge of his pants…and then beyond. His fingers gracefully trailed their tips between his legs, barely making contact. But that simple action, made Train lose all sense of reality. He simply lost all control over his body, and was prepared to accept any action Creed decided to do to him.

He could only lie against the pillows, stripped of his energy, calmly panting, as he felt Creed slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, before sliding them off and throwing them to the floor. Train watched his partner unfocused, wondering what he thought as he looked upon him. He couldn't believe he was this hard already.

Creed smiled seductively, before kissing him once again, lightly this time, and then traveling his lips down Train's chin and to his neck.

Train breathed faster as Creed's lips sucked his sensitive skin once more, and then tapered it off slowly, raising himself above him, kneeling over Train like a predator looking over the prey it had just cornered.

Creed still was having a hard time believing this was happening, that he would ever in reality, be able to love his beloved Cat like this. And the best part was, this **wasn't** a dream and Train **wasn't** pushing him away. This was all real…and Train was all his to do whatever he wanted with.

Train inhaled sharply in glorious torment, as Creed's fingers pushed closer to his body, and he moved back and forth between his legs, the simple light cloth of his boxers that was the only thing separating them, hardly made any difference. With all the grace and finesse that made Creed Diskenth one of the best swordsmen in the world, the man slowly and torturously attacked his body, spreading his legs apart, giving him closer access, so he could feel more.

The Black Cat jolted and gritted his teeth as the hand kept up its stroking motions, touching where it hunted, and bearing down as hard as it wanted. The feeling was practically pure desire, and yet pure anguish, a mix of quickening emotions that destroyed every definition of the word he could think of. Train gripped the bed tightly, breathing heavily at Creed's touch. Leaning his head back, he cried out as Creed gripped him a little tighter, then groaned in disappointment as he let go.

Creed stopped momentarily as he undid his own pants and slid them off, tossing them over his shoulder onto the growing mound of clothes on the ground. Before Train could even blink, the man was back over him, his glittering silver hair and sparkling sapphire eyes shining in the moonlight, gave him an almost transcendent look. However, the want in those azure orbs, told a different story.

Train cried out as Creed's lower body suddenly pressed against his own, then even louder as Creed began to move back and forth. The friction was ten times stronger than before, the only thing blocking the two being thin fabric, which seemed to make it even more unbearable. Creed pushed even harder between Train's legs with his pelvis, grinding faster, as Train tossed his body slightly as it arched up.

As Creed pressed even harder, Train squeezed his eyes closed, only to open them quickly as his Stallion suddenly capture his lips once again. Their kiss was as lustful as Creed's grinding motions, each tasting the other fully as they did when everything began. His motions sped up, making Train want to close his eyes once again in ecstasy, but not allowing it. He wanted to gaze into the blue eyes that continued to make his heart beat fast inside his chest.

Creed's hips continued to move back and forth, pushing harder and harder at a rapid pace, and they stayed that way for awhile, before Creed stopped abruptly and pulled back.

Before Train could get too upset from the sudden halt, he felt Creed's fingers sliding around the rim of his boxers. The Black Cat's heart began to beat even faster, if that was possible, as Creed smiled at him fervently. The sliver haired man's caressing fingers suddenly became a death grip against the rim, as the last bit of clothing that covered his Feline's body was suddenly snatched off, and thrown to the ground.

Creed had to stop himself from fainting. The beads of perspiration that formed across his Kitten's body during the night, sparkled brilliantly in the light of the moon, creating a bright aura around him. Train glistened in the night light that was cast through the open window, as the small breeze ruffled his hair ever so slightly. The stars seemed to dance on his bare skin, creating their own little patterns along his chest and stomach, as if he were his own solar system. Nothing could compare to how glorious Train was. It was a sight Creed would never forget, no matter how long he lived. No words could ever match Train's beauty.

He looked into the magnificent, golden eyes and felt weak from the look in them.

Somehow, after several moments, Train found his voice. He couldn't hold back the excitement and anticipation it held as he spoke. "Well?"

Creed leaned forward; planting a soft kiss on his lips then trailed them down his chin. "Gorgeous…"

Train felt his face burn at Creed's compliment. Listening intently, as his words continued as he planted kisses down his neck and to his chest.

"Exquisite… Sexy… Hot… All these things describe you, and yet…do not. Nothing can quite describe you, Train. Even 'perfect' is an imperfect word to use for your beauty."

Each admiring word was spoken between kisses, as he made his way down Train's chest and to his stomach. The kisses were soft and loving, planted gently as if caring for a child. Train was shaking uncontrollably when the man's lips finally reached his waist. He stopped and continued kissing there, wanting to taste that as well.

"My beautiful, beautiful, Train." He kissed along his hips, his mouth licking and sucking the sweet-tasting skin. "My glorious love. My flawless Feline. You are beyond perfect."

Train had never heard such heartfelt endearments directed at him before. No one was ever able to touch his heart in such a way as Creed had. No one ever made him feel so special. Then again, Creed had done a lot of things for Train that no one else had done. Everything happening so far tonight was among them.

His hands slid down Train's chest, slowly, memorizing once again the feel of every muscle. Train quivered as his partner's fingers traveled down his chest and stomach, the warm hands being a contrast to the cool air that brushed against him. However, the cold air could do nothing to lessen the warmth taking over his body. The mixture of hot and cold was all Train could take, until the warm hands made its way down to his hips, and then to his thighs.

They both slid to his inner thighs, caressing them gently. Train moaned quietly as they moved closer and closer to his throbbing member, but still never touching it. He could feel himself getting unbelievably hard against Creed's fingers as they traced the upper joints of his thighs. The gunman's breath was getting faster and faster as one of his lover's hands hovered over his length, the warmth exuding from it was too much for Train.

But even after all that torturous teasing; it still didn't make full contact. Instead, Creed took his index finger and outlined its entire shape. He circled his finger around the head of his cock, making Train hiss and shake. Creed then trailed his finger slowly up the man's hardened penis, moving it almost imperceptibly back and forth. Train groaned even louder and gritted his teeth, wanting to shout at Creed to get on with it already, but still enjoying the small caresses he was receiving now.

Creed's other swift fingers accompanied his first, trailing up and down Train's member as well. He moved his hand back and once, listening to his beloved as he swallows hard. He moved his hand again and could feel Train's breath start to speed up. Finally, when he got to the hilt, he grasped it tightly, making his Cat cry out.

Creed smiled upon his cute little Kitten as he writhed under his hand. _I love to hear the sounds that come from his mouth, every one of them is more beautiful than anything I could possibly play. I want to hear him again…_

As he felt Creed stop the movement for a moment, Train moaned in misery from the sudden neglect, but took the time to catch his breath. That's when his mind abruptly blacked out for a second, as he felt _his_ lips on the sensitive tip of his hard member for the first time. He never imagined anything could feel that way.

The cry that left his throat was the most strident yet. Creed smiled with achievement, as he proceeded to lick every side of his member, tasting from the hilt to the head of its every angle. He moved up and down again, faster than he did with his hand, reveling in its taste.

"Aaaah…" Train gasped loudly. "Creed…"

Feeling his tongue constantly against him, caused Train to toss and turn, enjoying the wetness and the slight friction, and all the other many sensations that the man seemed to be able to cause, breathing fast and still begging for more.

As Creed made his way back up to the head, he kissed the tip. Wrapping his lips around it, he circled it once with his tongue collecting the moisture that had gathered there, grinning as he listened to his love's loud gasp.

Creed gave a muffled laugh and removed his lips. "You want more, Train?"

Train nodded vivaciously, unable to control the wants of his body anymore. "Yees…"

Creed smiled, "Your wish is my command…"

He replaced his lips around Train's head before completely taking him within his mouth, swallowing him whole. He began sucking gently, moving his head up and down the entire length slowly, savoring the flavor. The moment Creed's hot mouth made contact with the rest of Train, he let loose a cry so loud he could have sworn the windows shook.

Train's breathing got faster as Creed began to suck a little harder. His tongue swerved around Train's cock which went in and out of his throat, gradually gaining speed.

His body gave off little strangled whimpers, wanting to thrust deeper into his hot mouth. He sucked even harder, making him yelp keenly. He looked down at Creed, seeing that fair head curved so elegantly over his hard length, the long strands of his shining hair pooling across his thighs and stomach like a curtain, but not quite obscuring the actions of his beautiful lips. As if sensing his admiration, Creed sucked even harder, faster, causing wave after wave of pleasure to pass through Train's entire body.

As Creed's fingers sought to caress his skin, the burning sensation only increased. Train cried out again and put both his hands on the top of Creed's head, entangling his fingers in the silver locks, arching his back and squeezing his eyes tight. His head was dipping between Train's legs faster as the Cat spread them apart, allowing Creed more room to work.

"Oh God, Creed!" He shouted as his voice broke in pleasure.

Creed stopped only long enough to voice a question, "Are you enjoying yourself, Train?"

Train nodded uncontrollably as another wave of pleasure swept through him. He shoved Creed's mouth back toward his hard length.

Creed did as his Feline wished, and wrapped his mouth around Train's length and swallowed it once more. As he sped up further, he gently let his teeth scrape across the delicate skin, eliciting another loud hiss from Train. Black and red points danced in front of Train's eyes as he felt his teeth against the so soft skin of his sex, and even the last link to sensibility broke down. He kept going, sucking harder and harder as he sensed Train nearing his limit.

He glanced up and saw Train with his back arched, his body thrashing, and his hands placed on his head his finger seeming to grasp for life itself. His Cat bent forward and cried out his name again. Creed got goose bumps all over when he heard Train shout his name. His Kitten gave one last, ironically almost catlike cry, trying almost impossibly to get out how this felt.

"CREED!"

With one last twitch, Train felt himself explode into Creed's mouth, before falling back on the bed, his limbs sprawled out, panting heavily, all his energy spent. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, as he tried to catch his breath. Creed's tongue licked his member once more, getting every bit of Train's seed that he could into his mouth, and keeping him there until he was perfectly soft before letting him slip from his lips. He smiled at Train then swallowed, apparently wanting Train to know that everything he let loose was now inside him.

"Mmm… You taste delicious, Train."

Train smiled weakly as well as Creed crawled over his body, moving closer to his face. He could already feel the warm feeling returning when Creed licked his lips clean of the warm, sticky substance.

As Creed laid himself flat against Train, he looked at his Feline's face. Train had never looked more desirable, his hair spread all around him, his eyes wide, yet unclear while those full, luscious lips were alluringly parted. He looked so weak and defenseless, and Creed found it absolutely breathtaking. He just _had_ to feel those lips again. Creed set his lips back on Train's and held lightly to each side of his head, kissing him gently. Train placed one hand across Creed's shoulder and down his back while the other rested on the back of his head, petting his hair gently.

"I love you… so much…" He managed to get out between kisses.

Train's heart fluttered when Creed said that. Everything about Creed was taking over his senses. His touch, his taste, his voice cracked in pleasure, even the scent of him was intoxicating. Every time he had said Train's name, the Cat's stomach would explode with happiness and delight.

Those three simple words were starting to make more sense to him. They were making him understand his own feelings, making him understand why he had actually enjoyed what Creed had awakened within him, and why he wasn't regretting a single moment of tonight. _And why I'll want to do this all again…_

But even now, he didn't want this to end yet. A little worried, Train voiced his concerns, "We're not done are we, Creed?"

Creed moved his kisses along his neck as he spoke. "No, Train, not if you don't want it to be. There's still more to do."

Lifting himself up, he left the bed much to the chagrin of his Kitten. He could hear the whimpering sounds his Cat made, and was almost moved to forget the whole thing and go back to him. He instead caressed his beloved's warm cheek. "I'll be only a moment my Kitten. Wait for me."

Train sighed and watched sadly as his Stallion moved from his field of view and heard him go through the adjoining door that connected his own room to Creed's. Moving onto his stomach in wait, Train was surprised that the longing he felt was so strong, and that in itself was making his body aroused once again. Unexpectedly, he felt soft hands and a cold sweet-smelling liquid working together in massaging his back. He could tell by the long, lithe pianist's fingers, that Creed had come back to him.

Train smiled and smelled the scent of the liquid in the air. "What is that stuff?"

"Rose Oil." Creed answered back matter-of-factly.

Train almost rolled his eyes. _Of course, that man and his infernal roses…though the smell __**is**__ quite enjoyable. _

Feeling Creed move to get a better position, he could vaguely tell that the man was now naked too. He felt it as the man massaged and caressed his muscles from high on his shoulders, down his back, and stroked lightly against the firm muscles of his buttocks.

His breath suddenly sped up as he felt the warm fingers go between him and poke at his entrance. As Creed, who could perceive the change in his Cat's demeanor, situated himself between his love's legs, he looked back up at Train and spoke in a concerning voice, "This will hurt at first, Train. I'll take it easy until you get used to it."

The Black Cat chose not to question how Creed knew it would hurt. He trusted his partner completely and would let him do his work. However, he almost changed his mind as he felt Creed's finger entered inside him. He reached out and gripped the pale hand strongly as he gritted his teeth, trying desperately to ignore the pain and failing. He felt like he was being split into a thousand pieces. He groaned painfully as Creed's finger began to move back and forth a couple times slowly, before exiting him again.

Train relaxed slightly, but knew this was only the beginning. Creed pulled Train's hand up and kissed it, before he poured more oil between him and this time entered two fingers inside him. The feel of his partner's lips were soothing and was able to comfort him while the pain brought on by Creed's fingers spread within him and tried to overtake his body. But as his fingers moved in and out this time, his moans of pain slowly became moans of pleasure. As the pleasant feeling began to grow and increase more and more within him, conflicting thoughts ran through his head. _What the hell is this? Why do I suddenly feel this great amount of elation? With his fingers inside me, I should feel pa—_

As Creed moved his fingers back and forth, he stroked lightly against a spot that made Train gasp and shriek in unrefined bliss. Smiling, he stroked along that spot again, faster this time, synchronizing his movements. Each time Creed's fingers passed over that infuriating spot, Train cried out louder. Once, Creed's two fingers poked it, causing Train to arch his back and twist his body, to almost scream enraptured. He hardly noticed when Creed put one more finger in. His body seems to know what to do without his head even bothering to think about it, forming the muscles of his rear tightly around his fingers.

An unbelievable warming sensation was beginning to form in his lower stomach. It felt better than any other warmth he felt that night. Suddenly, he felt Creed's fingers turn within him, followed by the man inexplicably using his other hand to take Train by the shoulder turn him on his back, all in one fluid movement.

His breathing had been speeding up again, but to see Creed's godlike, naked hard body leaning over him, his eyes watching him writhe with expectation, caused Train's lungs to go double-time. He wrapped his arms tight around Creed's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. He could tell he was reaching something wonderful as Creed's fingers picked up the pace.

Creed continued to stroke against that spot, relishing in Train's gasps and moans, basking in his warm breath that swam down his back. He moved his fingers faster and faster making Train cry even louder and press his chest into Creed's as his hands feel from his neck to his back.

Deciding that was enough, Creed pulled his fingers out, smirking as he heard Train's feline growl. _Greedy…_

However, before he could voice his anger, Creed's gentle voice entered Train's ears, sending chills throughout his body.

"This next step will feel somewhat different. If you want me to stop at any time, I will. I don't want to hurt you."

Train tightened his arms around Creeds back and nuzzled his head into his neck, the want and desperation in his voice almost breaking Creed's heart.

"Just do it already…. I won't be saying stop no matter how much it hurts, Creed. I-I need you…I want this just as badly as you do."

Creed kissed his cheek and repositioned himself slightly. _How very perceptive you are, even at this point… _"Okay, Train, you're sure?"

He felt Train nod his head against his neck. Creed slowly moved his harden member inside Train, to where his fingers once were. Train's hold on Creed's back tighten as he slid inside gradually, stopping every so often so that Train could get used to it. Once he was sheathed to the hilt, he waited for his beloved to moan in pain.

But to his surprise the sound that he made was one of relief and contentment, rather than one of suffering. He shook his head with a grin. _He was readier than I thought he was. Well, that's my Black Cat for you…_

However, as an extra precaution, Creed moved himself in and out of Train, thrusting slowly. The gunman made a strangled noise of desire at the first slow movement, burying his face into Creed's chest. He sobbed almost frantically, "Just…just give it to me will ya?"

Creed could only nod, the incredible tightness of Train around him was stating to affect him as well. He leaned forward with him, keeping their bodies close as he increased the speed of his motions, moving his hips in a way that allowed his member to brush against the spot inside Train he knew would send his love off the edge. As he did so, Train cried out loudly, bending his head back in ecstasy. Creed continued stroking against that spot, moving a little faster.

The thrusts increased further in speed, becoming stronger. Creed ran along that spot, over and over again, but still never touching it. He moved faster and harder as Train's breath sped up and his cries somehow seemed to increase in volume. Creed pushed in deeper, moving against that spot harder and longer than before, making Train shout even louder.

Finally, after several more minutes of just brushing against it, Creed shifted himself again and thrust hard, hitting the spot dead on.

Train shrieked wholeheartedly, louder than he had all night, arching his whole body and tightening his hold on Creed once more. He could feel himself getting unbelievably hard between their stomachs, as Creed thrust in again, hitting the same mark again and again, rougher and harsher, pushing deep inside him and pulling out quickly as Train cried out with each motion.

Creed pushed in as hard as he could, hitting the same spot with so much force, Train opened his eyes and screamed.

"OH GOD!"

The friction was starting to become too much for Creed and he wanted to move faster, as fast as he could if not more. Train's body was trembling with pleasure, being moved with the force of Creed's thrusts, almost pushing him up the headboard of the bed.

The swordsman was moaning Train's name now too, moving his body as close to Train's as it could get and closing his eyes tight. Train moved his arms back around Creed's neck and leaned his forehead against the other man's. Creed's eyes opened to see golden ones staring back at him passionately. The look sent Creed's heart racing and he pushed harder and deeper into Train, making the bed squeak and rock with the force of his thrusts and Train's shouts.

A savage moan left his lips before he spoke in a pleading voice, "Tighter, Kitten…"

Almost involuntarily, Train's body responded, his muscles contracting convulsively. Creed gasped at the sudden increase of pressure around him, shouting Train's name in response. He felt Train's member hard against his stomach, closing his hand around it, he began pumping it along with his thrusting movements.

Train's whole body caught fire, shaking and trembling uncontrollably, unable to concentrate on anything except Creed and the pleasure he was delivering. He wanted this moment to continue forever, lying beneath Creed in this intimate embrace.

The pale man leaned his forehead against Train's again and gazed into his eyes once more, sweat beading from both their faces, mixing together. Their chests were pressed so close that they could feel their heartbeats beating as one, as Creed continued pushing in and out of Train quickly, each screaming louder and louder with reach thrust.

"God, I love you so much, Train."

Those magic three words did it—Train let out a deafening cry that shook the lamp next to them.

"CREED!"

He felt himself jerk up, screaming in release before collapsing into the mattress.

At almost the same time, he felt Creed jolt and explode inside Train, the man shouting his name in ultimate bliss. As Creed fell on top of him, the two ex-Chronos assassins panted for breath, hearts still racing against each other in the same rhythm.

Creed finally slid himself out of Train and moved closer to his head. He wrapped his arms around his beloved's neck, hooking their legs together and snuggling the side of his face into Train's shoulder. After several minutes, Creed was able to get a hold of his breath and lean his chin on Train's chest so that he could see his face.

"I love you, Train." he said between breaths.

Train looked down at Creed, totally fatigued, at those blue eyes, that small hint of crimson, that even after releasing everything inside him were able to inspire warmth within him. He smiled and ran his fingers through Creed's sliver hair, smoothing it out as best he could. _"Du bist definitiv ein wilder Stallion. Aber…bist du mein silberner Stallion."_

Creed was no longer surprised at _anything_ his Cat could do, but he **was** interested in the _content_ of his love's statement. He answered him back, using German as well. "_Danke, aber was bedeutest du, 'silberner Stallion'?_"

Train looked at the ceiling thoughtfully before answering back normally, "Did you know Creed, that stallions are not the leaders of the herd, but are actually the protectors? They protect those they care for from any kind of harm and danger, even if they have to sacrifice themselves in the process."

He turned and kissed Creed's lips lightly, "You're _my_ silver Stallion."

Creed felt his cheeks flush. He had had so many pet names for Train, but now his love had one for him too. He actually liked it, and would keep it close to his heart for always.

"Creed?"

The man turned slightly to see a slight frown on his beloved's face. "What's wrong, Kitten?"

Train looked up at him, the worry in his voice was tightly masked. "I know you've done this sort of thing before. I just wanted…well, I wanted to know…"

The man took Train closer into his arms, smiling against him. "As far as I'm concerned, this _**is**_ my first time. Because this is the first time I have ever done it with somebody I loved with all my heart and soul. This is the first time its mattered…because I love you, and you alone. I always have."

Train found himself beaming with happiness; he understood now. He knew what this feeling was and there was no doubt in his mind that it was very real and very true.

"I love you too, Creed."

Creed looked at him with widen, blue eyes, making the crimson stand out further.

"R-Really, Train?" He couldn't believe his ears. There was no way Train said, what he thought he just said.

A heartfelt smile and a soft brush against his cheeks was the only answer Creed received. It was the only answer he needed.

He looked back at Train, asking one last question before he began to fall asleep next the only person he ever loved. "Does this mean…you're mine?"

Train couldn't help but chuckle at Creed's childish question; he knew that the man tended to be very possessive of him, even before tonight. He wrapped his arm tightly around Creed's back, pulling him even closer and kissing the top of his head. "Yeah, Creed…I'm yours."

That said, Train rested his head against Creed's, who moved himself farther against Train, snuggling his face as deep into his shoulder as it could go.

"Mine…" Creed whispered as he tightened his hold on Train.

* * *

The language parts were added in by Irene. I kept them cause, well, who in their right mind would get rid of those? Here are the translations in order as they appear:

"You want to play my_ chaton noir_? _Alors jouons_." - You want to play my black kitten? Then let's play.

"_Ti amo così tanto, il mio prezioso piccolo felino. Conoscete quello, non?_" - I love you so much, my precious little feline. You know that, don't you?

"_Sì, penso che stia cominciando a vedere quello._" - Yes, I think I'm beginning to see that.

"_Du bist definitiv ein wilder Stallion. Aber…bist du mein silberner Stallion."_ - You are definitely a wild (savage) Stallion. But… you are my silver Stallion.

"_Danke, aber was bedeutest du, 'silberner Stallion'?_" - Thank you, but what do you mean, silver stallion'?


	14. Like A Dream

I am TERIIBLY sorry for such a late update. is the only way to express my sorrow. Oh, and Irene-sama feels bad too, but, here it is! Enjoy.

You know what I love? That chapter 13 is the most popular chapter. It has like twice the hits as all the other ones. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

Chapter 14: Like a Dream

Train opened his eyes slowly, blinking from the bright light that now filled the once darkened room. He stretched his arms and felt the warmness of the thick blanket around him. The Black Cat looked down at the coverings, confused. _I don't remember putting this blanket on me…_

Movement against his chest caused his attention to turn towards his bedmate, whose position changed slightly. Creed held Train in a tight embrace, as his legs wrapped around the gunman's. The swordsman's face was buried deep into Train's chest, somehow pushing past the thick blankets covering it and nuzzling close. Although Train held Creed as well, it did nothing to give the man any of the blankets, since his arms were wrapped loosely around his neck.

Blinking at the sleeping form, and then blinking at the blanket, Train put two and two together. _He gave me the entire blanket, completely neglecting his own health… _

The window was still open, and the cool breeze had become even cooler. _Moron, why would he do that when he's just recovering? He could have at least used the extra sheets_—

But his thoughts were cut off as he moved his shoulder slightly and felt the smooth, thin fabric he knew to be sheets. He sighed, exasperated. _He gave me the sheets too… Moron… _ Train rolled his eyes. _I bet he's just worried I'll catch a cold or something. He __**really**__ needs to start worrying about himself for a change. What if he has a relapse because of this?_

He frowned as he watched Creed shiver, but began to smile as his Stallion smiled and snuggled closer to him. He couldn't resist the urge to brush his fingers against his lover's cheek. Creed smiled again and made a pleasurable noise at the touch, causing Train to feel warmth form within his body again. He welcomed it this time, since he knew what the feeling was:

Love

He was no longer confused about his feelings. What had happened last night was the result of everything he had been feeling towards Creed lately. It may have started out slow, but it grew faster than Train would have ever expected. He _never _would have imagined falling for the guy. _And if anyone ever told me otherwise, I would have called them insane._

Train chuckled, then frowned as he noticed a rather violent shiver pass through Creed as his teeth chatter slightly. _What if he __**does **__relapse because of this? _

Train started to move off the bed. He was _**not **_going to have that on his conscience. If the man he loved were to become sick again on his account, he might as well rip his heart out right now.

He stopped as he felt Creed's hold on him tighten. The Black Cat's heart almost broke as he saw Creed frown and heard him make cute, little whimpering noises. Still, Train didn't want Creed to get ill, and the position they were in made it impossible to get the blankets around him without moving.

Forcing himself to ignore the crying noises Creed made, Train slipped out of the bed, but quickly stretched his hand out as Creed reached for him. He sighed in relief, as Creed calmed down and rubbed his face against Train's hand.

Well now what was he going to do? He still couldn't put the blankets around his lover. He was now lying across them. _He's not a very heavy sleeper like me. If I roll him over, it'll wake him up. I want him to get some sleep._ It was amazing enough, that he hadn't woken when Train left the bed.

Train smiled warmly as he watched Creed's beautiful face smile and snuggle against his hand. He could feel his heart pounding at the warm touch, wanting to touch him as well. The dark haired man complied with his own wishes, and stroked Creed's cheek with his other hand, earning another happy murmur from Creed.

Finally, Train decided it was best to move Creed to his own bed, seeing as it was apparently the only option that would suit the man. He really wanted to cover his Stallion's exposed body, just in case he got sick again.

Lightly, Train placed one arm behind Creed's head and the other underneath his knees. Lifting him into his arms, Creed rolled over and curled up close, reminding Train of when he carried his partner to safety so long ago. Though he still felt guilty about putting Creed through all that, he felt better now that he knew Creed put no blame on him.

Train managed to open the door connecting their two rooms without taking his eyes off Creed's slumbering face, or lessening his grip on the man. He walked over to Creed's bed and gently set him down. Creed looked distressed as Train let him go, and he even reached for him again, but Train was able to calm his yearning feelings, by draping the blankets over him and running his fingers through the silver hair he had learned to love so much.

Smiling at Creed's peaceful sigh, Train caressed his cheek lightly. Doing anything more would most likely wake the light sleeper up. _My body has always seemed to relax him._ He ran his fingers through the silver locks once more, before unwillingly leaving the room so the man could sleep.

Stepping back into his own chambers, he left the door open a little, so he could watch Creed sleep. _He looks so calm and happy, even more than usual. _Train laughed lightly with heartfelt pleasure as his love wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and curled into a tight ball. _You know what? I actually would like a picture of him like that…_

Sighing, he regretfully left the doorway and made his way to his bathroom. Creed would want him to brush his teeth, and he took a light lukewarm shower; enough to get him clean, but not enough to wash away the feeling of his partner that still lingered on his body.

He sighed as he looked in the mirror and placed a hand on his neck, which carried a rather bright red mark. That was a spot Creed claimed to be a weak point on Train, and so out of all the marks, it was the brightest. Each mark was equally special though. Train could still feel Creed's lips upon him, and found that he actually longed for it again. But he sighed as he realized that occasions like last night, wouldn't be happening for awhile, considering how sore he was. That sigh alone was painful.

Train walked to his closet and picked out random clothes, then went back to the open door so he could continue to gaze at his lover. As he lifted one leg up to put it into his pants, he moaned, but quickly covered his mouth so Creed wouldn't hear it and awaken.

Letting his hand fall, he continued putting his black pants on, smiling as he zipped them up. It was a good pain. It was an ache he'd cherish forever, since it was given to him by the man he loved. The man that had stood by his side no matter what the cost, and had been true with his every promise, only wishing to please Train… only wishing to have Train near him… the man that had earned his complete trust, his complete faith, his entire heart, as well as the one thing he never thought he'd give to anyone… his love.

As Train slipped his shirt on, he thought about what had happened between the two of them. He shook his head in realization, as he comprehended that last night, as wonderful as it was, was **not** what proved how much Creed loved him and how much he loved him back.

Everything they had been through together, the friendship they held, the sacrifices, both great and small, they both had made for each other, their ability to conquer their differences and come out of an argument even better than when they went in, the undying loyalty and faith they had in one another, _**those**_ things were what proved the love that the two shared together.

What had happened last night was just the physical manifestation of their love, and while it wasn't till last night that the Black Cat began to realize his true feelings, he became conscious of the truth—that the feelings had been there all along. He just (he admitted it) was too dense to see it.

He couldn't believe his beautiful partner actually held overwhelming feelings like these inside, just so Train wouldn't be discomforted. And was willing to continue doing so if Train wanted him to! _Talk about sacrifice!_

It did show however, how much Creed understood Train. Because there was a time, not so long ago, when those feelings _would_ have sent Train running. It also showed how much Creed respected him. If Creed didn't, he would have forced something on Train long ago, and their new relationship never would have happened.

Train quickly pushed that thought aside. He hated to think of his Stallion as being that violent. But, even though his lover did have a dark side, he knew that he would never turn that darkness against _him_. And everyone had their own shadows, even he…

Once he had finished everything, Train entered Creed's room once again and smiled warmly when he realized Creed's smile had never left his lips and was still facing in his direction. _It really is hard to believe that he's asleep sometimes. I'd swear he knew I was within viewing point, if he wasn't breathing so deeply._

Needing to touch Creed once more, Train petted him on the head, before looking outside the window. He could see Creed's garden below, and realized he hadn't visited this one since they'd been there. Every now and again, while Creed was supposed to be recuperating, the silver-haired man would wonder off into the garden to do some work, only to have Train call after him to come back inside, saying he shouldn't be overexerting himself. He even dragged him in a couple times, but never really looked at the garden, since he was too bent on getting Creed inside.

_All the other ones were so beautiful and Creed put so much effort into them, I'd like to see this one too._ Train's real reason was to see if Creed still had his section of roses for him. Even though it was obvious he did, since he was still receiving a rose almost every day. It was nice having a reminder of being loved so deeply. He didn't realize how quickly he had gotten used to Creed's love, and how much he actually enjoyed it.

Smiling down at his Stallion one last time and stroking his sweet lips gently with his thumb, he left the room, glancing back only once more at the blissful face, making sure he wasn't going to whine when he left. Finally, he forced his head to turn and left the room.

Train was completely oblivious to everything around him as made his way down the stairs and out the door. He vaguely recalled Kyoko calling out to him, but wouldn't be able to answer truthfully if he was asked about it. His mind seemed to be glued to his thoughts of Creed, along with the image of his lover's sleeping face, which seemed to be tattooed to his brain.

When he stepped outside, he immediately made his way over to the massive garden, instantly searching for the familiar rose patch. It wasn't hard to find, since it pretty much made up the entire plot in the huge backyard. _When did he have time to plant all of these? Did he sneak away more than I thought? _Train laughed. It would be just like Creed to slip away so he could tend to his beloved roses.

Walking into the very center of the field of flora, careful not to step on a single precious rose, Train bent down to get a closer look at the scarlet flowers Creed used to symbolize his love.

"_What is it about a rose, which makes someone feel so loved? It's not the smell, or the color, but the gesture itself. Just the fact that you are receiving something so beautiful from someone else, is what makes you smile."_

Train smiled as he heard Creed's voice swim in his head, the words Creed so fondly spoke to him long ago lifting his heart. _And his symbolism is quite accurate…_

It felt like ages since that day. Since the time he didn't know what love truly felt like. It had only been a night and half a day since they've been together, but to Train, it felt like they'd _always _been together. In a way, they had been lovers for much longer than that, just not intimately.

The Black Cat glanced around the rest of the garden, to take in the beauty of the sun gleaming off every dew-covered flower. As he scanned around, he suddenly stopped, seeing a small patch of flowers he'd never seen before. They were kind of hidden out of sight, almost in the shadows of the gazebo in the distance, though not entirely. Curious, Train stood and made his way over to the patch.

As he approached, he could clearly see a small area filled with white flowers he could not identify. He knew he'd seen something like them before, but he never bothered to pay attention to their beauty, let alone learn their name. They were quite beautiful—not in the same way as the roses, but in a way all their own.

Bending down, he got a closer look of them. At first glance, one might think of them as being weak and uninteresting, tamed, something you could easily ignore, only glancing at it as you passed by, but thinking nothing of it. However, upon closer inspection, you could clearly see the wildness and strength they held. Their look seemed flamboyant, yet simple, as if they were desperately trying to get attention and love from someone, but received nothing in return. Despite all that, they showed freedom and independence from all the other flowers.

Train couldn't help but take pity on the flowers. They seemed so ignored and unloved, but Train was drawn to them. Like a force that he couldn't fight and didn't want to, he found himself wanting to show it love, attention and care. _It's under-appreciated… Why has no one given it a chance?_

Train traced one of the delicate petals, careful not to break the fragile object as he felt it. As if a simple touch might make it fall apart completely. Yet when Train touched it, the sun seemed to give it a little more light, like it enjoyed his touch.

The Black Cat smiled at a familiar feel. It almost felt like Creed. It almost felt as if Train were gliding his fingers across his Stallion's pale, yet warm skin. The only difference was, this flower couldn't compare to the softness and warmth his lover's touch held. As beautiful and loving as it was, it was only second rate to Creed.

He didn't have to question why he liked the flower so much. It reminded him of Creed, and that was all the reason in the world to take it up, rush back into the house, and up the stairs to his beloved's room with it. The flower made his heart yearn for the sight of his silver Stallion once again.

Stepping into Creed's room, he noticed the man was still sleeping soundly. Walking over to his sleeping beauty, Train gently placed the white flower in his open palm and closed the lithe fingers around the stem. He stood straight and smiled down at Creed, watching as he moved slightly in his sleep and mumbled Train's name with another one of those smiles on his face.

The gunman laughed. _Even after all that, he still has those dreams._ It didn't bother Train though, not in the least. In fact, it made him happy. He'd be happy to just watch him sleep for hours…

However, his eyes were fighting a losing battle. His stomach was starting to make major protests. He frowned down at his rumbling stomach. _I didn't realize how hungry I was… Well, I guess it is kinda late. We slept in quite a bit._

Growling back at his growling stomach, Train brushed his fingers along Creed's face once more, before leaving the room in search of food for him and his newfound love. His partner deserved breakfast in bed, and he himself couldn't resist the thought of watching the man awaken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed stretched his arm out to the location he knew Train to be in and instantly sat up as he felt an empty bed. Looking around the room, he noticed he was in his own. A cold wave washed through him as he felt his heart shatter for what felt like the thousandth time. _Was it really all just a dream? Another fantasy my mind made up, only worse this time since I've gotten so close to Train?_

Scanning the room once more, Creed could feel tears welling in his eyes. That seemed to be the case. His Kitten was no where in sight and he was back in his own room, just waking up. The swordsman sighed as he looked at the recliner chair Train used to sleep in. _He must have figured that since I was better, there was no need to sleep in the same room anymore._

Creed reasoned to himself that if he opened that door connecting to Train's, he would see his beloved sound asleep, not a thought of Creed, or love, or anything else between the two, in his cute furry head.

He gripped his hand in frustration and heartache, when he suddenly felt something bend between his fingers. Looking down, he noticed one of his flowers nestled in his fist. But it wasn't a rose like the ones he gave Train. It was one of the many flowers Creed tried to care for, yet often neglected to give attention and favoritism to his "Train Flowers". _How'd that get there? Did I take it on accident when I was cutting a rose for Train? _

The sound of the door being open threw Creed out of his thoughts. He smiled beyond ecstatically as he saw Train enter with two trays of food. _My Kitten…_ Creed thought as he could practically feel his pupils turn into little hearts. Train smiled at him and closed the door behind him.

Creed was a little worried as he watched Train walk over to him. What if everything that happened between him and Train really was just a dream? What if he really was still injured, and was just now getting better, so he felt no pain and Train was just caring for him out of guilt? Train didn't really look any different than he did every other day. Did Train really love him? Or had everything been a dream…

_Well, I can't think about that now. If it turns out to really have been a dream, and I do something, and it scares him away… I just can't do that. _

Desperate to relieve his pressured thoughts, Creed held out the flower in front of him to show Train. "Train…I found this flower is in my hand. I must have been trying to give you a rose and cut this one as well. This insignificant thing, so common…it's not suited to even be in your presence."

He uncomfortably sneered at the flower, before tossing it aside like trash. His bad mood and frustration were carefully hidden under a well-worn mask, but Train, like always, could see right through it. The thing was…he didn't know why. _Is Creed mad about something? Did I done something wrong?_

Creed was surprised as Train silently bent down and took up the thrown-away flower, and placed it lightly on the side of Creed's bed. He spoke softly, his golden eyes averted away from him. "What's on your mind, Stallion? If you didn't want me in your garden, you could have just said so, rather than take it out on the plant."

Creed blinked, "What are you talking about, Train? Of course you can go in my gard—

He stopped in his tracks as key words in Train's statement, caught his attention. With his breath suspended, he asked, "Wait a minute, this flower—you were the one who put it in my hand weren't you? And, did you just call me…_Stallion_…?"

Before Creed could fully put everything together, Train suddenly leaned forward and planted a soft, loving kiss on Creed's lips. He felt himself lift out of the bed the minute he felt his Cat's lips touch his own.

Train pulled back and smiled adoringly into Creed's eyes, "You thought you dreamed the whole thing, didn't you?"

The silver-haired male nodded, completely stupefied.

Train smiled, his gold eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. "Well it **wasn't**… and I have the bruises to prove it." He pointed to the red mark on his neck.

Creed smiled again, impossibly beating the smile he previously had on his lips the moment his Angel entered the room. _It wasn't a dream…_

"And if you don't like the flower, I'll try to find you some other gift." Train said as he handed him one of the trays of food he had and laid himself on the bed next to Creed, leaning against the headboard and relaxing on top of the blankets. Rapidly taking up the flower, Creed smiled at him once more and looked to his tray of food.

"I treasure any gift from you, my Feline. If I had known, I would have _never _given it such harsh treatment." He quickly dropped the small plant into the glass of water that was on his tray and set it aside, before looking over at Train again.

"You brought me breakfast in bed?"

Train laughed, "More like supper. It's almost five, Creed. You slept late."

Creed nearly choked on the food he was eating, causing Train to look over at him alarmed. "What?! Why didn't you wake me?"

Train blinked at Creed's sudden change, but laughed nonetheless. "I wanted you to get some sleep. You gave me all the blankets last night, and I didn't want you to relapse."

Creed's frantic moment quickly turned back into complete adoration as he gazed into Train's eyes. _He tucked me in… _"I just didn't want you to catch a cold…"

"Well, you should be more concerned with **your **health, Creed. When are you going to stop putting me before yourself?"

Smiling, Creed responded in a joking manner, but made sure Train would still be able to tell he was serious. "When will the sun stop burning?"

Train acted as if thinking about it, "I think… about seven or eight billon years, give or take."

Creed laughed, "That's very good Train, I guess I'll have to find something more immortal to use for a metaphor. How about—When you no longer have a taste for milk?"

"You might actually have something there," Train smiled at Creed's comment and deliberately took a sip of his glass of milk.

Creed's attention turned back to the flower in the glass on the nightstand beside him. He smiled at the irony of the fact that Train chose _this _particular flower to give him.

"Do you know what kind of flower this is, Kitten?"

Through a mouthful of food, Train shook his head. "No idea, horticulture isn't exactly my area of expertise."

"It's called a _Stallion_ Chrysanthemum," he smiled as Train began to laugh at the irony as well.

"You're kidding me… What are the odds…?"

"It's a perennial flower. You've probably never seen me plant them before because when you move around a lot, it defeats the purpose of having perennials. I'm not sure what made me decide to plant them this time."

Train eyed the flower with an interesting look, before swallowing his food and speaking, "Fate probably whispered it in your ear…"

Creed looked back at his beloved and eyed him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Train met his gaze and smiled lovingly, "Do you know why I picked that flower, Creed?"

This time it was Creed who shook his head.

Train merely smiled and ran one hand through his lover's hair, letting the tips of his silver locks rest in his finger tips.

"You have roses to symbolize your love, so why can't I have some kind of flower to symbolize mine?"

Creed's smiled turned into a joking one. This was reminding him of the moment when Train first saw his garden. "But why these plain, average flowers?"

Train's smile matched Creed's as he explained, "Because these flowers, in a way, are just like you. And just like you, I was drawn to them. Like some unknown force was shoving my gaze in their direction. The flowers I had once neglected, I now adore."

Creed sighed happily at Train, who let his fingers release his hair and rest back on his own knee. His Cat's gaze followed his hand as he looked down to his now empty plate, placing the tray on the stand next to him.

"The fact that you planted them at all in this place… at this time… must have been fate. Because, it was only here in which I finally realized my love for you. Only destiny could have led to the fact that these flowers are given the same name as the one I have given to you."

Suddenly, he looked back at Creed, whose heart nearly beat out of his chest as his beautiful brunette spoke. "I guess…our love was just, always meant to be."

Creed thought it was impossible to love Train any more than he already did, but those words made it possible. He knew he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Train as each day passed, but now the depth of his love had become so unfathomable, it almost hurt to not touch him.

That's when it occurred to Creed, that he _could_ touch Train. His Kitten wouldn't push him away; in fact, he'd actually welcome his touch. He'd _enjoy _it. Smiling, he put his empty tray of food to the side and reached out to trace Train's face, just to make sure he was really there.

"I can't believe all of this is all real. You sure this isn't a dream?" He asked as he ran his fingers along Train's chin.

Train stretched his hand out towards Creed's face, smiling in return. His heart raced as his partner's hand came closer and closer to him and closed his eyes, waiting for the touch. To Creed's surprise, Train pinched his cheek, rather roughly. Creed pulled back and shot his eyes open.

Train began to laugh as Creed's hand flew to the cheek he just pinched. "Convinced now?"

Creed rubbed the spot Train squeezed, attempting to make the feeling go away. He made a pouting look as he let his hand fall. "You never pinched me in my dreams…"

"Then that should be more proof this isn't a dream." His beloved said, smiling mischievously.

"But everything else is just like in my dreams. How can I be sure this just isn't something new? I mean, I might not really be feeling this pain. It could all be in my—OW! Stop that!"

Creed's hand fell back to his cheek as his lover began to laugh merrily. "You are such a nerd! You are always over-thinking everything!"

He watched Train laugh and squinted his eyes. An idea formed in his head that caused him to smile sinisterly. Quickly and swiftly, Creed took hold of Train's arm and pulled him onto his lap, so that he sat on Creed's left thigh and was leaned against his arm. Train looked up at him confused as Creed gave him an evil look.

"W-what—"

Before Train could finish, Creed was attacking his right ear, making him burst into a fit of laughter. He started to toss and turn as Creed nibbled behind his ear, desperately trying to push his lover away.

"S-stop!" He yelled between laughter.

He secured one hand around Train's head, while the other moved down to his stomach and wiggled his fingers there. _You wanna laugh? I'll make you laugh._ Train's eyes started to water as he tried to pry Creed away from his ear. He nearly split his side as the swordsman kissed at the very end of his jaw, just behind his ear.

Train suddenly broke his arms free and rapidly took hold of the silver Stallion's head. Creed didn't have time to wonder what was happening, as his Feline suddenly took hold of his lips, stealing away his breath with one of the most amazing kisses that he had ever felt! One that left him literally breathless…

Though he was surprised at first, he leisurely responded, embracing his love and caressing his body lightly.

Tapering off the kiss with a passionate purr, Train smiled at the man affectionately, "Is that really all it takes to make you stop?"

All Creed could do was smile dreamily and nod in return.

Train suddenly glared at the man, "Good, but I wish you never found that spot. I mean, where would my reputation as a legendary gunslinger be if they learned that tickling was my one weakness?"

Creed chuckled, "I told you I'd find every little secret. That just happens to be a favorite of mine. And don't worry about it. You should know by now, that I would never do anything that could harm you, Kitten."

Glaring at him one last time, Train let a smile break through once again. "I know…"

Creed was happy to see Train didn't move from his lap. In fact, he situated himself between Creed's legs, either ignoring the fact that Creed still had no clothes on, or not caring, and leaned back against Creed's chest. Smiling, Creed gently placed his arms around Train, and rested his chin on his beloved's shoulder.

He had never been this happy before. He couldn't believe Train was cuddling with him, allowing him the comfort of his warmth and touch. Train was his lover now. Creed was now his beloved's beloved. Train was his and he would _**never**_ let him go. He wouldn't let _**anything**_ ruin this.

"And you're just like a rose…" Creed said, bringing them back to their earlier conversation.

As Train turned to look at him, the swordsman titled his head to the side, resting it against his Angel's, still smiling dreamily. "You are… beautiful to look at, a lovely scent… soft to the touch." Creed gently stroked his Feline's face as he continued, "The most well known flower that receives all the glory, yet still deserves more, whose thorns will prick you, if not held the right way."

Creed tightened his hold around Train and buried his face in his shoulder, allowing the smell, feel and warmth of his personal Rose, to take over his senses. Train smiled and leaned his head against that of his Stallion's.

"You know? One day, I think I'm going to culture a multi-colored rose just for you…" Creed said softly.

Train raised an eyebrow as Creed smiled down at him and continued.

"Roses come in a variety of colors, and each color means something different. Red roses represent love. Pink shows grace and the gentle feelings of love. Dark Pink is gratitude, and Light Pink is admiration or sympathy. White shows innocence or purity. Yellow roses mean dying love or platonic love, but they can also mean jealousy and infidelity. Orange is passion, and Burgundy is beauty. Blue means mystery, while Purple is protection. Black roses most think means death, but also, it has come to symbolize slavish devotion."

The pale man smiled at the thought, "If I could make a rose just for you, it would be red, all shades of pink, orange, burgundy, blue, purple and black."

"I'd like to see that rose one day if it's ever possible." Train held onto Creed's arms which embraced him, "But until that day… the red roses will do just fine. Love is the only thing I need right now from you, my Stallion… For you—I have no thorns."

The moment remained for awhile, each man basking in the embrace of the other, not caring about the world around them. Finally, Train broke the loving silence with a question he'd been wondering.

"How could a strategist guy like you, fall in love with a loose canon like me, Creed?"

Creed smiled contentedly, "Very easily, really. I remember the exact time I fell in love with you. It was a Thursday on November fifteenth, at 5:57pm—the moment I first saw your eyes. The look they held was so invigorating. I couldn't get them out of my mind."

Train laughed. "I remember that day; it was when we first met. You really creeped me out when you started laughing. You left a bad impression."

"What makes my laugh creepy?" Creed asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What makes it **not** creepy? People don't laugh like that; especially not after practically staring at someone."

Creed shrugged and placed his head back on his lover's shoulder. "I was just excited. I didn't mean to creep you out."

Train chuckled again, "I know."

He took one hand to pull Creed's head closer to his own. "You may know when _you_ fell in love, but I'm not sure when _I_ did."

The swordsman wrapped his arms tighter around Train and nestled his cheek against his Feline's. "There doesn't have to be a defining moment, Kitten. It doesn't matter _when_ you fell in love, or _how _you feel in love, just as long as you did. The details don't concern me when the results are as perfect as this."

Train smiled and nodded in agreement, closing his eyes at the feel of Creed's face against his own. "It was a long road, wasn't it?"

He felt Creed's breath wash across his skin as he sighed tiredly. "I'll say…"

Train laughed. He knew now how much Creed had wanted him and for how long, of course he must feel a huge weight lifted from his heart now that they were together. _I couldn't even imagine going on that long with a feeling this strong…_

"I think you needed to accept me as your partner before anything else," His Stallion's voice entered his thoughts. "You had to know you could trust me, my loyalty and my protection."

Train nodded. "I think I started referring to you as my friend when I realized you'd never leave me. And you had my loyalty when I found out you'd rather die than abandon or see me in pain."

The swordsman looked up at Train and smiled, tears of happiness threatening to fall from his face as his beloved spoke in a sincere tone, "I started to see the commonality and camaraderie we share. The fact that, you understand me better than I understand myself, you accept everything about me, big or small."

Train made a gesture with his hand towards the empty milk bottle, "From my love of milk, to my revenge against Chronos, you accepted them all, never questioning or judging me… never leaving my side… always beside me… sustaining me…"

He made eye contact with the crystal blue eyes, and gazed into the hidden crimson that never failed to hypnotize him and send a warm jolt over his body. "You saved my life in more ways than one, Creed… You saved me from my loneliness. If you hadn't been there the night Saya died, helping me bury her… I would have been completely alone…"

Creed caressed Train's shoulder in a soothing way, calming the dark haired man down before he slipped into lonely thoughts. "I told you then, and it still stands true now: I will **not** let you be alone. No matter what the cost, I will always stand by your side."

Train smiled and ran a finger across Creed's arm, calming him down. "I'll be honest with you, Creed. When we were first partnered together in Chronos, I felt absolutely nothing for you. You were more like an annoyance I wanted out of my life."

He heard his Stallion whimper, "I know…"

Train caressed his cheek lovingly, "But things changed. When we started this group, I started to see how much you cared about me, how much you were willing to give up for my sake, and how similar we are. How much you understand and accept me."

He smiled at Creed. "I never realized how much I needed someone's acceptance and understanding before I met you. I don't think I can live without it now. I feel like I belong…" Train sounded distant as he spoke.

"No matter what you do, I will always be there to support you, without question." He looked into Train's eyes once more and smiled cordially. "You're not alone anymore…"

Train matched Creed's smile and situated himself lower, so that the back of his head was leaning into Creed's chest. Creed pressed himself further into the pillows behind him and held his Cat closer.

"…Do you have any idea… how long I've been waiting for this? Do you know how much I've been _needing _this? How… lonely I've been… without you?" Creed's voice was cracked as he spoke, and Train felt him bury his face in his own dark locks. A bit of wetness damped his hair, making Train realize his lover was beginning to cry.

"So lonely… so alone…" A soft sob shook his body, making Train look up at him.

"Creed…"

"All those years in the darkness, with nothing to accompany me but heartache and longing. No one wanted me… No one understood me, or made an attempt to even try… No one…"

Train's heart had successfully snapped in two as he heard Creed speak, especially since he knew he use to be one of those people. His flower's voice was quivering with sadness and he shook with sobs. His face was still buried in Train's hair, but he could tell tears were streaming down his face. Unable to take it, Train lifted himself up and took light hold of Creed's chin. The look on his Stallion's face made his heart disintegrate. The gunman pulled him against his chest, and held him tight.

"Shh…my _taneuma_. I'm here now." He brushed his fingers through Creed's hair and smiled the most heartfelt smile he could ever muster. "_I_ want you. _I_ need you. I _want _to be by your side, for eternity and thereafter. I _never_ want to be parted from you. Picturing life without you breaks my heart."

Seeing Creed begin to smile, Train coddled him even more closely, "I understand you, and why you are the way you are. You have your reasons, and damn good ones at that. You are no longer just a friend or just a partner… you are my lover. My Silver Stallion. I may not know how it happened, but I know that I love you, more than I love anyone else in the world… And I was a fool to never see your love before, and to have waited so long to return it."

Pulling back, Train noticed the euphoric smile on Creed's face and wiped away the last tear that fell. "I make a promise to you, here and now: I will _**never**_ leave your side. I will _**never**_ let you be alone. I won't let **anything**or_** anyone**_ harm a hair on your silver head." Train kissed his forehead lightly, "…And I will _always _love you."

Creed could not have wiped the smile from his face, even if he tried. He wrapped his arms around Train, pulling him close and buried his face into his shoulder. His heart leaped from his throat when he felt Train wrap his arms around Creed's neck and pet him gently. _He's my lover… My Cat, my Kitten…and I'm his Stallion… He promises to never leave me, and love me forever… _

He couldn't even begin to explain how happy he was. After so many years of longing, Train loved him. His beloved was making heartfelt promises that matched Creed's, with the same sincerity, lovingness and warmth behind them. He knew Train meant every word he said, and knowing Train, he would keep each promise even after death.

Feeling the warmth of his Train, the only person that every meant anything to him, Creed was reminded of how he was lying to his Cat. Never in his life had he lied to Train. He told Train _**everything, **_even theunnecessary things, just so there were no secrets between them. But this was one thing he couldn't say. This was the one thing that would drive Train away from him forever, and he couldn't take that. He really would die if Train left him now.

As happy as he was to have Train, he knew he didn't deserve him or his trust. _It's all that damn witch's fault. If she had just stayed away, I wouldn't be lying to Train right now. He might never come near me again if he found out the truth. _Though ironically, he owed Saya. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be holding Train right now, but of course he'd never admit that.

The guilt had been slowly eating away at him, and he could feel it beginning to swallow his heart. He had to tell him. All he could do was hope that when Train heard the truth, he would find it somewhere in his heart to forgive.

"Train… There's something… I need to tell you…"

Train was startled at his statement. He pulled back and gave Creed a worried look. "What's wrong?" He couldn't hold back the fear his voice held.

Creed looked at his beloved Kitten, staring into the stern, worried eyes and felt his heart break. He looked away and to the floor, unable to speak the next words.

He felt Train turn his gaze to meet his own, and melted when golden eyes looked at him devoutly. "You can tell me anything, Creed. Nothing will drive me away or make me stop loving you."

_If only he knew…_ "I…"

The genuine look remained in his beloved's eye. The look that elated his heart, and shook his conscious. Train trusted him so completely and utterly, and Creed had done so much to earn it. So much to earn his love.

As hard as he tried, the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell him. Not yet at least. Creed had wanted Train for so long, and now he had him. All those years of yearning, yet never acting in a way that would discomfort Train, everything he did for him. Didn't he deserve _something?_ Didn't he deserve even a day with Train's love? Couldn't one lie be looked past, for just a single moment with his beloved?

Looking back to the flower, Creed smiled and picked it up, "You did a really bad job at cutting this flower, Kitten."

Train looked offended. "You know I can't care for flowers, I told you that before." He folded his arms, "Besides, isn't it the thought that counts?"

Creed chuckled as he looked at his love. "There's another promise I want to keep."

Train looked at him confused and cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you remember, when you first saw my garden long ago, how I said I'd show you how to care for flowers one day?"

His Feline smiled happily at the memory. "Yeah, I remember that." He then looked to the flower in Creed's hand. "That's a good idea, since you keep taking care of the roses; I want to take care of these flowers." He smiled back up at Creed. "I want to have something to give you too, and roses shouldn't be the only thing that gets attention around here."

Creed chuckled at the comparison and stood from the bed, pulling Train along with him. "I'll show you right now."

_I'll tell him, just… not yet. Let me have this at least…_ As greedy as it may be, he wanted Train so bad. He wanted his touch, his kiss, and his love more than anything, and he allowed greed to completely erase his guilt.

As Creed dragged Train towards the door, the gunman looked down at the swordsman's body, blushing like a mad man.

"Umm… Don't you think you should get dressed first?"

Creed turned back to Train and blinked, before looking down at himself, noting he was still naked. He smiled at Train as he spoke in a teasing tone. "Does it make you uncomfortable, Kitten?"

Train was still red and still staring at Creed as he spoke. "Not at all… It's just, that no one is allowed to see you like this, but me."

Creed smiled smugly at Train's new possessiveness of him. "And I promise no one else ever will. There's no one else I want to see me like this."

He walked over to the bathroom. "I'll only be a moment. I want to brush my teeth before I get dressed."

The Black Cat laughed, "How did you last so long without doing that?"

"As neat a freak you claim me to be, I can forget my health when it comes to you." Creed called from the bathroom.

"Do you realize you just ate an _entire_ meal, without brushing your teeth?" Train asked slyly.

He smiled as he effectively heard his love vomit up his food in a rush, knowing the knowledge would have made him totally disgusted. _Well, I guess not…_

Train walked back over to the bed, lying down with his hands behind his head, "Take your time, I'm in no rush." He smiled as he looked out the window and saw a bird fly by. "We have eternity…" He whispered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charden walked into the living room to see his comrades spread amongst the area, some drinking coffee, others just sitting, staring at nothing. No one spoke and the looks on each of their faces were strange, he couldn't figure them out. Well, he could make sense of what they were, but he couldn't figure out the reason they were there. Some were shaking, almost rocking back and forth in a ball while others held a dark look.

Shiki, Maro, Durham and Leon all looked disturbed beyond belief, as if they just saw their mothers killed and dissected before their eyes. Kyoko and Echidna looked about the same, but more so sad and defeated, like they just lost a battle. Doctor and Eathes looked different. They seemed as if nothing at all was wrong. While everyone else looked like they didn't sleep a wink, those two looked as if they had slept quite well.

As he walked into the room, attention was immediately brought to him, except Doctor and Eathes. Disturbed and sadden eyes alike looked at him, then seemed to relax, returning to what they were doing… or not doing. Charden frowned. _Where they expecting someone else?_

He made his way over to Kyoko, who didn't seem to take notice of him standing there. Trying to get her attention, he asked a question that crossed his mind the minute he saw his group.

"Did something happen?"

Kyoko didn't seem to hear his voice and instead voiced a question of her own. "Maybe we misheard?"

"There's no mishearing what we heard, girl." Maro said as he sat on the large window sill, shuddering at a thought.

The teen girl lowered her head in defeat. This time, Echidna tried speaking a hopefully question.

"Maybe they were just training?"

"What kind of training are **you** used to?" Durham added, frustrated by her question and agitated by something else.

"Maybe—" But Kyoko was cut off by Shiki.

"Can we just drop this?! I prefer to forget everything that happened last night. I'm almost praying for amnesia."

Charden was still confused, so he asked again. "Could someone please explain to me what happened?"

He was still being ignored as Echidna spoke again.

"They still haven't been down and it's past six now…" She sounded completely depressed as she made the observation.

Kyoko spoke again, "That's not true. I saw Kuro-sama around two. Though… he didn't seem to see me. And he went straight to the garden. He looked really happy too. The happiest I've ever seen him." Kyoko paused in thought. "I also saw him go back upstairs towards Diskenth-sama's room with a flower in his hand. Then he came back down, made two trays of food and went back up." She tapped her finger against her temple. "I wonder why he had a flower…"

"I thought it was obvious that it was for Creed," Doctor answered matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" Growled the Bug Taoist as he clenched his fists.

Things were starting to make a more sense. The looks on their faces were pretty good evidence that it was what he thought it was.

"Ahem," Charden cleared his throat.

Finally, everyone looked over at him. Their faces were still the same as when he first walked in, if not a little worse. The Blood Taoist looked around, eyeing everyone equally.

"What happened? You all look as if a bomb exploded in here."

"Pretty close…" Maro muttered.

"You didn't hear anything, Charden-san?" Kyoko asked, a little optimistic.

Charden cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Hear what?"

Kyoko pointed her finger at him and stood. "See?! Maybe we _did _hear wrong! Charden-san didn't hear anything, and he looks like he slept well. Maybe it was just in all of our imaginations."

Shiki growled, visibly angry at them constantly bringing up a subject he _clearly _didn't wish to discuss. "First of all: How could the same thing be in eight people's imaginations? Second, Charden didn't hear anything and slept well because he wasn't **here **last night."

The young girl looked at the tall blonde in distress. Charden gave her a sad smile and nodded. "It's true, Kyoko-san. I went back to my house to collect anything I thought I might need, since I knew Chronos would be after us and I wouldn't be able to go back. I did wind up falling asleep there, however. Probably a mistake on my part, but things seem fine."

Everyone's glare aimed at him contradicted his statement. He sighed. "So, is someone going to inform me about the happenings of last night, or not?"

The room was dead silent, save for the ticking of the clock. Charden was beginning to get worried. Ever since he walked in the room the air was stiff, as if a storm had just passed through. He looked around at the group again, his guard slightly up as Shiki finally spoke.

"Creed and that damn Cat."

With those five simple words, Charden's question was answered. Kyoko and Echidna's sad nod was confirmation. He wasn't sure how to react. He was disturbed for his comrades, but since he hadn't been there, not thinking about it was easy and the situation was much better for him.Still, he wanted to be sure. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"You mean…" He asked a little regretfully.

"Yes." Was Shiki's short response.

"Last night?"

"All night."

"That loud?"

"It woke us all up!" Shiki nearly shouted as he threw daggers at Charden, daring him to discuss it further. "Even Doctor heard it, and he was in his lab, which is below ground!"

Doctor chuckled. "Well, I didn't really hear anything. I heard something quiet in the distance, and thought nothing of it. It wasn't obtrusive in the least, just like a muffled yell. I honestly forgot all about it until I met everyone else this morning and was told what our leaders were up to last night."

Shiki shuddered again as Doctor spoke in a nonchalant way.

Charden blinked at the news and eased himself. "I see…"

"You see?! This doesn't _**bother**_you?" Shiki sounded disturbed as he turned to Charden alarmed.

The tall man shrugged. "As long as they're working together towards our goal, it doesn't matter to me what their personal relationship is like. Why should it?"

Shiki fumed. "I don't care if their partners, lovers, or just fuck buddies, but that doesn't mean I want to hear, or see it!"

"Personally, I was glad to hear it."

All eyes in the room shot at Eathes, completely disgusted and shocked, except for Doctor, who looked amused. The monkey looked at them curiously for a moment, before he realized what he just said. His eyes widen and he began to stutter an explanation.

"N-no! No! That's not what I meant, don't take it the wrong way! I meant I'm glad it finally happened! It's a relief!"

The looks shared around the room didn't change as Eathes began to sweat as best a monkey could.

"Did no one else feel the tension between those two recently? It was driving me nuts! I'm just glad that tension will finally end."

"So, you're saying… it'll be less awkward now that they've…" Maro cut off his own sentence, seeming to be unable to finish it. There wasn't a need as everyone in the room eyed him in understanding. Eathes shrugged and nodded weakly.

"Less awkward, yes, but more uncomfortable for those who don't like intimate relationships between two men." Doctor's voice was completely carefree as he sipped his coffee contently.

"Are you one of those people that **enjoys** that kind of sick crap?" Leon spoke in a condescending tone.

Doctor merely shrugged. "I don't care one way or the other, but you all need to look at the pros in a case such as this."

At everyone's attention turning on him, the scientist continued.

"The first, most important thing, is that Creed will most likely be even calmer now. His unrequited love has been requited. He'll be much easier to live with, now that he's gotten what he's wanted."

A shudder was shared by everyone in the room, save Doctor, who continued his reasoning. "And, as Eathes so kindly pointed out, the tension between them is gone. How could they work together when they had unspoken feelings for one another? Everything the other said and did would be misconstrued as something else, then when they were found to be wrong, a fight would ensue that the other would have no idea what they did wrong. Creed was used to the longing, and seemed to be able to live with it as long as Train was near him, but Train would have been lost and confused with his feelings. And I don't think the Black Cat is a person you want to have lost and confused."

Silence once more as Doctor sipped his coffee. "As our talented monkey said, it's a relief."

That seemed to appease everyone, though they still seemed a little uneasy about the statement. An uncomfortable silence followed, one that nearly made Eathes want to sputter more of an explanation for his words when Echidna chimed in again.

"Maybe I should check his room… just to see if we're." She sounded like she was talking to herself.

"A brave woman indeed," Doctor spoke in a disturbingly merry tone.

Shiki spat, "More like stupid. You know if you interrupt something, it'll surely be a death sentence. Creed won't allow any interruptions when he's with Train."

He stopped at the end of his sentence abruptly, realizing the implication he just made. Feeling his stomach get queasy, he sat down. If he stood longer, he might have passed out. As it was, he felt like he need a bathroom, and fast.

The actress stood. "I'll listen in first. If I hear something, I won't go in. Creed might not have come down cause he had a relapse."

"If we heard correctly last night, he's completely healed." Shiki mentally slapped himself. This entire incident had traumatized him.

"You're actually going to listen in?" Maro sounded appalled.

Echidna nodded, and Doctor made a respectful motion towards her, one that could have been mistaken for a farewell.

"You're going to Diskenth-sama's room?"

The older woman looked over at the younger woman, who eyed her curiously. "Yes, I'll go there first. If he's not in there… I'll check Heartnet's room."

Kyoko stood with her. "There's no need. I'll check Kuro-sama's room myself."

"Another brave soul!" Doctor raised his coffee mug as toast to the women.

The teen folded her arms and turned her head away from Kanzaki. "Kuro-sama wouldn't kill me for knocking on his door. He hasn't hurt me yet, even when I've barged in."

"But _Creed _would if he's with him. And I wouldn't go barging in like you usually do. After what I've heard, that's risky for both your mind and your body." Charden's concerned voice said.

Kyoko nodded in understanding and left with Echidna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Creed about an hour to get ready as Train sprawled across his bed, complaining about his slow pace the whole time. Creed just threw sarcastic comments at his complaints every so often, content on taking as long as he needed. He knew Train really didn't mind the wait, his Angel was just trying to mess with him. It was one of his favorite pass times with Creed. _And hopefully, a new one was born last night…_ The swordsman thought dreamily, allowing his thoughts to momentarily drift to his night with his beloved. Smiling, he exited his closet.

"All right, Train, you can stop moaning now. I'm done."

Creed usually took extra care of what he looked like, but since today was his first day with Train officially being his lover, he wanted to take extra special care to look his best. He wore a blue, button up shirt, opened enough to reveal a little of his chest, with small red roses fixed in a random pattern, along with black dress pants. The blue matched his eyes and the roses brought out the hint of crimson he knew his Cat was drawn too. He decided to keep his hair down, since Train had also told him last night that he liked it that way. He was going to stay true his promise of keeping it that length.

Though he was aware Train didn't pay attention to fashion, he was hoping it would get him a little recognition, since he now loved Creed. Stepping in front of his beloved, who sat at the end of his bed, Creed awaited his response. He was a little shocked and hurt to see Train titling his head to the side and cocking an eyebrow.

"Why are you so dressed up?" He asked confused.

_Well, he **is** noticing._ "Do you not like it?"

The Black Cat stood and looked his partner up and down. He rolled his eyes as he noticed the hurt and expecting look on his lover's face. He felt like this was going to become one of those, "Does this make me look fat?" conversations. The gunman sighed tiredly. He really didn't care what he wore, but he wasn't about to say that. He knew how much emphasis Creed put on his looks, and how much everything Train said effected him, so saying anything like that would only hurt him. And that was the _last_ thing Train wanted.

Though Train wasn't normally one to take any notice to what anyone wore, even himself, Creed was different. He started noticing the things he wore a while ago, but didn't understand why until now. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Creed looked.

Train smiled at his Stallion, "No, Creed… You look beautiful."

He smiled again as his lover beamed with happiness at his compliment. Now he had a feeling Creed was going to go out of his way every day to look nice for him. _As long as he doesn't stress himself out too much, it's fine with me. I really can't picture him looking bad._ Creed's whole face could be ripped off and Train would be just as in love with him.

Creed picked up the flower Train gave him and walked over to the door, holding it open for him. Chuckling at Creed's courtesy, he walked through the door only to stop as he saw Echidna approaching, rather hesitantly. As her face paled upon seeing him, he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Before he could speak, she asked a question first, "Where's Creed?"

Train didn't have to answer since the man in question stepped behind Train and eyed the actress with the same curiosity. "Is there something you wanted, Echidna?"

She was silent for a moment, almost making Train clear his throat in annoyance, before she stuttered. "I-I just wanted to see if you were okay. It's past six now, and I haven't seen you all day. I was worried you might have had a relapse, or maybe you were hungry."

Train narrowed his eyes at the woman, "You don't need to worry about it, if he had a relapse, I would have been the first one to get Doctor. I let him sleep in cause he deserved the rest, and I already fed him. Satisfied?"

Creed blinked at his love as he spoke as if he were his pet. He was acting almost as bad as Creed did when Kyoko got too close to Train. _Is he… jealous?_ Creed didn't know why since, unlike Kyoko, Echidna didn't have romantic feelings towards him. She didn't cling to Creed and give him infuriating nicknames like that little witch did.

"Kuro-sama!"

_Speak of the devil… or witch._ Creed glared over at Kyoko as the young teen made her way over to his room. Before she could even think about tackling Train like she normally did, Creed stepped into the hallway, staring her down with one of the deadliest glares he probably ever gave. She quickly got the picture as she changed her course to the other side of Echidna, away from Train.

From behind the actress, Kyoko managed to find her voice and speak, "Kuro-sama, why were you in Diskenth-sama's room?"

"That doesn't concern you." Creed answered just as quickly.

An awkward silence took over the scene again as each man glared at opposite women. After a couple minute, Echidna dared to glance at Creed's hand, which was still holding the flower his Cat gave him. She broke the silence by asking another question.

"Where did you get the flower from, Creed?"

Train stepped into the hallway, between Echidna and Creed, blocking her view of the man. "Me," he answered simply.

Echidna decided to keep her mouth shut. The tone of Train's voice when he said that was a little too threatening for comfort.

Kyoko apparently hadn't learned yet, as she asked yet another question. "Are you going somewhere, Kuro-sama?"

Creed took hold of Train's wrist and glared at her again. "Don't follow." He warned as he began to walk away with Train willingly following.

The two women watched as the men walked away, sighing as one when Creed and Train held each other hands and walked down the stairs, out of sight.

"When I walked into Kuro-sama's room, it was a mess. Both of their clothes were thrown everywhere and his bed was a wreck." Kyoko said sadly.

Echidna slanted her lips and looked back in the direction the partner's had gone. "I don't know how or why they got into Creed's room, but I think what we were heard last night was true…"

They both sighed again, deciding it was best not to think about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed and Train made their way to the garden, never releasing hands. They didn't notice the discomforted looks several of the Apostles gave them as they walked by. They had a mission of sorts, and didn't really care what the others thought.

They stepped into the glorious garden, just as the sun was beginning to set, mimicking the first time they were in the Creed's garden together. Out of habit, Creed walked over to his roses, only to be pulled to a stop by Train's hand. He turned around and looked at his beloved, who gave him a sour look.

"Before you go jumping on your precious roses, you need to show me how to care for those." Train thumbed in the direction of the small patch of white flowers.

Creed followed Train over to the bunch and knelt down beside him. He reached out to touch one as he spoke to his Kitten. "As I told you earlier, these are perennial flowers, which means they return year after year, eliminating the need to buy new flowers every spring."

He could tell Train was listening, even though he kept his eyes on the flowers he had grown so fond of. The pale man smiled, knowing it was because they reminded him of Creed. "Unlike annuals, perennials mostly bloom one or two seasons per year, at the most. They fade back to their foliage after the bloom is through."

He looked over at his lover, just to make sure he was still listening. Seeing that he was, but concentrating to remember all the information, Creed went on, leaving out content Train didn't need to worry about. He didn't wanted his beloved to be overwhelmed by everything at once. Train would learn in time.

"Perennials tend to expand and fill more area than you originally intended them to. This is where division comes in."

Train turned to him curiously. Creed wasn't surprised that he didn't know what that meant. He smiled and walked into the gazebo that was nearby, pulling out a small tool box.

"Division is pretty much what the word implies." He knelt down in the spot Train had pulled the first flower from and took out a small shovel from the toolbox. He tucked the Chrysanthemum Train gave him behind his ear and got to work. "You dig up the root clump," Which is exactly what Creed did with the shovel. "Divide it into sections," Creed demonstrated that as well. "And replant in the fresh soil."

Once that was done, Creed leaned back and looked down at his work. It wasn't much, but he didn't want to go out of control, since Train knew nothing about caring for any flowers. He looked over at his Kitten and smiled.

"It's important that you do that, so they don't wind up taking over my rose section."

Train laughed "No, we wouldn't want that, would we?" He looked down at Creed's work. "Well, considering what you said about us moving around so much, does it really matter?"

Creed sighed, "Do you want to take care of the flowers, or not?"

Train gave him an intent look. "I do! What else is there to know?"

Creed couldn't stop himself from giggling at the cuteness of his lover's eagerness. "If these are the only flowers you'll be dealing with, and I suggest they are, since you're a beginner, I won't bother to explain how to design them. That's more complicated."

His love actually seemed relieved by that. He had a feeling a lot of this would be forgotten, so he needed to only tell him the essentials. He stood once more and made his way over to a nearby water pump, filling up a container that looked very similar to a cat. Train knew it was meant to water plants, but he still laughed at the fact that Creed had one with a feline shape, added to the fact that it was black.

"If you decided to move them indoors, you need to keep them in a cool place with filtered sunlight." Creed explained as he made his way back over.

Train frowned, "I thought they needed sunlight?"

The swordsman chuckled at his Feline's naivety, "They do, just not too much. Too much sun could burn their leaves. The room temperature should be about 65 to 72 degrees Fahrenheit, and they should be kept away from heating and cooling vents or directly under ceiling fans. Also, don't put them on top of televisions or radiators, since they give off heat and would cause the plant to dehydrate."

His Rose nodded in confirmation. "Well, I won't be growing them inside. Isn't that something _you _should keep in mind?"

Creed sighed happily at Train's words. They were implying that he was growing them _for_ Creed to give _to _him. "You're right, Train. But you should still know that they could burn and can't be in temperatures too hot. You don't want them to dry out or wilt."

He handed Train the feline shaped container. The Black Cat took it, and began to pour the water on his beloved plants. Creed immediately bent down over Train and took hold of his hand holding the container, stopping the water from flowing.

"Don't over water, you may drown them."

"But you just said they could get dry. When was the last time you watered these?"

"I may not have given them as much attention as I did my roses, but I _do_ water them as much as they need. They won't dry **that **easily. And you don't want to wet the leaves, you should water it from down here."

Creed positioned himself behind Train and wrapped his arms around his Cat, placing a hand on each of Train's. Tilting the object slightly, he leaned over Train's shoulder and guided his hand for the necessary amount of water.

After a couple minutes, Creed led Train's hand's up, stopping the waterfall, and placed it on the ground. "That's all you need to know."

His arms did not retract from Train, instead they held onto his hands as he rested his head against the back of his love's. Train moved his hands closer to his body, so that Creed's arms were wrapped around him, but still held tightly to the other man's hands. As Creed leaned back onto his legs, Train followed suit and relaxed his body against his Stallion's.

When Train rested the side of his face against Creed's neck, the swordsman sighed blissfully, "I think… I can see the world as a better place now."

Train looked up at his lover as he changed the subject, "I won't say I like this rotting world we live in, and I can't say I care about anything other than you, but I don't feel as hostile towards everything." He nuzzled his face in Train's hair. "Even when thinking about garbage like Chronos, I can stay calm. The fact that they hurt _you_ and that _you_ want them destroyed is the reason I will continue our war. But if there ever comes a time when you no longer wish to see their organization fall, I'll drop everything just a quickly and follow whatever path you take."

The dark haired gunman smiled up at Creed and snuggled his face further into his neck. Creed responded by rubbing his thumb across the back of Train's hand. "I feel relaxed. Like a huge weight has been lifted from my heart. It might be a bit cliché to think this, but I truly feel that I can fly."

Train laughed. "I guess that weight was pulling you down."

Creed nodded. "That makes sense, in a way." He held out their hands in front of them, just so he could watch his own fingers intertwined with his Kitten's. "As long as you love me, as long as I have you, nothing else matters. I'll do whatever you want, go wherever you go, and the world can do whatever it wants, as long as they don't take you away from me."

He watched as Train's fingers began to play with his. "It's like finishing an excessively long race, but the prize is worth every step taken…"

Train chuckled, "Talking about cliché's, I'm about to get really corny." He turned around in Creed's arms and smiled warmly. "This isn't the end of the race… it's the beginning."

Creed couldn't hold back anymore. Gazing into Train's eyes that shone brightly in the sun as he looked at Creed with adoration, watching his beloved's tan skin glow under the azure sky, looking at his smooth lips, smiling lovingly at him, he had to feel them once more, before the day ended.

Leaning forward, he gently placed his lips on his Angel's, who wrapped his arms around his neck. As Creed felt Train pressing himself again him, fireworks exploded before his eyes and his chest burst into flames, positive they spread to his lover's chest as well. The realization that those lips belonged to his Kitten, elated Creed's entire being. He was feeling everything he had ever felt for Train, coming **from**Train. All the love, longing, want and need was being returned to him. He had felt it last night, but to feel it all again, was absolute bliss. Train's feelings, taste and touch were able to make the moment heavenly.

The clearing of a throat interrupted his joyous moment with Train as both their attention was brought over to the entrance of the garden. Standing there, a hand covering his small, yellow eyes, was Shiki, making every attempt in the world not to look at them as they embraced one another. Standing behind him, as if for support, was Maro, who was looking to the ground, seeming content on staring at a patch of dirt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such an intimate moment, but we've been wondering what our next plans of action were, considering that your completely healed." He glanced through his fingers, saw the two still holding each other, and recovered his eyes. "That is, if you've even thought about anything else." He mumbled quietly.

Interrupting Creed while he was with Train was a bad idea for _**anyone**_. But before he could completely lose control, he felt Train's breath bush against his check, calming him down. After feeling Train's warmth, the strength behind his beloved's arms around his neck and the scent of his body, Creed was calm enough to talk without wanting to rip Shiki limb from limb.

"We _have_ planned our next actions, and they are simple enough for even a child to understand, but I don't feel like repeating myself. Gather everyone in the meeting area and we'll explain it to you all at the same time."

Shiki nodded and hastily made his way for the entrance, never looking up as he did so. He even bumped into Maro, who was still looking to the ground, and nearly fell flat on his butt from the collision. Train snickered at the scene, but sighed sadly.

"Why couldn't you just tell _him_? It really isn't that hard to understand and it would have only taken two seconds." He knew what his partner was going to say and already agreed with him. They discussed it during Creed's rehabilitation.

Creed sighed as well. "No, explaining it to them will be much more complicated and harder to convince, especially Shiki and Maro." He looked down at his Kitten in his arms and smiled adoringly at the disappointed look on his face.

Train snuggled his face into Creed's shoulder, holding him tight, "I don't want this moment alone with you to end so we can discuss business…"

Creed laughed warmly and pulled him closer, petting Train's head, "Then let's just enjoy this moment for a few more minutes…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple more minutes in Creed and Train's world turned out to be an hour in reality. The Apostle of the Stars were, yet again, sitting in the meeting room, waiting for their leaders to come inform them of their next plans. Kyoko explained the disarray Train's room was in, and both the female Taoist retold the story of their little run in with the partners. Shiki and Maro were still shaking off what they saw in the garden.

"We were actually standing there for quite awhile before they even realized we were there. I thought we were gonna have to get a crowbar to pry them apart." Shiki shuddered at the mental image, even though he was exaggerating.

Maro glanced at him impatiently, "We wouldn't have seen as much if you had spoken up sooner."

Shiki glared at him, "I didn't see you making an attempt to break it up. I cleared my throat five times! That should be enough." He folded his arms angrily. "I didn't even **want** to get them, it should have been the one person who seems to be comfortable with this situation."

Shiki now turned his glare to Doctor, who merely chuckled, "I value my life. Dragging Creed away from Train is not a position I want to be put in." He shrugged and looked away. "Besides, your reactions were quite humorous."

The small Taoist growled. He could tell from Doctor's tone he really made Shiki go into the garden for the entertainment value.

"As I said before, I don't care what their relationship is, as long as I don't have to hear, or see it—and **don't** try to come up with another excuse, Echidna, you saw it first hand." The bug user cut off the actress before she could speak.

Echidna quickly shut her mouth and looked to the ground defeated. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say, but coming up with excuses instead of facing the truth was much easier.

Kyoko groaned, "How much longer are they gonna stay out there? It's been at least an hour by now."

"I hope they didn't start something again…" Maro's voice was filled with darkness.

Shiki laughed bitterly, "I don't think an hour is long enough for them." He slapped himself physically, causing Doctor to laugh quietly behind him.

That was the moment Creed walked back into the house with Train following close behind. Neither seemed to notice Shiki slapping himself in the face as they made their way, ironically enough, to the loveseat Creed seemed bent on putting in every meeting room of each mansion. Creed sat himself on one end, as Train sat on the other. The Black Cat swung his legs around, dangling them over an arm as he rested his head on Creed's lap.

Creed smiled down at Train and brushed the back of his knuckles against his cheek. The room was silent with awkwardness, save for Creed and Train, who seemed to forget anyone else was in the room with them. Finally, Shiki was the one to bring the group back to reality as he cleared his throat again.

Creed looked up at him, as if asking what he wanted. The fabric covered man sighed quietly and asked, "What are our next moves?"

Train never opened his eyes, content on relaxing on Creed's lap and basking in the gentleness of his touch, allowing Creed to do all the talking, like he usually did.

Smiling down at his love once more, Creed looked back to the rest of his group. "As I informed Shiki outside, we have planned our next actions."

It was silent for a moment as Creed looked back down at Train and traced his lips with his fingers. Shiki and Maro were resolutely staring Creed in the face while Kyoko and Echidna seemed to be looking anywhere but the partners. Leon seemed either a little put off or uncaring while Eathes, Charden and Doctor didn't seem bothered by the small public display of affections.

"And what are we doing?" Shiki asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible and never looking down to Creed's lap.

Still smiling at Train, Creed answered Shiki's question. "Nothing."

The small word threw everyone off and all eyes turned to him, completely forgetting the Cat laying in his lap.

"What do you mean, "nothing"?" Shiki couldn't control the anger that escaped his voice.

To his surprise, Creed looked at him with very little anger in his eyes. Not only did it shock Shiki, but everyone else seemed to almost gasp at the strange calmness Creed was displaying. Usually after hearing the midget man use a tone of voice like that against him or Train, he would receive a violent death glare followed by a warning, sometimes a small attack. Anger was apparent in his expression, but it was muted and with each stroke of Train's face, becoming duller until it was nonexistent.

"I mean exactly what I said. We're going to keep doing what we've been doing." He slid his fingers through Train's bangs. "We will lay low for awhile, so that Chronos will fall off our trail. They know what we're capable of now and will surely be hunting our entire group. I think we're lucky they haven't found us yet, considering they know I was seriously injured."

He saw Train's face contort in guilt at his words, so Creed placed a hand on his knee, rubbing it gently to reassure him he was fine now and didn't blame him for anything. As Train relaxed, he continued. "This gives us time catch our breath and come up with another plan. I didn't believe this one would end our Chronos troubles for good, but it still didn't go as well as I had hoped."

Creed felt anger rising in him at that thought and the familiar glare returned to his eyes as his hands slowed their motions on his Cat's face. When he heard Train make a quiet, disappointed noise and roll on his side, towards Creed, the swordsman relaxed again. His happy smile returned as Train nuzzled his cheek into Creed's thigh. _So cute… _He thought as he continued caressing Train.

"I suggest that you all stay here from now on. If you leave this castle on your own, you will most likely be killed."

"So, we're sitting around here until you give us the thumbs up for another move?" Shiki sounded infuriated.

Creed looked up at him. "By all means, you may leave if you wish, but that will surely be a death sentence."

Now Charden stepped in. "It's not like we were going anywhere to begin with. After that stunt we pulled, Chronos will most definitely be looking for us, and we took more damage than they did on our last meeting."

Shiki was silenced at Charden's statement, but was still a little annoyed by the situation. Creed sensed this and spoke again.

"It's not like we'll be staying completely silent. We're going to give them false trails to follow while spreading negative thought about them. It may be small, but it's the smartest thing to do right now."

The Bug Taoist was silent for only a moment, before sighing in defeat. Creed smiled smugly at the short man's sigh. If he convinced Shiki, he convinced the rest of his group.

He felt Train's breathing slowing down, signaling he was falling asleep. Creed chuckled and smiled warmly at his beloved, running his fingers through his hair again. Turning his gaze to the window, Creed saw the sky was darkening. _It's amazing how fast time goes when I'm with Train… This day flew by…_

Turning his attention back to the man curled on his lap, Creed brushed the back of his knuckles against his Feline's cheek, smiling tenderly. "You are all dismissed. Do whatever you like."

Shiki and Maro left the room quickly, both men a little upset at the news they received and still uncomfortable over Creed and Train's new relationship. Doctor, Eathes and Leon left soon after, each separating to different areas of the house. Echidna and Kyoko stayed a moment longer, finally gathering the courage to look at the two men on the couch.

As they watched Train curl further onto Creed's lap, seeming to fall asleep from the lovingness of his touch, they sighed in unison. Defeat was weighing heavily upon them as they stood and made for the door as well. Stepping through the doorway, Charden walked up behind them and spoke in a comforting tone.

"I hope you ladies realize there's nothing you can do. It's best to just admit defeat and move on."

Echidna looked back at the lovers and scowled. "It's like a bad dream." With that, she left, storming off to her room.

Kyoko didn't turn around and didn't speak. The usually bubbly girl had actually let herself show sadness in front of someone else. Charden patted her on the head, making her look up into his face as he smiled warmly. Kyoko smiled back and spoke in her normally cheery tone.

"I won't let it get to me, Charden-san! Who knows? Maybe it won't work out and I can pounce on my Kuro-sama again."

Though her words sounded optimistic, Charden could tell she wasn't convinced by them. He chuckled and led her out of the room, leaving Creed and Train alone.

Hours passed as Creed continued running his fingers through Train's hair and caressing his face. His other hand had migrated from his knee to his thigh, massaging it affectionately. Train's breathing had become deeper, his eyes fluttering shut, and Creed could tell he had fallen asleep. He slid his hand up Train's sleeve and drummed his fingers ultra-lightly up and down his arm, imitating rain drops softly landing on one's skin.

Looking outside, Creed saw stars twinkling. _It doesn't even feel like we've been awake that long._ Looking down at his love, Creed chuckled softly at his beloved's charming, sleeping face.

He ran his fingers along his body one last time, before picking him up gently in his arms. Train rolled over and curled closer to Creed, cuddling his face into his chest. The silver-haired man smiled and left the room, journeying up the stairs to Train's own chambers.

The swordsman placed his gunslinger on his bed and draped the blankets over him, watching as his beloved wrapped them around himself. Sighing, Creed brushed his cheek, before looking around the room. _I didn't realize what a mess we made last night… _

Their clothes were thrown everywhere; he even noted how Train's shirt was laying on top of his lamp. He sighed again. _Of course Train wouldn't clean this up. He probably didn't even notice what a wreck his room was when he got up. _Shaking his head, he couldn't help but laugh. It was just like his lover to ignore such a mess. He sighed again. _I'm too tired to clean this up right now. It'll have to wait until tomorrow._

Watching Train sleep for a moment longer, Creed smiled and regretfully left the room to enter his own. As much as he wanted to sleep in the same bed with Train again, he didn't want to rush things. Despite all the intimate contact and talk they had today, he wasn't sure if Train was ready to sleep in the same bed as him yet. He didn't want to push something on Train he might not want.

As he stepped into his own room, he groaned sadly at the loneliness that engulfed his heart. He'd been parted from Train no more than five seconds and he was already longing for his beloved.

_I can't slip into bed with him. No matter how much my heart aches for him and how much my mind tells me he'd want me to. I don't want to push it. After all these years, Train finally wants to be with me. He finally loves me, and I won't let it be ruined by something so small. He deserves his space…_

He looked back at the closed door longingly, before starting to undress is sad silence. He slipped into bed and shut his eyes, trying to let sleep over take him, though tonight it seemed like sleep was going to be most evasive.

He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but that too proved impossible. No matter what he did, he could not fall asleep. He sat up and fluffed his pillow, deciding that it was too hard to sleep on. Lying back down, he found he still couldn't sleep, and rolled onto his side hoping that that would help, but sighed in realization that he was wrong.

Suddenly, he heard small mewling noises coming from the direction of Train's room. Sitting up, he listened more intently, but heard nothing. He was beginning to wonder if he had just been imagining things, when he suddenly heard the noises again, this time accompanied by the sound of a large crash and Train swearing loudly! It was a sound of great pain, mixed with anger and grief all mixed in one.

And if that hadn't been enough to get Creed out of bed, then the sound of his Kitten's strangled voice calling out his name was more than enough incentive.

Busting through the adjoining door, Creed called out in concern, "Train! What's wrong?"

He quickly looked to the bed, and saw that not only was his Cat not there, but the lap by his bed was broken and the sheets had been torn clean off the bed. Anguish gripping his heart, Creed rushed over, only to breathe out in relief as he saw that his Feline was lying on the floor next to his bed, wrapped in the linens and curled into the defensive fetal position, shivering uncontrollably.

He was by his Black Cat's side in a second, taking his Kitten into his arms and rocking him consolingly. "Shhh, it's alright Train… I'm here. What's wrong? Is something bothering you? What happened?"

Train quivered ceaselessly, his eyes open but blank, as if still between the realms of the living and that of the subconscious. His voice spoke, but it was no louder than that of a small whisper. "He… he couldn't have. It's impossible…"

Creed furrowed his brow at that, "'He' who? Is someone bothering you? Tell me Train, and I'll take care of it, whoever it is."

But his beloved was only talking in his sleep, still unaware of the man's presence. He was scared, and _**that **_scared Creed. He came to a decision, he had to wake Train up, and this action may sting a little, but the end result would be worth it.

Raising his hand, he brought it down heavily along Train's face, slapping him soundly, but not hard enough to leave a welt. "Train, wake up!"

The brunette yelped in pain as his hand automatically rose to his cheek, his eyelids blinked a few times and he looked up into his Stallion's worried face. Looking around as if to confirm his present location and make sure it was real, he looked into the crystal blue eyes of his lover and immediately grabbed hold of the man's arms and pulled him close, burying his face in his chest. "Thank God, it was all a nightmare…"

Creed wrapped his arms closer around his beloved's clammy frame, all his clothes wet from heavy perspiration. _Train was having nightmares again? He thought all of those had gone away months ago. What could have stirred them back up again?_

As if in response to his thoughts, Train asked, "Why'd you leave be alone and go to bed without me?"

He eyed Train confused before mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. His presence near his lover had been a major factor in keeping Train's nightmares from tormenting him. Now that their relationship terms had risen, new bottles of emotions had been opened up in his Feline, and he was dependant on Creed, at least for now, in order to keep the things his new emotions riled up in him, including old scars like nightmares, under control.

Knowing how stupid and senseless he had been in his resolve, Creed silently took Train in his arms and carried him through the adjoining door and to his own bed. It made sense that neither of them could sleep without the other. All that time spent sleeping in the same room, then actually sleeping in the same **bed**, made it impossible to sleep without the other.

Train cuddled closer to Creed, burying his face in the man's chest as Creed wrapped his arms tightly around Train and petted his head. He could feel his Cat start to relax his body as he breathed deeply and sighed. Creed waited until Train had gotten completely comfortable, before he started to ask the necessary questions. "What happened, Train? What did you see this time?"

It was a few moments before he could even speak, but when he finally found the words, his answer sent a chill Creed's back. "It was the same nightmare as before…. I kept seeing Saya running for her life, asking me to help her. But I was frozen, I couldn't do anything, even when the sword came down and raked through her flesh, I couldn't bring myself to move. But that wasn't what scared me the most…"

Creed inwardly gritted his teeth, angry that even now that witch still held some power over his Kitten. "The past is the past, Train… you can't change it, no matter how much you'd like to."

Train turned to him, the fear still within his golden eyes. "The thing is, when the murderer came out of the shadows, I expected it to be Sephiria like it always was. But this time, it wasn't her who came into the light… it was _**you**_, Creed."

At those words, the silver-haired swordsman, felt as if his heart had been gripped by an ice cold vice and then squeezed so hard it would explode.

Train noticed the difference in his lover's behavior and looked up at his face, his blue eyes glazed over with a film of scarlet. He interpreted the man's facial expressions for what they were: shock and alarm.

"Creed! Snap out of it!"

The man shook his head and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, Train. I thought I heard you say—"

"I know… I don't know how my mind put something like that together. I mean, you never even got to meet Saya, much less… When I saw you standing there with that smile on your face, and her blood on your clothes, it felt as if somebody had ripped my heart into little pieces and then sent the pieces through a blender, a wood chipper, and then sent whatever was left in a nuclear fission chamber to destroy whatever was left."

He sighed, and then looked up at Creed, a bright smile on his face. "But then you woke me up—rather roughly I might add—and everything was back to normal. You were there protecting me as you always do, by my side with that goofy concerned look on your face. I came back to reality and realized you'd never do anything like that, and all I had been through was just a dream… just a stupid nightmare. You'd never do something like that to hurt me."

"I'd never hurt you, Train." He said softly, holding his beloved closer, as if somehow the wind would carry him away. "_You _are the one I will always protect and cherish deeply. No one else will _**ever **_be able to take your place in my heart."

Train smiled sleepily and happily leaned against Creed in content and fatigue, all thoughts of his horrible nightmare erased from his mind.

As he felt his Cat yawn and relax in his arms, he fell lightly next to him. Train moved his body further next to Creed and wrapped his own arms around his lover's. Creed rested his head on that of his Kitten's, and listened as the brunette fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Creed however, was done with sleep for the night. Train's words had installed a fear within him. A fear that to fall asleep would mean losing everything, a fear of waking up to the old world… and losing a world that was in more ways than one—just like a dream…

* * *

Irene helped with the ending a lot, since I couldn't figure out how to do it. What I originally had, to put simply, sucked. 


	15. Interlude: Chronos Troubles

Okay, this chapter is a little pointless, but I still think it's important. I want everyone to understand why Sephiria did what she did, and this chapter should explain it all.

I'm pretty much half way through my story now (probably more than half way), so I felt like making an interlude. Originally, this was going to be part of the next chapter, but I changed my mind xD. This chapter is short, and pretty much just tells you were Chronos stands at this point. Actually, this is a BelzexSephiria chapter. I keep slipping that pairing in there… I just like it.

For those of your reading Kindred Spirits, I wanna update that one next, but it might not happen for awhile. Hopefully not too long. Anyway, enjoy! (I didn't give it to my editor, cause I thought it was pointless to.)

Question: WHERE HATH MY REVIEWERS GONE?! Did I bore you? Or are you busy with school? Come back, my babies! ;; I promise you cookies with each review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

Interlude: Chronos Troubles

It was late at night as Sephiria rewound a tape, sighing impatiently. She barely had any sleep in the past couple days. The Chronos' leader was too caught up in watching their recordings of world wide broadcasts made by the newly found group, The Apostles of the Stars, led by her two ex-comrades. Six months ago, she had her first meeting with them. Since then, she had been searching for her enemies, while at the same time making sure her Numbers were in tip top shape for the eventually battle. The problem was, every time they got close to the Creed and Train's location, the group would move, as if sensing she was near. To top it all off, they were spreading the word about Chronos existence.

_And not good word either…_ There had been several broadcasts made in which Chronos was portrayed as power hungry monsters, bent on controlling the world. The words "garbage" and "useless" were brought up several times. _Those do seem to be Creed's favorite words. Other than "Train," that is._

Creed was the one doing the talking in the broadcasts. It made sense, since Train wouldn't be able to explain in such an eloquent way why Chronos was not needed. Train would have kept it short, and full of anger and personal vendetta. Creed, on the other hand, was very charming and persuasive. He was able to turn the world against Chronos by "showing them as the monsters they truly are," (as quoted in the broadcast she watched over two hundred times). _He actually __**needs **__Creed. Had it been Train talking, everything would have been dismissed as some angry prank._

Then again, if Creed didn't have Train, the situation might have been much worse. Creed was the type to go over the edge, doing unnecessary things in order to get what he wanted. Train may have been risky, never thinking before he leaped, but he also knew what was too much. Creed didn't seem to know when to stop. _Perfect partnering couple… _Seeing the mess that had now formed, Sephiria often slapped herself for needing to pair people together perfectly in her organization.

"The organization Chronos tries to justify their controlling actions as honorable. They claim what they are doing is, "For the shake of the world." Well, I am asking the world now: do you like the idea of being controlled by a group who stays in the shadows? How does it feel to know your freedom is painted for you?"

Sephiria scoffed at Creed's words. Since when did he know anything about freedom?

"I ask anyone who shares our ideals to join us. Together, we can bring an end to the Chronos regime!"

Apparently, they were trying to recruit new members. Sephiria knew why. They wanted as many people as possible to prepare themselves for Chronos. She wasn't the only one developing her comrade's skills for the upcoming war.

Sephiria turned the tape off, taking it out and replacing it with another. There was a small stack of these broadcasts next to her, and she was bent on memorizing each one, looking for the faintest clues of their new location. It worked before, but in vain, since they would just move. It was almost like they were teasing her. _Still, I won't give up. They must be stopped. For the sake of Chronos' future, and the world's._

In this video, she watched Train instead of Creed. Creed was sitting on a large, black chair, with Train leaning on its side. Though he usually didn't speak, Train was always there, standing by Creed's side, or at least close to him. His expression was always carefree, almost as if he wasn't listening as he displayed some rather impressive tricks with his gun. He never shot it though, merely spun it around, twirling it in the air in a very show-offy manner. _These tricks would surely send wide eyed fanatics of the Black Cat running to join them. It even seems as though they're flamboyantly displaying his tattoo. _

That was most likely another idea of Creed's. If people knew that the legendary Black Cat was against Chronos, either out of fear or admiration, they would join their cause. Sephiria could figure out everything from these videos except one thing. _Why is Heartnet corroborating with Creed? Not only that, why is he __**obeying**__ to him?_

Train was never the type to obey. Until the end of his employment with Chronos, when given a mission, he'd obey, but do it in his own fashion, ignoring any details given. With Creed, he seemed to accept his every word, his every action and obey. Actually, he looked quite pleased with the results and pretty much… happy all together.

What was it that made him so happy? Was it Creed? Sephiria almost laughed at that. _It can't be Creed. He was there in Chronos too, and he paid him less attention than he did everyone else. _

She knew the reason Number XIII left. He was under the misconception that _she_ was the one to kill that sweeper girl. Clearly, it had been Creed, but Train didn't know. He was most likely locked up when it happened. Sephiria might not have known it was Creed either, if it wasn't for that conversation she had with him that night. _I knew it was a mistake to tell him…_

She quickly brought her attention back to the screen as the tape ended. This one always ended in a strange way that Sephiria could not make sense out of. Just as Creed said his final words and Train caught his gun, which he had thrown in the air, the swordsman grabbed Train's arm and pull so that he was sitting on Creed's lap. Before much else could happen, the tape ended, leaving agent Number I completely baffled.

Rewinding it, she watched again, more closely. She knew it had to mean something. It was a strange thing for partners to do during a very serious recording. During the speech, she saw Train glance at Creed every once in a while, smiling slightly. That was a little strange, but not too much. She could tell from their last encounter that Train cared something about Creed. She was able to brush that off as a friendly, or respectful gesture.

Reaching the puzzling part, she paused it and moved closer to the set. Hitting play again, she could see Creed moving his head closer to Train's. That was the exact moment the tape would end, as if the camera man couldn't take anymore. Letting the screen go blank, the blonde woman stared. She was starting to get an inkling of what it could be. _There's no way… It couldn't possibly be what I'm thinking… Could it?_

Belze walked in as she was contemplating what she just saw, standing behind her as she stared at the blank screen, deep in thought. Number II sighed inwardly. He knew she had been watching those tapes again. As important as he knew it was, he wished she would take a break for once, or at least let him watch the tapes in her stead.

"Did you find anything interesting?" He asked, curiously.

Sephiria was silent for a moment longer before rewinding the tape again. "I believe so. I'd like you to take a look at this, Belze, and tell me what you think."

She pushed play on the same part, allowing Belze to watch the scene himself. Once it ended, the blonde male narrowed his brow in thought.

"What do you think it means?" Asked the Chronos' leader, never taking her eyes off the black screen.

Belze blinked once, then responded. "Honestly, I'm not sure. The only conclusion I can come to is one I wish not to think."

Sephiria sighed, "Then is seems we reached the same conclusion." Suddenly, she turned and looked at him. "Do you think that might be the reason he's agreeing and working with Creed?"

"If we're right in what we're assuming, I doubt it's the only reason. Last we saw them, Train seemed to trust and care for Creed, but I find it hard to believe it was anything more." Belze folded his arms. "Besides, with how Heartnet acted towards him in Chronos, I highly doubt he left us and joined forces with Creed out of personal feelings for him. If there's something between them, it took time to develop into a mutual aspect."

He could believe Creed had feelings for Train. It was obvious since they were first partnered together that he thought much more of Train than Train thought of him. The Black Cat returning these unusual emotions, however, seemed farfetched, but it was the only conclusion he could reach after seeing that.

"So you don't believe Train left us and listens to Creed solely for the possibility of having feelings for him?"

Belze shook his head. "Even if he does have feelings for Diskenth, Heartnet isn't the type to be controlled by someone. I'm sure Creed has had his fair share of convincing."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Those are my thoughts exactly, and I'd rather not believe that the only way Train would have stayed is if he had feelings for me."

Belze frowned at his leader. "It's not your fault the Black Cat betrayed us." He had said that to her numerous times. Her reply was always silence and a sad smile.

This time, however, Sephiria spoke, "In a way… it is."

The male number was confused at her short statement. She leaned back into the chair and explained herself. "Heartnet left because of the sweeper girl's death."

Number II knew who she was talking about. Saya Minatsuki was a sweeper who befriended Train. They thought she had been the one changing his thought process. He continued to stare at the woman confused. "Why would he leave because of that?"

"He thinks I killed her."

Belze widen his eyes slightly at the blunt statement. "Why would he think that?"

Sephiria sighed, "I don't know why he believes that, but I'm sure Creed isn't helping."

There was silence for a moment as Sephiria seemed to fall back into deep thought. Belze was trying to make sense out of everything he was just told. If Train thought Sephiria killed Saya, then that meant the girl must have been murdered, or died in a way that looked like she was killed. _But, why would be think it was Sephiria? He should know she doesn't kill unless it's necessary._

"It is my strong belief that Creed killed the girl."

Belze looked down to the small blonde as she sat up straight again. "It would make sense, wouldn't it? We use the same weapon, and are both quite skillful with it."

That did make sense to Belze, but it still didn't answer his question as to why he thought it was Sephiria. "But then, why would he think you killed her and not Creed? You're fighting styles aren't similar in the least."

Sephiria spoke as she crossed her legs and folded her arms. "At the time, he barely knew Creed existed, he wouldn't have been the first person to pop into Train's head. Even if Creed was a suspect of his, he wouldn't have thought he had a way of knowing who Saya was, let alone have a reason to kill her."

Cocking his eyebrow slightly, Belze asked, "How _did_ he know about her?"

Sephiria was silent for a moment before she hesitantly gave her answer, "I… told him. We had a conversation in which I released information I now wish I hadn't."

Belze was shocked. Sephiria wasn't the type to let information just "slip out". If she said something, she had a reason for saying it.

"When Heartnet was confined, I ran into Diskenth standing at his door, ready to cut it down and release the him. Our conversation consisted of an infuriated Creed demanding to know everything about Train's situation. Eventually… I told him about Saya."

Sephiria paused and stared at the blank screen again. "Despite my instincts not to tell him, I did. He was ready to attack everything and anything around him. I didn't want that to happen in the Chronos Headquarters. I didn't want a battle right under the Elders' home."

Belze nodded. "That was the right decision. Creed tends to loose himself, and even though I know you could have taken him, there would have been serious collateral damage, Diskenth is too dramatic. The Elders would not have approved fighting with a comrade in their own base."

Number I sighed again. "Yes, that was my reasoning at the time too. Looking back at it now, I regret my decision. As you said, I could have taken him out then and there, when he was weaker. The damage would have been bad, but Diskenth would be no more, and Heartnet might have still been with us."

The blonde man continued to stare down at the blonde woman. He felt another surge of pity rise in him for her. She was entirely too young for a job like this. This is too much responsibility for anyone.

"I believe Creed killed that young girl as well, but I don't believe you made the wrong decision." Sephiria finally looked up at him. "Yes, Diskenth would have been dead right now, but for one thing, I don't believe he would have left us if Heartnet hadn't, and he wouldn't have been a threat. Another thing, Chronos comes first, you know that. Fighting Creed then and there would have started trouble for the Elders."

Sephiria was still looking at him as he spoke. "As for Heartnet leaving, I believe it was inevitable. Saya Minatsuki's death was just an excuse for leaving sooner. The way he was acting, I'm sure he would have betrayed us eventually."

Sephiria looked away. "So it was a lose, lose situation, huh?"

Belze grasped her shoulder lightly, in a comforting way and looked deeply into her eyes. "There was no way you could have predicted any of this, and no way to have prevented it. I believe your priorities were in order."

Sephiria smiled warmly and stood. "Thank you, Belze." _You always know what to say… _

She walked out of the room with Belze following behind, deciding it was finally time for bed.

* * *

I hope that explained Sephiria's thought process a little better as well as explain why she did what she did. 

You know what I realized? Does anyone know of the debate in Romeo and Juliet where the priest, I think it was, was the cause of their deaths cause he didn't send the message or something? Well, do you guys think Sephiria is the cause for Train and Creed's new relationship? Is it her fault Creed killed Saya and indirectly her doings that brought Creed and Train together? Hmm… You decide xD


	16. First Date

Holy crap, I'm alive! xDDDD

Yeah, I'm just gonna post this. I've actually had this chapter written for quite a long time, but I haven't posted it cause I wanted my editor to check it. I dunno where she is though. We haven't been in contact for months.

Also, I'm sorry for not updating anything in forever. Been crazy around here lately. Got a boyfriend, went to FL with him, finals, construction at house… God I've been busy lately Sorry, but updated on all stories will be slow. BUT I'LL STILL DO MY BEST!

Thanks for your patience. This chapter might not be as good as the other ones, and I might be going solo now. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

Chapter 15: First Date

Creed awoke, once again, to the beautiful scene of Train sleeping in his arms. He and Train had been lovers for six months now. A whole, blissful half a year with Train, and his Cat had shown no signs of regretting his decision or changing his mind.

He smiled down at his lover, who curled up further in his arms. They also slept in the same bed every night, since they quickly found that neither of them could sleep without the other. Their beds would become entirely too big for their comfort and they would instantly wind up in the same one. It was always Train's though. Creed understood why, Train felt more comfortable in his room because it was his territory. _He's so much like a cat, it's scary._

He didn't mind though, since Train's room had become his room. Each new hideout they went to, Creed wouldn't even bother settling into what was supposed to be his room. It was pointless, since they wouldn't be staying long and he wound up in Train's anyway. So he kept his items in the same room as his beloved's, piano and all. It wasn't really Train's room anymore either, it had become_their_ room. That's what everyone was calling it now.

Sighing happily as Train rested his chest on his shoulder, Creed ran his fingers through his Kitten's hair and slipped out of bed. Every morning Creed woke up before Train and allowed him to sleep while he got dressed and got them both breakfast. Train always woke up the minute Creed mentioned food and he never had to worry about disturbing his love while he got ready. Train was a very heavy sleeper.

Train grasped where Creed once was and frowned at the emptiness. Creed had gotten use to that cuteness too and had a plan ready. All he had to do, was caress his cheek for a minute, reassuring his Feline that he'd be right back. Once Train's lips perked back into a smile, Creed tucked him in walked to the bathroom, slipping his robe on.

Once he was covered, he went downstairs and informed the chefs to prepare breakfast for him and his lover. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Echidna already awake and standing at the fridge. He paid no mind to her and stepped into the back where the chefs were.

Before he could, however, the actress's voice stopped him. "Are you getting breakfast for yourself and Train, Creed?"

Creed couldn't stop his eyes from rolling at the stupid question. It was obvious he was, he did it every morning. "Yes."

She frowned at the answer and asked quickly, "Don't you think it's a little unfair that you get up early every morning, get him breakfast, then wait for him to wake to eat it?"

First, Creed slowed down the overly quick question in his mind, then he calmed himself down from what she was implying and responded, angrily, "Train would do it for me and he has before. He also likes to sleep and hates getting up early, what kind of lover would I be if I denied him the simple pleasures he enjoys?"

Echidna shut her mouth after that statement and looked defeated. Creed knew what he said was completely true. What would be unfair would be to wake Train up every morning when he didn't want or need to be, not what Echidna was saying.

Seeing the woman was convinced, he folded his arms. Ever since he and Train had become lovers, she had been acting strange, and it was annoying him, "So, can I get breakfast for my lover, or do you have another question?"

Echidna shook her head quickly and Creed left into the back kitchen. One thing he noticed about the woman was every time he referred to Train as his lover, she would act almost as bad as Kyoko did when she saw them together. He always went out of his way to call Train his lover, just so everyone knew Train was his. _I even try to end each broadcast with a kiss, so the whole world knows of our love, but Shiki always cuts it short. I highly doubt all our batteries die at that exact moment._ Creed shrugged his shoulders. Train was safely his and there wasn't anyone who would be able to out play Creed at his point.

As he stepped out of the kitchen and made his way back to the stairs, a voice once again stopped him from his ascent.

"Master Diskenth!"

Creed stopped with one foot on the bottom step and a hand on the railing. He turned around a looked down at a random Shooting Star member. The pale man never took the time to learn anything about any of his small lackeys. They were really just a meat shields to him, they served no purpose other than to do to menial tasks none of the Apostles could be bothered with. He actually never even spoke to any of them. When they were accepted into the group, Charden or Shiki were the ones to decide if they met the standards.

He began to get impatient as the flunky panted for breath. _How does someone get wiped out so easily? He must be new, either that or Shiki and Charden did a bad job. _Either option didn't matter to Creed, since this one was no different than his other disposables.

Folding his arms, he eyed the man, "Yes?"

Catching his breath, he stood up straight, then bowed deeply to Creed, holding out an envelop. "This is from Madame Freesia. She told me to give it to you personally."

Creed eyed the envelop with interest. _Oh, this must be one of the ones I sent to work for her, so we could keep contact. _He snatched the envelop and opened it up. Upon reading what it said, he smiled and let out a little chuckle. Looking up, he noticed the guy was still standing there, as if waiting for orders.

Creed narrowed his eyes at him, then said in a calm, but demanding tone, "Leave."

The swordsman tried not to laugh as the man stumbled out of the room, practically tripping over his own feet. _I'll never get tired of that type of influence…_ He looked back down to the paper in his hand and smiled even wider. This was something he wanted to tell Train right away.

He dashed up the stairs and stepped back into their room He noticed his beloved was still sleeping, only now he was sprawled out, like he sometimes did. Smiling, he shut the door quietly and crept over to his Kitten.

Creed made a happy noise as Train rolled to his side and faced him. Kneeling down, he sighed as he gazed at his partner's sleeping face. After watching him sleep for a while longer, Creed lightly shook him, in hopes of waking him up.

"Train," he whispered, but his Cat remained sleeping.

Creed tried again, shaking him a little harder this time, "Kitten, wake up. I got a letter I need to show you."

Train scrunched his face, but still remained asleep. Frowning, Creed shook him a little harder and spoke louder.

"Rise and shine, Kitten. We need to discuss something."

His lover made a loud moaning noise and rolled over, wrapping the blanket tightly around his head. Creed's frown deepened as he stood and leaned over Train. Placing his hands on his love's shoulders, he shook him more roughly. He knew Train was awake now, he just didn't want to get up.

"Wakey, wakey," he said between shakes.

Train moaned even louder and moved away from Creed, closer to the edge of the bed. As Creed followed suit and continued trying to wake the man, Train groaned again and kicked his legs, hoping that would maybe scare Creed away. It didn't work as Creed crawled onto the bed and knelt next to Train.

Suddenly, Train felt the blankets being yanked away and Creed's nimble fingers upon his stomach, wiggling around. Train immediately began to laugh and roll around, trying to get away from his lover. He kicked his legs again and started to slide closer and closer to the edge until he finally hit the floor with a loud thump.

Creed leaned over the edge of the bed, looking down at Train who had the blanket fall on top of him. His Cat pulled the covering off his head and glared at Creed, who only smiled mischievously.

"What's the big—"

But Train's angry sentence was cut off as Creed shoved a piece of paper in his face. Train blinked a few times, then took it from his hand.

After reading what it said, he looked at his Stallion confused, "Madame Freesia's birthday party? What's so important about that?"

Creed was still smiling as he spoke, "Don't you remember who she is?"

Train cocked an eyebrow at his partner's enthusiasm. "Yeah, some old, rich broad. You've told me about her, but I've never met her."

"Don't you remember what else I told you?" Creed said, still smiling.

Train knew the answer, but was confused why this whole situation made Creed so happy. "Yeah, she's been sponsoring us since the beginning. What's your point?"

Creed frowned. "The point is, she's one of the richest women in the world. She's worth more than 70 million dollars! We can't afford to lose her."

Train was still confused. "What does any of that have to do with this invitation to a birthday party?"

Creed's smiled returned. "In return for Doctor's research on certain, "unusual" animals, she gives us the items and financial support we need."

Train sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know that, it didn't answer my question."

His smile broadened further. "As I said, we can't afford to lose her support. At this party, she's going to be showing off Doctor's latest work, I've never seen it before. She wants both of us to attend so we can see it first hand."

Train was a little shocked by that statement. "You mean actually leave and go out into the open? Isn't that dangerous right now?"

Creed changed his position on the bed to sitting with his legs folded together and arms crossed. "Under any other circumstance, yes. But this is different. The crowd that usually hangs around Madame Freesia isn't exactly on the up and up." He began counting on his fingers. "Crime bosses, murderers, thieves. We'll be able to blend."

At the slightly confused and unconvinced look on Train's face, Creed tried a different approach. "Think about it, a woman who is sponsoring a group bent on destroying Chronos and buys… "unusual" animals won't be surrounded by the world's greatest heroes."

Train leaned back on his hands and eyed his lover wearily. "Wouldn't that be all the more reason for people like Chronos to be there?"

Creed smiled, "On the contrary, that's the last place Chronos would go. They're not stupid enough to invade an old woman's birthday party. That would cause too much havoc. And it's not like everyone Freesia knows is on Chronos' wanted list. There are executives, royalty and politicians, Chronos has no problems with them. The ones wanted are on the sweeper's bounty list, Chronos doesn't really care for those people." Creed smiled smugly at his excellent reasoning. "Besides, they have no reason to be there. What would make them believe that an old lady like Freesia would be sponsoring us?"

"Senility?" Train asked half joking, half serious. At Creed's stubborn expression, Train laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "All right, Creed. I trust your judgment."

Train smiled at Creed's happy expression, who spoke in a merry tone. "So then you're agreeing to go?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "Why do I have to go?"

Creed frowned, leaning closer to his beloved, and pointed to a certain part in the invitation. "I've told her about you… about us. I've told everyone and she invited you too. I can't go by myself…" Creed's gaze met his Cat's. "We've been together for six months now, and we haven't even been able to leave the mansion… I-I don't mind it, as long as I'm with you, but… it would be nice to have a first date…"

Train looked into those crystal eyes that made him crazy and frowned at the puppy dog look they gave. Creed had him agreeing before he could really disagree.

"All right, if that's what you want."

Creed practically squealed and launched himself at Train, wrapping is arms around his neck. Train laughed at Creed's overzealous reaction and patted his head.

"By the way, what do I have to wear to this thing?" Train figured since it was a birthday party, he wouldn't have to get too dressed up, even though he knew Creed would.

"A suit," Creed stated.

Train blinked, "A suit? I don't have a suit."

Creed chuckled, "Of course you do, Kitten." He released Train and stood from his lap, which he had fallen into when he threw himself at the Cat.

Train watched as his lover walked over to their closet and stepped inside. He could hear him shuffling around before he came back out with a suit wrapped in plastic in hand.

Creed smiled and held it in front of himself. "See?"

The Black Cat eyed the suit. The pants and jacket were black, as expected, and it had a white undershirt with gold, vertical strips. Even the black tie was situated around the neck. Creed already had it set up for him.

Train eyed his Stallion shocked. "When did you get this?"

"I've had it for awhile. You don't have any nice clothes, and I thought you should, just in case." Creed explained happily.

"Why have I never seen it?" Train asked curiously.

Creed's smile never faded. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise for when you would need it."

Train laughed, then stood. "That's just like you…"

Creed walked over to him and placed the suit in front of his body. He looked his Feline up and down with sparkling eyes, smiling brightly. "I knew it'd look good."

He sounded like he was talking to himself as he spoke, so Train just stood there and allowed his lover to examine what the suit would look like on him. Really, he did **not** want to put it on. He hated suits, even though he only wore them a couple times before. They were too constricting for his taste. _But if Creed really wants to go to this thing, I'll __**try**__ not to fuss over it._

Creed seemed to read his thoughts and looked up at him. "You're gonna make a fuss when you put it on, aren't you?"

Train smiled embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll try to be good."

"You won't succeed." Creed knew Train was going to put up a fight the minute the tie went on. It didn't bother him. He knew he could get Train in that suit.

Creed walked back to the closet and put the suit in a place Train would be able to find it easily. Yawning, Train finally looked at the clock and noticed what time it was.

"8:30?! You woke me up at 8:30? That's early even for you!"

Creed laughed at his beloved's reaction. "Well, you made me go to bed early, so you can think of this as revenge. Eight hours is enough sleep, and you got ten."

Train scowled at Creed's playful expression. He yawned again and stretched. "Is breakfast ready?"

Creed shook his head as he made his way over to the bathroom. "It's in the process. By the time we get ready, it'll be done."

Train could hear the shower water turn on and sighed. Crawling back into bed, he called to his love loud enough so he could hear over the running water. "If you're gonna take a shower first, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you're done."

He heard Creed laugh and recognized it as his okay. Closing his eyes, he fell right back to sleep.

A couple hours later, both Creed and Train were in the dinning room. Several other Apostles were there as well, eating or drinking coffee. Creed went back into the kitchen and got the food he had prepared for himself and Train. Walking back over, he placed one plate in front of Train and the other across him. They sat at a small table, one they decided to set up long ago as their own, since they often ate meals alone and it was easier to talk across a table meant for two than a table meant for two hundred.

Train smiled at his lover as he sat across from him, beginning his meal. Soon after Creed sat, Echidna walked over to the duo, holding what looked like a wine glass. Both men looked at her as she set it in from of Creed and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Creed. You're right, it wasn't my place to say such things."

Before Train could even ask what she was talking about, the actress took a chair and pulled it up to the table, next to Creed. Train watched confused and angry as Echidna spoke to Creed again.

"I didn't mean to upset you, so I brought you this wine, since I know it's your favorite, to show you that I'm sorry."

"What is she sorry for, Creed?" Train asked, trying to get his lover's attention on him and ease his baffled mind.

Creed was about to answer, but was interrupted as Echidna tried to gauge him in conversation. She completely ignored the glare and low growl Train let loose as she attempted to make Creed talk to her. Train tried clearing his throat several times, catching Creed's attention only to have it drawn away again as Echidna desperately kept his eyes on her. The Black Cat only watched for a few more seconds before he took the glass of wine, downed it in one gulp, then slammed the glass back down.

The swordsman eyed the gunman in shock. "Train, you don't drink! You haven't even eaten yet. You'll get sick! You're not use to alcohol."

Train still just glared at the woman next to Creed as she glared back. This was his and Creed's table, no one else sat there. _Who does she think she is bringing Creed a glass of wine and talking to him like that? Especially when I'm sitting __**right **__here!_

He stood, although wobbly, with the empty glass in hand, ignoring Creed's confused and worried look as he stomped back into the kitchen. Within seconds, he was back again with another glass of wine and placed it in front of Creed, still eyeing Echidna with distaste.

"That wasn't his favorite kind." He said as if the fact was obvious.

Creed blinked as his beloved and Echidna glared at each other. He didn't understand what was going on or why Train was acting like this. Looking down to the wine, he spoke to Train.

"Thank you, Train, but I don't normally drink wine this early in the morning."

Creed felt his face pale as Train turned his glare on him, silently commanding him to drink it. Although he wasn't sure why his Cat was so bent on Creed drinking the red substance, he did for his love's shake. That seemed to please Train as he looked back to Echidna smugly.

The female narrowed her eyes at him and stood from the table, walking away. Train wobbled a little more before he sat across from Creed. Creed frowned at his lover, ready to scold him for drinking an entire glass of wine before he even ate and at so early in the morning before Train spoke first, still glaring in the direction she went.

"She needs to learn her place. Just because she has a little crush, doesn't mean she should act that way…"

He seemed to be talking to himself, but Creed couldn't help but ask what he meant. "What are you talking about, Train?"

Train turned to Creed, anger still apparent in his eyes. "What do you mean? You've never seen it before?"

Creed blinked puzzled. "Seen what?"

Train sunk in his seat and folded his arms, looking back in the direction of Echidna. "She likes you."

"Of course she does. She's supposed to, I'm her leader."

Train sighed, "Let's not make this into the grammar school explanation. She _like_s you."

Creed blinked a couple more times before realization set in. "Oh, you mean…" Train's glare in her direction was his answer. Creed looked her way as well, then looked back to Train. "No she doesn't."

Train looked back at him tiredly. "Of course she does. It's as obvious as the fact that we're lovers." He had said that last part a little loud, hoping Echidna would hear it and get the picture to back off.

He never had anything against the woman before. Train even knew about her feelings for Creed and had no problems with it. Before he fell in love with the man, he wanted Echidna to go for it, so Creed wouldn't be so lonely. But now that Creed was his, it bothered him a great deal and he hated how she just blatantly flirted with Creed right in front of him.

"She's not allowed to talk to you like that…" Train mumbled.

Creed smiled adoringly at his beloved. "Train… You're jealous…"

Train shot his eyes to him. "I'm not jealous! I just don't want her to act like you're available, that's all."

Creed smiled knowingly at his Kitten. "That sounds like jealousy to me."

"It's not jealousy. It's a dislike for lack of respect. She just waltzed over here, gave you wine and flirted with you right in front of your lover." He still made sure to say that last part a little loud.

Creed chuckled, "You're acting almost as bad as I do when that brat gets too close to you. It's jealousy."

From afar, Doctor stirred his coffee and watched the scene with interest. "Well, well, well. We seem to be witnessing a lover's spat."

He spoke to no one in particular, since he had Kyoko, Charden, Shiki, Leon and Eathes around him. All their eyes locked onto the location Kanzaki's were in.

"Why are you so fascinated with their relationship? Are you just a pervert?" Leon asked in a disgusted tone as he leaned back in his chair, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

Doctor laughed, "I'll let you be the judge of my perversion." He smirked as he saw Train throw a little bit of egg at Creed, who caught and ate it. "I've witnessed love before and made my analysis, but it was always between a man and a woman. It's interesting to watch two men in love, I've never seen that before."

The scientist smiled amusingly as he watched Train spill a little milk on himself after explaining to Creed he could handle a little wine. Now Creed was fussing and telling Train to eat because it would make him feel better. Train still seemed to be upset at Creed, so he folded his arms and looked away stubbornly.

Shiki glanced at Doctor, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I am. The fact that it's two men like Train Heartnet and Creed Diskenth in an intimate relationship only makes my learning experience fun. They're quite a pair." He fixed his glasses and laughed again. "They make the perfect match, better than any male and female coupling I've ever seen."

"Pervert…" Leon muttered under his breath as Doctor ignored him in favor of watching Creed trying to physically feed Train.

Kyoko turned her gaze to the couple seated by the window as well and frowned. "Are you sure they're fighting? Diskenth-sama looks too happy to be fighting."

"They most certainly are. Creed is happy because one, Train is making this very amusing, and two, Train's upset because he became jealous of Echidna. Creed is ecstatic that his lover loves him enough to become jealous."

Charden took note of the fact that Doctor sounded too much like a doctor examining a patient to be talking about love. All he was missing was the clip board to take notes. He even clearly heard the man talking to himself, like he was crossing out former hypotheses he had. _Is he even aware that love is a human emotion no one's ever been able to explain? You can't diagnose and cure it._

Shiki interrupted his thoughts. "If you tell me you want to witness what they do when they're alone in their room together, I think I might kill you in your sleep."

The bug Taoist felt himself get cold all over as Doctor seemed to think the idea over. "That'd be a valuable observation, since I've never seen two men make love…" He muttered to himself.

Shiki could take no more and walked out of the room, distraught. His entire group was insane. He picked up at the pace as he heard Doctor's voice behind him, still talking to himself.

"Though Creed definitely seems to be the feminine one in the relationship, I imagine Train to be on the bottom. Yes, that must be the case, that's how their personalities work. All the interaction they have in public suggest it too."

Leon couldn't take it anymore either and left behind Shiki. They were both too sick to finish their meals.

Charden was discomforted by Doctor's statement too. "Doctor, do you really need to—"

"Shh, this is the good part."

Charden and Kyoko looked over to Eathes, confused at his statement. Their attention was brought back to Creed and Train, since that's where the monkey's eyes were glued to.

They saw Creed hold Train's hand reassuringly as he spoke is a warm tone. "No one can ever take me away from you, Kitten. You've had me too tight for too long. Now please, eat something, you'll feel better, trust me."

Train smiled dreamily at Creed as he looked deeply into his eyes and nodded. The two men ate together, engaging in loving conversation as they gazed at each other and outside at the bright sky.

Eathes sighed, "Don't ya love a happy ending?"

Charden and Kyoko eyed the monkey in stunned silence. All he was missing was a bucket of popcorn in his hand. Eathes turned to them and cocked and eyebrow.

"What? I watch soap operas."

That didn't appease either of the other two Taoist as they continued to eye him wearily.

"Seems they make up in a similar fashion as straight couples do. Still… why is it so different with them?" Doctor was once again speaking to himself.

Charden wanted to explain to the sick scientist that love is not something you can dissect and put on display, but kept his mouth shut. The man didn't seem to understand any human emotion, so witnessing one as strong as love must have him pretty interested. _Though I must say, he __**is **__disgracing it…_

He heard Kyoko sigh and looked down to his young companion as she eyed the two lovers in the distance. He put an arm around her and smiled comfortingly.

"It's not worth it, Kyoko-san, don't stress."

She shrugged her shoulders and ate her food. "You're probably right."

Charden smiled again as Doctor stood up and made for his exit out of the room. "Well, I've seen enough for now. I have work to do anyway." He laughed as he saw his comrades look at him shocked. "It has nothing to do with our leaders in love, this is separate research."

No one was really convinced as he waved and stepped through the doorway.

"Damn it…" Train muttered as he finished buttoning up the jacket of his suit.

Putting the pants on wasn't a problem, it just felt a little different since they were nice. Same with the under shirt, though a little more snug than he was use to, he was able to deal with it. Well, he was able to deal with it as long as the top buttons were undone, he needed some breathing room. But the jacket is what really did him in. It was far too nice and far to constricting. _Why does it have to be buttoned up? Wouldn't it be just as nice opened?_

He straightened out his suit as he looked in to full length mirror. _I certainly look different…_ It was form fitting, and the gold strips seemed to accent his eyes, which is probably what Creed had planned. The black showed off his muscles, but not so much as to void out the niceness of it. _Okay, even though I don't like it, I admit it looks good._

Hearing footsteps behind him, Train turned around to see Creed stepping out of the closet, fully dressed in his suit. Train felt heat begin to flare in him as his lover smiled at him. Creed's suit was the same color silver as his hair and he wore a white undershirt with crystal blue striping, matching his eye color. His tie was the same color as his suit, but had little red roses on it, which brought out the crimson his eyes hid that made Train's heart beat race. The pale man's hair was tied up, but strands framed his face, giving him an innocent look.

Creed smiled at Train as his face began to turn red and chuckled as he noticed his beloved looking him up and down. He allowed his Cat to eye him as he spoke, "How do I look?"

It was a stupid question since Train's face gave away what he thought, but he wanted to hear his beautiful voice say the words. That didn't seem to be the case as his Kitten was at a loss for words. Creed cleared his throat which brought Train's attention to his face, smiling as he looked into the swordsman's eyes.

"Well?" Creed asked expectantly.

Train was quiet for only a little longer until he smiled warmly, "You look great…"

Creed beamed happily at Train, but frowned when he noticed what his lover looked like. "Train, you didn't finish getting ready."

Train looked down at himself, then back at Creed, "Yes I did."

Creed sighed, "No you didn't. You're shirt isn't buttoned up all the way and you don't even have your tie on. And those aren't the socks I told you to wear! What? Do I have to dress you myself?"

Train blinked at Creed's ranting, but had no time to react as he was upon him, buttoning up the rest of his shirt himself.

The Black Cat narrowed his eyes and pushed Creed's hands away. "I'm an adult, I can do it."

He began to button up his own shirt as Creed folded his arms and watched, making sure he did it right. Creed stifled his laughter at the look on Train's face as he buttoned it to the top. He was actually grateful that his Feline was lasting this long without calling the whole thing off. Creed smiled thankfully as Train fidgeted a little. The swordsman man went over to their closet and pulled out a pair of socks. Handing them to Train, his partner complied and put them on, followed by the shoes Creed gave him. After he was done, Train looked at Creed, forcing back the discomfort his felt.

"Are we ready to leave now?"

Creed shook his head. "You're still forgetting something."

Train groaned as Creed walked over to the bed and picked up the black tie he purposely ignored. He gulped as he eyed the object. "I don't know how to put it on." It was the truth, but not the reason it wasn't on.

"I figured that, so I'll help you put it on."

Creed walked back over to Train with the tie and wrapped it around his neck. Train was forcing himself not to whimper like a baby as Creed began to tie it. He knew how much tonight meant to his lover and he didn't want to make a fuss. As he felt Creed finishing the knot, he sighed. _It's not that_—

But his thoughts were cut off as he made a strangled noise when Creed tighten it all the way up to his neck. Train couldn't take that and he started to pull his Stallion's hands away and undo the tie.

"Come on, Train, you have to wear it." Creed said in a tired tone.

"Does it have to be so tight?!" Train exclaimed as Creed once again began to tie the stupid thing.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but it does. That's how ties work."

Train was still fighting his hands which was beginning to frustrate Creed. Growling, the pale man pushed him on the bed, pinned his hands beneath his knees and tied the knot once more. Train gurgled loudly and whimpered as Creed breathed heavily and sat back.

Smiling victoriously, Creed patted Train on the cheek. "Good kitty."

Train glared as Creed got up off of him and helped him stand. He straighten out both his suit and Train's as he looked his beloved up and down. When he met his golden eyes, Creed smiled sincerely.

"You look gorgeous, Train."

Train blushed and smiled in return as he walked towards the door.

"So, we can leave now, right?"

Creed nodded and walked over to the door as well. "I just need to get Echidna to open the gate for us. That'll transport us there quickly, seeing as you wasted so much time with your childish antics."

"Hey, it's on, isn't it? That's all that matters now," Train said as he pulled at the tie.

"Not for long," Creed chuckled as Train folded his arms and walked down the stairs next to him.

When they reached the bottom, Echidna was already standing there, waiting for them. Before they walked over to her, Train pulled Creed to the side and whispered in his ear.

"She's not coming with us, is she?"

The swordsman smiled at Train's question. "Of course not. Even if this wasn't our first date, this is a matter meant for partners only. She wouldn't be allowed."

Train smiled and continued making his way over to the woman. He glared at her as she looked Creed up and down and smiled.

"You look extraordinarily handsome tonight, Creed."

Creed held Train's hand to calm him and nodded quickly at Echidna.. Before they could walk through the portal, however, they were stopped by a loud shriek of a young, female voice that made both men's skin crawl.

"Kuro-sama! You look so good!"

Train prepared himself for the impact as Creed glared deadly at the girl running towards them. He stepped in front of the teen and growled loudly.

"You'll wrinkle his suit…" He muttered angrily.

Kyoko stopped and backed away from Creed and slowly out of the room. Creed smiled and turned back to Echidna.

"All right, we're ready."

Train sighed and smiled gratefully at Creed, who smiled back and linked his arm with Train's, still holding his hand. The actress sighed as she made room for them to step through the portal. The moment they reached the other side, the lovers were greeted by what looked to be one of Madam Freesia's body guards.

"Sirs, Madam Freesia has been waiting for you."

Train cocked an eyebrow at the man as he saluted them. Creed led him to the location the guard was indicating and stepped through the massive doors. As they entered, Creed and Train both looked around the extravagate room, decorated with diamonds, jewels, gold statues and colorful drapes. Train was actually squinting his eyes at the brightness. His attention was brought to the middle of the room, which had a throne like chair seated with gold pillars surrounding it.

"Creed, darling! You came!"

Train blinked at the old woman who made her way towards them. _That must be her._ He stopped himself from laughing immediately. Creed told him that she was a strange old lady, but he didn't explain just _how_strange. His lover gave him a stern look, warning him not to laugh and Train nodded in understanding, though there was a small smile on his face. _How does he expect me not to laugh at this?_

He looked on wearily as Creed kissed her hand politely. His head jerked back a little as the woman's eyes turned to him.

"Oooh, this must be the boyfriend you told me about, darling." She looked Train up and down, "Very cute indeed… You better make sure no one takes him away, darling."

Train blinked at being called Creed's boyfriend. It's not like it wasn't true, he was just use to referring to him as his lover. Boyfriend didn't feel bad though, just a change of pace. Then Freesia's last words sunk in. It made him uncomfortable to be called cute by a woman like her.

It didn't seem to sit well with Creed either as he contorted his face slightly and wrapped an arm around Train's waist tightly, pulling him closer. Either Freesia got the picture, or simply decided to change her gaze from Train, back to Creed.

"I'm so glad you both could come. That darling Doctor of yours did a wonderful job on my new baby, darling."

Train was starting to get annoyed at the constant use of the word "darling," and he could tell Creed felt the same way. Even though he kept the same polite smile on his face, it didn't fool Train one bit, he knew his partner too well.

"Thank you, Madam Freesia. We look forward to seeing it. Doctor was never able to show it to us and he informed us that tonight, we would know why."

Freesia had a glint of delight shine in her eyes. "You most certainly will, darling. Though she's not ready yet. You both may go and enjoy the party until then. You'll know when she's coming out, darling."

Creed bowed politely and led Train out of the room, who made no respectful gesture of his own. That was Creed's department.

As they stepped outside, Train finally let out the laughter he was holding in from the moment he laid eyes on the woman. Creed quickly covered his mouth and looked back at the door.

"She might hear you, Train," he whispered urgently.

Train pulled Creed's hand away and smiled at him, "She's too old, she won't hear a thing. And can you honestly tell me you don't want to laugh?"

He could tell by the look on his flower's face that he did want to laugh, but was too concerned the old bat might hear them. Train smiled mischievously and decided to **make **Creed laugh.

"Come on, _dah_ling, you know you want to."

Creed's face was starting to shift more as Train imitated her voice.

"Did you see the décor of that room, _dah_ling? It looks like someone has you beat in the flamboyant department, _dah_ling."

The swordsman's lips were perching further into a smile. Train stepped in front of him and grabbed a lock of each side of his own hair, pulling it into pig like tails, trying to make it look like Freesia's as best he could.

"What about that hair, _dah_ling? Did she just stick two drumsticks on her head and wrap her hair around it? The bride of Frankenstein would be ashamed, _dah_ling."

Creed couldn't take it anymore as he held his sides and started laughing uncontrollably. Train stood up straight and smiled proudly as he watched his pale man hunch over in laughter.

"Told you you wanted to laugh."

After finally regaining his composure, Creed stood and wiped his eyes. "Let's just hope she's deaf enough to not have heard any of that. We need her."

Train folded his arms behind his head. "Don't worry, _dah_ling, even if she did hear it, she probably doesn't know we're talking about her."

Creed chuckled again and walked into the ball room with his beloved. As they stepped inside, both men scanned the room briefly. Walking around, Creed pointed out several wanted criminals, along with politicians and royalty. Train only listened when it interested him, he really didn't care about the other people there. He was only there and in that monkey suit for Creed.

Looking over the area once more, Creed found a bar and turned to Train. "I'll go get us some drinks, you just wait here for me to come back. And no, they don't have milk, I'll get you something else."

Train frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Laughing quietly, the silver haired man walked over to the counter. He ordered himself a glass of wine and Train some punch. He knew it was strange to be walking through the dance floor with wine in one hand and punch in another, but he didn't care; he didn't want to make his love drink something he didn't want to just because Creed didn't want to look ridiculous.

When he got within viewing sight of Train, he growled to himself as he saw two girls standing around him. Even from afar, he could tell they were flirting with him. _What do I have to do? Tattoo my name on him?! _Sometimes Train was too handsome for his own good.

Creed crushed the plastic cup holding Train's drink in one hand and downed his wine in one gulp, slamming it on a nearby table, cracking the glass. He stormed over to where his lover was and walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Train's waist, pulling his Cat against him, and glared at the girls over his beloved's shoulder. Train looked at him a little confused, then understood once he saw the look on his face. He chuckled quietly and smiled at the girls, who seemed to get the hint and walked away.

The swordsman still glared as he watched them go, then looked at Train, "What where they saying to you?"

Train put a finger to his chin in thought. "I'm not entirely sure. Something about I looked so handsome and asked if I wanted a drink." Train pointed a finger at one of the girls. "That one was more touchy than the other. She laughed too much and put her hand on my shoulder a couple times."

Creed growled again and began to rub at Train's shoulder, as if he was trying to get something off it. Train laughed. "It was the other shoulder."

The swordsman immediately began to scrub the other shoulder, still glaring at the girls in the distance. Then, he stopped, and looked at Train.

"You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

Train smiled mischievously, "Revenge for this morning." He laughed again as Creed frowned at him. "Honestly, they weren't making sense to me, so I just brushed them off."

He growled at the girls as they eyed the couple, giggling to each other. "Doesn't seem like they listened very well…"

Train smiled and patted Creed's hand as he leaned his head against his Stallion's shoulder. He knew how easy it was to make Creed jealous. _Those girls are actually lucky he's calmed down so much. Had they done that seven months ago, they might have been dead._

Suddenly, Train remembered why Creed had left in the first place. "Hey, where're the drinks?"

Creed blinked, then smiled embarrassedly, "Oh… Yeah, I got them, but I kinda… lost them on the way here…"

"How do you lose drinks? The bar's only ten feet away." Train asked as he looked at his lover.

Creed blushed a little and looked away. He started to hear music play and smiled. Taking hold of Train's hand, he led him to the dance floor. "Come on, Train, let's dance."

Train looked at Creed wearily, "I don't know how to dance…"

The swordsman smiled playfully, "I know. I'm going to teach you right now."

Creed pulled Train to a stop with his left hand, holding his Angel's right hand loosely with his elbow bent and his palm raised. He put Train's left hand on his right shoulder, then placed his right hand on his Cat's waist, slightly around the back. Creed smiled as Train blinked at him confused.

"Just follow my lead, you'll get the hang of it. On the first beat, I'm going to step forward with my left foot. You do the opposite and step back with your right. Everything I do, you just follow."

Train was a little confused, but nodded nonetheless. He trusted Creed and knew he wouldn't harm Train, no matter how small a wound it may be. As he heard the first beat, he did as Creed said, keeping his eyes on their feet. The second beat came quicker than Train hoped and did his best to do the opposite of Creed. He was able to pull his foot away just in time to avoid Creed's right foot as it moved to the right, and copied his movement.

The third beat was easier for Train as he saw Creed position his feet together. He did the same and smiled up at Creed, only to quickly look back down as the next movement came. Creed stepped back with his right foot, and Train followed after him. The swordsman couldn't help but chuckled at the serious look on Train's face. _He's so cute when he's concentrating so hard. I love that intent look he gets. Then again, I love everything about him. _As Creed stepped back with his left foot and shifted his weight, he smiled. _He's doing a pretty good job, for a beginner. _

Creed slid his feet back together and smiled at Train as he looked up, with a smug look on his face. "Very good, Train. But we're going repeat everything, you ready?"

Train nodded confidently and straightened himself up. Creed repeated all his motions, rotating them slightly as he changed his footing. Train had copied every one of them perfectly, as if he already knew where Creed was going to move. His Kitten was even able to make eye contact with him after a while.

He shouldn't have been shocked. Train's body was built for grace and ease. His movements were similar to that when he was fighting and since he and Train had practiced together so many times, his lover knew Creed's movements perfectly. His Feline was able to predict them with ease. _And since he just knows me so well in general, he can practically read my mind._ At Train's smile, Creed nodded mentally to himself in confirmation. _Yep, he knows what I'm thinking._

They were able to keep up with the music perfectly and Creed was could now spin them around the room quicker, never breaking eye contact with each other. As they moved across the dance floor with the gracefulness of pros, neither of them noticed some of the looks they were getting. It wasn't every day you saw two men waltzing together. They were even unaware as the girls who were flirting with Train earlier were standing on the side lines, giggling and blushing.

None of that mattered to them. All that mattered, was that they were together, gazing into each other eyes, holding each other close. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to, they could have a loving conversation without any words. All they had to do was look into each other's eyes and feel the other's movements. Their bodies could speak volumes no words could ever reach.

As the music stop, so did Creed. Though he never retracted his hands from his beloved. "That was very good, Train. You handle that like a pro."

"It's easy… when I follow you."

Creed smiled fondly at the statement and pulled his love closer, resting his head on top of Train's. Train placed his on Creed's neck and wrapped the arm that was on his shoulder around his neck, still holding his hand. Suddenly, Madam Freesia called for everyone's attention, knocking the lover's out of their brief moment together. Creed growled and would have been angrier if he wasn't shocked by the large cage she stood over.

"Whoa, what's that cage for?" Train asked surprised they had missed something so big.

"I'm not sure. I think it's supposed to be for Doctor's creation."

Train turned to Creed with widen eyes. "She needs a cage that big for it?! Just what the hell did Doctor make for that woman?!"

Creed still kept his eyes on the large bars. "I told you, I don't know, but now… I'm _very_ curious."

Train blinked at Creed, then at the cage. He was awfully curious now too. _What the hell is this woman into? I knew she was strange, but seriously…_ The Black Cat glanced back at Creed and cocked an eyebrow at what he saw over his Stallion's shoulder.

"Hey, Creed."

Creed looked down at his Angel. "Yes, Train?"

Train merely smiled slightly and gestured his head behind Creed. The pale man looked behind himself.

"Someone else interesting has arrived…"

The swordsman's lips perked into a knowing smile at what he saw. Standing there, next to a woman wearing a _**very**_ revealing dress, was the bio-weapon girl.

"Well, well, well. Why is_she _here?" Creed asked, quite interested himself.

"Not sure, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with him."

At Train's statement, Creed looked a little beyond the girl, to the other side of the scantily dressed woman. His heart stopped at what he saw and he pulled Train protectively close, as if the man he was looking at was going to steal his Cat away from him. _What the hell is __**he**__ doing here?!_

Train looked at Creed confused. His demeanor had changed quite a bit after seeing Sven. He couldn't understand why, he barely met the man once. _But the first time he saw him, the reaction was pretty much the same. I didn't get to question it at the time, but maybe now I can._

"Creed, do you know Sven?"

Creed looked at him, trying his best to force back the fear and worry he felt, and failing. Train knew him too well, so he couldn't hide anything from his beloved. He also knew he'd never, in a million years, be able to lie to his Kitten. What he was going through with that witch was enough, he couldn't take anymore. But, he was saved by the bell, as everyone in the room's attention was brought over to the giant cage once more as Freesia spoke again.

"Good evening, darlings. I certainly hope you are all enjoying my party." Her smile was either a polite one, or a cocky one. "But I know you all didn't come here for the wining and dining. The real reason you all came, was to see the newest addition to my collection. Flora!"

"Flora?" Train asked confused.

Before he could say more, he felt the ground shaking and grabbed onto Creed tighter, so he wouldn't fall. Creed had done the same and secured Train in his arms stronger, holding both himself and his love up. Many other people in the room had spilt their drinks or fallen out of their seats. Both men stared at the cage in shock, as a the thing called Flora stepped through the large doorway.

Train's eye widen. "Is that what I think it is…?"

Creed's eyes widen as well. "I believe so…"

The Black Cat turned to Creed, aghast. "Doctor was making a _**dinosaur**_ for that woman?!"

Creed couldn't take is eyes off the thing. "Not just any dinosaur. A Tyrannosaurus rex." He blinked his eyes a couple times. "Doctor… sure has been busy. It's quite impressive, actually."

"As impressive as it is, it's **nuts**!"

Both men winced at the T-Rex let out a bone chilling roar. Somehow, Freesia was able to talk over the beast, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Almost like she didn't even hear the roar.

"Flora was created from her fossils through a genetic research laboratory almost a year ago. The leaders of the group I've been funding specifically for my new baby are—"

But her sentence was cut off as the dinosaur began to ram its head against the cage. The room was filled with murmurs and screams as she continued bashing herself as hard as she could against the solid steel bars.

Freesia started to stammer, which did not calm the guests one bit. "T-there's nothing to fear. Flora cannot escape that cage. It's strong enough to hold a fully grown bull elephant."

"That is _**not**_ an elephant, you old bat!" Train managed to yell over the screams and clanging cage.

After one last smash, Flora broke through the cage and roared once more. Several guests already left the building as the rest tried desperately to scammer out after them. Some were dodging to the side and under tables to avoid the massive feet crumbling the marble floor. Creed quickly pulled Train and himself behind a pillar, avoiding Flora's tail as it swung past them.

Looking behind Creed's shoulder and beyond the pillar, Train was able to see Freesia practically strangling one of her lackeys. Reading her lips, he could tell she was yelling at them to get Flora back without harming her. Train narrowed his eyes at the woman. _She didn't even __**think**__ of the consequences that would follow a dinosaur? I feel sick over the fact that I had anything to do with this._

"Train, you didn't know what Doctor was doing. Don't start to beat yourself up over it."

Train looked up at his beloved, who was trying to best to give him a comforting smile. His face must have been giving away the guilt he was starting to feel. As comforting as Creed was, it didn't help. He couldn't stop himself from feeling somewhat responsible for bringing something like that into the world.

"EVE!"

Train's thoughts stopped as he looked over to Flora to see the young girl walking towards the beast. Sven had yelled her name out and was desperately trying to make his way over to her. The crowd of panicking guests stopped him, however, and all he could do was shout for her to stop and to get out of there.

Whether it was instinct or personal debt he felt he owed to Sven, Train shot himself out of Creed's arms and towards the little girl and Flora.

"TRAIN!!" Creed yelled as he immediately followed after him.

Train's head start made it impossible for Creed to catch up with him, though. He was running towards a large foot that was falling towards a young girl. Even though he knew she was powerful, he didn't believe for a second that she'd be able to hold off something as huge as a T-Rex. In one swift movement, Train grabbed the girl in his arms and jumped in the air, landing several feet away, inches before the foot fell on top of them.

"Whew!" Train said as he stood and wiped his brow. "You okay, kid?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't ask for your help."

Train blinked down at the girl and chuckled uncomfortably at the look she was giving him. "Boy, you sure have changed…"

"Eve!"

Train turned to the male sweeper as he ran over to them and smiled. "Has my debt been repaid yet?"

Sven sighed in relief, catching his breath. "You've saved her twice now. I think _**I'm**_ in debt to _**you**_."

The Black Cat laughed, but before he could say anymore, he saw Sven pull Eve away quickly as he felt someone else picking him up and flying him into the air. He was saved just in time from the dinosaur's tail as he landed far from Flora. Train looked up to see a furious and frightened Creed staring down at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Creed's voice matched the volume of Flora's roar as he yelled at the brunette. Train actually shrunk away from his lover and felt his heart sink below his feet at the look he was getting. Creed's eyes were wide, with tears filled in them. Panic, fear, worry and anger, all mixed into one as he stared regretfully into glassy, crystal eyes.

"I-I was—"

He was cut off as Creed pulled him close and buried his head into his shoulder. Train felt tears soaking his shirt as Creed began to weep quietly and hold him tight, ignoring the monster storming away from them. Train frowned deeply and wrapped his arms around Creed's back, petting his hair soothingly.

"What the hell, Train?! I know you feel bad about having anything to do with that thing, but that does _**not**_ mean you can do something so _**stupid**_!"

Train felt like crying himself as Creed held him even closer and sobbed a harder.

"Shhh, my Stallion, it's okay… I _really _truly am sorry…"

"You almost _**died**_!"

Train held him as tight as he could, trying to show him he was still there. "But I'm fine, Creed. I'm _**so **_sorry… I wasn't thinking. I-I let guilt take over for a second and forgot what that would do to you." His voice was a sorrowful whisper as he spoke and pressed his face against Creed's head. "I just… didn't want a little girl to be killed over something I might have been able to stop…"

Creed pulled back and shook Train violently. "You couldn't have stopped this! Stop feeling guilty over the smallest things! Doctor wouldn't let _**anyone**_see what he was working on and you had no reason to believe it'd be something like _this!_" He yelled as he pointed towards the beast as she roared again and knocked over a pillar. "Even if you had to save her, _**why**_didn't you just use your Tao power to push the bio-girl away?! You didn't have to run under the foot yourself!"

Train frowned even deeper as he gazed into Creed's glossy eyes. "I-I didn't think about that…"

Creed's lip quivered and he pulled Train as close as he could again, sobbing uncontrollably. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're so stupid, Train!"

Train continued to pet Creed's head and ran his fingers up and down his spine. He knew how much he enjoyed that, and he was trying as hard as he could to calm his lover.

"I know, Creed, I know. I'm an idiot… That's why I need you, to stop me from doing such stupid things."

"But you **still **did it! I know it's in your nature, but don't_**ever**_ do **anything** like that again! Understand?!"

Train nodded and buried his face deeper in the silver locks. The last time he felt this guilty was when Creed almost died for him. _How could I put him through something like this again? I'm such an idiot…_

Creed pulled back slowly, after calming down and breathed deeply. Train kissed his forehead gently and caressed his cheek. Looking deeply into his eyes, Train spoke it a sincere tone and smiled regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Creed. I won't do something like that again." He wiped a tear that had fallen from his lover's eye. "You can punch me if you want."

Creed smiled as best he could and shook his head. "As tempting as that sounds, no. I do understand that's just who you are, and I accept it. Just… please… don't do anything like that again, unless I'm right there next to you."

Train nodded again and ran his fingers through the silver hair he adored. A roar broke them both from their stupor as they looked back over at Flora.

"We can't let her get away, can we? That would cause too many complications."

Creed nodded after finally pulling himself together. "No, we can't let her leave Freesia's influence. For one thing, she may wind up leading Chronos to us, and for another—"

"—We can't lose Freesia's support. Gotcha. But… How do we stop her?"

Creed pointed to the toes. "Right there…"

Train followed his finger and smiled. "That's perfect, hitting the sensitive nerves on her toes will knock her down."

The swordsman nodded proudly. "Exactly. If we can attack those, she'll be down for the count, and Freesia will still have her precious baby."

"And we'll still have our precious money, right?" Train asked as he smiled knowingly.

Creed smiled back and nodded. Train looked over at Flora, who was being attacked by Sven, Eve and the woman they were with. It was pointless, as they had no way of taking her out. It really looked like they were just trying to distract her enough to let the panicking crowd escape. Train took his tie off and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt. He shoved the tie in his pocket, since he knew Creed wouldn't want him to lose it.

Creed had done the same thing, taking the extra couple seconds to fold it. Then, he smiled confidently. "All right, Kitten, let's do this."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

At the same time, both partners ran at the beast, circling her in opposite directions. Train jumped in front of Eve and shot several rounds around one toe, earning a painful cry from the gigantic monster. He smiled back at the girl, who was fuming at him, since he jumped right in the way of her shot.

"I think you should let the adults handle thisYou don't know what you're up against."

Eve glared at the man, "I don't need your help."

Train bent down and patted her on the head, which seemed to infuriate the girl further. Hearing Flora roar behind him again and make some sort of movement, he shot another toe and blew the smoke from his gun. Eve stared at him in shock and worry.

"Are you going to kill her?"

The Black Cat smiled at her again and ruffled her hair, only making her angrier and angrier as she glared harder.

"Not to worry your blond, little head, princess. We have reasons for _not_ killing her."

He looked over at Creed, ignoring Eve's growls in favor of checking on his Stallion, who had just taken out a toe of his own. Creed was forced to dodge, however, avoiding a bullet aimed by Sven.

"Watch were you're shooting that thing!"

Sven glared at him. "Don't get in the way of my bullets, then!"

Creed narrowed his eyes and glowered at the sweeper. "It's not like shooting her hind will do any good. Her skin's too thick."

"I know that! What the hell else am I supposed to do?!"

They shot daggers at each other once more, before both of them were forced to move as Flora swung around and slashed her tail through the air. Creed crouched down and shot fiery eyes at Sven's back, who was once again attacking the dinosaur. _What an incompetent moron… Well, what else should I expect from him? He's just like everyone else. Pure trash._

He was tempted to stab the man right there, so he wouldn't get any closer to Train. He noticed his beloved had taken a sort of liking to the eye patched man, which only made Creed despise him more. _I can't kill him here. Even if I blamed it on Flora, Train would know. I'm the only one with a sword and he'd see the stab wound._He had to force that thought aside. The last thing he wanted was another lie to his Cat. _Killing him will be a last resort…_

The pale Taoist jumped in front of Sven again, making sure to send him another dirty look before taking out the two remaining toes on that foot with a quick slash and happy laugh. He spirited to the side and away from Flora as she collapsed on one knee. Creed didn't even bother to see if Sven made it out okay and instead looked over to where Train was.

The swordsman sighed in relief as he saw his beloved take out the other toes on the opposite foot and jumped away before the beast could fall on them. Eve had leapt in the air somewhere, but Creed paid no attention to that, since his eyes were following Train. He growled as he saw Train pick up the half naked woman in his arms and jump into the air, saving her from Flora's falling head. As the T-Rex roared in pain and made a loud crash to the floor, bits and pieces of marble flew in the air as dust settled around them.

Creed coughed a couple times then sliced his Imagine blade through the air to wash the smoke away. He looked around for Train and sighed again as he saw his lover's hand pushing the dust from his face. He heard Sven's sputters and coughs as he crawled out from the rubble and turned another deadly glare to him.

"Stay away from Train if you know what's good for you…"

Creed reveled in the frightened and angry look Sven gave him and made his way over to Train as he sent the woman down. He narrowed his eyes as he got closer and gritted his teeth in anger. _Another witch… Why are they drawn to him?!_ He stood beside Train, grasping his arm tightly and sent the confused woman a dirty look.

"Eve!" Sven called out again as he looked around for his young companion.

"I'm up here, Sven."

All eyes turned up to see Eve flying in the air, angel wings sprouting out of her back. Sven stared wide eyed as the girl lowered herself next to him and looked up innocently at the shocked face. Train blinked as he eyed the girl, curiously.

"So that's what a real angel looks like," Train hinted at one of Creed's nicknames for him.

Creed smiled at his Feline and whispered in his ear, "No one could ever be more angelic than you."

Train looked at Creed and smiled at his compliment.

Everyone's attention was switched once more as the sound of sirens moved closer to them. Train and Creed looked at each other worried, before Creed pulled out a cell phone and called Echidna.

"Rinslet, you all right?"

Train looked over to Sven and Eve, then at the woman next to him as she brushed herself off.

"Peachy… my dress has been ruined…"

Train narrowed his eyes at her. "Shouldn't you be a little more grateful to your savior?"

She snubbed him as she continued flattening her dress. "I would be, if you didn't ruin my dress."

"It barely covers anything, anyway! What's the big deal?"

She turned her head away offended. "It's not like you're leaving much to the imagination with a torn suit and opened shirt."

Train looked down at himself and started to sweat. His sleeves were ripped and his pants were dusty and dirty. The shirt he opened had been ripped further down, almost uncovering his entire stomach. He glanced at Creed as he spoke into his phone and noticed he was in not better shape. _Maybe he won't notice… And if he does, he won't get angry since he's in the same shape._

Rinslet walked over to Sven and Eve, bending down to Eve's height and brushing her hair out, much to the girl's disapproval. Train snickered as the older woman pulled her in a sisterly hug. Then he heard Creed click is phone shut and grab Train's hand.

"She's opening the portal right now for us. It'll be in the same spot we came in at, so we need to leave now, before the cops arrive. Chronos may not be far behind them, after they hear what happened."

Train nodded immediately. As much as he wanted to attack Chronos, he needed to listen to Creed. The last time he didn't, his lover nearly died. Plus, he wanted to make it up to him for nearly giving him a heart attack now.

Creed pulled him away quickly, in hopes that the group standing there wouldn't notice. However, much to Creed's dismay, Sven called over to Train.

"Hey! Where're you going? Don't you want to explain anything to the cops?"

Train merely smiled and gave a two finger salute. "Sorry, buddy, but we gotta bolt. Complicated matters."

Creed saw the confused look on Sven's face as they left into the back and sent another warning look. Whether the man saw it or not didn't matter. He'd make sure he never saw Train again. They reached where they first met Freesia and saw the portal Echidna opened for them. Guiding Train his hand, Creed steeped through the black hole and entered their mansion once more.

Train was laying on the couch in the living room, still wearing his battered suit. It was dark outside now and ever since they returned to the mansion, he was laying on that couch, barely watching the television. He couldn't really concentrate on much. Creed seemed depressed the moment they steeped through the other side of the portal. He had gone upstairs to their room to change and shower, while Train was too tired to do anything else other than take his torn jacket and shoes off and collapse on the comfy leather.

He wasn't really sure what had made Creed so upset, but he was insistent on taking a shower first, so Train allowed him. He would tell the former Chronos Number when he came back down. That is, if Train was able to stay awake long enough. He was very tired and as much as he wanted to know what was on Creed's mind, he wasn't sure his body would allow his mind to stay active.

As he flipped through the channels, he sighed. _What could be wrong? It's not like anything bad happened tonight. Okay, dinosaur going on a rampage is bad, but not really something to get depressed about._ He yawned then growled at his sleepiness. _I hope he gets down here quick. He said he'd be right back._

On cue, he heard footsteps behind him, then felt one end of the couch sinking slightly. Train blinked as he saw a hand in front of his face, holding a glass of milk out for him. He took the glass and looked down to see Creed sitting there, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He didn't look at Train, but towards the TV, even though Train knew he wasn't paying attention. Before the Black Cat could question what was wrong, Creed spoke in a quiet voice.

"Are you… mad at me?"

Train was taken aback by the question. "What?"

Creed sighed and looked to the ground. "Are you mad at me?"

The gunman blinked and put his milk down on the coffee table. "Why would I be mad at you?"

There was a pause and dead silence, save for the TV for a minute, before Creed let out another tired sigh and spoke in a quiet voice, "Tonight was supposed to be our first date, our first time out alone together, and everything was ruined."

He picked his hand up and began to count things off on his finger. "First, those two whores flirted with you," Train had to stifle his laughter at Creed's choice of words, "Second, I was unsuccessful in getting you something as simple as a drink. Third, that old bat brings out a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which breaks loose and destroys the party."

Train waited a little as Creed breathed deeply again. "That's what you're upset about?"

Creed nodded and hugged his knees closer. "I could have figured out what Doctor was making. I didn't because I didn't think it was worth it. Honestly, I didn't care what it was, so long as Freesia gave us the money we needed." He buried his face in his knees, "My greed and carelessness almost got you killed."

Train noticed his body was starting to shake and instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around his partner, holding him closer. Creed turned himself and clung to Train's ripped shirt desperately, crying for the second time that day.

"It's my fault the day was ruined. It's my fault you almost died… I even yelled at you!" He shook violently as he grasp Train tighter. "I got your suit ruined, and mine and could have gotten us both caught by Chronos. I'm so sorry, Train…"

Train sighed and moved his fingers along Creed's spine. "How is any of this your fault? Those girls, or as you put it, whores, were a natural part of the night. It happens in this relationship all the time, so we should both be use to it by now. As for the drinks, I don't care, nor do I care about the suits as long as _we're_safe. Why is that even on your list?"

He felt Creed shake again and held him tighter. "As for Flora, as you said, you had no way of knowing."

"But I could have found out!"

Train silenced him by running his fingers through his hair. "Doctor most likely wouldn't have told you and even if he did, I know you. You probably wouldn't have done anything then. As one of my faults is being too risky and not looking before I leap, yours is your greed and inability to see things like that as a big deal. You would have brushed it off as nothing, maybe even been impressed by it."

He smiled down at Creed as he looked up at him with teary eyes. "You had every right to yell at me. It's completely my fault for what I did and for making you worry. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless and realized the monster had nothing to do with me."

Creed had calmed down a bit as Train continued to caress his back soothingly. "But the entire day was ruined."

"What about that dance? Didn't you enjoy that?" Creed blinked at Train as he spoke, "I never thought I would like doing anything like dancing until tonight. I still don't think I would, if it wasn't with you." He smiled and caressed Creed's cheek, "When we were out there, holding each other and matching our movements, it felt like we were showing everyone how we belonged together. How perfectly we're matched and how well we know each other. It was showing the world how strong our love is and how no one can be better paired for us than each other."

Creed cheered up at Train's statement, though he still sounded sad as he spoke, "But, other than that, we couldn't even have one normal date together…"

Train laughed, "Don't shoot for perfection. Do you honestly think a couple of guys like us _ever_ could? We have a weird day to day life as it is. Having a normal day would just be… weird." Train thumbed his chin softly. "I think it went just as it was supposed to. No matter how much you fight it, we're not the type to ever have a normal lovers relationship and frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Wouldn't that take the fun out of _us _being lovers if we were like everyone else?"

Creed sniffed one last time before smiling into bright golden eyes. "So… You're not mad?"

Train grabbed his chin and kissed him reassuringly. He pulled back slightly and smiled deeply. "Not in the least. I still feel terrible about scaring you half to death."

The swordsman laughed, "Well, you should. When I first saw you run under that foot, I froze. When I saw you appear on the other side, I collapsed to the floor in relief. I was barely able to pull myself together to save you the second time."

Train chuckled wearily, "Actually, I think this is the forth time you've saved my life…"

"It's nice that you're keeping track," Creed said as he rest his cheek against Train's chest.

Train held him close and laid back down with Creed laying on his chest. His fingers slid up his flower's shirt and continued to move up and down his spine as Creed took hold of his other hand hanging off the couch and closed his eyes. The brunette turned the TV and lights off, closing his eyes as well. Too tired and too comfortable to move, the lovers fell asleep right there, in the warmth of each other's embrace.

* * *

Again, sorry for the delay. I want to thank all my patience readers for putting up with my too long of absence. When I started this story, I didn't intend for that to happen. Hope you enjoyed this 


End file.
